Good Girls Go Bad
by Demonocracy
Summary: Yo era un chico normal, bueno normal con una excepción, que miles de chicas querian algo conmigo. No tenía problemas con nadie. Entonces, como un meteoro que viene a destruirlo todo, por mi cielo se cruzó Isabella Swan, una chica buena.
1. I make good girls go bad

**Disclaimer: ****Crepúsculo no es mío, solo la historia, que salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: **_"(__I make__)_ Good girls go bad" **de **_**Cobra Starship.

* * *

**_

******- Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Summary:** Yo _era_ un chico normal, bueno, era normal a excepción de que miles de chicas querían algo conmigo, pero era normal, tenía amigos, mis hermanos y yo no teníamos problemas, más que los normales claro. Entonces, como un meteoro que viene a destruirlo todo, por mi cielo se cruzo Isabella, Bella Swan. Una chica _buena_, que yo volví _mala._

* * *

_Music: _Good Girls Go Bad _by_ Cobra Starship & Dirty Little Secret_ by_ The All-American Rejects

* * *

**Chapter 1- I make good girls go bad**

«I make them good girls go bad;  
I make them good girls go,  
good girls go bad»

**Edward POV.**

Desperté, no lo hubiera hecho si la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana no me hubiese despertado. Si, la luz que se colaba por toda la pared de cristal de mi habitación. Me levante y corrí al menos cinco cortinas enormes para que la luz no me llegara. Extraño, el primer día de clases y el sol salía como nunca en Forks.

El fin del mundo estaba cerca.

Estaba comenzando a dormirme de nuevo cuando por toda la casa comenzó a escucharse música. Música de mi hermana menor: Alice, la duende que todo el día molestaba personas. Esa era Alice.

— ¡Alice! ¡¿Quieres apagar la maldita música? ―grité, cuando no dormía bien y despertaba temprano no era bueno que nadie se metiera conmigo.

―No, levántate ya, es hora de ir a la escuela ―respondió de vuelta.

―No iré.

― ¿Estás loco? ―gritó entrando a mi cuarto dejando que la luz llegara de nuevo a mis ojos.

―No.

―Oh por Dios, Edward como puedes vivir aquí, no hay luz ―dijo abriendo las cortinas― y hace frió... Vives como un vampiro.

―Y tú como un duende pero nadie se queja.

―Cállate Drácula, y tú tienes que ir a la escuela, no iré sola el primer día de clases.

―No vas a primer grado, vas a segundo, deberías estar acostumbrada.

―Pero no iré sola.

―Llama a Jessica.

―No, tú iras.

Me levante de la cama.

―Te odio ―le dije.

―Yo también te quiero ―me dio un beso en la mejilla, claro, tuvo que saltar para lograrlo, y se fue.

Fui al baño y me duche, salí y me encontré a Alice rebuscando en mis cajones.

―Ni creas que me pondré nada de lo que tú digas.

―Claro que lo harás.

―No.

―Sí ―dijo mientras me miraba con ojos de perrito triste y abandonado.

―Alice…

―Calma, solo será un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, los zapatos que quieras y una chamarra.

―Pero eso lo podía haber escogido yo.

―Ajá, pero todo tenía que ser perfecto.

― ¿Perfecto como para qué?

―Como para un día genial como hoy.

―Soleado y de alguna manera parece que hoy será un gran día ―dije pensando en voz alta.

―Lo será.

Saque -más bien casi la arrastre porque no quería salir- a Alice de mi habitación. Al final me vestí como ella quiso, porque no quise buscar nada más. Intente acomodar mi cabello pero que importaba, era un caso perdido. Baje y encontré a Esme y a Alice desayunando.

―Buenos días.

―Hola, Edward ¿Cómo dormiste? ―me preguntó Esme.

―Bien ¿Y tú?

―Bien ―susurró.

― ¿Y papá? ―pregunté.

―Ya se fue al hospital ―dijo Alice.

― ¿Y Emmett?

―Dormido.

― ¿Entonces solo a mi me molestas con eso de _"despierta temprano Edward"_?

―Exacto, tú me llevaras a la escuela y no quiero romper la tradición de Emmett de llegar tarde cada primer día de el nuevo ciclo escolar.

―Nadie hará que rompa su récord.

―Come Edward, llegaremos tarde.

―Alice falta media hora y la escuela esta a cinco minutos.

―Puede que haya tráfico.

―Hoy estas demasiado paranoica ―dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Y tú extra gruñón, pero nadie se queja.

Desayune escuchando todo lo que se le ocurría a Alice y los regaños de Esme cuando contestaba, no era mi culpa, no dormí bien y eso me irritaba.

Subí al Volvo mientras Alice se ponía a mover la radio.

―Amo _The All American Rejects_._ I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, my dirty little secret, who has to know?_―cantó.

― ¿Tu pequeño secreto sucio? ―dije riendo.

―_Dirty little secret._

―Tú pareces demasiado emocionada, más que el año anterior y también parece que ocultas algo.

― ¿Es por la canción? _Ha _¿Y yo soy la paranoica?

―No, es por todo, tu tono de voz es muy agudo y estas tensa.

― ¿Ahora eres psicólogo?

―Si, te llevare al hospital ahora mismo, deben saber que estás loca.

―Acelera y déjame disfrutar mi música ―dijo dando la vuelta completa al volumen del radio del auto, haciendo que las ventanas temblaran.

Entramos al estacionamiento y todos voltearon a vernos. Claro el auto con canciones a todo volumen llama la atención.

Aparque y Alice salto del asiento sin que yo apagara el motor.

―Lo siento, tengo prisa Ed, te quiero ―gritó y se echo a correr hacia la cafetería.

Sin duda, Alice ocultaba algo.

Baje del auto pensando en que tramaba Alice, había llevado a la escuela un morral con cosas escolares, si: un lápiz, plumas y un cuaderno, pero qué más da, era el primer día.

Me senté en las bancas de picnic que había afuera de la escuela, el día en si era extraño soleado y Alice tramaba cosas.

―_Eddie_ ¿Cómo te fue en el verano?

Esboce una 'sonrisa' mientras volteaba a ver quién me llamaba. Lauren Mallory. La chica de cabello rubio de mi clase de Matemáticas.

―Bien Lauren, pero no me llames Eddie, solo Edward.

―Ok, Edward. ¿No quieres saber cómo me fue en el verano?

―Si, quisiera hacerlo pero tengo prisa, llamare a Emmett para que no llegue tarde.

―Bueno, será luego, adiós Ed... Edward.

―Adiós Lauren.

Me levante y camine hacia el frente de la escuela, por todos lados había chicos con camisas cortas y shorts a pesar de que la temperatura solo se hubiera elevado un poco.

―Edward, hermano ―saludo Jacob Black, mi amigo desde que entre a la preparatoria, tenía la piel cobriza, ya que era de la tribu Quileute, y una sonrisa blanca para todos, ese era Jacob.

―Jacob, ¿Cómo te va?

―Bien, creo que ya empezaste el año, conquistando chicas.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza una vez hacia la derecha.

Me gire para ver a tres chicas de primero mirándome con interés, les sonreí y ellas devolvieron la sonrisa.

―No deberías dejarlas hacerse esperanzas.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Tal vez no sean solo esperanzas.

Camine con Jacob hacia la entrada de la escuela.

―Claro que solo son esperanzas, todas aspiran a ser la "Señorita de Cullen" ―se rió de su estúpido chiste― y tú no las dejaras serlo... por mucho tiempo.

―Bueno, quizás si sean solo esperanzas.

Simplemente era verdad, todas las chicas caían rendidas a mis pies. Era algo que pasaba sin que lo deseara o pidiera pero aun así lo disfrutaba. Las chicas adoran eso y los chicos querían lincharme por ello. Vivía con esa paranoia permanente y era feliz.

Mi vida era buena, no, era perfecta tal como estaba.

Jacob se quedo como tonto mirando detrás de mí. Me gire en dirección al estacionamiento y vi lo que Jacob miraba como yo. Una chica, una diosa, caminaba del lado de otras personas pero no me preocupe por ellas, mi diosa llevaba el cabello color caoba suelto y una camisa azul de manga larga, su piel era pálida y suave a la vista, quería tocarla y comprobarlo, ella sonrió de pronto dejando ver sus dientes blancos detrás de unos labios color _cereza_, de pronto sus ojos chocolates se detuvieron en mi rostro y denotaron sorpresa, sus ojos eran hermosos.

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba... estaba pensando como un poeta del siglo pasado, sonaba como alguien... enamorado.

Al menos me recompuse antes de que Jacob lo notara, ya que él estaba como tonto mirando en dirección de ella, de mi diosa... No, en dirección de la _chica._

―Jacob, Jacob ¿La conoces? ―dije agitando mi mano frente a su cara.

― ¿Qué?

―Ella ¿la conoces?

― ¿Que si la conozco? Es Bells.

_¿Bells?_

Jacob corrió hacia la chica y la abrazo, le dio vueltas en el aire y la soltó, eso me enfado. Demasiado.

Entonces note a otra chica, un poco más alta que Alice, su cabello era parecido al mío y sus ojos eran chocolates, su piel pálida y era muy parecida a la chica que Jacob abrazaba.

Y me di cuenta que si miraba todo desde otro ángulo, vería más personas, patético, estaba enfocado en Bells.

Vi a un chico y una chica rubios, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Estaban ahí, esperando a Bells.

La chica de pelo cobrizo se veía enfadada, igual que yo y movió su mano en el aire, despidiéndose, camino en dirección a la puerta principal, que estaba detrás de mí, paso a mi lado y le dedique una sonrisa, se veía triste, ella me sonrió un poco y continúo su camino.

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a Jacob y el soltó a la chica de pelo café, miro a su alrededor, buscando algo y no encontrándolo, ¿Jacob estaba buscando a la chica que paso a mi lado?

De pronto Embry, otro de mis amigos se detuvo a mi lado mirando a Jacob.

―Es Isabella, volvió ―dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Sabes quién es ella? ―pregunté.

―Es Isabella, la hija del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, él y Billy son amigos y Isabella y Jacob también lo son... a Jake le gustaba Bella cuando tenían 12...

La hija del jefe de policía. Había escuchado sobre ella pero nunca de Jacob, el la oculto.

―Oh, se nota el amor desde lejos ―dijo Leah, ni siquiera la había notado llegar.

―Cierto Lee.

El timbre sonó, menos mal, me estaba volviendo loco por querer quitar a Jacob del lado de Isabella.

―Vamos a clase ―dije dejando de ver -por primera vez desde que la note- a Isabella.

En fin, ella solo era otra chica buena.

* * *

Bah, amo esto… & espero les guste & nadie trate de asesinarme… mi corazón es frágil, sean buenos.

_R&w?_


	2. You're daddy's little girl

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, solo la historia, que salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: "Good Girls Go Bad" de Cobra Starship.**

* * *

**~ Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 2- You're daddy's little girl.**

«I know your type,  
(Your type)  
you're daddy's little girl»

Camine con Leah y Embry dentro de la escuela. Se suponía que el director nos daría un discurso, para los de primer grado y también para los de grados superiores.

Seth y Claire iban directo a primer grado.

Leah, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Alice y yo iríamos a segundo.

Emmett, Jared, Paul y Sam estaban en último grado.

Camine hacia la dirección, necesitaba mi horario, ya había sonado el timbre pero estaba seguro de que la señorita Cope no se molestaría.

Entre a la dirección para ver a los cuatro amigos de Jacob frente al escritorio de la secretaria.

Me recargue en la pared para esperar y también -_¿Por qué no?_- escuchar un poco.

—Isabella Swan —le dió un papel a la chica de cabello café—, Nessie Swan —le dio otro a la de cabello cobrizo—, Jasper y Rosalie Hale —por ultimo a los rubios.

—Gracias señorita Cope —contestó Nessie.

—De nada chicos, ahora recuerden traer su comprobante de asistencia al final de las clases. Suerte.

Los cuatro se giraron y me vieron, la cara de la rubia decía "entrometido". Nessie me sonrió y salió al mismo tiempo que Jasper, Isabella me miro y le regrese la mirada, salió rápido mientras su cabello cubría su rostro, privándome de sus _hermosos_ ojos... Ejem, digo, sus ojos.

— ¿Edward?

—Oh, hola señorita Cope. Vine por mi horario.

Ella era Shelly Cope, mujer de 30 y algo, trabajaba aquí desde que Emmett entro y mucho antes, su cabello era rojo y su piel blanca, como todos los de Forks, ella era fácil de tratar.

—Claro Edward, ten, ya sabes donde esta cada salón, no tendrás problemas.

—Gracias, nos vemos luego.

—Oh, ¿Emmett llegara tarde cierto?

—Como cada ciclo desde que entro.

—Gracias Edward, suerte.

_Suerte_, no la necesitaba.

_O tal vez si..._

Observe mi horario, mi primera clase era calculo, con el profesor Varner en el edificio 4.

Llegue al salón, el profesor siempre llegaba tarde así que no hubo problema, observe los lugares disponibles, junto a Lauren, no. Junto a la chica, _Nessie_, bien, no había problema.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunte antes de sentarme.

—Claro.

Deje el morral en la mesa y me gire hacia la chica.

—Edward Cullen, un placer… – fingí no saber su nombre.

—_Ruhnesmay_ Swan.

¿_Ruhnesmay_? Bueno, entonces no sabía su nombre.

Ella se rió.

—Tu cara es un poema, se pronuncia Ruhnesmay pero se escribe Renesmee, _R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e._

—Oh, es… largo.

—Lo sé, por eso me dicen Nessie.

—Oh, Nessie.

— ¿Tu eres amigo de Jacob? —preguntó de pronto.

—Si.

—Ah, bien, entonces eres mi amigo.

—Gracias, creo.

— ¿Te habían dicho que eres guapo?

La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, si, me habían dicho eso antes pero nunca creí que ella lo haría.

—Lo siento, ah, te molesto, es solo que... solo digo lo que pienso, lo siento Edward.

—No, es que, no creí que lo dijeras.

Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

El profesor Varner entro al salón y se presento, tomo lista y comenzó a dictar su forma de calificar, Nessie anoto todo con cuidado y me miraba de vez en cuando.

La clase termino y me levante de mi lugar. Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y gire para ver a Nessie evitando mirarme.

—Lo siento de verdad, no quise ofenderte.

—No Nessie, no me ofendiste, de verdad.

—Es... solo que no sé qué me pasa, mi hermana siempre me dice que estoy loca por eso pero siempre digo lo que pienso. Es raro y entiendo que tal vez yo te de miedo.

—No, de hecho aun creo que no hay nadie más raro que Alice.

— ¿Quien es Alice?

—Mi hermana menor.

—Oh, bueno, me voy, tengo clase de biología. Ok, adiós Edward.

Se despidió con la mano y corrió hacia el sur de la escuela.

Mire mi horario, Literatura. Edificio 7.

Camine directo hacia el salón, iba tarde.

Al estar cerca observe a Isabella en la puerta conversando con Eric Yorkie, esta chica parecía más famosa de lo que creía, la mire hasta que ella lo noto, comencé a caminar de nuevo y ella entro al salón, entonces Eric hizo algo que jamás creí que haría, me miro amenazante, indicándome que no me acercara a Isabella, rodé los ojos y me aleje de él.

Continué caminando hasta mi salón.

Al fin, todo parecía indicar que Isabella no era lo que yo creía, o tal vez sí.

Yo conocía su tipo, era una hija de papi, y resultaba que su papi tenía un arma apuntando a mi cabeza si me acercaba a una de sus hijas.

Nessie parecía amable pero no me interesaba, no podía pensar en ella más que una hermana como Alice, por cierto, debí decirle que se alejara de Alice Cullen.

La clase de literatura paso demasiado rápido.

Salí de ahí directo a clase de informática, eran dos módulos y tendría que compartir con alguien el computador.

—Hola Edward —saludo Kate Denali, ella era como de la familia, la conocía desde que tenía memoria.

—Kate, hola, ¿Te toca informática?

—Si, ¿Y a ti?

— También, vamos.

Camine junto a Kate, ella me contó que en el verano fueron a Denali a visitar a sus abuelos, me reí cuando me contó que Tanya se cayó al intentar esquiar.

—Es solo que Tanya no es muy equilibrada ni inteligente.

—Estás hablando mal de tu hermana.

—Es solo por mi mala suerte, tú tienes a Alice y a Emmett y ambos son geniales, yo tengo a Irina y a Tanya y son unas...

—Kate...

—Ah, tu deberías odiarlas más que nadie.

Me senté en un computador y Kate se sentó conmigo.

—Creo que soy adoptada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no, eres idéntica a Carmen.

—Ha ha. Y tú eres idéntico a Emmett.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ok, somos adoptados.

Termino la clase y me dirigí a la cafetería, Kate se despidió porque iba a buscar a Garrett, su novio.

—Edward, estas en la luna —dijo la voz atronadora de Emmett antes de golpear mi nuca.

— ¿Qué te pasa Emmett? Arruinas mi peinado.

Emmett se rió.

—Eso no pudo sonar más metrosexual.

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres?

Emmett me golpeo de nuevo.

—Rayos, ¡¿Qué quieres?

—Eres un mal hermano, me abandonaste.

—No querías que te despertara, querías llegar tarde como cada...

—Ahorra tu discurso Eddie, ¡Me muero de hambre!

— ¿Y al menos entraste a una clase?

—Si, a la de detención...

Emmett camino hacia la barra de comida apenas cruzamos la cafetería.

—Eddie, hola.

—Tanya... –dije en tono de reproche.

—Edward, Edward, Edward. ¿Feliz?

—Si.

Camine hasta la fila y tome una coca cola.

—Edward ¿Estás libre esta noche?

—Tanya, es el primer día de clases.

—No importa, le pediré permiso a Esme.

Me reí al imaginar la imagen.

—No creo que a Esme le guste que tu lo pidas, ya sabes, ella cree que las mujeres deben darse a respetar y eso y que los hombres deben ser caballeros.

—Y yo se que tu eres un caballero.

—Tanya, ¿Comerás algo?

—No.

—Bien, siéntate en una mesa, ya voy.

—Ok —beso mi mejilla y se alejo.

—Debes decirle ya si quieres algo con ella o no, que no se haga esperanzas.

—Rayos, estas en el mismo canal de Jacob, nadie merece tener esperanza, tal vez lo mío con Tanya funcione ¿no crees Emmett?

—No, Tanya y tú no tienen nada en común hermanito.

— ¿Sabes? No tengo hambre y me escapare del purgatorio.

—No te puedes saltar las clases el primer día.

—Solo el almuerzo.

— ¡Pero si es la mejor de todas!

Me escabullí hasta la salida y tope con Nessie.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No importa.

— ¿Te vas?

—No me puedo quedar.

Nessie miro detrás de mí, en dirección a Isabella. Sin saber porque, seguí su mirada.

El maldito cobarde de mi mejor amigo estaba ahí, con Isabella, Jessica, Ángela, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Eso era traición, mi única hermana y mi mejor amigo eran del lado oscuro... o del lado del bien.

— ¿Me puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Nessie.

—Seguro.

Nessie me jaló hasta la puerta y salimos de ahí.

—Odio al estúpido.

—Espero no ser el estúpido.

—El estúpido de Jacob Black, sé que es tu amigo pero eso no le quita lo estúpido.

— ¿Que te hizo el estúpido para que lo odies? —vamos, era divertido decirle _estúpido_, _estúpido_, Jacob estúpido.

—Él... Bella... le gusta Bella, se le ve en la cara de idiota que pone cuando esta cerca de ella —ella me miro y se ruborizo —. Sin ofender.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, ya sea de antemano que soy rara y todo eso, pero a ti te gusta Bella.

—A mi no me gusta nadie.

—Claro que no, eres el playboy de la escuela. Se supone que nadie debe gustarte pero Bella te gusta.

—No.

—Seguro, no te gusta, lo sé, pero ahh, quisiera que alguien me quisiera como tú quieres a Bella.

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir que la quiero? Yo no siento nada por ella.

—El amor es algo que pasa sin que lo desees ni lo planees.

—El comal le dijo a la olla.

—Lo sé, es idiota, pero tal vez Bella y Jake estaban predestinados, destino o azar —susurro.

—O simple estupidez.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Rayos, no, yo no podía estar enamorado, Isa... Bella no me gustaba, claro que no.

—Me voy a clase.

— ¿Ya timbraron?

—Si, estaba esperando que tú te movieras pero no lo haces y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Bueno, adiós Ness.

—Chao, Edward, te veo luego.

Me tocaba Biología así que me dirigí al salón.

En esta clase no me molestaba Lauren, ni Tanya, ni nadie.

Me senté en una mesa del laboratorio, y abrí mi cuaderno, me puse a hacer dibujos tontos en el.

No podía ser verdad que estuviera enamorado de Bella, Nessie se equivocaba, tal vez me gustaba un poco, pero vamos, había muchas chicas detrás de mí y no podía dejarlas solo por Isabella.

No_ podía._ Tampoco_ quería._

El salón se lleno y no me di cuenta, levante la vista solo para ver a Ángela entrar y caminar hacia su asiento, y detrás de ella venia Bella, mirando hacia el piso, se acerco al profesor y después se sentó en el único lugar disponible de la sala: a mi lado.

El profesor comenzó a dar clase y Bella anoto cuidadosamente todo, sin duda ella era una chica buena.

Pero vamos, ¿A mí que me importaba ella? No debía estar todo el día vigilándola. No debía importarme. No estaba enamorado de ella.

Ella anoto cada palabra que el profesor dijo, como si le pagaran por hacerlo o se empeñara en eso para no distraerse.

Desde que yo tenía memoria mis compañeras de asiento me ponían más atención a mí que al profesor, ¿Por qué le ponía atención a el? Él era el profesor Banner, no era guapo ni joven, estaba casado, ¿Que le veía Bella?

Tal vez solo debía hacerle creer que me interesaba, así ella me notaria, no sabía porque pero tenía que llamar su atención.

Me gire lo suficiente como para verla, ahí, sentada, mirando al frente y relajada.

De pronto se tenso pero continuo viendo al frente, no despegue mi mirada de ella.

Pudieron pasar horas, me dedique a verla, sus labios carnosos y su piel marfileña, sus ojos chocolates y su cabello caoba. Ella me ignoraba por completo y eso me irritaba, mis manos se iban cerrando en puños y ella no lo notaba, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no me estaba mirando!

¿Que había de malo con ella? Su hermana me había hablado, me había dicho que era guapo y me había deletreado su largo nombre, ¿Por qué Bella no lo hacía?

De pronto ella se giro hacia mí, para verme directamente. Lo que esperaba era una sonrisa o un pestañeo de su parte, pero esta chica me sorprendía.

En cuanto sus ojos toparon con mi mirada, sentí su mirada asesina.

Tal vez ella no era tan hija de papi, y su padre no necesitaría la pistola.

* * *

**Como pudieron notar, en este capítulo Edward está confundido, Edward esta DE VERDAD confundido, porque primero dice: **_**NO ME GUSTA, **_**y después dice: **_**TAL VEZ ME GUSTE, PERO NO LA AMO...**_** entonces como Edward? ahahaha eso hace el amor, y Nessie loves Jacob, y Jacob no se da cuenta, hahaha es divertido decirle estúpido: ESTÚPIDO JACOB, ESTÚPIDO! Ok no, es que porque no se da cuenta de que Nessie lo ama? repito: estúpido Jacob.**

**Por cierto, amo la parte donde Edward tiene celos del profesor Banner, hahaha vamos, lo insulta: "**no era guapo ni joven, estaba casado, ¿Que le veía Bella?**" Ahh Ed, tal vez lo veía porque... porque... ES EL MAESTRO! :D pero así te quiero, celosito & amoroso.**

**^^ Sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo?:**

_Just take a bite (One bite) let me shake up your world..._


	3. One Bite

**Disclaimer: ****Crepúsculo no es mío, solo la historia, que salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: **_"(i make)_ Good girls go Bad"**de ****Cobra Starship.**

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 3- One bite.**

_«_Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
let me shake up your world»

**Bella POV.**

El despertador de Nessie comenzó a tocar la radio, a un volumen exagerado. Me levante y estire mis brazos mientras bostezaba, no había dormido bien, eso era algo innegable.

De pronto se escucho un golpe sordo en la habitación contigua a la mía.

— ¡Desperté! —gritó Nessie mientras yo intentaba no reírme, se había caído de la cama de nuevo.

El mudarme al fin del mundo tenía una razón, mi madre Renee se había casado de nuevo, con Phil, un jugador de baseball. Phil era demasiado joven pero yo no iba a quejarme por nada, mientras Renee fuera feliz.

Nessie y yo decidimos que era el momento de mudarnos con Charlie cuando Renee y Phil comenzaron a hablar de darnos hermanitos. Me estremecí. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño, abrí la llave y entre a la regadera.

Renee se había quedado de verdad triste cuando se entero que ambas nos iríamos de Phoenix, pero eso era lo mejor.

¿Cómo iba a soportar el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo cada día? Esto me iba a ser insoportable.

Nessie y yo habíamos llegado ayer a Forks, me había quedado impresionada, este lugar era completamente verde y frió, lo contrario a Phoenix que con su clima desértico gozaba de plantas con espinas y un calor asfixiante.

Estábamos a punto de comprar un auto, Nessie quería uno lindo y rápido y a mí lo único que me importaba era que el auto se moviera.

—Bella, preparare el desayuno —me gritó Ness del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Papá está despierto?

—Sí, está listo para irse.

—Ya salgo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un pantalón negro, una blusa azul, una chamarra discreta negra y mis converse, me seque el cabello con la toalla y lo cepille, corrí hacia la cocina donde Renesmee tenía listos huevos y pan tostado. Nessie se había puesto un pantalón entubado y una blusa morada, me sonrió cuando me vio.

—Yo solo quiero cereal —dije mientras me lo servía.

—Ok, ¿Dormiste bien?

—Claro que no, ¿Y tú?

—Yo sí, Bella, si no me hubiera caído de la cama no me despertaba.

—Te creo, Ness.

—Chicas, que les vaya bien en la escuela.

—Gracias, papá.

–Gracias, pa, que te vaya genial.

—Hasta la tarde.

Charlie salió por la puerta y mi celular vibro. Mire el identificador, Rose.

—Hola, Rose.

—Hola, Bells, ¿Ya están listas?

—Si, ¿Donde están?

Un auto sonó la bocina frente a la casa.

—Aquí.

—Te veo afuera —cerré el celular—. Vamos, Ness.

—Ok —contestó Nessie, siguiéndome.

Salimos para encontrarnos con Rose y Jasper, ellos eran los gemelos Hale, los conocía desde que recordaba y que ellos se mudaran a Forks me dio valor de venir, su padre era un militar retirado y cuando Jasper y Rose pidieron mudarse a Forks ya que era un lugar más tranquilo no hubo razón para evitarlo, ellos necesitaban descanso y en Forks podías descansar si no te daba mucho frió.

Rose parecía una modelo con blusa blanca, pantalón azul, una bufanda crema alrededor del cuello y una chamarra marfil, su cabello dorado se movía con el viento y la luz del sol hacia que sus ojos azules brillaran, Rose era hermosa y yo reconocía que al acercarme a ella mi autoestima bajaba hasta el suelo, pero ella era genial y valía la pena. Jasper llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa gris oscuro, estaba dentro del convertible de Rose y nos sonreía.

Rose me abrazo.

—El primer día de clases, es genial somos los nuevos y los más interesantes.

—Eso no es genial no somos más interesantes que los demás Rose —musité mientras me alejaba de ella y Rosalie abrazaba a Nessie.

—No le hagas caso a tu hermana cascarrabias, Ness, seremos los más populares.

—Eso lo sé, es genial Rose.

Ellas siguieron conversando y yo me subí al lado del copiloto en el auto.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Jazz.

—Hola Jazz —saludo Nessie desde el asiento trasero con Rose.

—Ness. Y el día comienza.

Jasper condujo hasta la escuela, este día Rose se ofreció a llevarnos mientras localizábamos un auto decente.

Fue fácil localizar la escuela por el enorme anuncio que decía: "instituto de Forks" Jasper se estaciono siguiendo la fila de autos y bajamos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y yo iba distraída, sonreí cuando Rosalie gimió al decir que nos habíamos mudado al fin del mundo, vamos Forks no era tan malo, y para secundar mis pensamientos levante la mirada hacia el cielo que de algún modo hoy era soleado con unas cuantas nubes alrededor anunciando que el sol duraría poco, no logre subirla por completo cuando mis ojos enfocaron un par de orbes esmeraldas que me miraban, me quede petrificada en mi lugar sin ver nada más que sus ojos, me quede sin aliento al verlo completamente: su cabello castaño dorado que parecía cobrizo, su piel blanca, su nariz recta y sus labios torcidos en una extraña pero encantadora sonrisa.

Él se giro y le hablo a alguien, no pude -_ni quise_- averiguar quién era, pero esto era demasiado, él era solo un chico y yo me había quedado como idiota mirándolo, seguramente todos lo notaron.

Baje la mirada para ver a Rose y Nessie observando todo el campus con interés y a Jasper observándome, ¿Por qué siempre era Jasper el único que me miraba cuando menos quería que lo hiciera? Tonto observador, ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que ver por aquí?

Mis cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando el aire falto en mis pulmones y comencé a dar vueltas por el aire, no, no me habían secuestrado los aliens, un chico me estaba dando vueltas como loco. Y como solo había uno que fuera capaz de hacerlo sin importarle nada mas, ese debía ser Jacob.

Jacob Black, Jake, ese era mi mejor amigo, el chico alto y fuerte de la Push, lo conocía desde pequeña, Charlie y Billy nos abandonaban mientras se iban de pesca y el estar con él, Nessie, Rachel y Rebecca, sus hermanas, lo hacía más fácil.

— _¡Bells!_ ¡Bells! ¡Bells! ¡Bells!

— ¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Jake!

— ¡Nessie! —gritó Jake mirando alrededor. Esperen, ¿Donde estaba Nessie?

Levante la mirada para ver a mi hermana pasar al lado del Adonis, amm, chico de cabello cobrizo y que este le sonriera, ¿Le sonrió? ¿Estaba coqueteando con mi hermanita?

—Se fue —musitó Jasper, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de mirar en su dirección.

—Oh, Jake, mira, te presento a Jasper y Rosalie Hale, ellos vienen de Phoenix, —sus padres son amigos de Renee y vinieron a Forks con nosotros.

—Hola —saludo Jake.

—Y el es Jacob Black, hijo del amigo de Charlie, Billy, es un gran chico, lo conozco desde que comenzó a hablar.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Jasper estrechando su mano.

—Un placer —dijo Rose,

De pronto el timbre sonó.

— Adiós chicos, nos vemos en el almuerzo, tengo ciencias.

—Ok, iremos por los horarios.

—Bien, adiós Bells, salúdame a Nessie.

—Seguro.

Jake se alejo corriendo y entramos al edificio.

— ¿Donde está Nessie? —les pregunte.

— Aquí —musitó mi hermana—. Adivinen, mi casillero es el numero 174 y no tengo ni idea de donde está.

— ¿Y el mío? —preguntó Rose.

—Rosalie Hale: 198. Jasper Hale 221. Y Bella Swan 395.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Donde se supone que esta eso? ¿En el fin del mundo?

—Rose, la que debería quejarse soy yo, y no es tan malo el 395. Puedo cambiárselo a alguien.

—Ok, como digas, vamos a dirección.

Caminamos entre los edificios solitarios, ¿Donde estaban todos?

Llegamos hasta una puerta que decía: "Dirección" en letras enormes y entramos.

Entramos y lo primero que se notaba era una gran barra que dividía la habitación, detrás de un escritorio se encontraba una mujer regordeta de cabello rojizo y piel blanca, llevaba puesta una blusa morada que me hacía sentir que de verdad yo iba demasiado elegante, nos sonrió antes de hablar.

—Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Si —hablo Rosalie— Nosotros somos Bella y Renesmee, bueno Nessie Swan y Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Somos nuevos y...

—Oh, bienvenidos chicos, yo soy la señorita Cope —musitó y levanto las manos al aire como deteniendo el trafico, nos sonrió y rebusco entre sus papeles.

Nos acercamos hasta rodear el escritorio.

—Bien, este —nos mostró un papel y lo entrego a cada uno— es el plano de la escuela: gimnasio, dirección, casilleros, cafetería, edificios 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 y biblioteca, canchas y sala de maestros. Estos son comprobantes de asistencia —nos mostró otro papel y lo entrego de nuevo—, tienen que traerlos al final de clases con las firmas de cada maestro que les dio una asignatura, y estos son sus horarios.

Los revolvió y leyó el nombre.

—Isabella Swan, Nessie Swan, Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

—Gracias señorita Cope —contesto Nessie.

—De nada chicos —sonrió—, ahora recuerden traer su comprobante de asistencia al final de las clases. Suerte.

Nos giramos para salir y ahí estaba el chico de cabello cobrizo, miro a Rose, a Nessie, a Jasper y al final a mí, baje la mirada y salí de ahí antes de que notara mi rubor, ¿Qué me pasaba? Ok, yo siempre me ruborizaba, por razones obvias y que valieran la pena como cuando me avergonzaba pero esto no tenía nada que ver, yo no podía andar por la vida ruborizándome cuando chicos demasiado guapos como el chico de cabello cobrizo me miraran, eso estaba mal.

Mi primera clase era literatura con el profesor Mason en el edificio 3.

—Calculo, con el profesor Varner en el edificio 4 —musitó Nessie.

—Biología, Thompson, edificio 8 –dijo Rose.

—Ingles, Stevens, edificio 7 —dijo Jasper.

—Yo solo diré literatura y sonreiré.

—Adiós —musitaron Rosalie y Jasper y huyeron.

—Adiós Ness... —me gire hacia Nessie pero ella ya se había ido, eso es amor de hermanas.

Camine en dirección a la cafetería, el mapa decía que por ahí estaba el edificio 3, que resultaba bastante fácil de localizar por el gran "3" pintado en negro con fondo blanco. Entre al aula detrás de dos chicas, una rubia y una de cabello castaño claro.

El aula era pequeña y el profesor, un hombre alto y calvo, estaba al frente, aun faltaban alumnos y él se notaba ansioso, le entregue mi comprobante y él me miro de una manera extraña al leer mi nombre, me entrego una lista y el comprobante y me envió al fondo del salón, conforme el salón se llenaba leí la lista de lecturas, bastante simple, los había leído a todos y eso era cómodo. El profesor comenzó a dar su clase mientras yo pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de Nessie, tal vez se había enojado conmigo por algo o tenía prisa, tal vez había conocido a alguien y quería verlo, me estaba volviendo paranoica, no solo con el hecho de que Nessie tuviera prisa significaba que ella estaba buscando a alguien y que ese alguien fuera un "el".

El sonido casi nasal del timbre se escucho por los pasillos y me puse de pie para ir a mi siguiente clase, entonces un chico delgado, con acné y pelo grasiento que se sentaba a mi lado se inclino para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿Verdad?

Oh, ¿_Quien les hablo de mí?_ Intente no hacer mala cara, el parecía amable.

—Bella.

Los chicos que estaban cerca y que podían darse el lujo de escuchar se giraron para verme, esto es a lo que Rosalie llamaba "ser interesante".

— ¿Donde tienes la siguiente clase?

Había estudiado el horario y el mapa antes de que el timbre sonara.

—Eh... Historia con Jefferson en el edificio 6.

Me daba miedo voltear a cualquier lugar, todos me miraban, o tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica, mire a mi derecha, no, no era paranoica, era verdad.

—Voy al edificio 4, podría mostrarte el camino. Me llamo Eric.

Intente sonreírle.

—Gracias.

Al salir me percate de que el maravilloso sol se había esfumado y ahora lloviznaba.

Mientras conversaba con Eric me percate de que en unos meses mi sentido del sarcasmo se esfumaría, al parecer la lluvia y el sentido del humor no combinaban demasiado.

El resto de la mañana paso de forma similar, Trigonometría, Español, chicos y chicas intentando ser amables preguntándome si me gustaba Forks, en general mentí mucho, más de lo que me gustaría, actué con diplomacia que era vital en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, o al menos eso creía.

Una chica de cabello castaño y varios centímetros más baja que yo me acompaño hasta la cafetería, aunque yo hubiera deseado buscar a Rose o a Nessie, pero ella quería que fuéramos juntas, tal vez para presumir que conocía a la chica nueva.

Durante el camino se puso a parlotear sobre las materias y los profesores mientras iba colgada de mi brazo.

Tan pronto cruzamos la cafetería vi dos ojos verdes delante de mí, aunque estos estaba un poco más abajo de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Bella! —gritó, algo innecesario ya que estaba frente a mí, sonrió y me abrazo con demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

Me soltó y se alejo un paso, pude ver su cabello negro con las puntas apuntando hacia distintos lugares, sus ojos eran verdes de un extraño color esmeralda y su piel era blanca, más bien pálida como la mía, su boca tenía una sonrisa y estaba dando brinquitos.

Ella esperaba que yo dijera algo, pero ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Hola? ¿Por qué me abrazas? y después correr.

— ¿Quién eres? —musité después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Alice Cullen, 16, mi color favorito es el verde, amo la moda, sí, soy fashionista, tengo dos hermanos y ambos son idiotas pero los quiero, estoy en segundo grado, amo la clase de computo, tengo un porshe amarillo pero no me permiten sacarlo en Forks, debemos ir de compras a Seattle, tu serás mi mejor amiga y deja de mirarme raro, háblame de ti Bells.

Cerré mi boca y le sonreí. Pese a que parecía rara también me parecía simpática, la seguí hasta que recordé a Jessica.

—Jess... —musité.

—Hola, Jess, ¿Cómo te va...? Oh, ¿Ese es Mike? —dijo Alice mirando hacia la entrada, Jessica se giro y Alice me jalo de ahí.

—Corre, corre, corre, corre...

Corrí detrás de ella mientras reía, era divertido en el primer día de escuela yo huía de alguien.

Alice se detuvo y se sentó conmigo mientras reíamos.

— ¿Porque... huimos... de Jess...?

—Ah, ella es una chismosa, solo quería sacarte información, no importa, no era tu amiga.

—Ah, bien, gracias por salvarme.

Jake se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, Jasper se sentó mientras escuchaba música, de pronto levanto la vista hacia Alice, se quedo babeando mientras la miraba y de pronto alguien le lanzo una mini zanahoria a Alice.

—Comeré con los chicos —le gritó un chico alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y rizado.

—Claro, ¿y Edward?

El chico señalo hacia la puerta de la cafetería, donde estaba el chico de cabello cobrizo y mi hermana, tal vez Nessie si había conocido a alguien, a él.

Nessie lo jaló y salieron juntos de la cafetería.

—Tengo que irme —musitó Alice.

—Te acompaño —dijo Jasper, algo raro, él y Alice no se conocían.

—Vamos Jazz.

_¿O sí? _En ese momento Rose llego y miro raro a Jake mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Quien es el chico con el que se fue Nessie? —le pregunté a Jake.

—Edward —musitó con los dientes apretados.

—Gracias por la ola de información chico —le gruño Rose.

—Él es el típico playboy de la escuela, ha salido con todas, no les conviene acercarse a él.

—Tú no me dirás a quien hablarle y a quién no.

—Ok, Bella, él no te conviene, es mi amigo y por eso se que no te conviene ser su amiga ni nada más.

—Pero es tu amigo.

—Y lo conozco.

Él coqueteaba con mi hermanita, eso era malo, ¿Por qué él no le advirtió a Nessie que se alejara de Edward? ¿Por qué era su amigo si era tan malo?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera con Nessie?

—Nessie es grande.

Estúpido, descuidaba a mi hermana, la menos preciaba, quería lanzarle mi zapato, aunque eso sería algo estúpido, tendría que ir por el después.

—Y yo soy mayor que ella, ¿Por qué me lo adviertes a mí?

—Porque le gustas, Bella —musitó Rose.

—Cállate oxigenada.

— ¿A quién rayos llamaste oxigenada, perro?

—Jake, deja de insultar a Rose, no seas tan infantil por favor, ¿Por qué es tu amigo si es tan malo?

—Por que...

—Porque nada, estás loco, si él no es buena influencia aléjate de él, no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

—Claro, tal vez el sea el mal influenciado, el que con lobos... perdón, en tu caso, el que con _perros _anda... —dijo Rose lanzándole miradas frías a Jacob.

—Mira rubiecita...

Para mi alivio, el timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó, huí de Jacob y Rose.

—Bella, espera —dijo Jake.

—No haré nada de lo que digas —le advertí.

—Bella, lo que te digo es verdad, Edward no te conviene, no puedes acercarte a él.

—Pero...

—Te lo diré, pero jura no repetir lo que te diga.

—Bien, lo juro.

—Él salió con Leah.

—Oh, ¿Con Leah? —ella era una chica de la Push, era demasiado ruda y mala en algún modo, era cruel conmigo.

—Sí, y le rompió el corazón.

—Pero eso es imposible, ella no...

—Lloro por tres meses, no sé qué demonios haga Edward pero de verdad aléjate de él, él ha salido con todas: Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Jane Vulturi...

—No te pedí una lista de las chicas con las que ha salido Jake, además llegare tarde a biología.

Jake se agito un poco y me miro con ojos suplicantes.

—Bella, prométeme que no te le acercaras, el es malo Bella y tu no lo eres, no debes acercarte a él, por favor.

Mire los ojos oscuros de Jake y supe que me arrepentiría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ok, te juro que no me acercare a Edward.

* * *

**Ahh Jake es malo! bueno, no he subido capi en mucho tiempo así que más tarde subiré otro :D! esperen mas porque vamos a clase de biología yeah! ¿Qué creen que haga Bella en clase?**

**¿Lanzarse a la yugular de Edward? ¿Clavarle un lápiz en la mano? ¿Sacar el arma de Charlie? ¿Sacar el gas pimienta y hacer llorar a Edward? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Otras opciones?**

_**R&w?**_


	4. I'm make you lose control

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, solo la historia, que salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: **_"(I make) Good Girls Go Bad" _**de Cobra Starship.**

* * *

**~ Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 4- I'm make you lose control.**

«'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control»

**Bella POV.**

Jake sonrió y beso mi coronilla.

—Te quiero, Bells.

Intente sonreírle pero tenía ganas de llorar, Jake se dio la vuelta y camine mirando mis zapatos, ¿Qué había mal con Edward? Si de verdad él era tan malo Jake debía haberse alejado de él hace mucho. Y ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Nessie? Si Edward era malo Nessie debía alejarse del, y yo tendría que decírselo.

Iba distraída y tope con alguien, una chica, llegaría tarde a clase y me disculpe.

—Lo siento, no iba viendo el camino...

Ella sonrió, era una chica con cabello oscuro y rizado, parecía tímida.

—Yo tampoco, lo siento, ¿estás perdida?

—Sí, ¿sabes cuál es el laboratorio?

— ¿De segundo?

—Sí.

—Vamos, yo también tengo Biología y soy Ángela.

—Bella.

Le sonreí y camine detrás de ella, iba callada, era demasiado tímida y de cualquier modo a mi no me molestaba el silencio.

Al entrar al salón camine hacia el profesor, le entregue el comprobante y busque un lugar, tal vez había tardado demasiado, porque el único lugar disponible era al lado de Edward, camine y me senté a su lado sin mirarlo, debía hacerle caso a Jake, él debía conocerlo y yo conocía a Jake, sabía que él no era malo y si me había advertido de Edward debía tener razón, reprimí un suspiro y puse atención en la clase.

Anote cada palabra, cada frase, subraye lo que el profesor repetía dos veces, me grabe algunas definiciones, hice todo lo posible por no dejarme llevar y girarme hacia el chico a mi lado, quería verlo, quería ver de cerca sus ojos esmeraldas, quería sonreírle, quería hacer tantas cosas pero no podía, se lo prometí a Jake y nunca había roto una promesa hacia él y no quería comenzar ahora.

Mire al frente, el profesor hablaba y hablaba, yo escribía, pero aunque intentara poner atención o entender lo que decía, no lo lograba, quería ver al chico a mi lado y... Esperen, yo le jure a Jake no acercarme a Edward, pero prácticamente no me estaba acercando a él, solo iba a... a ver su cara, claro, tenía que ver si estaba distraído en la clase o lo que sea que él estuviera haciendo.

Lo mire de reojo sin cambiar de posición y él estaba... ¡Me estaba mirando! ¡A mí! ¡Me miraba!

Pero yo no tenía que alterarme solo por eso, tal vez no me miraba a mí, debía estar mirando a mi lado... a... a Jessica a mi no me miraba.

Mordí mi labio, quería girarme para comprobarlo pero era lo suficientemente cobarde como para que su intensa mirada me sometiera, vamos, yo tenía que averiguar si él me miraba a mí.

De pronto note que sus manos cerradas en puños dejando ver la piel estirada por el esfuerzo, él estaba enojado, muy enojado.

¿Estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué se enojaba conmigo? ¿Quién se creía? Él era el estúpido que andaba con todas, el _playboy _oficial de la escuela, había coqueteado con mi hermana, me había deslumbrado con su mirada y ahora creía que tenía derecho de venir aquí y enojarse conmigo por nada. Estaba muy equivocado, demasiado, él no tenía derecho de nada en lo que a mi respectaba.

No sé como tome el valor de hacerlo pero estaba harta, le di un golpe a la mesa que debía sonar aterrador pero se escucho seco, tome impulso y lo mire a sus enfadados ojos esmeraldas, le dirigí la mirada de odio más profunda que tenia, estaba harta de que él me mirara así, le regrese su mirada intimidante.

En sus ojos brillo el pánico, reprimí una enorme sonrisa, yo si podía ser amenazante, él se encogió en su asiento, incomodo.

De pronto reacciono y continuo mirándome con odio, ¿Como podía ser tan idiota? no lo conocía, no quería conocerlo, lo odiaba, era estúpido que en mi mente se hubiese formado la estúpida historia de que cuando lo conociera sería diferente a lo que Jake había dicho, él era exactamente lo que Jake dijo, un patán, lo odiaba.

Idiota, estúpido, maldito, manipulador, creído, idiota, el más grande de los idiotas en el peor sentido de la palabra.

Apreté mi lápiz en mi mano, tenía que calmarme, en un momento por mi mente cruzo la idea de clavárselo en la mano, y yo no quería quedarme sin lápiz hoy.

De pronto el idiota sonrió, _me sonrió_, me quede sin aliento y parpadee, ¿_Cómo? ¿Él…? ¿Yo...?_ Continúo sonriendo y me guiño el ojo, luego se giro hacia su cuaderno... _¿Eh?_

—Señorita Swan —dijo alguien, oh, lo dijo el profesor...

— ¿Si, Profesor Banner?

— Me podría decir que es lo que acabo de decir.

—Ah, p-pues u-usted hablaba de...

—La teoría del núcleo atómico —susurró el idiota a mi lado, no sabía si creerle pero era peor no contestar nada.

—La teoría del núcleo atómico —repetí en voz alta.

—Bien Isabella, pero por favor, preste atención a la clase y deje de mirar al señor Cullen.

No, ¿Por qué el profesor lo noto? _¡¿Por qué?_

—Humm —musité.

La clase comenzó a cuchichear, cuchicheaban, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Odiaba llamar la atención y justamente hoy pasaba, el primer día de clases, ¿Por qué?

Mis mejillas ardían, tenía que calmarme.

Cuando estuve segura de estar bien, mis ojos volaron hacia Edward, él me miraba pero no con mirada asesina, volví a mirar mis manos, no entendía que me pasaba.

Él estaba callado en su lugar, su ceño estaba fruncido y de pronto se giro hacia Jessica, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Jessica contesto son una sonrisa, ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Quería que me quitara para dejarlo hablar con Jessica? ¿Intentaba darme celos? Aunque sonaba estúpido tenía que probar.

Incline mi cabeza y acaricie mi cabello con mi mano, me gire hacia el chico detrás de mi banca, era rubio con rostro aniñado y el cabello peinado con gel en puntas, cuando me miro una sonrisa tonta cruzo por su rostro, se la devolví, me acomode de nuevo en mi lugar y mire al frente.

De pronto el volvió a mirarme con odio, estúpido chico bipolar, lo ignore, el timbre del fin de la clase sonó y todos comenzaron a levantarse, me levante de un salto al mismo tiempo que él, él estaba más cerca de la puerta y la salida teatral seria suya, casi corrí detrás de él para salir y de pronto él se detuvo, se giro para verme con una mueca burlona y musitó:

—Primero las damas, compañera.

Resistí el impulso de decirle:_ "entonces pasa tu primero". _Le dirigí mi mirada de _"muérete_" y mire hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Jacob.

…

**Edward POV.**

Me quede congelado, su mirada estaba llena de odio puro. Sus ojos apuñalaban, sus dientes estaban a punto de rechinar y tenía las manos en puños. De un momento a otro se iba a lanzar directo a mi yugular.

Pero yo no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, como si ella fuera un león y yo una oveja, eso estaba mal, ella debía ser la oveja.

Fruncí el ceño mientras la miraba, la odiaba, ella no podía llegar de un día a otro y confundirme, ella no me gustaba, nunca seriamos compatibles, yo no debería estar viéndola, debería ignorarla como a las demás, ella no me importaba, la odiaba.

Entonces note algo extraño, Silencio. Silencio total. Todos estaban callados y el profesor había dejado de parlotear.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa y no era buena.

Bella -que en este punto estaba roja de ira- no lo noto, podía imaginar las maldiciones y palabras de odio que me dirigía pero tenía que actuar como siempre.

Le sonreí, ella parpadeo confusa y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, le guiñe un ojo y me gire para rayar mi cuaderno, note por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se había quedado sorprendida, claro, después de la guerra de ceños no podía sonreírle pero eso es lo que yo habría hecho con cualquiera. ¿No?

—Señorita Swan —dijo el profesor, los alumnos que si habían puesto atención miraron a Bella con reproche y los demás la miraron confundidos.

— ¿Si, Profesor Banner?

—Me podría decir que es lo que acabo de decir.

—Ah, p-pues u-usted hablaba de...

—La teoría del núcleo atómico —susurré.

—La teoría del núcleo atómico —al menos confió en mí para eso.

—Bien Isabella, pero por favor, preste atención a la clase y deje de mirar al señor Cullen.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y la bajo rápidamente, ruborizada, Nessie tenía eso en común con Bella.

—Humm —musitó.

La clase comenzó a cuchichear.

Bella se quedo quieta, mirando sus manos mientras su rubor disminuía, sus mejillas estaban rojas y me moría por tocarlas.

De pronto ella levanto la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada, ahora no era tan asesina, ahora solo reflejaba vergüenza, como si yo supiera algo sobre Bella, ella mordió su labio y desvió la vista.

Ahora que la tenía cerca podía comprobar que ella era como las demás. Al menos en lo que yo sabía, ella era tímida, se ruborizaba fácilmente, era explosiva, impaciente, y de algún modo ella no estaba interesada en mí, no respondió a mi sonrisa ni a mi guiño como las demás, a menos de que eso ya no funcionara.

Me gire hacia Jessica que se sentaba en la banca al lado derecho de Bella, le sonreí. Ella respondió a mi sonrisa como siempre, le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió más. Aun funcionaba. ¿Qué pasaba entonces con Bella?

De pronto Bella sacudió la cabeza, la mire interrogante, ella dirigió una mirada fugaz a Jessica y luego a mí. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué si quería hablar con Jessica la llamara por teléfono o que podíamos cambiar de lugar?

_¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Bella en este momento?_

Bella acaricio su cabello mandándome su aroma a fresas, era delicioso, de pronto Bella giro para ver a Mike, que se sentaba detrás de nosotros, quien le sonrió y Bella le regreso la sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Qué lo prefería a el que a mí? ¿A Mike? No podía creerlo.

Bella se acomodo en su lugar con los brazos cruzados. No volvió a mirarme. Apreté los puños, quería golpear a Newton aquí mismo, estúpido Newton.

¿Y a mí que me preocupaba si a Bella le gustaba Mike? A muchas les gustaba Mike... esperen no, a nadie, nadie que me conociera estaba interesada en Mike Newton. ¿Qué había de malo con Bella? ¿Era conformista para quedarse con Newton? ¿O de verdad me odiaba tanto?

Ella no tenía razón para odiarme, así como yo tampoco tenía una para odiarla, pero eso no era mi culpa, era su culpa, ella, ella era la protegida de Jacob, el estúpido de mi amigo tenia a Nessie y iba detrás de Bella, era idiota de verdad.

¿Por qué me había ocultado a Bella y de pronto me evitaba? Jacob era paranoico, estúpido, sin cerebro, idiota, era tonto. No había ni una razón para que el me alejara de Bella, yo no le podía hacer nada si era tan... tan extraña.

De lejos ella parecía una chica normal, a mi me lo había parecido, pero tal vez me equivocaba. No yo no podía equivocarme, nunca me equivocaba si hablábamos de chicas, Bella era la hija de papi, lo había comprobado, tal vez solo había intentado intimidarme pero eso había sido todo y no volvería a hacerlo. ¿Entonces qué significaba lo de Newton?

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan complicada?

Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo mirándola enfadado y ella ignorándome.

El sonido nasal del timbre se escucho por los pasillos y comenzaron a levantarse, ella saltó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que yo, la puerta estaba más cercana a mí así que camine hacia ella, gire la perilla y abrí, me gire hacia Bella sonriendo.

—Primero las damas, compañera —musité.

Ella me miro diciendo _"vete al infierno"_ y miro hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo, ahí estaba Jacob, su estúpida cara se descompuso al vernos juntos, sonreí.

—Bella, amm, vamos a gimnasia.

Tenían una clase juntos, que estupidez.

—Seguro...

Ella camino hacia Jacob mirando al piso, me moría de ganas de romperle la estúpida sonrisa a Jacob cuando paso un brazo por sus hombros, era tan estúpidamente idiota, maldito imbécil.

—Adiós, Edward —se despidió, bien, eso fue todo lo que pude soportar, lance mi puño contra su espantoso rostro.

Jacob no lo vio venir, sonreí cuando el hueso de nariz hizo un sonido de "crack" y Jacob cayó al piso retorciéndose y apretando su nariz.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? —me gritó Bella, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y se veía completamente sexy.

—Él se lo busco.

—Ah claro, decirte «adiós Edward» es insultante, si tanto te molesta cámbiate el nombre.

En todo este tiempo Isabella se había dedicado a gritarme y no había visto ni una vez al idiota retorciéndose en el piso.

— ¿Te molesta mi nombre, preciosa?

—No, me molesta tu existencia.

Jacob se levanto y me miro, su intento de odio no era ni un poco el odio de Bella.

—Maldito imbécil, ¿Qué te pasa Edward?

—Debemos hablar idiota.

—Háblale al puño —dijo antes de intentar golpearme.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella, a ella le preocupaba que Jake me golpeara, me distraje y reaccione cuando la mano de Jacob estaba demasiado cerca de mí, lo empuje y el golpeo mi estomago, me enfade mas y lo golpee de nuevo en la cara, quería tirarlo al piso y patearlo pero, rayos, estábamos peleando en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Jake, basta! —gritó.

Jacob se recargo en la pared y yo lo mire.

—Basta Edward —musito mirándome, sin odio ni ningún otro sentimiento de rechazo, amaba su mirada chocolate.

—Tú... —susurró.

Se acerco y toco mi labio, se sentía malditamente bien.

—Estas sangrando.

—Ustedes tres —gritó una voz—, Swan, Cullen y Black, a dirección ahora.

_Oh rayos,_ problemas.

* * *

**OMG Problemas! si, lo sé, amo los problemas y tenía ganas de que Edward le diera unos golpes a Jake, uno es de parte de Nessie, otro de parte mía porque en New Moon dijo: **_"No eres tú, soy yo"_** AHH MALDITO GAY! porque? Odio que digan eso, estúpidos ahh! si, golpes para Jake. ****Ahh Alguien que quiera mandarle un golpe a Jake?**

_She was so shy, till I drove her wild._

_R&w?_


	5. I drove her wild

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, solo la historia, que salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: "Good girls go Bad" de Cobra Starship.**

* * *

**~ Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 5- I drove her wild**

«She was so shy,  
till I drove her wild»

**Edward POV**

— ¡Rápido! —gritó el prefecto mientras tronaba los dedos, Jacob y yo ya sabíamos que hacer y al parecer Bella no, nerviosa camino detrás de nosotros, Jacob se acerco a mí, si yo ya iba directo a detención unos golpes mas no dañarían a nadie, además de a Jacob.

Me incline de nuevo hacia Jacob, pero al parecer Bella pensó lo mismo que yo y se interpuso entre Jacob y yo, me miro y trato de parecer amenazadora.

—No más golpes —sentenció.

—Ok —contesté y continué caminando hasta detención.

Jacob murmuraba estupideces que no quería escuchar y Bella se abrazo a si misma mientras caminábamos, quise acercarme a ella y abrazarla por mí mismo, aunque… yo nunca hacia eso, nunca, con ninguna chica, no era tierno, no era considerado ni caballeroso, ese no era mi estilo y no podía cambiarlo ahora, no había nada que me impulsara a hacerlo porque Bella era igual a las demás, a excepción que de alguna extraña manera parecía saber lo que pensaba o estaba a punto de hacer.

Eso no era extraño, ella… yo… yo debía ser muy predecible, fin del asunto.

La señorita Cope camino hasta el prefecto y hablo unos instantes con él, luego nos ordeno que la siguiéramos.

—Me los llevare a la enfermería, ¿Quién hizo esto? —preguntó moviendo sus lentes.

— ¿Quién hizo qué? —pregunté ya que Jacob y Bella estaban callados.

— ¿Quién los golpeo chicos?

Silencio, ni Jacob ni yo hablamos.

— ¿Isabella?

—Ellos se golpearon —dijo Bella sin importarle la mirada de basilisco que le mando Jacob.

Shelly nos miró con sorpresa, aposté a que si ella no nos estuviera viendo sangrar pensaría que era una broma, y lo seria, hasta hace unas horas Jacob era uno de mis mejores amigos, en cambio, ahora quería matarlo.

—Ustedes nunca se cansaran de sorprenderme —dijo, no nos guiaba a detención, seguramente nos llevaba a la enfermería.

—No lo hago a propósito, solo… paso.

— ¿Por qué esta vez? ¿_Problemas de faldas_? —dijo la señorita Cope y soltó unas risitas, Jacob se tenso, apreté los puños… Cope no sabía la razón que tenia.

—No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de golpearlo —dijo Jacob, quitado de la pena.

Los tres lo miramos sorprendidos, yo tampoco había perdido la oportunidad, vamos, incluso la disfruté.

— ¡Jacob! —musitó la señorita Cope.

Jacob rodó los ojos y Bella se acerco a mí, supe que lo hizo porque estaba enfadada por Jacob y porque detestaba estar cerca de él, aun así imagine que ella quería estar conmigo, así como todas las demás chicas de por aquí.

Shelly abrió la puerta de la recepción y la enfermera nos vio, asombrada.

— ¿Qu-qué paso? —tartamudeó.

—Una pelea —contestó la señorita Cope.

—Oh, vaya…

—Jacob está sangrando de la nariz y es probable que Edward este lastimado del labio.

— ¿El más grave es Jacob?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo la enfermera indicándole a Jacob que se sentara en una camilla, creo que su nombre era Nicole, aunque no estaba seguro, yo no venía a enfermería, más bien mandaba personas a enfermería.

—Iré… —musitó la señorita Cope— Ya vengo.

Cope desapareció por le puerta y la enfermera saco un botiquín pequeño, algodón y alcohol, me senté en una silla en la esquina del pequeño cuarto y Bella se quedó al lado de la puerta.

—Limpiemos esto —dijo como toda una profesional.

Se acercó a Jacob y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su cara, sonreí cada vez que Jacob hizo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Isabella, cierto? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Bella —corrigió.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

—Claro.

—Bien… toma esto —le tendió un pedazo de algodón—, ok… y ayúdame a limpiar a Edward.

Jacob y Bella se tensaron, eso fue extraño, no había razón para que eso los alterara, bueno, solo al perro, a Bella no había nada que la preocupara, ¿No?

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó la enfermera.

—No, ninguno.

La chica se acerco sin mirar mis ojos, se sentó a mi lado y miro mis ojos un segundo para después parpadear y mirar hacia abajo, Bella mojo el algodón que sujetaba entre sus manos y lo acerco a mi rostro.

Con lentitud paso el algodón por mi labio inferior, esperando que gritara por el dolor o algo parecido, ella miro mis ojos de nuevo esperando alguna señal de dolor, aproveche y le dirigí una sonrisa torcida, auch, eso dolió, estúpido Jacob, ¿Acaso ahora no podría sonreír?

Bella soltó una risita al ver mi mueca de dolor y yo volví a sonreír. Nota mental: sonreír duele.

Las manos de Bella limpiaron con suavidad la sangre que salió de mi labio, note que estaba pálida, mordía su labio, respiraba por la boca y que repetía: _'pintura'_ de vez en cuando.

— ¡Rayos! —musitó la enfermera apretando la nariz de Jacob con un trapo blanco, Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor y ambos se levantaron.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? —dijo Jacob mientras la enfermera lo jalaba.

—Debemos ir al hospital ahora, y tú, Edward estarás en problemas si tiene algo roto, ¡Vamos Jacob!

— ¿Algo roto? —musitó Jacob.

—Sí, vamos.

Jacob y la enfermera salieron corriendo mientras ella intentaba no caer el intentar detener el trapo en la nariz de Jacob, que era más alto que ella.

En cuanto salieron, la habitación quedó en silencio, Bella soltó el algodón con el que me limpiaba y se alejo suspirando.

— ¿Por qué respirabas por la boca? —le pregunte, quería una excusa_, cualquier_ cosa para no sentir que lo hacía porque le molestaba _mi_ presencia.

—Porque yo… odio la sangre… y me mareo con su olor.

—Debiste decírselo a la enfermera, así no te habría obligado a limpiarme.

—No… Yo puedo controlarlo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si.

Trate de callarme, trate de que la pregunta que me molestaba no saliera y me delatara, pero como siempre, demostrando no ser dueño de mis instintos, salió:

— ¿Y _vale _la pena hacerlo...? ¿Por _mi?_

Silencio incomodo. Debí callarme, era obvio que no valía la pena.

—Creo que si… —musitó muy despacio y se acercó para sentarse cerca de nuevo, movió los dedos nerviosamente y no me miro.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido? —preguntó mi estúpido lado presumido.

—Solo si lo tomas como uno.

—Entonces... gracias —dije con demasiada ferocidad, demasiado orgulloso de que ella lo creyera.

Bella me miro mientras una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. De alguna manera nuestros cuerpos se acercaban como si fuesen imanes, estábamos en medio de la enfermería pero no me importaba, no me parecía incomodo, al contrario me parecía maravilloso, me acerque a sus labios cerezas mientras imaginaba su sabor y su textura, me estaban llamando y no haría nada para resistirme a ello.

Los ojos chocolates de Bella se centraron en mi rostro, recordándolo, y yo hice lo mismo, observe de cerca las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos dulces, su nariz respingada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello caoba que rozaba con mi hombro, sus manos pequeñas descansando en su vientre y su aroma dulce, fresas, rosas, miel...

La maldita puerta se abrió de golpe, Bella se alejo, ¿_Quien_ rayos lo hizo?

— ¡Ustedes! Me dijeron que los llevara a detén... ¿Bella?

— ¿Rose?

Una chica rubia estaba en la puerta, mirando a Bella con asombro, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mis pensamientos como para poner atención, ¿Qué rayos _había_ estado a punto de hacer? Me levante y camine rápidamente hacia detención dejando a Bella y a la que creía se llamaba Rose a solas.

¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Bella, esa chica, me confundía de verdad y solo la conocía hace unas horas y ya estaba intentando besarla... pero eso no era lo peor, eso no era nuevo, lo más aterrador de todo era que _no_ lo hice.

¿Por qué_ no _lo hice? ¿Porque cuando estaba _a punto_ de besarla pensé tantas estupideces como ponerme a memorizar su rostro? ¿Porque?

No miraba hacia el frente y tropecé con alguien, los libros que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron, me agache y levante los que pude hasta que no quedo ahí ni uno solo, se los di a la chica y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso ahora me ignoras? —preguntó.

— ¿Ah? —me gire hacia la chica y la vi, Nessie— No, solo que no te vi...

—Y por eso me tiraste, lo sé, la próxima vez que me saludes bastara con un: "_¡Hola Ness!_"

Si hubiese podido me habría reído.

—Lo recordare.

—Humm, bien. Y... ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Nada?

—Claro que te pasa algo, tienes el ceño fruncido y parece que así se quedará para siempre —se levantó de puntitas y toco mi frente.

—No pasa nada… estoy… un poco confundido.

—Sólo un nombre llega a mi mente: _Bella..._

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse mientras algo extraño se retorcía en mi estomago, eso me pasaba por no comer nada en el almuerzo…

—Lo sabia —dijo Nessie, sonriendo.

—No es por ella, no sé qué me pasa…

Nessie me señalo con el dedo índice que me acercara.

—Amor… –susurró.

Reprimí un estremecimiento y fruncí más el ceño hacia Nessie.

De pronto me abrazó, enterrando su cara en mi pecho, suspiré y respondí a su abrazo.

—Serás el _cuñado_ perfecto.

Me quedé congelado mientras ella corría en dirección opuesta hacia su siguiente clase y la palabra bailaba en mi mente: _Cuñado._

…

**Bella POV**

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Rose?

—Me mandaron aquí por ti y por _él_... Y... ¿Qué hacían?

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder por el tono de Rose, ¿Cuánto había visto?

—Solo… limpiaba… su cara… Jacob y él pelearon.

— ¿Pelearon? ¿Y Jacob ganó?

—No, él está en el hospital...

— ¡Oh por Dios! Amo a ese chico, es genial que ponga en su lugar al perro.

—Solo se lo llevaron para asegurarse que su nariz no esté rota.

—Ah… se vale soñar.

Me levante despacio -no estaba segura de no caerme- y camine hacia la puerta, no _quería _pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar ahí, no quise.

— ¿Sabes donde esta detención? —dijo Rosalie.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—Entonces… vamos por aquí.

Rose y yo caminamos por los pasillos que, de pronto, se llenaron de personas, las clases debían haber terminado y agradecía estar castigada si eso implicaba alejarme de el gimnasio.

De pronto noté a alguien conocido en el pasillo por el que caminaba, ese cabello largo y negro lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Emily? ¿Emily Young?

La chica me miro, aun era la misma, piel oscura, sonrisa brillante y ojos almendrados de un color chafe avellana hermoso.

— ¿Bella Swan? —soltó un gritito y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

—Hola de nuevo, chica _vampiro_ —la saludé, mientras hacía referencia al equipo deportivo de su escuela, digo, nuestra escuela.

—Hola, chica lobo, ¡Oh! Espera, ahora tú también eres una chica vampiro.

—No me gustan tanto los deportes, no creo que este muy al tanto aquí.

—Pero ahora que Jake está en el equipo, seguro te interesara, ¿No, Bella? —dijo una chica que se acerco a nosotras.

—Hola, Leah —dije mientras la miraba, ella tampoco había cambiado, solo su cabello estaba más corto, casi hasta el hombro y de forma irregular, era tan delgada como antes y su estatura era similar a la mía, su piel era idéntica a la de Emily -y a la de todos los demás de la tribu Quileute-, y sus ojos cafés oscuros, casi negros, eran tan hostiles como siempre.

—Volviste, y al parecer, esta vez para siempre.

—Acertaste, me quedare hasta que Charlie no me quiera mas —dije en mi mejor tono neutral.

— ¿Cómo te va hasta hoy?

—De maravilla —mentí, el odio hacia que mis mentiras fueran fervientes y creíbles.

—Claro, ahora que estas con Jacob tu vida será más fácil que nunca.

Me quede en blanco mientras parpadeaba, confusa.

— ¿Ahora que yo qué?

Sonrió con malicia al ver que había logrado un sentimiento en mí.

—Ahora que tú y Jacob son pareja.

Rosalie, a mis espaldas, se quedo sin aliento.

—Jacob y yo no somos pareja, ¿Quién dijo esa mentira?

—Él mismo.

Apreté la mandíbula, _¡¿Jacob qué? _Intente calmarme y no dejar que Leah triunfara en su intento de amargarme el día, aunque ya lo había hecho.

—Debió ser un error.

—No, de hecho no, se lo ha dicho a todos o al menos a la mitad del instituto.

—Pues entonces, él está en un error.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¡Bella! —gritó alguien antes de que me levantaran y me dieran un abrazo que me dejo sin aliento.

—Seth, no respira.

Sentí el piso debajo de mí y vi al chico desgarbado y alto frente a mí.

— ¡Seth! ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, Bells, te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti.

— ¿Y Nessie?

—Debe estar en clases.

—Oh, es genial que se quedaran, gracias a Charlie por eso —dijo eso como si mi padre fuese un Dios.

—Y también a Renee.

—Oh, gracias a todos.

Me reí y recordé que no conocían a Rose.

—Oh, por cierto, ella es Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga... –Emily hizo un puchero– de Phoenix, Emily, tu eres mi mejor amiga de la Push.

—Lloraré, Bella —dijo Seth.

—Y Seth es mi mejor amigo...

—Si dices "_de la Push_" Jacob lo matará —comentó Leah.

—Si, seguro... ahora tengo que irme, adiós chicos espero verlos de nuevo.

—Adiós Bella —Emily me abrazó y me sonrió.

—Hasta luego, Bells.

—Adiós —dijo Leah, me despedí con la mano y camine con Rose a la salida.

Hasta que estuvimos lejos Rosalie _explotó._

— ¡Por favor! Esa chica, la tal Leah, ¡Es odiosa! Estaba ahí, parada, fingiendo estar feliz por verte y diciendo sus estupideces, y con su peinado extraño totalmente fuera de moda. Me dieron ganas de golpearla por ser hipócrita contigo, ¿Por qué no la pusiste en su lugar?

Suspire.

—Créeme Rose, estoy más que acostumbrada a Leah Clearwater.

—Que la conozcas desde hace siglos no le da derecho de...

—Lo sé, pero lo hace, mientras no pase a más, no me importa lo que Leah haga.

— ¿Trata así a mi Ness?

Rodé los ojos, Rose nos sobreprotegía a mí y a Nessie, demasiado.

—No, ella es amiga de Nessie.

—Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Ni idea, tal vez yo y Ness si somos muy distintas.

—Entiendo, a veces me imagino que pasaría si yo fuera igual a Jasper —fingió estremecerse—. Ni loca.

—Y eso que son gemelos.

—Mellizos, las gemelas son ustedes.

—No tanto, nadie imagina eso, nos ven y se dan cuenta que somos diferentes, al menos tú y Jasper tienen el mismo color de cabello.

—Y eso se vuelve horrible cuando Jasper roba mis cremas para el cabello.

— _¡¿Qué?_

— ¡Era broma! Hoy tú estás de nervios.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

De pronto note que un escalofrió recorría mi nuca y me gire, para ver a unas chicas girarse disimuladamente, de hecho nos miraban, un grupo de chicas detrás de mí, unos chicos que sacaban cosas de sus casilleros e incluso un señor que limpiaba el piso del pasillo, ¿Qué había de raro en mi y en Rose?

—Rose… —susurré— ¿Por qué nos miran?

—Eh, Bells, te miran _a ti._

Sentí a la perfección el momento en que me invadió el pánico, ¿A mí? ¿Por qué me miraban a mí?

En ese instante escuche murmullos:

—_Ella es... la novia de Jacob, la castaña..._

—_Jacob es uno de los más populares, ella debe ser muy popular._

—_Isabella Swan y Jacob Black._

Me estremecí, sentí que estaba en una horrenda película de terror, que el mundo se acababa, que alguien me prendía fuego y me torturaba, quise gritar y correr para esconderme, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué si Nessie se enteraba? ¿Qué si Edward _se enteraba?_

Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, sin que lograra reprimirlos ni frenarlos.

_Edward se acerco a mí, sabía que no debía estar hablando con el pero... Jacob no debía -ni podía- meterse en esto. De pronto, sin notarlo, me acerque a él, sentí su hombro rozar el mío y mire sus labios, estirados en esa sonrisa torcida que había comenzado a amar en ese instante._

_Respire su aroma: miel, lilas y luz de sol. _

_Memorice su rostro: sus ojos, verdes, brillantes, de un hermoso color esmeralda, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus labios carnosos, su barbilla firme que contribuía a la perfección para hacer su perfil griego una obra de arte completa, su piel pálida contrastando con su cabello broncíneo y despeinado, haciéndolo un Dios antiguo magnifico, haciéndolo irresistiblemente…_

_¿Acaso yo estaba a punto de decir "sexy"?_

_En ese momento perdí todo el hilo de mi pensamiento cuando Edward se acercó, mis labios se sintieron secos, sin agua hace milenios, Edward vaciló, haciendo el momento más largo y perfecto. Luego continuo acercándose… entonces Rosalie llegó._

El recordar eso me perturbo, demasiado, casi como el hecho de que Edward huyera rápidamente, pero luego llego a mí la ira homicida, ira homicida que en un momento había sido dirigida a Rosalie, que ahora se mezclaba con mi ira dirigida a Jacob,_ fortaleciéndola_, haciéndola mayor.

Si Edward se enteraba de esto, Jacob estaría muerto.

—Rose, tengo que hacer algo.

—Bien, entonces te veré en detención.

— ¿Estarás en detención?

—Te explico luego —musitó mientras controlaba su rubor.

—Bien, te veo ahí.

Camine, más que enfadada por el pasillo principal, había algunos que me miraban, odiaba eso, solo me miraban porque no me conocían o por los estúpidos rumores que corrían en los mismos pasillos por los que caminaba.

Visualice su figura casi a la salida del instituto, alto y despreocupado como siempre.

Camine más rápido, casi corría por el pasillo hasta que llegue detrás de él. Me pareció ver que algunos de los chicos que pasaban a nuestro alrededor se acercaban lo suficiente para escuchar, esperaba con el alma estar volviéndome paranoica.

Lo jalé del brazo con mucha fuerza y de cualquier manera no se movió ni un centímetro, se giro y me miro sorprendido mientras un extraño parche cubría una parte de su nariz, reprimí una sonrisa vengativa.

Antes de que hablara ni hiciera otra cosa le lance la pregunta que me mataba desde hacia unas horas.

— ¿Por qué, Jacob?

* * *

**Si, ¿Por qué demonios mientes Jacob?** **En el próximo capitulo Bella le clavara a Jacob un lápiz en la mano y se besara con Edward, Nessie se hará veterinaria para curar a Jacob, Alice le comprara mucha ropa a Jasper, Rose y Emmett harán cochinadas en detención y todos bailaran single ladies…**

**Bien, no, lo siento, Edward y Bella no se pueden besar el primer día, porque Bella, aunque sea vulnerable y eso, tiene que mostrarle a Edward que aunque sea sexy e irresistible debe aprender a que no todas somos iguales, no todas caemos rendidas a sus pies a la primera ni lo amamos rápido, bueno, sí, pero aun así, debe aprender algo, sino ¿Para qué le serviría tener una historia sin lección?**

**La de Emmett será: **no hacer cosas indebidas en el cine con Rosalie porque Charlie Swan puede descubrirlos.

**La de Alice será: las tarjetas pueden sobregirarse cuando acampas en un centro comercial por una semana.**

**La de Bella: **cría Tanyas y te sacarán los ojos.

**La de Jasper: **las tarjetas de crédito, para Alice, si crecen en los arboles.

**La de Nessie: **La que con Jacob's anda... xD

**Bueno, bien, después de mis estupideces les digo:**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!**

_R&w?_


	6. Girl go bad

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece, salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: "Good girls go Bad" de Cobra Starship.**

* * *

**~ Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 6- Girl go bad**

«I make them good girls go bad,  
I make them good girls go bad»

**Bella POV**

Reconocí todas y cada una de las expresiones que nublaron su mente: confusión, miedo, concentración, pánico, ira y de nuevo temor.

— ¿Huh? —decidió hacerse el idiota, no, de hecho ya lo era.

— ¿Por qué Jacob? ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?

—Bella yo…

—Leah me lo dijo, ¿Por qué mentiste?

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Pero… ¡Yo sé lo que quiere Edward y no lo dejare hacerlo!

Parpadee, confusa.

— ¿Por qué metes a Edward en esto? ¿Él te obligo a decir que éramos pareja? —me estremecí, odiaba ese título.

— ¿Pareja?

—Si, Leah me dijo que se lo dijiste a todos Jacob. ¿Por qué?

Jacob mascullo un _¡rayos!_ en voz baja y me tomo del brazo.

—No iré a ningún lugar contigo —le dije jalando mi brazo hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres que todos estén mirándonos?

Y en efecto, sentía sus miradas taladrándome.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que piensen?

—Contrólate Bella, ¿Quieres que Charlie se entere que en el primer día de clases haces estragos en la escuela?

Por mi mente no cruzo Charlie, _¿Que era lo peor que podía hacerme?_ ¿Enviarme de nuevo con Reneé? A punto de discutirle, el nombre de un chico que de una manera estúpida se había convertido en el más importante de mi existencia llego a mí.

Apreté los dientes para no gritarle y deje que me jalara, lejos de la locura.

De pronto Jacob se detuvo, todo era estúpido, todos miraban su mano que jalaba la mía pero nadie notaba que yo quería quitarla, como si su mano fuera de acido, de hecho era mucho peor.

—Te odio —musité, eso no lo había escuchado nadie, nadie noto eso, solo observaron la estúpida pareja que hacíamos.

—Lo sé —dijo y miro algo detrás de mí, estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera al infierno e irme, lo odiaba demasiado.

Antes de que lo hiciera, frente a la vista de todos los que se habían detenido a ver, ya que eso era más importante que nada mas, Jacob abrió una puerta -de un cuarto lleno de trapeadores y escobas-, me empujo y entro conmigo a ese cuarto pequeño.

Mientras Jacob cerraba la puerta fui al lado contrario de la habitación, tenía que calmarme, Jacob era mi amigo, no había razón para matarlo…

—Lo siento, Bella, de verdad.

—No, no te disculpes, al demonio con las disculpas, dime, ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?

—Bella, yo… —esperé, mas Jacob no hablo.

— ¡Habla! —gruñí desesperada.

Jacob agacho la cabeza.

¿Por qué no hablaba? Debía tener una maldita razón para haber mentido y no quería decírmela. Yo necesitaba calmarme, respirar y plantearme algunas cosas.

¡No! Yo no tenía que plantearme nada, el idiota por aquí era Jacob, él era el que se había dedicado a esparcir por la escuela un rumor falso, él era el único que moriría cuando Charlie o Edward se enteraran. Con Charlie porque mi padre lo mataría, con Edward porque yo lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Pero Edward no debía enterarse, nunca, yo no dejaría que eso pasara.

Jacob levanto las manos hacia mí y sonrió.

—Eh pues, Bella, todo es una confusión.

Mi boca se abrió, estaba notoriamente sorprendida y Jacob era un idiota si pensaba que yo iba a tragarme eso.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, Bella, veras… Leah y yo estábamos hablando de ti y…

— ¿Por qué hablas de mí con Leah?

—Bella, ¿quieres que te explique o me vas a interrumpir cada cinco segundos?

Apreté los dientes y lo mire.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Yo no soy tu chica.

Jacob gruñó.

—Bella, por favor…

Alguien toco a la puerta, era extraño que alguien quisiera entrar al armario del conserje.

Afuera se aclararon la garganta.

—Eh, Black —se escucharon unas risitas propias de un adolescente idiota— Guárdate un poco de Bella para la luna de miel.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, él acababa de insinuar… él…

Tome una cosa extraña cerca de mi –era negra y circular, como una gran galleta- y abrí la puerta del cuarto, mire alrededor a unos chicos riendo, entre ellos estaba el chico que había hablado con Alice esta mañana y otro chico rubio y delgado que miraba en mí dirección, lance la cosa que tenía en mi mano y Jacob me jalo de la muñeca.

— ¡Púdrete idiota! ¡Como si quisiera acostarme con Jacob! —Como si yo… ¡Esperen! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!

Los que estaban alrededor dejaron las maravillosas e importantes cosas que hacían para girarse a verme, ahí, la mano de Jacob tiraba de la mía mientras el caminaba a grandes zancadas lejos de ahí.

Mi vida estaba arruinada y de paso había arruinado la de Jacob.

— ¡Détente! —le grité a Jacob.

—Ok, ya.

Jacob se detuvo y me soltó, cuando estuve segura de no caer lo mire.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que paso?

—Lo siento Bella, no puedo.

—Bien, cuando puedas hacerlo, llámame.

— ¡Bella no! —dijo, me gire y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a Jacob, lo mejor para ambos y para que yo no le clavara un cuchillo seria el tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Estuve a punto de regresar y preguntarle donde estaba detención, pero eso arruinaría el efecto dramático.

Detuve a un chico que me estaba mirando.

—Eh, disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme donde es detención?

El sonrió y se acerco, de hecho me parecía alguien… conocido.

—Si quieres te acompaño, Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?

—Solo Bella.

—Pues Bella, yo soy Mike Newton.

Le sonreí.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Horrendo, tengo que ir a detención porque unos chicos se pelearon y yo estaba ahí —y había intentado golpear a Jacob, pero me asegure primero que Edward estuviera a salvo y había estado a punto de vomitar por la sangre de Jacob, pero la de Edward me pareció… Eh, yo solo tenía que limpiar su sangre y no ponerme a pensar que era linda, la sangre no es linda, me hace vomitar…

—Supongo que con el tiempo mejorará.

—Eso espero, de verdad.

—Mira ahí es detención —señaló una puerta cerca de la recepción, tenía un enorme letrero de "Detención" era obvio.

—Oh, gracias por acompañarme Mike, hasta luego.

—De nada, un placer conocerte Bella.

Le sonreí mientras se alejaba, él era amable, al menos no había golpeado a nadie en el lapso en que nos conocimos, pero aun así, había algo en él que no me gustaba, o solo era el hecho de que hoy estaba muy paranoica…

Mientras caminaba a detención me pregunte si Rose ya la había encontrado, me detuve frente a la puerta, no sabía que encontrar aquí, nunca había venido, ¿Seria como en la televisión que habría unos chicos rudos preparados para golpearme? Bueno, no podrían hacerlo porque yo era chica y tenía la esperanza de correr unos cuantos metros sin caer…

Tome una respiración lenta y abrí, durante un segundo estudie el salón, era como los demás, sillas y mesas, un pizarrón blanco al frente, un escritorio y una silla café, y en ese maravilloso escritorio estaba Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como el playboy de la escuela haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer… Bueno, eso no, solo estaba ahí, con una chica pegada a su pecho y las piernas alrededor de su cadera y… ¡Oh por Dios! _¡Oh por Dios!_ ¡Oh por Dios! Mire hacia otro lado y jale la puerta, pero se había atorado.

— ¡Vete! —gritó una voz aguda y chillona.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Se atoro!

—Bella, no… —dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

La puerta se soltó y suspire aliviada, Edward estaba de pie y la chica me miraba irritada.

— ¡Vamos continúen! Yo ya me iba.

—Si Eddie, continuemos.

Mordí mi labio, con mucha fuerza, demasiada fuerza, lo que provoco que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ¡Vaya! _Cuanta fuerza tenía…_

Cerré y me quede junto a la puerta, por aquí no había nadie y ellos estaban aprovechando el tiempo, eso era todo, claro.

Lo que había pasado con Edward en la enfermería solo había sido un error, por eso no llegamos a besarnos, el destino o quien quiera que fuera me había salvado.

Era obvio que solo yo había sentido eso, solo yo había sentido mi corazón latir y casi salirse de mi pecho, solo yo era consciente de la corriente que me había atravesado y de su aroma dulce como la miel y aun así muy masculino y atrayente.

La única estúpida por aquí era yo.

Me recargue en la pared al lado de la puerta y me resbale hacia abajo hasta que termine sentada en el suelo, rodee mis rodillas con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro con mi cabello.

La puerta se abrió y escuche unos tacones a mi lado.

—Eddie —chilló— ¿Por qué…?

Limpie las lagrimas que habían escapado y levante mi rostro para ver a Edward casi lanzar a la chica lejos de ahí, ¿Tan pronto habían… acabado? Bueno, no iba a opinar sobre eso, ni opinar ni imaginarlo.

Me levante del suelo y entre, rodeando a Edward y a la chica y me senté en el lugar más apartado que encontré.

Observe el salón con más detenimiento, había dos puertas en el, una donde estaba Edward y en la otra se veía algo como… un gimnasio.

Edward le cerró la puerta en la cara a la chica rubia, bueno su cabello era más extraño, casi plateado.

—Bella… —musitó.

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando él se giro para verme.

—No se lo diré a nadie Edward, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No me preocupa que se lo digas a alguien.

—Tampoco es que se lo vaya a estar diciendo a todos, nadie se enterara, ni mi hermana.

—Bella, ¿Quieres escucharme?

—No hay razón para escucharte, no tienes nada que decirme.

Edward camino hacia mi demasiado rápido, me levante y camine lejos de él.

—No, no te acerques.

— ¿Por qué no? No tienes nada que temer.

No claro que no, no era como si cuando se me acercara estuviera a punto de violarlo, aunque para el que todas lo intentaran debía ser normal en su vida diaria.

—No te conozco, claro que tengo cosas que temer, ¿Y si eres un depravado o cualquier otra cosa?

—Entonces tendrías problemas…

Continúe retrocediendo hasta que la pared golpeo mi espalda, él se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí.

—Edward Cullen _dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

¿Con eso planeaba arreglar lo de _no te conozco?_

—Bella Swan —dije antes de pensarlo y muy tarde para arrepentirme de que mi mano estuviera sobre la suya y de la extraña corriente eléctrica que me sacudió, pero esta electricidad en vez de lanzarme lejos de Edward me incito a acercarme más.

Pero vamos, se suponía que no iba a tratar de besarlo cada que lo tuviera enfrente, eso no hacia la gente normal, no besaba al primer desconocido que le pareciera atractivo.

Es más, yo no debería estar hablando con él, se lo había prometido a Jacob antes de gritarle y golpear a un chico desconocido con una cosa extraña.

Y como yo estaba enojada con Jacob y no hablaría con él hasta que dejara de ser idiota eso significaba que podía ser amiga de Edward hasta que a Jacob se le quitara lo cobarde.

—Entonces… ¿Ya me conoces?

—En teoría.

— ¿Y qué tal la practica…?

Se acercó, idiota, íbamos a ser amigos no a continuar lo que él estaba haciendo con la otra chica.

Él hablaba de _conocernos_, y yo de conocernos en el buen sentido de la palabra. Me aleje un poco y mire al otro lado de la habitación.

—Pues… no mucho, solo conozco tu nombre.

Él se desconcertó un poco pero no se alejo.

—Tengo 17 años, conduzco un Volvo plateado, he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria pero naci en Chicago, como era un bebe no lo recuerdo. Mucha información, tú turno.

—También tengo 17, no tengo auto, aun tengo que comprarlo, nací aquí y después me mude a California y después a Phoenix, volví a Forks hace poco y creo que estaré aquí un largo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks de nuevo?

—Porque mi mamá se casó.

— ¿Y te obligo a venir aquí?

—No, Nessie y yo venimos aquí porque Renee, mi madre, y Phil, su esposo viajaban demasiado, Phil juega baseball y mama viajaba con él y siempre se preocupaba por mi y por Nessie, cuando comenzaron a hablar de un hermanito huimos para vivir con Charlie.

—El jefe Swan.

Rodé los ojos.

—Deberías alejarte, no sea que mi papa te pegue un tiro.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que eso me preocupa, creo que tu sola te defiendes de maravilla.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque esta mañana, casi te lanzas sobre mí en clase de biología.

Lo recordé y sentí de nuevo el fuego arder en mi estomago, él había sido extremadamente irritante y luego me había ayudado cuando el profesor me descubrió. Me ruborice, vamos, yo no iba a saltar sobre él, no lo haría.

—Lo recuerdo pero no me iba a lanzar sobre ti, no llegaría a tanto, y gracias por decirme la respuesta cuando el profesor me… preguntó.

—De nada, siempre estaré ahí para ayudar.

—Gracias.

— ¿Ahora ya me conoces?

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Por qué quieres conocerme?

Edward se quedo en blanco unos segundos.

—No… lo sé, ¿Tú no quieres que te conozca?

— ¿Lo dejas en mis manos?

—Si.

—Eso es muy… caballeroso de tu parte —no tenía esperanzas de que él fuera caballeroso, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en cómo sería el.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, dejas la decisión en mis manos.

—Por supuesto.

—Y si decido no conocerte, te alejaras ¿Verdad?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo hare.

Me debatí, Edward me miraba, expectante y en silencio. Yo no debía hacer esto, conocía a miles de tipos como él, podía jurar que él no era diferente, que no valía la pena conocerlo ni interesarme en él, podía hacerlo y alejarme para continuar con mi vida pero… no quería hacerlo.

Porque obviamente la única estúpida aquí continuaba siendo yo.

Tenía que ver mis opciones, Edward era un playboy, pero yo no era una santa, ya no más, no después de intentar matar a alguien y que estaba segura que Charlie se enteraría, después de entrar a detención no era más una chica buena.

No tenía motivos para culpar a Edward, no lo había visto en acción, bueno si, si lo había visto, él era un playboy total.

Lo único que Jacob me había dicho era sobre Edward y Leah, yo no podía culparlo por haberle roto el corazón -si es que tenia-, Leah tenía su temperamento y si había llorado por tres meses seguro lo había hecho por tristeza reprimida, yo no le deseaba lo peor pero la vida no siempre era feliz, todos teníamos nuestra dosis de miseria.

—No quiero.

Edward me miro, podría decirse que triste, no tuve tiempo de definir su reacción porque el miro hacia otro lado, ¿Se molesto porque no quería que se alejara?

—Entonces, me iré —no me entendió, ah, eso era todo.

— ¡No Edward! no quiero que te alejes, creo que conocerte será… interesante, ahora necesito un amigo que no sea idiota.

Él sonrió, su mejilla derecha se contrajo más que la izquierda, provocando que sus labios se torcieran dejando su sonrisa de lado y que en conjunto con su rostro me dieran ganas de besarlo ahí mismo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan… sexy.

Sí, _Isabella Swan conoce a alguien sexy._ Wow deberían hacer una película, aunque su nombre sería muy largo.

—Menos mal que no soy idiota.

Una risa proveniente de mi garganta salió a flote, era extraña, espontanea y simple, natural y agradable, nunca la había sentido pero me gustaba.

—Si tú lo dices.

Edward frunció el ceño y trato de despeinarme.

—Muy graciosa, Bella.

Lo empuje lejos de mi cabello, Edward trató de acercarse de nuevo y intenté proteger mi cabeza, él tomo mis muñecas y extendió mis brazos sobre mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el estomago, eso me sorprendió, lo único que esperaba de él era que intentara propasarse pero solo jugaba, me sentí segura junto a él y una extraña felicidad me invadió.

— ¡Basta! —grité entre risas.

— ¿Qué no te diviertes? —dijo ahogando una carcajada.

—No —mi voz se alzo unas octavas cuando intente soltarme, solo libere una de mis manos y la enrede en su cuello para no caer, Edward intento atraparla de nuevo y cuando no lo logro continuo haciéndome cosquillas con una mano.

— ¡No! ¡Detente!

— ¡Bella!

Me quede helada pero no solté mi brazo de su cuello, él no dejo de rodear mi cintura y mi mano quedo sobre la de Edward, incluso parecía que estábamos bailando.

— ¡No! Amm… ustedes continúen —Nessie cerró la puerta y la escuche reírse.

—No —Edward me soltó y se alejo de mi, ¿Qué había sido eso? Fue… demasiado infantil y divertido, fue interesante, antes de que pensara más cosas y tuviera tiempo de ruborizarme frente a Edward dije lo primero que cruzó mi mente.

—Tengo que hablar con Nessie, ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Que no estábamos haciendo lo que cree que estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Y qué cree que estábamos…? —ahogue un grito de histeria.

—Exacto.

—Hablaré con ella y te culparé de todo —le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por la que Nessie había salido.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

—La ley de culpa al más sexy.

—Entonces… crees que soy sexy.

Intente fingir que mi pie se había enredado con una silla y que no había estado a punto de desmayarme.

—Si eso hace que mi hermana no piense mal de mí, si.

—Entonces suerte.

Le sonreí y camine buscando a Nessie, ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mi? ¿Por qué todos los que abrían la puerta de detención pensaban cosas horribles?

Y yo estaba incluida en la categoría de pervertidos.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿No te han enseñado a que eso se hace en una habitación?

—Nessie, no estábamos haciendo lo que crees.

—No claro que no, yo creo que se estaban besando pero apuesto que era más que eso.

—Nessie, no nos besamos ni nada.

— ¿Por qué no?

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Vamos, no me dirás que no crees que Edward es sexy porque lo es y mucho, si un chico así se acerca a ti debes aprovecharlo.

— ¿Te refieres a un chico playboy? ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermana?

—No, no me refiero a un chico playboy, ¿de verdad crees que Edward es un chico de esos?

—Es un chico malo.

—Como Justin Timberlake, Gabe, Ryland, Alex, Nate (*), como los rockeros sexys que hay en… —Nessie sacudió la cabeza— Eh, decía que Edward no es así, ese no es su estilo, él tiene ese aire imponente, arrogante, atrayente y misterioso, ese es el Edward que conocí, quien no es para nada un playboy sin cerebro.

—Creo que lo conoces demasiado.

Nessie se acercó a mí, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía y me obligo a retroceder.

—No tan de cerca.

Nessie sonrió y suspiró.

—Edward y Bella, sentados en un árbol…

— ¡Nessie!

—Como Rose y tú están en detención Jasper y yo las esperaremos en el auto.

—Ok.

—Se besan sus bocas... —cantó.

—Eres irritante y si te atreves a cantar la siguiente estrofa te golpearé y no me importa que seas mi hermana.

—Oh, ¿Qué paso con la Bella pacifista con tendencia hippie?

— ¿Qué? Yo nunca tuve una tendencia hippie.

—Claro que si, el siguiente paso era ser vegetariana, pero como ya no eres pacifista supongo que nunca harás que no comamos pavo en navidad.

—Nessie…

—Me voy, suerte en detención Bella.

—Oh, tengo que irme, adiós Ness.

Me había olvidado de que tenía que estar en detención y además yo nunca había tenido tendencias hippies.

Abrí la puerta de detención esperando no toparme con nada comprometedor.

—Púdrete, Black.

Jacob y Edward a punto de pelear de nuevo, yo estaba harta de esto.

— ¡Jacob!

Edward y Jacob se giraron para verme, vaya, eso sí es atención. Camine hacia ellos y me puse frente a Edward.

—Bella, no —Edward me tomo una mano e intento quitarme de en medio.

— ¡Suéltala!

—Jacob ¿Quieres callarte?

—Púdrete, Cullen.

—Quítala tú de en medio.

Jacob se acerco a mí, retrocedí un paso y me acerqué a Edward.

—No me toques.

—Quítate de en medio Isabella.

— ¡Púdrete, Jacob!

—Bien Bella, solo aléjate un poco —me dijo Edward,

—No me iré si pelearan de nuevo, estoy en problemas y ni siquiera golpeé a ninguno de los dos, ¿Eso es justo?

—Bella no seas ridícula.

Lo mire sorprendido, vaya, ¿Cuándo se había hacho Jacob parte del equipo de Leah?

—Vale, no seas idiota, como es imposible que eso se te quite te dejare meditarlo unos momentos a solas.

Tome la mano de Edward, quería alejarme de Jacob y asegurarme de que no se pelearían, apostaba que Edward ya tenía suficientes problemas en el primer día de clases.

—No Bella, no quise…

—Si quisiste, Black, ahora cállate la boca y déjanos en paz.

Edward dio un apretón a mi mano, había olvidado que yo había sido la que se apodero de su mano. Reprimí un estremecimiento y jalé a Edward conmigo hasta unas sillas al lado contrario de Jacob, nos sentamos juntos -¡Juntos!- y Edward no soltó mi mano, aunque yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, se sentía bien.

No era lo mismo que con Jacob, había tardado mucho tiempo para que cuando Jacob tomara mi mano no quisiera quitarla de inmediato, si Edward quería tener mi mano para siempre, por mi no habría problema.

La puerta del que daba con el gimnasio se abrió y Rosalie entró, cerró con seguro y se giro para vernos.

—Oh, lindo día, ¿Verdad?

Mentiría si dijera que no, este día era una mezcla del mejor y el peor día de mi vida.

La puerta detrás de Rose tembló y alguien la golpeó.

— ¡Ábreme!

— ¿Escucharon algo? Yo no.

Siguieron golpeando unos minutos y luego se detuvieron los golpes, Rose suspiró y recargo la cabeza en la puerta.

—Rose, ¿Qué fue eso?

Rose levanto la cabeza para ver con horror que alguien había entrado por la otra puerta.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó y abrió la puerta detrás de ella para salir corriendo.

El chico -el mismo que había hablado con Alice y al que le había lanzado la cosa extraña-, se quedo en la puerta, serio y sin mirar a otro lugar que a la puerta por la que Rose había salido.

— ¿Emmett?

El chico se giro despacio para ver a Edward, a Jacob, a mí y luego a la mano de Edward que sostenía la mía.

—Así que es cierto, tú debes ser Isabella ¿Verdad?

—Bella —gruñeron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

—Bella, ¿Qué se siente golpearme el primer día de clases?

Uh, entonces si lo había golpeado… Edward me miro, mordí mi labio y mire hacia abajo.

—Pues… no era mi intención golpearte, solo lance esa cosa y tú cara se atravesó.

— ¿Esa cosa para limpiar los excusados?

Aleje mis manos de mi cuerpo y Edward no me soltó.

—Ah, que… asco.

—Esta bromeando —me aseguró, le fruncí el ceño a Emmett, había estado a punto de ponerme a brincar y a gritar.

—Vaya broma.

—Bella, si tú eres la novia de Jacob debes aprender a tener un mejor sentido del humor y a soltar la mano de Edward si Jake está aquí.

— ¡No soy la novia de Jacob!

— ¿Entonces Jakey se ha dedicado a decir mentiras?

—Sí, y al demonio con Jakey —gruñó Edward.

—Si Eddie, vámonos al demonio –habló Jacob, nadie había pedido su opinión y me irrito que llamara Eddie a Edward, me recordó a cierta chica rubia platinada…

— ¿Eddie? ¿Te convertiste en otra de las admiradoras de Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

Auch, eso dolió, como si un rayo diera directo en mi corazón y cada latido doliera más que el anterior.

— ¿Bella?

Levante la vista hacia Edward, Emmett peleaba con Jacob -verbalmente- y los ojos esmeraldas de Edward me observaban con demasiada ansiedad.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Ajá? —eso sonó mas a pregunta que a afirmación.

— ¿Te molesta que tome tu mano?

¿Era broma?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué la soltaste?

Mire mis manos, estaban solas sobre mi regazo, ¿Cuándo las había quitado?

—Oh, lo lamento —tome ambas manos entre las mías y el dolor se acabo, desapareció y no creí que nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

*****Justin Timberlake me parece sexy :9, xD Gabe, Ryland, Alex y Nate son los integrantes de Cobra starship, los puse porque hoy todos me parecían sexys ;) si me ponían a Taylor Lautner enfrente sería capaz de decir que esta guapo, me siento mal xD

**Sé que aun no es viernes, mi actualización se adelanto un día pero aun no tengo nada de sueños rotos, y créanme cuando digo nada, me dedique por completo a GGGB, eso es malo.**

**Hablemos del cap., Tengo muchos problemas, de verdad, esta historia se está alargando y se me acaban los versos de la canción, y nadie quiere que esta historia se alargue mucho verdad?**

Les gustaría que esta historia fuera mayor a 30 capítulos? Llegan tantas cosas a mi cabeza: Nessie porrista, el equipo de la escuela, baile de Halloween... creo que la historia se alargara, pero nadie quiere eso, verdad?

**¿Qué pasara ahora? Léalo en el siguiente capítulo: **_You were hanging in the corner, with your five best friends._

_R&w?_


	7. Hanging in the corner

Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo** no es mío, le pertenece a **Stephenie Meyer,** solo la historia me pertenece, salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: **"Good girls go Bad"** de Cobra Starship.

* * *

**~ Good Girls Go Bad.**

_

* * *

Music:_ Hot Mess_ by_ Cobra starship.

* * *

**Capitulo 7- Hanging in the corner**

«You were hanging in the corner,  
with your five best friends»

**Bella POV**

—Lo que Jacob dice es mentira —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, me importaba demasiado que el creyera otra cosa.

—Te creo, Bella, Jacob es un mentiroso de primera.

—Si, solo éramos amigos, ahora no somos nada y nunca lo seremos.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi hombro, dudando si abrazarme o solo tratar de reconfortarme.

Hubiera dado todo por ese abrazo…

—…Y por eso yo estaba en el baño, no estaba haciendo nada malo, a ese chico no lo conozco y creí que era el baño de chicas, lo juro… —por la voz de Rosalie, podía jurar que estaba poniendo su carita de perrito abandonado, ¿Rose estaba en el baño de hombres? ¿Con un chico?

La puerta se abrió y la señorita Cope entró con Rosalie detrás.

—Entonces puedes irte, la próxima vez mira bien a cual baño entras, Rosalie.

—Lo hare señorita Cope, gracias.

Rose me hizo una señal de 'te espero afuera' y salió de ahí, al paso que iba me quedaría en detención el resto de mi vida.

—Entonces yo también puedo irme —dijo Emmett.

—No, además de lo del baño llegaste hasta el tercer periodo, ¿Qué hago con eso Emmett?

—Eso es una costumbre de años, tal vez deberían darle ese día sin clases por el resto de su vida, llegar tarde a clases desde el kínder, orgulloso reconocimiento a Emmett Cullen —dijo Edward sonriendo.

—Bien, bien, tú también puedes irte Emmett.

El chico sonrió y casi corrió hacia afuera, me lo imagine gritando _"libre al fin_…" Creo que hoy mi imaginación estaba algo desatada.

—Black, Cullen y Swan.

_Sentencia de muerte_, castigada de por vida, si Charlie se enteraba de que el primer día de clases estuve en detención me iba a armar una escena y tal vez llamara a Renee, ¿Podría ser esto peor?

—Aun no entiendo que tienes tú que ver con esto, Isabella.

_Ni yo, señorita Cope. _Cierto, ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo estaba ahí cuando el problema inicio —dijo Edward.

— ¿Y porque no lo dijeron al principio?

—Porque fuimos a enfermería.

—Bueno, como Isabella no golpeo a ninguno de los dos, puedes irte.

Me puse de pie y me pregunté qué era lo que pasaría con Edward y Jacob, solo era una pelea, no podía ser para tanto.

Saque mi comprobante en el cual faltaba la ultima firma y se lo di a la señorita Cope.

Mire a Edward y le desee suerte con la mirada y salí de ahí.

— ¡Yo _no_ fui la _que_…_!_ Bella, hola, vámonos de aquí.

Rose estaba hablando con Emmett, levanto la mano hacia mí y me arrastró hacia afuera.

— ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté, aunque sabía que Rose no me diría nada.

—Si, Bella, ¿Nessie está_ bailando?_

Mire a la misma dirección que Rose, Nessie y Alice bailaban en el auto, Jasper las miraba riendo y el no era el único que miraba el espectáculo.

Conforme me acerqué al auto "_Hot mess_" se escuchó, proveniente del radio del auto. Alice y Nessie la cantaban.

—«Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
and I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it,  
yeah you know what to do  
you're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes»

Rose también se rió al ver a Nessie y a Alice bailando, se movían al ritmo de la canción y podía jurar que imaginaban estar en una fiesta y no en el estacionamiento del instituto.

— ¡Renesmee! —gritó una voz grave.

Nessie abrió un ojo para ver a Jacob enfadado, lo ignoro olímpicamente y continúo bailando.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que haga eso? —un chico pelirrojo se quedo viendo a Nessie bailar, Jacob se giro hacia el— ¡¿Tú que ves?

El chico se alejo.

— ¿Qué rayos haces tú? Le espantarás los novios a Nessie.

Jacob me miro sorprendido, mordí mi labio para no reír.

— ¡Bájala de ahí!

—Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer, déjala bailar, al menos ella puede hacerlo sin caerse.

Nessie y Alice pararon de bailar y miraron a alguien detrás de mí.

— ¡Edward! —gritaron y agitaron las manos hacia él.

Me gire, Edward caminaba hacia nosotros, ¿Fue mi imaginación o su sonrisa brillo con el sol? Fue mi imaginación, de seguro.

Rayos, ¿Qué pasaba con este chico? ¿Creía que su vida era una pasarela? Caminaba lentamente y el aire movía su cabello... ¿Eso fue un flash? ¿Quién le tomo una foto?

Mire a nuestro alrededor, muchas chicas lo miraban, demasiadas chicas, entonces lo del playboy era cierto, ¿Qué debía pensar ahora?

Edward se detuvo a mi lado y miro a Rosalie, ¿Acaso podía gustarle Rose? Ella era linda, sin duda si a Edward le gustaba Rosalie harían una buena pareja. _¡Claro que no! _Si, si la hacían, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. _Auch, _¿De nuevo el dolor en el pecho? ¿Acaso tendré algún problema en mi corazón?

Mejor alejarme que hacer mal tercio. Camine hacia el auto, Alice me miraba pero no quise interpretar su mirada.

—«If you're dancing up on tables,  
you go, you go, you got it girl.  
Say that you're unstable,  
you go, go, go, you got it girl.  
Dancing up on tables,  
say that you're unstable,  
you're a haha, haha, ha yeah you're a hot mess,  
haha, haha, ha we're singing hell yes»

—Bella, espera –Edward me tomó de la cintura, lo mire y el sonrió, se acercó a mi oído y susurró—: ¿Por qué tú no bailas como tu hermana?

Me aleje un poco de él para poder respirar y pensar con claridad, puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empuje hacia atrás.

—Porque es probable que me quebrara una pierna al intentarlo.

Él rió, sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque al auto.

— ¡Edward! —gritó mi hermana y bajó del auto para abrazarlo.

Alice bajó también y le sonrió a Edward, Nessie le señaló a Jasper.

—Él es Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo conocieron a mi hermana? —preguntó Edward después de sonreírle a Jasper.

—Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, creo que era fácil deducirlo —dijo Nessie. _Oh_, debí haberlo deducido yo también.

—Mi mejor amiga Bella me conoció en la cafetería.

_Si,_ prácticamente saltó frente a mi diciéndome hasta su teléfono, oh, esperen, _eso hizo_.

Edward me dirigió una mirada extraña, oh, no lo dije en voz alta, ¿_Verdad_?

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —dijo Rose.

Se subió al auto en el asiento trasero.

—Adiós Alice —ella me abrazó.

—Hasta mañana, Bella, te llamaré.

— ¿Tienes mi número?

—Nessie me lo dió.

—Oh, bien.

Alice me soltó, Nessie estaba abrazando a Edward, había muchas chicas apuñalándola con la mirada, me gire hacia el auto y una mano en mi cintura me lo impidió.

— ¿No te despides de mi?

Antes de que pudiera contestar Edward me abrazó, deslizo sus brazos por mi espalda y me acercó a él, rodee su cuello suavemente, no hice mucha presión y me alejé.

—Adiós.

Él sonrió y paso un brazo por los hombros de Alice, mi nueva mejor amiga. Subí al auto y me despedí de ellos con la mano.

En este día había dejado de ser amiga de Jacob, había conseguido una nueva mejor amiga, había estado en detención por primera vez en mi vida y había conocido a Edward Cullen, un playboy, y -no importaba lo que mi hermana dijera- _un chico malo._

Antes de que Charlie llegara a casa hice mis tareas, limpié lo que pude de la casa, obligue a Renesmee a limpiar su cuarto y cocine macarrones con queso.

Al parecer mi padre no se había enterado de nada y aliviada me ofrecí a ir a comprar comida, -aparte de pasta y carne congelada de hace meses- yo podía cocinar y ser la hija ejemplar hasta que Charlie se enterará de lo que paso en mi primer día de clases.

Antes de que anocheciera Billy Black y Jacob decidieron visitarnos, le llevaron a Charlie pescado frito de Harry Clearwater y fue lo suficiente para que cenáramos los cinco.

El teléfono timbró y Charlie contestó.

— ¿Hola…? ¿Bella…? Si, seguro, seguro, ya va.

Lo mire.

—Bella, te llaman.

— ¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen.

Me congele, ¿Edward Cullen? _¿Me llamaba?_

—Ya voy.

Tome el teléfono disimulando los temblores de mi mano, lo acerque a mi mejilla y hable.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola —habló su voz aterciopelada, sonreí, luego hubo una pelea y al final un grito de Alice.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tarde mucho en llamarte? ¿Qué haces? ¿_Bella_? ¡Contesta!

—Alice, ¿Por qué obligaste a tu hermano a llamarme?

—Oh, yo… no lo sé, Edward estaba aquí y le dije que si Charlie contestaba dijera que era él y te buscaba y cuando tú hablaste le quite a Edward el teléfono porque se había quedado como ido.

¿Cómo podía hablar sin necesitar respirar?

—Ah bien, estoy bien, no tardaste en llamarme, estoy en casa acabo de comer, Billy Black esta aquí, Nessie te manda saludos, a ti y a Edward.

— ¿Billy? ¿El padre de Jacob?

—Si, ese mismo.

—Oh, genial, ¿Lo ves Bells? Ya te he llamado y como te vas a ocupar me voy, te quiero y tu sorpresa es genial.

— ¿Qué sorpresa?

—Te quiero, bye.

_Bip, bip, bip…_

Genial.

Charlie y Billy hablaban sobre cosas de la reserva de La Push, ahí vivían los de la tribu Quileute, a la cual pertenecían, Jacob no intento hablar conmigo y se lo agradecí, no quería que por nada del mundo Charlie preguntara.

Después de unas horas un auto se estacionó frente a la casa y Charlie saltó de su silla.

— ¡Vamos chicas!

Charlie prácticamente nos arrastro a mí y a Nessie hacia afuera.

—Su regalo de bienvenida.

Frente a nosotras estaba una furgoneta Chevy de un color rojo oxidado, era genial, de esas que salen de los choques automovilísticos ilesas y que el otro auto queda reducido a chatarra.

— ¿Qué es eso? —musitó Nessie.

—Su auto —dijo un orgulloso Charlie–. Gracias Sam —palmeó los hombros de un chico, por sus rasgos pensé que era de la reserva, él sonrió y le entrego las llaves.

—Papá, no debiste haberte molestado… –susurré, claro que debió hacerlo, esta camioneta era genial.

—No fue nada…

—No, de verdad, no debiste —al parecer a Nessie no le había gustado tanto.

— ¿Les gusta?

—Si —dije tocando la manija para abrirla.

—No —contestó Nessie al mismo tiempo.

—Papá, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Era de Billy, lo compre para ustedes.

Abrí la puerta y entre, los asientos olían a café y a tabaco.

— ¿Para nosotras? ¿Bella y yo? —Nessie estaba a punto de llorar.

—Si, hasta que podamos comprar otro.

— ¿Y eso cuando será? —dijo con impaciencia.

—Pronto.

—La amo, la amo, la amo —susurré— ¿Y las llaves?

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y espere que Nessie subiera, para mi desgracia era Jacob. Me dio las llaves y me apresure a encenderla.

El motor arrancó con un estruendo y la camioneta tembló.

—El motor funciona a la perfección, yo lo reconstruí, las llantas tienen cadenas para no resbalar en el hielo… —musitó Jacob.

Lo mire ácidamente y fruncí el ceño.

—Gracias —dije entre dientes e intente abrir la puerta para bajar del auto.

—Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar enfadada conmigo?

—No lo sé, ¿Cuándo planeas decirme la verdad?

— ¿Y tú crees que tu adorado Edward no te miente?

—Él no es mi adorado Edward y al menos él es mejor que tu, no me miente.

—Eso crees tú.

—Vete al…

Charlie toco a la ventanilla, la baje empleando toda la fuerza de mis codos y mi padre me sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encanta, papá, pero no debiste…

—Si debí, no me molesta que Rosalie y Jasper las lleven pero estaría más cómodo si tuvieran su auto.

—Gracias.

Nessie abrió la puerta de Jacob, él bajo sin decir nada y Nessie bufó.

— ¿Al menos funciona el radio? —gruñó mi hermana.

—Tres de sus estaciones fallan —dijo Jacob.

—Maravilloso —Nessie abrió la puerta para bajar, golpeando la cara de Jacob contra el vidrio, Jake gimió y Nessie sonrió antes de caminar hasta Charlie.

Abrí la puerta y cerré la ventana, Jacob y Billy se despidieron y los tres entramos de nuevo a la casa, Charlie comenzó a ver televisión y Nessie subió a su cuarto, la seguí.

Su cuarto quedaba entre el mío y el de Charlie, estaba segura de que era tan pequeño como el mío.

Entre después de ella y observe su cuarto, las paredes eran de color melón, la ventana estaba cerrada y tenia cortinas rojas, su cama tenía un edredón rojo oscuro y las almohadas eran blancas, tenía su computador en un escritorio junto con cosas como lápices y plumas, en la pared cerca de su cama había fotos de Charlie, Renee, mías, de Phil -se llevaban de maravilla- e incluso de Jacob.

En una alfombra roja estaban su mp3 y varias hojas rayadas, Nessie se lanzó sobre la cama y enterró la cara en las almohadas.

—No tenías que portarte así... con Charlie, lo de Jacob está bien.

— ¿Cómo Bella? ¿Acaso viste ese dinosaurio? —se sentó y me miro, su frente estaba arrugada, aposté a que ella querría un auto último modelo o tal vez un Ferrari.

—Si, vi el _auto_, me encanto —dije remarcando la palabra auto.

—No, que quieras dorarle la píldora a Charlie no significa que esa cosa sea la octava maravilla.

—Yo no quiero dorarle la píldora a nadie —ni siquiera sabía que significaba eso—, la pick-up me gusta, de verdad.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿Estás segura de que somos hermanas?

—No, he pensado una versión de que Renee quería tener gemelas y a ti te tomaron de uno de los cuneros.

Nessie se rió.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—Lo sé.

Caminé hacia la puerta.

—Te la regalo, si tanto te gusto, yo me conseguiré otra cosa.

Le sonreí, aunque era obvio que yo la llevaría a todos lados.

—Adiós.

Cerré su puerta y camine hacia mi cuarto, me recosté y escuche la lluvia caer contra mi ventana hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté con una extraña sensación de euforia recorriendo mi cuerpo, me duche y me vestí con una blusa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla en poco tiempo, me comí un cereal casi sin saborearlo y estaba esperando que Nessie terminara para irnos a clases.

—Parece que hoy estas ansiosa —me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo y levantando una ceja.

—Claro que no.

Bueno, tal vez si lo estaba, tanto que llegamos al instituto casi antes que nadie, amaba esa camioneta, Nessie estaba escuchando música y me senté en una banca.

— ¡Bella! —chilló Alice y se colgó de mi cuello, reí y espere no caer de mi asiento.

— ¡Alice!

—Hoy tenemos la primera clase juntas Bells, así que ¿Vamos al salón?

—Bien… —sonreí e ignore mi impulso de preguntar por su hermano.

— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó Nessie. _¡Gracias hermanita!_

—Suspendido.

— ¿Qué? —no pude evitar preguntar, al mismo tiempo que la exclamación de Nessie.

—Por pelear, Jacob tampoco vendrá.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta el lunes.

—Es estúpido, ¿Por qué pelearon? —gruñó Ness.

—No tengo idea, Bella estaba ahí, no yo.

—Ni yo lo sé, solo iba hacia gimnasia y de pronto Jacob estaba sangrando, gritos, golpes, fue… extraño.

—Están locos, esa es la explicación.

Leah caminó hacia nosotras, Nessie le sonrió pero Alice le frunció el ceño.

—Hola Nessie, ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Leah, bien gracias.

—Hola novia de Jacob —dijo mirándome.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ayer?

—Claro que lo escuche, Swan, pero eso no paro los rumores, tú y Jacob entrando a un armario de limpieza, vaya, que interesante.

— ¡¿Tu y Jake qué? —preguntó Nessie.

—No me importa lo que tú y los demás de la escuela piensen, Leah, déjame en paz.

Solo _una_ persona de la escuela, cierta persona suspendida, con hermosos ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo.

—Pues al menos debería interesarte lo que tu hermana piensa.

Leah caminó lejos, era odiosa, irritante y estúpida, me gire hacia Nessie.

—Nessie no es…

Alice estaba detrás de mí, mirándome apenada. Nessie se había ido.

—Alice no es verdad lo que dijo, Jacob y yo no hicimos nada en el armario.

—Lo sé, Bella, te creo.

—Jacob es un idiota, se puso a decirle a todos que somos pareja, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni idea.

—Bella, yo creo que lo hizo por llamar la atención, tal vez intentaba darle celos a alguien.

¿A alguien? ¿A quién?

—Eso sería genial, que Jacob al fin se consiguiera una novia, pero es injusto que me meta en sus estupideces.

—Hola Bella, hola Alice.

—Rose, hola —Rosalie nos abrazo a ambas y caminamos hacia la clase, Edward no estaría aquí, mi semana seria horrenda.

Era la primera semana, presentaciones, nuevos amigos y, al menos para mí, maestros nuevos, actividades nuevas y el ambiente de felicidad recorriendo cada centímetro del instituto, sin tocarme a mí.

A media semana -el miércoles a la tercera clase mientras caminaba detrás de mi enfadada hermana hacia su casillero, para ser exactos-, unas chicas visitaron a Nessie, eran demasiado... _llamativas._

Las puertas dobles del pasillo se abrieron, dejando entrar el aire y la luz, con unas chicas caminando con el mismo ritmo, con minifaldas y vestidos, cabellos sueltos y maquillaje -toneladas de maquillaje-, acercándose a nosotras, con la mirada fija en Nessie.

— ¿Renesmee Swan? —preguntó una chica de cabello rubio, una falda de mezclilla y una blusa morada, labios brillantes y demasiado delineador.

—Nessie —corrigió ella, sin intimidarse, lo contrario a mí.

—Bien, nosotras somos Tanya, Irina, Jane, Chelsea, Charlotte, Victoria y yo, Lauren.

—Es la primera semana de clases y los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol comenzaran la siguiente semana —dijo una chica de cabello rojo, como el fuego.

—Nosotras somos indispensables para ganar el juego —sonrió una chica de cabello rubio, era más pequeña que las demás, pero por cómo se movía, dejaba claro que las demás la respetaban, o le temían.

—Tú tienes las capacidades para ser parte de nosotras, te vimos bailar el otro día en el convertible rojo y queremos que vayas a la audición, el viernes.

Nessie sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Quieren que este en el equipo de futbol?

Ellas rieron, como miles de campanillas repiqueteando al mismo tiempo.

—No somos del equipo de futbol, somos animadoras.

Ahora fue el turno de Nessie de reír.

— ¿Yo? _¿Porrista?_

—Solo si quieres serlo, debes ir al gimnasio este viernes, antes de la última clase, estaremos ahí.

—Nosotras no le pedimos a nadie que se una, muchas chicas ruegan por entrar a la prueba.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me quieren a mí?

—Eres única, como nosotras, y solo serás animadora si lo deseas, te veremos el viernes.

Se giraron y caminaron iguales, de pronto me congele al ver a la chica de cabello platinado, era ella… la que había estado con Edward en detención, me dirigió una mirada de superioridad y se alejo.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, animadora.

La novia de Edward era animadora y mi hermana se iba a convertir en una de ellas, era extraño no haberlos visto juntos muchas veces si eran pareja…

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—S-si. Es… es genial, serás animadora.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—No, pero como a mí no me gustaría nunca ser animadora, supongo que a ti sí.

—Demasiado, aunque no quisiera ser una de ellas, son demasiado estiradas, intentaron intimidarme y que les temiera, están locas si creen que podrán manejarme.

Le sonreí, éramos polos opuestos.

—Lo sé, si eres animadora, serás la mejor.

…

_Viernes,_ yo estaba muy aburrida, ni siquiera las clases de literatura me hacían feliz.

Camine mientras llenaba mi bandeja con comida: pizza, una manzana, una limonada, mas fruta.

Alice saltó frente a mí, sonriendo como siempre, Rosalie la miro y le dedico una sonrisa. Después de que toda esta semana Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Nessie y yo nos sentáramos en la misma mesa nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas. Y Alice tenía razón, se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga y eso sería para siempre.

—Rose y Bells, ámenme.

Rose y yo reímos.

—Te amamos Ali, pero, esta vez ¿Por qué? —dijo Rose mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba una mordida.

Pague mi comida y mire a Alice, quien no había hablado hasta conseguir nuestra entera atención.

—Tres palabras: _Noche de chicas._

* * *

**Hablemos del cap., Edward está lejos, pero ya es viernes sí (al menos en la historia)! (: volverá, y Alice tendrá una noche de chicas. Nadie extraño a Jacob, Nessie estaba demasiado interesada en las pruebas para animadoras, ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Nessie será porrista? ¿Que pasara en la pijamada? ¿Quiénes están en el equipo de futbol? ¿Jacob intenta poner celosa a alguien? ¿Quien le meterá un ladrillo a Leah en la boca?**

Ok, gracias a todas, hare lo mejor que pueda con esta historia (muahahaha), em, digo, gracias por leer!

_R&w?_


	8. I was a trouble

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece, salió de mi cabeza y de la canción: "Good girls go Bad" de Cobra Starship****.****~ Good Girls Go Bad**_Music:_ I gotta feeling _by_ The Black Eyed Peas, Guilty Pleasure _by_ Cobra Starship & Womanizer _by_ Britney Spears**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 8- I was a trouble

«You heard that I was trouble  
but you couldn't resist»

**Edward POV.**

_Aburrido._ Jamás había odiado las suspensiones, las amaba, me evitaban el hecho de decir_ 'me quede dormido', 'estaba enfermo' _o_ 'se murió el gato de Alice',_ pero nada era perfecto, cuando la escuela comenzaba a tener sentido, la arruinaban.

Al demonio con todos.

Cuatro días, los más importantes, los que no me importaban, esos eran los más importantes, la escuela era importante y necesaria, por una razón, porque ahí estaba Bella.

Al demonio con todos, menos Bella, ella no se podía ir al demonio.

Había hablado con ella, -y con Charlie Swan principalmente-, Alice me había obligado a hacerlo y a la adoraba por eso, escuchar _su _voz aunque solo fuera por unos cuantos segundos había sido maravilloso. Era increíble lo que un simple_ hola _hacia para mejorar mi día a niveles extremos.

Esme me había castigado por golpear a Jacob, éramos _amigos _desde que recordaba haber comenzado a vivir en Forks pero no podía evitar odiarlo.

Bella le importaba demasiado, casi tanto como a mí y me preocupaba que esta semana, la primera semana ella estuviera por los pasillos sola, cuando James, Mike o Laurent podían acercársele, Bella era especial y yo lo había notado a los cinco segundos de conocerla, ellos aunque fueran idiotas no tardarían en descubrirlo también.

Había intentado llamarla, sabia su número, robárselo a Alice fue fácil, pero no tenía motivos para llamarla, ella nunca creería que yo quería la tarea, ni que me había equivocado de numero porque no debía conocer su teléfono, no había excusas y en ese momento recordé que Bella y lo únicamente éramos conocidos, casi amigos, pero lo odiaba, no quería ser solo su conocido casi amigo, quería ser su amigo casi algo mas, o su n… Maldición, estaba a punto de decir novio, yo no quería ser _su novio, _no debía querer ser su novio con tanta ansiedad, es decir ¡La acababa de conocer! Demonios…

Tal vez había estado demasiado tiempo con Emmett, me estaba estupidizando.

Estaba harto de mi cuarto, de una extraña manera todas las canciones me recordaban a Bella, termine por poner la radio y fue mucho peor, solo una canción me recordó a Nessie y su problema, Jacob era un idiota por no mirarla, ella era tan distinta a Bella y tan especial, intuitiva y dulce, era perfecta para Jacob y él no la miraba, él también era idiota, idiota por querer a alguien y no ser correspondido y tener a alguien esperándote y no notarlo, Bella nunca seria de Jacob, no si yo podía...

Gruñí cuando me di cuenta de que había empezado a pensar en Bella de nuevo.

Apague mi reproductor y baje, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, mi adorada Alice en la escuela con Emmett y Bella… y Esme estaba en la cocina.

Pensaba que podía hacer en la casa, nada interesante, cuando vi mi piano, en medio de la sala y una idea llego a mi mente, cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de pensar en Bella Swan.

Espere que Esme no escuchara, hacia un tiempo que no tocaba y no quería que ella comenzara a preguntar.

Comencé con _Claro de Luna, _estaba en mi cabeza y simplemente salió.

De pronto otra melodía se escucho en las teclas del piano, mi cabeza ordenaba y el sonido llenaba la habitación olvidándome de Esme, esa melodía era similar a una nana, te envolvía en calma y quietud, dejándote tranquilo, como cuando observaba unos ojos chocolates, cálidos y hermosos que me envolvían en su calor, en las noches oscuras y solitarias se encontraba, como un ángel guardián, el más hermoso de los ángeles…

Estaba rompiendo las reglas, estaba pensando en Bella pero no me importaba, quería pensar en ella.

En sus cabellos cafés envolviendo su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas entre su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus labios rojos como las cerezas y sus ojos chocolates, chispeantes y alegres, ella era perfecta, pero no para mí…

Deje de tocar, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, me dejo sin aliento y sentí mis ojos húmedos.

— ¡Edward! —gritó mi ya no tan adorada hermana.

— ¡Demonios Alice! —me gire para ver a los tres frente a mí, Emmett, Esme y Alice.

—Edward… —susurró Esme.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Que hermosa canción! ¡La amo! Es genial que vuelvas a tocar de nuevo…

— ¿Quién te dijo que volveré a tocar de nuevo? Solo estaba… viendo si aun estaban afinadas las teclas.

—Claro que lo están aunque tú no lo uses.

—Pues bien, se quedaran así otro tiempo.

Alice me miraba, suspicaz

—Pero Edward, esa canción era hermosa —dijo mamá, suspire.

— ¿Quieres escuchar tu canción? —si tocaría seria solo por Esme, tal vez y así me quitara el castigo.

—Seguro cariño, hace tanto que…

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a tocar la favorita de Esme, sonreí cuando Esme y Alice siguieron las notas cantando, siempre lo hacían.

Cuando Emmett comenzó a cantar, deje de tocar y comencé a reír.

— ¿Qué? Acababa de encontrar el ritmo —dijo mi hermano.

—Mamá, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hacer una pijamada? —dijo Alice.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo mama, por la cara de Alice solo pude pensar, aquí vamos.

—Pues, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que solo vendrían Bella, Rose y Nessie?

—También recuerdo eso, Alice.

—Pues… ¿Podrían venir más chicas?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté, con ellas me bastaba, imaginarlo, Bella durmiendo en mi casa…

—P-porque esta mañana dije que… serian ellas solamente, pero cuando me entere que Nessie daría la prueba para porristas me pregunte a mí misma, mi misma la más hermosa de todas ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba para ser porristas? Y aunque yo fui a clases de gimnasia hace unos años no fui completamente segura de quedar, solo lo hice por mi Nessie, además ellas me habían invitado diciendo que me habían visto bailar en el convertible de Rose y fui, la prueba fue muy simple…

Suspiro y continúo hablando.

—Tanya dijo que celebraríamos en su casa pero yo ya había invitado a Bella y a Rose aquí, se lo dije y Tanya dijo que si quería ser animadora tenía que estar con animadoras, las invite aquí y vendrán, quieren conocer mi casa.

—Nuestra casa —dijo Emmett.

—Entonces, ¿Quiénes vendrán? —pregunté, Alice comenzó a contar.

—Bella, Rosalie, Nessie, Tanya, Irina, Jane, Chelsea, Charlotte, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, Leah, Emily y Maggie.

Se encogió de hombros, probablemente preguntándose porque no había invitado más.

— ¿Dormirán todas en tu cuarto?

—O en la sala, puedo mover los muebles yo sola si prometen quedarse arriba y no bajar.

—Bien —dijo mamá, seguro no le importaba que estuvieran todas esas chicas aquí, solo estaba feliz por Alice y su ejército de amigas.

—Y tal vez Edward y Emmett podrían invitar a Jasper.

—Si, Jasper es genial, ¿Podemos? —preguntó Emmett.

—Seguro —Esme sonrió— Alice, acomoda esto, yo iré a hacer de comer, pero tú harás lo que las chicas cenen, yo hare el desayuno, solo eso.

—Te amo mamá —dijo Alice sonriendo y abrazándola— ¿Te he dicho que adoro tu blusa? Te ves genial.

Alice y Esme salieron abrazadas de la casa, suspire y Emmett me miro, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Eddie tendrá problemas.

— ¿Qué problemas, Emmy?

—Bien, Edward, ¿acaso escuchaste lo que Alice dijo?

—Sí, que traerá a las porristas y a Bella.

Emmett alzo una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

—Los nombres hermano: Tanya, Irina, Jane, Charlotte, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, Chelsea, Leah, Kachiri y Heidi.

_¡Mierda_! ¡Alice me las pagaría!

— ¡No es solo mi problema! ¡La mayoría de ellas también salieron contigo!

—Pero para mí fue más fácil alejarlas, creo que alguien sufrirá acoso hoy.

Demonios, ¿Qué haría Bella cuando se enterara? Maldición, estúpidas chicas.

—Solo ignóralas —dijo.

— ¿Crees que no lo hago? Ellas piensan que me hago el interesante.

Emmett rió.

—Hártalas.

—Eso es… una gran idea ¡Tú puedes ayudarme!

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido retorcido, manos a la obra.

Alice las había citado a las 7, esperamos abajo viéndola batallar con los muebles y mirarnos rogando ayuda, éramos malos.

Luego Alice le dijo a Emmett que sabia donde escondía sus revistas prohibidas y si no la ayudaba le diría a mama, Emmett cayo, como si nadie supiera que nunca debes buscar debajo de su cama…

Cuando Alice coloco muchas cobijas en el piso y almohadas por todos lados, hizo tazones y tazones de palomitas, robo mi reproductor de música y el DVD de Emmett.

Esme bajo antes de las 7 y nos sonrió, dijo que papá se quedaría en el hospital hasta tarde y ella quiso ir con él, nos dijo que fuéramos responsables y se fue, ¿Alice responsable?

Minutos después de que Esme se fuera tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —nos dijo Alice.

—Esperamos a Jasper.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Ok.

Alice abrió, eran Bella, Nessie y Rose, tenían unas pequeñas mochilas y entraron después de ser abrazadas por Alice.

Bella me miro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y sonrió, antes de que Emmett la asfixiara en un abrazo, después a Nessie y a Rosalie no, solo le sonrió sin respuesta, humm.

Entraron y comenzaron a hablar con Alice sentadas en el piso, Jasper había ido a comprar algo que Emmett le había pedido -_según dijo Emmett- _comenzaron a llegar las chicas, todas fueron, Emmett las ignoraba y seguí su ejemplo, hasta que vi a Kate.

— ¿Kate?

Nos sonrió a Emmett y a mí. Me pareció increíble verla aquí pero, era una chica…

—Sí, aquí estoy, Alice me dijo que si no venia patearía mi trasero, no quiero un trasero pateado y vine a salvar mi dignidad.

— ¿Pero tú? ¿Entre porristas?

—Sí, y quiero conocer a tu novia.

— ¿Mi qué? —pregunté.

—Mira —Emmett señaló a Bella y sonrió—. Es ella, la de cabello castaño y blusa azul.

—Al fin dejaste a las descerebradas, ella se ve inteligente.

—Yo no tengo novia.

—Oh, tengo que conocerla, adiós chicos.

Me ignoraron.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia Emmett! —masculle.

—Pero te gusta, ¿ah? —Emmett sonrió y me dio codazos en las costillas.

Mire a Kate, quien se acercó a Bella y la saludo, intente leer sus labios, sin éxito.

—Emmett, no lo sé.

—Cambiar es difícil —susurró— intentar… ser otro para poder ser bueno para ella, nunca es fácil pero esa es la única manera.

Lo mire, pero él no me miraba, observaba a Rosalie, como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez.

—Te gusta Rosalie.

—Ella es diferente, lo sé, es inteligente, guapa, tierna y a veces ruda, y ama los autos, ¿Qué más puedo pedir de una chica?

—Bien, entiendo. Rose es perfecta para ti.

—Lo sé.

Rosalie camino hacia afuera, diciendo que había olvidado algo en su auto, Emmett se levanto y salió de la casa detrás de ella, mi hermano estaba enamorado.

Bella camino hacia la mesa de la comida, Jasper no había llegado así que, ¿Por qué no saludar a mi conocida casi amiga?

Ella tomo un plato y puso palomitas en el, me acerqué a ella en silencio.

—Hola —susurré en su oído.

Ella dejo de respirar y las palomitas casi cayeron de sus manos, ella las puso en la mesa y me miro, enojada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Nada, es la impresión, no te he visto en cuatro días.

— ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?

—No, solo no sabía que me querías causar un infarto.

—No quiero eso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Por cierto, gracias por avisarme que estaría sola estos días —mascullo con sarcasmo.

Diablos.

—Apuesto a que Alice te lo dijo — ¡Por favor! ¡Qué Alice se lo haya dicho!

— ¿Y eso equivale a que me lo dijeras té?

—Alice es mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre, somos iguales. O algo así.

—Te falta cabello para ser Alice, y además me pudiste avisar, me llamaste.

—Lo habría hecho si mi hermana no me hubiera arrancado el teléfono.

—Me pudiste llamar después de que Alice colgara…

— ¿Te habría gustado que lo hiciera?

—N-no, quería decir… que tú, tenias… ah, nada, yo solo… bromeaba.

—Debí hacerlo —mascullé.

—No importa, apuesto a que ya no harás nada malo y así no faltaras de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

Sonreí y ella mordió su labio.

—Hare lo que pueda.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, gracias a Charlie Swan por hacer una hija tan hermosa como Bella, sin pensarlo me acerque a ella un poco más.

Mi atención se desvió a sus labios, me estaba volviendo loco por besarla, me moría por sentir sus labios entre los míos.

—Ed-ward —musitó Bella.

—Edward —dijo otra voz, Bella se giro antes que yo, simplemente no podía despegar mis ojos de ella.

—Hola —dijo Bella.

—Nadie te hablo Swan, déjanos solos.

¿Quién le hablaba a Bella así? Me gire enfadado para ver a Irina, ella me sonrió intentando coquetear.

— ¿Qué te pasa Irina? Bella no se irá a ninguna parte.

Su boca se abrió, en sorpresa.

—No, Edward —Bella apretó mi brazo con su pequeña mano— no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia, te veo luego.

Detuve su mano antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Mi novia?

—S-si, ¿Irina, cierto?

—Ella no es mi novia.

— ¡Eddie! —chilló ella.

—P-pero… el otro día tu y ella…

—Bella, no hicimos nada.

—No me lo tienes que explicar, Edward.

—Quiero hacerlo, Bella.

Ella se acerco a mí y el rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

— _¡Cállate!_ Hay demasiadas personas escuchándote.

Mire alrededor, rodeados de chicas y la mayoría mirándonos, los rostros de Alice y Nessie destacaban por el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas —le dije y su rubor aumento, si eso era posible.

—No… tienes que irte, estoy en una pijamada, ¿Lo sabías?

—Eso no evitará que hablemos.

Alguien aclaro su garganta, Jasper había llegado.

—Edward —saludó.

—Jasper.

Alguien jaló mi brazo.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —dijo Irina.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella? –se había ido, estaba con Nessie y Alice, que me miraba, pero Bella me daba la espalda.

—Hablemos.

Mire a Jasper.

—Iré a buscar a Emmett —dijo—, suerte.

Desapareció por las escaleras y dirigí mi atención a Irina.

— ¿Qué te traes con Isabella Swan?

— ¿Yo? No sé a qué te refieres —de verdad, no lo sabía.

—Sí, si lo sabes, ¿Qué demonios hay con ella? A mí nunca me explicaste lo que hacías con Jane ni con Tanya, el lunes en detención me ignoraste por completo y cuando Isabella llego me echaste y trataste de disculparte con ella. ¿Por qué?

Vaya, era demasiado intuitiva… O yo era muy obvio.

—Irina, estas muy equivocada, ¿Crees que por mi reputación no puedo tener amigas?

—Depende de qué tipo de amigas, pero creo que Isabella no entra en la categoría, la vez como si…

Espero, fruncí el ceño y me acerque a ella, estaba harto de juegos.

— ¿Cómo si, qué?

—Como si nunca quisieras separarte de ella, y sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

Irina se dio la vuelta, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, llenándome de dudas.

— ¡Corre, Eddie! —gritó Emmett mientras él y Jasper corrían escaleras arriba.

—Mierda, Emmett —gruñó Jasper

Mi mirada, entre los cientos de chicas que había en ese lugar, se movió rápidamente hasta toparse con los ojos chocolates de Bella, sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Te quedaras en la pijamada? —preguntó Jasper, mirándome mientras enarcaba una ceja, diablos, espere que no haya notado mi cara de bobo al ver a Bella.

—Ehh, no, ni muerto —caminé escaleras arriba no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Bella, ella estaba hablando con Alice, sacudí la cabeza y sonreí, de nuevo, si, también como un bobo.

—Una semana.

—Mmm, es muy poco, cuanto menos diez días —dijo Jasper. ¿Apostaban?

—Hecho.

— ¿Qué apuestan?

Se tensaron, Emmett casi salto de su asiento.

—A-apostamos a… que Alice tardara diez días en llevar a Jasper de compras.

—Mucho tiempo, le daría cuatro y eso es demasiado.

—Esta corta de dinero, Carlisle se entero de las zapatillas que compró y mando traer desde París.

—Espera, ¿Qué ella hizo qué?

¿Alice había hecho qué?

—Uh, nada.

Jasper sonrió.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Ellas tienen su pijamada abajo y nosotros no haremos nada —me queje.

—Es injusto —gruñó Emmett.

Jasper no hablo, estaba demasiado callado, de verdad debía ser tímido.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —dijo de pronto.

Guardamos silencio, voces, de chicas y… de chicos, risas y… definitivamente esas eran voces de chicos.

—Alice… —susurramos.

Bajamos las escaleras para ver la _'pijamada'._

Jessica estaba besándose con Mike al pie de las escaleras, los saltamos y vimos a chicos bailar, de pronto en la mesa no solo había comida, también latas y botellas de cerveza, Emmett tomo una.

— ¿La matamos o la delatamos? —preguntó Emmett.

No encontraba la mejor opción y en mi mente repase miles de formas de torturar a mi hermanita.

—Lo mejor será guardar esto, luego torturarla con ello, simple y eficiente —musitó Jasper.

—Bien —dijo Emmett.

—Gran plan, Jasper.

Él sonrió, luego miro frente a nosotros.

—Ahí está.

Volteamos a tiempo de ver un borrón negro con morado, Alice. Emmett corrió detrás de ella y la atrapó.

— ¡Suéltame mono!

—Alice, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Una fiesta? -preguntó Emmett.

—Si, duh.

Diablos, _adolescentes, alcohol, chicos, Bella_… mierda.

Camine en busca de Bella, no podía estar sola, diablos, esto era un caos.

— ¡Edward! ¡¿A dónde vas? —gritó Emmett.

Lo mire, aun deteniendo a Alice, sacudí mis brazos y le grité:

— ¡Rosalie! —Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y soltó a Alice, desapareció rápidamente y deje de preocuparme por él.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Bella? La había dejado aquí, hace unos segundos, no podía desaparecer.

—Así que… tú y Cullen.

Me detuve, ¿Yo y quién? Me acerque a la puerta de la cocina y escuché.

— ¿Ah? —dijo una voz que no reconocí.

—Emmett, te gusta…

—No, claro que no, por Dios, acabo de llegar a la escuela y ya me consiguen novio —esa, sin duda, era Rosalie.

—Novio no, él nunca tiene novia, es lo especial de los Cullen, nunca se comprometen.

— ¿Nunca? —esa era la voz de Bella.

—No, la mayoría de las chicas aquí presentes han salido con ellos, son… misteriosos y…

—Tan sexys.

Risas, era notorio que ahí solo había chicas.

—Oh, sí, demasiado sexys.

¿Esa…? ¿Esa había sido Bella?

—Lo siento, Rosalie, Emmett es el número dos de los _sin novias, _lamento destrozar tus esperanzas.

—Pero, ¡Vamos Rose! Emmett es sexy… y tu eres hermosa, se ven… geniales juntos, apuesto que cambiaría por ti… —la animó Bella.

—Swan, estas ebria, Emmett nunca cambiaria.

—Claro que si, Emmett es genial.

Risas, ¿_Bella estaba ebria?_

—Bella no puede más, déjenla dormir —intercedió Nessie.

—No, no, yo estoy bien.

—Renesmee…

—Nessie.

—Así que… tú y Edward.

Casi me ahogo y Nessie también, escuche a alguien toser.

—Bella, calma, respira.

Oh, había sido Bella.

—P-pero… yo creía que te gustaba Ja…

Se escucho un golpe y después Nessie contesto apresurada:

—No, Edward y yo no, él está interesado en alguien más.

Se escucharon exclamaciones.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién?

—Están mal si creen que se los diré.

—Pero Nessie, somos porristas, debemos compartir nuestros secretos.

—Ser amigas y ser compañeras son cosas muy diferentes, permiso, mi hermana tiene que respirar un poco.

Me alejé de la puerta y camine como si recién estuviese llegando.

— ¡Nessie! —observé como Nessie le tapaba la boca a Bella y al verme la soltaba.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ah, te amo! —Rodo los ojos cuando Tanya y Lauren asomaron su cabeza por la puerta— ¡Ten! ¡Te regalo a mi hermana! Sé que la cuidaras —me guiño un ojo antes de lanzar a una Bella tambaleante a mis brazos.

—Pero…

— ¡Nada! ¿Crees que la soportare después de casi decir quién me gustaba? Estas mal si tu respuesta es sí.

—Pero… a ti te gusta… —balbuceó Bella.

— ¡Sácala!

Rodé los ojos y camine con Bella hacia la sala.

—Pero Ed-ward, a Nessie… le gusta Jacob, ¿P-por qué se enoja así?

¿Bella sabia que a Nessie le gustaba Jacob? Me senté en el sofá y senté a Bella muy cerca de mí. Sonreí cuando ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es mi hermanita, cree que no la conozco pero ella… es demasiado obvia.

Bella se ruborizo de pronto, tal vez noto nuestra cercanía e intento levantarse.

—No, Bella.

Ella me miro, sus ojos estaban levemente desenfocados y su mirada brillaba.

— ¿Cuánto bebiste?

—Solo… amm, no lo sé, Tanya me… dio un vaso, oh, sabia delicioso, luego otro y otro, después ellas comenzaron a hablar de ustedes y los demás chicos…

Tanya, solo a ella se le ocurriría traer alcohol.

Note que Bella me miraba en silencio, le sonreí y ella se ruborizó.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, consciente de lo que había estado haciendo.

—Nada. Es solo que… —se ruborizó mas, si era posible— Yo…

Tome su mentón con mi mano y la obligue a mirarme.

—Dilo.

—Te quería preguntar… ¿Qué se siente ser… un _playboy_?

Me reí, eso no era lo que creí que preguntaría, pensaba en algo como_ ¿Por qué aun no me besas? ¿Es verdad que te gusto? ¿Si? Me lo dijo mi hermana… _al parecer Nessie no había hablado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué se siente ser un playboy, mujeriego, mil novias…_ womanizer?_

Bella sonrió mientras la canción de Britney Spears la apoyaba_, mierda._

— ¿Quién te dijo que soy un playboy mujeriego mil novias womanizer?

—Las porristas… hablaban de ustedes…

—Pues… —no podía decir que le mintieron, solo podía responder a su pregunta— no lo sé, ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Ella miro al suelo y mordió su labio. ¡Demonios! ¡Ella solo trataba de comprobarlo!

—Bella —intente que me mirara. Ella se alejó de mí.

–Por eso lo pregunté… ¿No crees?

Maldita Tanya Denali, ¿Por qué tenía que contarles cada segundo de mi vida a todos?

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Bella.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Eres feliz?

La mire, había sido demasiado directa, el alcohol la ayudaba. No pensé antes de contestar.

—Antes… creía que me gustaba, lo amaba, me sentía… poderoso, era feliz a costa de los demás.

— ¿Qué es lo que cambio?

—Nada, no ha cambiado _nada_ —la mire a los ojos—, pero siento que ha cambiado _todo._

Bella no aparto la mirada, estuvimos viéndonos a los ojos durante mucho tiempo.

—Gracias —susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ser sincero, gracias, creí que sería más difícil que confiaras en mi.

—Es fácil confiar en ti.

—Claro que no, me entero de muchas cosas por mí misma.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Bailamos? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sí.

—Creí que no te gustaba bailar.

—No mucho pero amo esa canción.

Bella se levanto, menos tambaleante y más decidida, en la pista había otras chicas bailando, más ebrias que Bella y ella resaltaba entre todas las que bailaban, claro que lo hacía.

Me acerque a ella, no bailaría pero me aseguraría de que no cayera al suelo, Bella comenzó a bailar, se movió al ritmo de la canción y pude decir que lo seguía bien, para no saber bailar como decía.

Se movió a los lados entre la multitud de chicas tambaleantes y la seguí, cuando la parte más movida de la canción comenzó Bella aumento el ritmo, se acerco a mí mientras cantaba entre susurros.

—«I know that we'll have a ball,  
if we get down  
and go out,  
and just loose it all,  
I feel stressed out,  
I wanna let it go,  
let's go way out spaced out  
and losing all control»

Bailó, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, su voz era la más hermosa que jamás había escuchado y sus movimientos me volvían loco.

—«Fill up my cup,  
mozoltov,  
look at her dancing,  
just take it off,  
let's paint the town,  
we'll shut it down,  
let's burn the roof,  
_and then we'll do it again»_

Me congelé en mi lugar, Bella, solo ebria se atrevía a decir eso. Ella rodeo mi cuello con mis brazos y continúo bailando como si se olvidara de donde estábamos.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba siguiendo sus pasos, el ritmo de su cadera contra la mía y de sus labios en mi mejilla, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué más, Bella se estremeció y apretó mi cuello un poco más.

—«Tonight's the night,  
let's live it up,  
I got my money,  
Lets spend it up,  
Go out and smash it,  
Like Oh My God,  
Jump off that sofa,  
Lets get get off»

Me había convertido completamente en un estúpido masoquista, sabía que no podía hacer nada mas con Bella además de bailar así, que esta era la única vez que bailaría así con ella, sabía que ebria como se encontraba ahora mismo podía llevarla a mi habitación pero no quería hacerlo, ¡¿A quién engañaba? Quería hacerlo, quería estar con Bella en mi cama, era estúpido, jamás había dejado que ninguna de mis 'conquistas' entrara a mi habitación y quería llevarla ahí, pero el simple hecho de imaginarla en mi cama, debajo de mi, observando su cuerpo desnudo… mierda.

No podía, no podía hacerle esto a ella, ella era diferente a las demás, no podía hacérselo, no, no le haría _eso._

Bella se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y moviendo su cadera en círculos dándome una vista perfecta de su trasero, imágenes de lo que yo podría hacerle me nublaron la vista, estúpidas hormonas.

La canción terminó y comenzó otra rápidamente así que Bella no paro de bailar, ahora comenzó a saltar y solo pude verla, divertirse.

—«I came here to make you dance tonight,  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you,  
shut up, cause we won't stop  
and we're getting down till the sun's coming up»

Algo me obligó a ir con ella a rodearla con mis brazos y a bailar con ella, a bailar solo con una chica en vez de dejar que ellas me bailaran, sin ponerme a besarla en el centro de la pista como desearía, sin propasarme, solo bailando e incluso divirtiéndome.

—«And maybe someday I'll believe,  
that we are all a part of some bigger plan,  
tonight I just don't give a damn,  
if the world is ending, I'm throwing the party»

Bella rió, sacudió su cabeza y el cabello cubrió sus ojos, se movía como una estrella de rock y amaba ver la sonrisa en sus labios, fingió tener una guitarra en las manos y después de reír con ella la levante del suelo y le di una vuelta en el aire, mala idea porque cuando la solté se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero el golpe, la tome por la cintura viéndola, abrir los ojos con lentitud y verme, demasiado cerca de ella.

Su cabello revuelto la hacía ver más sexy que nunca, ella sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, mientras yo sufría, me moría por morder su cuello.

La solté asegurándome de que no caería de nuevo, ella intentó acomodar su cabello, sin éxito.

—Uh, gracias Edward, me salvaste la vida.

—De nuevo —sonreí.

Bella rodó los ojos y puso una mano en su pecho.

— ¡Oh, mi héroe!

Bella besó mi mejilla y sonrió, pero aposte que mi sonrisa era más grande.

—Si así me pagarás, te hare caer más veces.

—Así no te recompensaré.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

—Vengarme —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Veamos quien gana, Isabella.

Ella frunció el ceño y de pronto sonrió.

—Claro que ganare, Anthony.

_Alice_, ella se lo dijo.

—Me las pagarás, Isabella.

Me sacó la lengua y se giro. Ella camino lejos de mí, escabulléndose entre las demás chicas y unos cuantos chicos que estaban ahí.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó alguien, Bella estaba a solo dos pasos de mi y la vi caer de nuevo al darse la vuelta para verme, a mi izquierda alguien gritó y la vi caer también, corrí hacia Bella y la tome de la cintura, acercándola a mi pecho y a la otra chica la detuve con el brazo, los tres perdimos el equilibrio y caí al suelo, con Bella sobre mi pecho y la otra chica a nuestro lado.

—Auch —musitó.

Me gire para ver a Tanya, tocándose la cabeza como si le doliera_. Me alegra que te duela,_ pensé.

Bella se levantó un poco, aun sobre mi pecho, le sonreí y ella se ruborizó.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, gracias por salvarme Edward, te adoro —Tanya intento besar mis labios y me aleje de ella, demasiado bruscamente ya que estaba en el suelo.

Sentí un peso menos sobre mí, note que Bella se levantaba de mi estomago y caminaba lejos, sin siquiera voltear.

—Se fue —sonrió Tanya y ocupo su lugar— me has tenido muy sola Eddie, no te vi toda la semana.

— ¿Quieres…?

— ¡Sí! –gritó antes de lanzarse contra mis labios, ah, era tan cómodo besar a alguien en medio de la sala tirado en el piso.

La aleje tomándola por los hombros, Tanya me miro interrogante.

— ¡¿Quieres quitarte?

Tanya se alejó, nunca le había gritado pero que me besara me había enfadado, demasiado. Me levante del suelo y la mire, planeando como arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿E-Edward? —tartamudeó, sentí un golpe en mi hombro, no dolió pero me hizo voltear.

— ¡¿Puedo saber que haces? —dijo Nessie, me miraba enfadada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué la besaste?

— ¿No que no eran pareja? —dijo Tanya, ambos la miramos enfadados y ella retrocedió un paso.

—Yo no la bese, Nessie, ella…

— ¿Y qué es lo que vio Bella?

La mato, mataré a Tanya Denali, la mataré.

–Mmm, eso creí. ¿Dónde está ella?

Mire a mí alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba?

—La perdiste, ¡Te doy la oportunidad y la desperdicias! —Nessie caminó lejos de Tanya, subimos las escaleras y la detuve frente al despacho de Carlisle.

— ¿Qué oportunidad?

— ¿Te gusta?

Frené, creí que ella lo entendía.

—Sabes que sí.

— ¿La besaste?

—No.

— ¿Por qué demonios no vas y la besas?

—No la conozco lo suficiente como para saber si ella lo desea.

—Si Bella se ruboriza cuando te le acercas, si se ruboriza por que la halagues, si se ruboriza porque la toques, le gustas.

— ¿Y si me baila?

Nessie abrió los ojos como platos, toco su cabeza y golpeo sus oídos.

— ¿Escuche bien? ¿Te _bailó?_

—Bailamos.

— ¿Abrazados o de lejos?

—Ambos.

—Repito: ¿Por qué aun no la besas? ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

—No quiero lastimarla.

—No lo harás.

Nessie me sonrió y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo.

— ¿Sabías que Bella sabe lo que sientes por Jacob?

—Lo acabo de descubrir.

Nessie se alejó y se escuchó un golpe sordo arriba de nosotros, en el tercer piso.

—La encontramos.

Subí las escaleras con Nessie detrás mío, Bella estaba en medio del pasillo, tirada frente a la puerta de mi habitación, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Bella, levántate –susurré.

—No… déjame morir… —susurró a su vez.

Pase mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y la cargué contra mi pecho, Bella no pesaba demasiado, así que camine con ella hacia Nessie.

—Abajo, abajo, abajo —susurró.

— ¿Parece ebria?

—No demasiado.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de pronto. Me miró y enfado no fue lo único que vi en ellos.

—Bájame —demandó.

—Bella, escúchame.

—Que. Me. Bajes.

La solté y ella se puso de pie.

—No, Bells, escúchalo.

— ¿Tú estás con él?

—Lo apoyare porque yo se que tú…

—Shh…

—Bell…

—Shh, Nessie, basta, no lo escuchare.

—Bella —tome su mano y la acerque a mí. Ella miro con interés mi camiseta, pase una mano por mi cabello.

Nessie suspiró.

—Le gustas a Bella —dijo Nessie antes de salir corriendo, Bella se tensó y dejo de respirar.

—Bella…

Trató de soltarse de mi agarre pero la acerqué más, tomándola por la cintura.

—No, Edward, suéltame…

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¿Te importa?

—Sí.

—No lo creo. Soy una entre un millón, ¿Por qué habría de importar?

¡Porque también me gustas! ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil decírselo?

— ¿Lo ves? Déjame en paz y dile a tus "amigas" que me dejen en paz, no necesito que me lancen al suelo para caer.

— ¿Te empujaron?

—No importa.

—Si importa.

—Deja de fingir que te importo.

— ¡Deja de fingir que te molesta! —le gruñí.

Bella frunció el ceño y me mostro su hermoso dedo corazón, se veía sexy haciéndolo y frunciendo el ceño, sonreí.

Escuche una exclamación a mis espaldas.

— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste! —gritó Alice.

— ¡Alice! ¡No! —gritó Bella.

—Dinero. Dinero —gritó de nuevo.

—Alice…

—Señal obscena a Edward.

—Edward es idiota.

—Gracias.

—De nada —me sonrió.

—Vamos abajo —dijo Alice jalando a Bella.

Bella guardo silencio mientras era arrastrada lejos. Mi cabeza era un lio. Solo tenía una cosa -casi- segura. Bella se sentía atraída por mí, de cierta forma, como atracción a primer nivel, le parecía misterioso, eso era todo. Cuando se enterara de mi reputación se iría, lo sabía de antemano.

Pero no quería que pasara.

— ¡Juguemos a la botella! —esa era Alice. Mi adorada hermana… mire mi reloj, eran las 10:30, estaba segura de que Esme no llegaría después de la medianoche y mi Alice estaría en problemas por… ¿novena vez en su vida?

Veamos… sobregirar una tarjeta de Carlisle sin permiso, regalar nuestra ropa comprada hacia menos de un mes a los pobres porque no era de "moda", pintar el jeep de Emmett de rosa, ponerse a bailar sobre el comedor de Esme, su fiesta de graduación de la secundaria, su "fogata" en La Push… mi hermana tenia historia en Forks.

Baje las escaleras y busque a Bella con la mirada, estaba sentada en el sofá con un chico… ¿Tyler? Me acerque a ellos.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí…

—Lo se —contesto Bella, cortante.

— ¿Estás en la preparatoria?

—Sí.

— ¿Ultimo grado?

—No.

—Bueno, pues… tú sabes… ¿te gustaría alguna vez salir conmigo?

—No.

Tyler parpadeó, confuso.

— ¿P-por qué?

—Lo siento… estoy comprometida…

Bella le mostro un anillo en su dedo corazón, si, el mismo anillo que había brillado con la furia de Bella hacia un rato.

—Oh, uh, lo lamento… Oh, iré a… buscare a Lauren, adiós.

Tyler huyó, me acerqué y me senté con ella.

— ¿Comprometida?

Me miro con los ojos chispeantes, aun estaba enfadada.

—Sí, desde los 15, te invitare a mi boda…

— ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—No creo que lo conozcas, se llama Romeo. No es muy conocido por solo salir en un libro pero aun así lo amo.

—Felicidades por la boda, ¿te importara mucho cuando la interrumpa?

—No si es para ir al baño.

—Es para cometer un asesinato.

—Bueno, el suicido no me molesta, que tengas suerte.

Intento levantarse.

— ¿Romeo es celoso? ¿No soporta un poco de competencia?

— ¿Quién es la competencia? ¿Tyler? ¿El chico '_estas comprometida, para mí es como si tuvieras herpes'?_

—Él no es nadie.

—Nadie le gana a Romeo.

—Ya lo veremos —me acerqué más a ella.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Lauren, me gire para ver a unos chicos alrededor de una mesa, Bella se sentó junto a Alice y me acerqué.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lauren?

—Gira la botella.

Bufé.

— ¿Yo?

—Ajá —musitó parpadeando demasiado, ¿Se le metió algo en el ojo?

Sacudí la cabeza. Se suponía que coqueteaba, o tenía un grave tic en el parpado.

Gire la botella mirando a Bella, estaba enfadado. Estaba demasiado enfadado con Romeo, estúpido personaje ficticio, Bella es mía. Bien, no quería destrozar la mesa así que continúe mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Nessie me había advertido que si besaba a otra frente a Bella ella se enfadaría. Ahora me importaba un bledo que se enfadara si se veía tan sexy así…

—Edward besa a… —dijo Lauren— Isabella.

Mire la botella sorprendido, el cuello señalaba a Bella y a mí. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Estaba a punto de negarme cuando Nessie me golpeó el hombro.

—Hazlo, Edward —susurró para que solo yo lo hiciera.

—Si quieres lo hago yo —dijo Mike. A la mierda con Mike si creía que le dejaría a mi Bella.

Me levante y ella también lo hizo.

— ¿Bien? —le pregunte mirándola.

—Vete a la mierda —contestó, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero la detuve, acerque su cuerpo al mío y suspiré, ella se estremeció pero no trato de alejarse. Los demás decían cosas que no descifre antes de que me acercara a los labios de Bella, ya me había contenido demasiado tiempo como para soportar más.

* * *

**Ok, ame la parte donde Edward toca el piano porque está descubriendo sentimientos raros hacia Bella, Bella se está haciendo mala y grosera y Edward se está haciendo un caballero con poca paciencia y dotes masoquistas... AHHH lo amo! ok no...**

**¿Beso o no beso? ¿Les gustaría que se besaran? así de que todo comenzó jugando a la botella y después nadie los podía separar, seria genial aunque no sé si podría pasar... estuve a punto de hacer un Alice POV para ver lo de la prueba de las porristas pero me controle. Esta historia es exclusiva de Edward Bella, Only Edward & Bella...**

_R&w?_


	9. Boy dangerous

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Good Girls Go Bad le pertenece a Cobra Starship.

* * *

**

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

_

* * *

Music: _Teenagers _by_ My Chemical Romance, -I don't know when, only I like it-

* * *

**Chapter 9– Boy dangerous**

«I know your type,  
boy, you're dangerous»

**Bella POV**

—Vete a la mierda —oh si, o al demonio o a donde quiera que él quisiera ir, le daba permiso, yo me iría muy lejos, al cuarto de Alice.

De pronto Edward me detuvo antes de que lograra irme, se acercó demasiado a mí, sus manos atraparon mi cintura y su nariz rozo la mía, lo escuché suspirar y me estremecí, lo odiaba, era un patán como yo creía pero… era tan… Edward.

Había perdido, ni siquiera luché, no hice nada, mis instintos me traicionaron y me acerque más a él.

—Edward… —susurré.

Edward miro mis ojos, sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron y sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse, escuché voces pero no les puse atención, cerré mis ojos y suspire al tener a Edward tan cerca de mí.

Su mano llegó hasta mi mejilla, provocando que la electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo.

Iba a besarlo, _quería _besarlo.

Sentí sus labios apretar dulcemente los míos y que su simple roce mando descargas eléctricas por toda mi columna vertebral. Me estaba besando. Succionó despacio mi labio inferior, demasiado despacio, esperando que me arrepintiera o que parara. Y no lo hice.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para mi reacción y desee fervientemente que Edward se la adjudicara al alcohol y no a mi poca resistencia.

Mis manos se movieron a su cabello, enredándolo más aun y acercándolo a mí, deje de besarlo lentamente y comencé a hacerlo con violencia, lo necesitaba, demasiado.

Edward no se asusto ni se alejo, respondió a mi beso con la misma insistencia y ferocidad.

Ambos dejamos atrás todo, bebiendo de nuestros labios como si fuésemos a morir de lo contrario y sentía que así seria.

Noté que me sentía mareada, que mis rodillas flaquearon y que Edward me sostuvo apretándome contra su pecho, tome bocanadas de aire y hice mi respiración irregular, noté que la de Edward también lo era pues estando recargada en su pecho, notaba cada movimiento.

Lo mire de nuevo, sus ojos chispeaban, derrochaban alegría o algo así, fue exactamente cuando supe mi estupidez.

Me había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Lo quería, me encantaban sus ojos, su cabello, su piel y lo que su contacto me causaba, me fascinaba su sonrisa torcida y su estúpida forma de levantar su ceja perfecta y de protegerme de sus estúpidas admiradoras, entendía como todas ellas caían a sus pies y ahora yo era otra de ellas, estaba a sus pies, había perdido.

No quería moverme, no podía escuchar a nadie ni verlos, era como si apagaran el sonido de una televisión y me obligaran a ver solo a una persona, pero nadie me obligaba a verlo y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

— ¡Perfecto! —Gruñó una chica de cabello rojo y ondulado— Tu turno Lauren.

Sentí un brazo enredarse en mi cintura y luego alguien me jaló.

— ¡Bella! ¡Cuñada! —susurró Alice contra mi oído.

¿Cuñada? ¡¿Cuñada? ¿Yo cuñada de Alice? ¿Por Edward?

Ella sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su celular la interrumpió y desapareció hacia la cocina.

— ¡Lauren besa a… Mike!

Observe la cara molesta de Jessica, la de asco de Lauren y la satisfacción de Mike antes de que Edward se detuviera detrás de mí, desconcentrándome.

—Eh… Bella, yo…

Me ruboricé, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle, ¿Qué podía decir? _Edward, acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorada de ti, eso paso cuando me besaste, ¿No es genial? No te preocupes, puedes seguir siendo playboy, solo quería que lo supieras…_

—Ah, Edward, la verdad… —suspiré, _dilo, ¡Dilo! Vamos, podemos hacerlo… repite conmigo: Edward, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

¡Las chicas no dicen eso!

_¿Hola? ¿Siglo XXI? Las chicas independientes y fuertes lo hacen, somos fuertes e independientes, podemos hacerlo._

Bien, yo puedo, bien.

—Edward, ¿Quieres…?

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora es oficial Bella, eres parte de la escuela! —chilló una de las animadoras en mi oído, mierda.

—Cierto, Edward te besó, ahora eres una vampiresa oficial.

Cerré mis puños, enfadada, era una señal, no debía invitarlo a ningún lado. Y lo peor, mi maldito rito de iniciación a la secta escolar era besar a Edward Cullen, ¡Típico!

— ¿Ah, de verdad? ¿Ahora soy parte de su secta?

— ¡Si! ¡Ahora dejaste de ser rara!

Me congelé, ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía odiarlas tanto?

— ¡Maravilloso! —Chille— Ahora, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Operarme los senos, la nariz y los labios? ¿Ponerme kilos de maquillaje y acostarme con todos? —bien, acababa de llamar zorras plásticas a Tanya, una chica pelirroja y dos rubias mas, pero lo mejor era que ahí estaba Leah, ¡Toma eso!

— ¿Qué mierda dijiste? —gruño Leah, tomando el control de la situación, ya que las otras estaban en shock.

—Lo que escuchaste Leah, déjame en paz.

Me gire y casi tropecé con Edward, lo rodeé y caminé.

—Vaya príncipe, tu beso despertó al monstruo —rieron las plásticas, eso eran, unas zorras descerebradas.

Me gire hacia Leah, la odiaba, con mi alma, todos estos años de negación, pensando "_Oh, pobre Leah, lo hace porque necesita atención, solo eso, ella no me odia" _se acabaron, mis "tendencias hippies" se alejaron y camine hacia ella, oh si, le arrancaría su cabello negro, la odio, la odio, la odio.

Alguien me detuvo a unos pasos de su horrendo peinado, unas manos encarcelaron mis muñecas y rodearon la cintura de Edward, pegándome a su pecho y poniéndome de nervios.

—No la asesines —me susurró.

—No lo hare… sólo la golpeare.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias Eddie, me salvaste de morir en las sucias manos de Bella —Leah abrazó su cuello y besó su mejilla.

Me removí entre los brazos de Edward pero él no me soltó, ignoro a Leah y caminó hacia atrás, arrastrándome con él.

En la cocina me soltó, me alejé de él y golpeé el refrigerador, auch, mi mano.

—Eres un idiota, debiste dejarme…

—Ya las insultaste demasiado.

—Las odio, son malvadas, ah, por cierto, gracias por la "iniciación" apuesto a que has hecho miles, digo millones, ¿O billones?

Sus ojos centellearon.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Sí, demasiado, iug, tus labios deben estar tan usados, ¿Aun funcionan? Wow.

Edward se acercó y me acorraló entre el refrigerador y la encimera.

—Mmm, no tengo idea, deberías probar…

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, mis manos estaban detrás de su cabeza y las suyas en mi cintura. Mierda, la carne es débil.

Cuando el beso iba en la mejor parte, si, la mejor parte, la parte en que su lengua recorría mi labio inferior, escuche a mi mejor y queridísima amiga.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritó Alice sacudiéndonos.

¡Nos había visto! ¡Ah! ¡Lo odiaba!

Edward la miro unos minutos sin decir nada.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

¿Eh?

Alice frunció el ceño y le dio una cachetada a Edward, fuerte, él no se movió, me sorprendí y la vi con los ojos abiertos como platos, no quería una cachetada.

—Nuestra. Madre. Esta. Aquí

¡Entendí! ¡Comprendí lo que Alice dijo! Ha, yo no estaba en shock porque Edward me hubiera besa… Esperen. ¿Mamá? Esme…

— ¡Alice Cullen!–gruñó Edward— ¡¿Mamá?

Mierda.

_Mi mamá_. Digo, su mamá, ah, Esme Cullen, ¿Qué demonios pienso? ¿Eso pasa cuando te besan? ¿Te haces estúpida? Sentía el mundo en otro lugar diferente, como si estuviera ahí, viendo una película moverse delante de mí y no hacer nada.

Alguien apagó el sonido con rapidez.

Batiendo record la casa se deshabito, observe a las zorr… porristas adorables correr totalmente desencajadas hasta la sala y hacerse las "dormidas". Los hombres que había en la casa -excepto Jasper, Emmett y Edward- saltaron por las ventanas y la puerta de la cocina mientras Emmett y Jasper se deshacían de las botellas de cerveza. Rosalie y Nessie se sentaron en el sofá y Alice se tambaleo hasta ellas y se dejo caer en el suelo.

Eran buenas actrices, estaban ahí, fingiendo roncar, oh, Tanya era buena… Uh, no estaba fingiendo. Mordí mi labio para no comenzar a reír. Sin éxito.

Tenía que grabar a Tanya y sus ronquidos de oso, reí más fuerte. Alice me miró enfadada y caminó hacia mí.

—Primero intercambias saliva con mi hermano y después te burlas de mi desgracia, eres cruel Isabella Marie Swan, lo eres.

— ¡Tanya ronca! —chillé y recordé que Edward estaba detrás de mí cuando comenzó a reírse como loco.

— ¡Humpf! —Alice jaló mi brazo provocando que me tambaleara y abrió una puerta, me lanzo dentro de ese lugar y lo cerró.

— ¡Y no salgas hasta que Esme llegue!

— ¡Alice! ¡No!

—Vamos Edward —escuché a Alice decir—, sé que quieres entrar.

No podía enfrentarlo, no después de los… besos. Camine hacia atrás en lo que creía era el armario y topé con algo, seguramente el fin del pequeño cuarto.

De pronto sentí unas manos en mi cintura, acercándome a alguien o a algo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Edward! ¡Alice! ¡Ah!

La puerta se abrió, salí de ahí, alguien me abrazó, Alice grito y un chico salió detrás de mí.

—Maldito Newton –musitó Edward y me apretó contra él.

— ¡Lárgate!

— ¡Esperaba a Jessica! Aunque… tú puedes venir Bella.

Me asqueé, Edward gruño y Nessie intervino.

—Vete idiota, Bella está ocupada, largo o te saco a patadas.

—Vaya niñita, tienes carácter.

El sonido de las llaves entrando a la cerradura nos detuvo, Mike como el cobarde que era salió por la ventana abierta y Edward se sentó conmigo en las escaleras.

—Chicos —dijo la madre de Edward –y de Emmett y de Alice– al entrar, ella era hermosa, con cabello color caramelo y piel blanca y los ojos verdes como los de Edward, brillando con emoción. Hermosa era quedarse corta.

Entonces entró el padre de Edward –y de Emmett y de Alice–, era como un actor famoso, ya sabía de dónde Edward heredo su porte intimidante, él tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de un color azul como el cielo nocturno, ellos eran una familia perfecta y me sentí fuera de lugar.

— ¡Papi! —casi gritó Alice colgándose al cuello de su padre y besando su mejilla.

— ¿Una fiesta? —preguntó su padre.

—Pijamada, miren, ella es Nessie Swan y la que Edward no suelta es Bella Swan. —cierto, Edward soltó su agarre y yo libere su camisa, quedamos sentados rozando nuestros hombros —Ness, Bells, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres.

—Nuestros padres —corrigió Edward.

—Un placer chicas —Esme beso la mejilla de Nessie y antes de besar la mía note que me miraba demasiado, dirigía miradas disimuladas entre Edward y yo, hice todo lo posible por no ruborizarme.

— ¿Hijas de Charlie Swan? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Exacto —contestó Ness con una sonrisa.

Carlisle estrecho nuestras manos y me sentí observada de nuevo, ambos nos observaban a Edward y a mí, demasiado.

— ¿Por qué aun están despiertos? —preguntó Esme.

—Bella tuvo una pesadilla —mintió Alice.

—Oh, ¿Te sientes mejor, querida?

Le sonreí a Esme.

—E-eso creo.

— ¿Te gustaría dormir en una de las habitaciones de visitas?

—No deseo ser una molestia.

—No lo eres, debes estar cómoda pequeña, vamos, Edward te llevará —ouch, Esme dio en el blanco.

—Hazlo Bella, me quedaré aquí con Alice y Rose, además tu no duermes si no estás en una cama —Nessie traidora.

—Sí, Bella, vamos, Edward llévala a la habitación frente a la tuya.

¿Esme estaba divertida? Sus ojos chispearon de forma extraña, lo juro, lo vi.

—La llevare a su habitación —anunció Edward.

Nessie rió.

—Bien, yo no soy responsable de lo que pase si la llevas ahí —susurró, pero la escuche perfectamente, ella me las pagaría, había dicho: "_le gustas a Bella" _y había huido, cobarde.

—Descansen —Esme besó la frente de Edward y la de Alice, beso la mejilla de Nessie y me miró, sus ojos verdes me confundían con su brillo, era demasiado tierno, su rostro en forma de corazón derrochaba ternura.

Beso mi frente y susurro: —Duerme hija.

¿Huh? ¿Hija? ¿Me llamo hija?

Jamás volveré a besar a nadie, mi cerebro parecía apagado, me costaba trabajo pensar con claridad y ahora estaría sola con Edward todo el camino hasta la habitación, me sentía extraña, emocionada, sentía que flotaba, todo se veía diferente, incluso los colores, todo se veía más brillante.

¿O estaba drogada? Eso lo causaban las drogas, sensación de euforia y fantasías raras, ¿Tanya había puesto algo en mi bebida? ¿Cómo podía saber si estaba drogada?

— ¿Bella? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Vamos? A menos de que te quieras quedar aquí.

Edward me jaló escaleras arriba, luego por un pasillo y de nuevo otras escaleras. Sentía algo extraño, alguien… mirándome, mire a los lados pero no había nada raro, oh mierda, estaba muy drogada.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

Drogada, _drogada, _Charlie me mataría. ¡Estaba muerta!

— ¡¿Bella? —dijo la voz alarmada de Edward.

Mi respiración era irregular y no podía calmarla, oh, todo estaba mal.

— ¡Contéstame Bella!

Mire sus ojos alarmados, ¿Qué me pasaba? No tenía ni idea y eso asustaba. Los ojos de Edward brillaron, con determinación. Eso asustaba más.

Casi grité cuando sus labios se posaron de nuevo contra los míos pero deje de pensar, me olvide de que tal vez estuviera drogada y de mi próxima muerte, me olvide de todo.

Pero, ¿Por qué me besaba? Ya no estábamos jugando a la botella ni lo había atacado, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

_¿Recuerdas lo de "soy el playboy oficial de la escuela"? _Huh, Bella, ¿Acaso podemos ser más idiotas?

Él debía acostarse o cuando menos besar a todas las chicas de la escuela y yo no sería parte de eso.

Lo empujé, sin éxito ya que mis manos se enredaron en su camisa con fuerza. Oh mierda, _no,_ Bella,_ detente,_ basta,_ suéltalo,_ ah rayos, ¿Qué me pasa?

Él se alejó y me quede ahí, mirándolo a los ojos. A punto de gritar.

—Sé que me golpearás —comenzó—, y… no tengo nada más que perder —musitó antes de dirigirme su sonrisa torcida y besarme,_ de nuevo._

Sus labios, dulces y suaves, se movían al ritmo de los míos, lento, ferviente, dolorosamente delicioso.

Me estaba besando. El playboy de la escuela me besaba. Se sentía malditamente bien que lo hiciera, pero estaba mal. Cuatro veces mal.

Yo lo quería, me gustaba, estaba enamorada de él, pero él no de mí, él tal vez solo lo hacía porque tuvo la oportunidad, claro que no la desperdiciaría.

Era obvio.

_A menos que…_

¡No! No esperanzas, no tonterías, no quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad, Edward jamás se fijaría en mi, ¿Qué soy? Nada, el es un maldito Dios Griego, un Adonis, un maravilloso Dios pagano de la belleza que tentaba a cada mujer a pecar, todas sucumbían y yo no era la excepción. Patético.

Lo alejé con todas mis fuerzas, sentía las lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos, lo odiaba, era la persona más egoísta que había conocido nunca, lo odiaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo y esas mismas malditas células lo deseaban, eso estaba mal.

—Bella… ¿Qué…?

— ¡¿Qué? —Susurré, quería gritar pero había demasiadas personas en esta casa— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Déjame en paz, idiota!

Lo mejor eran los insultos, claro, si él era el maldito playboy que yo creía solo se iría, defendiendo su maldito orgullo y yo tendría que rogar meses para que se dignara a verme de nuevo, lo sabía, pero alejarse era lo mejor.

Me gire y abrí la puerta detrás de mí, entré y Edward entró detrás de mí.

— ¡Vete! —le espeté.

Sus labios se fruncieron en una línea tensa.

—Esta es mi habitación.

Sentí el rubor -¡maldito rubor!- colorear mis mejillas, me sentí deslumbrada cuando Edward sonrió.

—Oh —camine lejos de él, hacia la puerta.

—Espera.

Se acercó a mí y eso fue suficiente para detenerme.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que te molestaría que te besara.

¡Con un demonio! No me molesto, ese era el problema.

—De verdad, solo… lamento que te molestara pero no lamento haberlo hecho, lo haría de nuevo… lo haré de nuevo —se acercó.

— ¡No! Detente Edward, déjame en paz, de verdad, déjame.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un idiota, un problema, un chico peligroso, debería alejarme de ti, debería hacerlo, debería.

—Deberías —musitó—, pero… ¿Quieres hacerlo?

_En el blanco, Cullen._

— ¿Qué importa lo que quiero? ¿Ah? Con que Charlie se entere de que estoy en problemas y dejaré de tener opiniones.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Charlie creerá que lo mejor será enviarme a una escuela de mujeres.

— ¡No! ¿Lo imaginas? Tendría que vestirme de mujer para verte…

Sonreí.

—Muérete, Cullen.

—Mátame, Swan.

Sonreí, me moría por besarlo, mis labios reclamaban los suyos, sacudí la cabeza, no otra vez.

—Bueno, lo haré, pero antes dime donde esta mi habitación.

—Bien, te mentí, esta es tu habitación.

Entrecerré los ojos, asentí con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, entiendo.

Edward acarició mi mejilla.

—Me iré…

Estaba a punto de soltarme, lo sabía, mi mano sujeto su muñeca para que no se alejara y él me miro interrogante.

—No te vayas —susurré.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad, sentí un extraño calor en mi pecho.

—No lo hare —contestó.

Su voz acaricio las palabras, con dulzura, _no lo hare,_ para mi significaba algo muy diferente a lo que le significaba a él.

—Gracias.

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon risas. Oh, oh.

Solté su mano y él mi mejilla, miramos a la puerta.

—No pueden verte —musité.

—Estaré en el armario.

—Bien, pero pase lo que pase y escuches lo que escuches no salgas de ahí.

—De acuerdo.

Tocaron.

— ¿Bella? ¿Podemos pasar?

Corrí hacia la cama, era hermosa, de color azul celeste y por una enorme ventana se colaba la luz de la luna, la habitación era irreal.

Me colé entre las sabanas y fingí dormir.

La puerta se abrió y vi tres sombras entrar, reconocibles, Nessie, Alice y Rosalie, cuchichearon y luego saltaron a mi cama.

— ¡Bella! —chillaron.

Me levante mientras ellas me apuntaban con una lámpara.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estabas dormida?

Rodé los ojos.

—No, Alice.

—Lo sabía, ¿Cómo podías dormirte si la pijamada aun no termina?

— ¿Ah, no?

—No, ¿Crees que Eddie este dormido?

Me tensé.

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

—Duerme en la habitación de enfrente, pero no te preocupes, duerme como muerto.

—Apuesto a que si —dijo Rose.

—Deberíamos hacerle una broma —susurró Nessie.

— ¡No! —dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ah? —preguntaron Rose y Nessie.

—Él es demasiado gruñón, me mataría, lo conozco —respondió Alice.

—Si —la secunde, Nessie me miro raro pero la ignore.

—Así que… —comenzó Ness, sabía exactamente lo que hacían— te besó.

No, no le daría la satisfacción, pensé en las estrellas, oh, tan hermosas y brillantes.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Te besó mi hermano —dijo Alice.

—Uh, supongo.

—Y… —señaló Rose.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Qué tal besa?

—Oh, Rose, como si yo lo supiera.

—Aguafiestas —susurró Nessie.

—Bien, replanteare mi pregunta. ¿Qué se sintió que tus labios dejaran de ser vírgenes al ser besados por los de Edward Cullen?

Alice sostuvo la respiración y Nessie se echo a reír, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar el sonido que salió del armario. Oh.

— ¿Labios vírgenes? —preguntó Alice.

—Bella era la chica no novios, no besos, no citas. Hoy oficialmente es una chica besada —explicó Nessie.

—Supongo que te estabas aburriendo, Bells, ser jamás besada debe ser malo.

— ¿Quieren callarse? —susurré, ¿Por qué Edward tenía que estar detrás de esa puerta?

—Bien, pero contéstame —Rose, era mi amiga, por eso no la golpeaba… y porque era obvio que la chica amo los deportes me ganaría.

—Ok, supongo… que se sintió bien, los besos deben ser geniales, ¿Por qué este seria especial?

—Porque es el primero y parecía que tenias experiencia. Mucha experiencia —Rose sonrió.

Nessie y Alice rieron.

—Cierto, yo no creería que tú nunca habías besado —dijo Alice.

—Ajá, parecía que te lo querías comer –Nessie junto sus manos e hizo sonidos de besos, demasiado exagerados.

— ¡Oh! ¡Edward! ¡Bésame! —dijo Rose riendo.

—Iug, recuerden que es mi hermano —musitó Alice.

—Bien, vale, suficiente de Bella.

Suspire y ellas guardaron silencio.

— ¡No! —gritaron y rieron.

— ¡Edward, Edward, Edward! —dijo Rose saltando en la cama.

— ¡Oh, mon chérie! —Nessie puso sus manos en su pecho y suspiró.

— ¡Apuesto que amas jugar a la botella! —Alice movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, me ruborice, ¡Rayos!

—Ustedes son las peores.

—Sabes que nos amas.

—Son demasiado malvadas conmigo, demasiado.

Se sentaron frente a mí, oh, claro que las adoraba, ellas eran geniales, mis amigas hermanas las que parecían salidas de un comercial de shampoo, con sus cabellos rubios, negros y rojizos, las amaba.

—Ow, claro que las amo —me lancé sobre ellas para abrazarlas y ellas respondieron.

—También te quiero, Bells.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Te adoro hermanita.

El celular de Alice vibró, ella sonrió y lo miro un segundo, luego salto fuera de la cama.

—Uh, Bells, te dejaremos dormir, vamos, es demasiado tarde como para que aun estés de pie, vámonos chicas.

—Pero… —musitó Rose.

—Vámonos —ordenó Alice, me estremecí y ellas la siguieron.

— ¡Te quiero, Belly-Bells!

Fruncí el ceño por su apodo y ellas salieron, esperé unos segundos y salte de la cama, Edward salió del armario.

—Eso fue horrendo —susurré.

—No, no lo fue.

—Claro que sí.

Le fruncí el ceño, él sonrió y me quede sin aliento, me empujó hacia la puerta y me atrapó entre ella y su cuerpo.

— ¿Eso son susurros?

Aguarde, a la escucha, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban respiraciones y risitas.

—Bella… —cantó la voz de Alice.

Edward se tenso pero no se alejó.

—Sabemos que no estás sola… —Rose alargo la "a" final.

—Y que estas con Eddie… —Nessie rió.

—Y que no juegan damas… — ¿Ese era Jasper?

—Ni discuten sobre la recesión mundial — ¿Y Emmett?

¡Eran los cinco! Alice, Rose, Nessie, Jasper y Emmett.

—Pero calma, somos sus amigos. Los cubriremos.

—Suerte.

Escuche algo golpear la puerta y luego ellos rieron. Me temí lo peor.

— ¡¿De qué hablan? —grité, nerviosa.

Edward intento abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

—Vamos Edward, se que estas con mi hermana —Nessie, la mataría ¡La mataría!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó, negociando.

—Que disfruten la noche, con amor de parte de Emmett y amigos.

—Créditos totales a Alice Cullen.

Rieron de nuevo.

—Escuchen malditos… —susurré contra la puerta.

—Edward, recuerda… —silencio— usa protección.

Mande mi cordura al demonio, comencé a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Jasper eres un idiota! ¡Oh, me las pagaras! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Me las pagaras maldito perro!

¿Por qué no me temían? ¿Por qué reían más?

—Calma Bella… —susurró Edward.

— ¡Malditos! Oh, sufrirán por mi venganza. Claro, oh, el maravilloso M3 de Rose sufrirá un accidente con mi pick up, alguien atropellara a Jacob, se perderán unas tarjetas de crédito, un oso de peluche morirá y alguien ira a la guerra.

Edward me abrazó y sollocé contra su hombro.

— ¡Te amamos, Bella!

— ¡Váyanse a…! —Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Largo —dijo, quise huir, su voz era dura, estaba enfadado.

—Ed…

— ¡Largo!

Escuche pasos apresurados alejarse, Edward suspiró y presiono su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Ellos no son mis amigos ni mi hermana —juré.

—Digo lo mismo, si mis ojos no fueran como los de Esme apostaría a que no soy de esta familia.

Sonreí. Pese a la estúpida situación que vivíamos no podía decir que me molestaba estar con Edward.

—Supongo que compartiremos habitación —musité.

—Supones bien, sé que no nos liberaran hasta mañana.

—Con esos amigos…

—_Solotratandeapresurarme… _—musito, demasiado rápido como para que entendiera bien.

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada Bella.

—Pues, ¿Sabes? Creo que Alice dejara de ser mi mejor amiga, dejare de hablarle a Rose y a Nessie y le daré una paliza a Emmett.

—Gran idea —me sonrió.

— ¿Lo de la paliza a Emmett?

—No, lo de hacerles la ley del hielo.

—Oh, genial, ¿Aunque no hablemos con nadie más?

—Sí, Alice odia eso.

—Perfecto —ahora fue mi turno de sonreír.

Era genial que pudiésemos hablar así, después de… besarnos unas cuantas veces… sin incomodarnos, hasta ahora.

Edward me miro sin hablar, estaba pensando demasiado, sus ojos se movían hacia los lados y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Bella, con lo que dijeron…

—No importa, todas las escuelas tienen tradiciones estúpidas.

—Pero yo no soy parte de sus tradiciones estúpidas, si es un requisito que las bese para ser parte oficial de la escuela creo que hay algunas chicas que no lo son.

Algunas chicas, no dijo "la mayoría de las chicas". Perfecto.

—Adivinaré: ¿Rose y Nessie? ¿O eres más rápido y ya lo hiciste?

—Bella…

—No me sorprende, he oído demasiado sobre ti.

—No creas demasiados de los chismes, la mayoría de las veces no son verdad.

— ¿Podre preguntártelo cuando tenga dudas?

—Bien, puedes hacerlo.

—Tengo una —levanté la mano y me ruboricé cuando lo noté, Edward rió.

—Adelante.

Era algo que me molestaba, demasiado, tenía que decirlo y aclarar mis dudas.

— ¿Es cierto que tu y Leah Clearwater salieron en plan de pareja?

—No.

— ¿De verdad?

—Leah es una clase de chica popular y linda exteriormente pero, aunque las prefiero morenas, nunca saldría con ella en ese plan, es algo… impulsiva, no me atrae de ningún modo y no creo que nunca suceda.

—P-pero…

¡Ese maldito! ¡Maldito, maldito Jacob Black! "_Si y le rompió el corazón. Lloro por tres meses, no sé qué demonios haga Edward, pero de verdad aléjate de él"._

— ¿Alguien te dijo lo contrario?

Sacudí mi cabeza, me pregunte en que otras cosas me habría mentido Jacob.

—Es… solo que tienes… fama.

—Mal infundada.

—En el poco tiempo que te conozco no me ha parecido "mal infundada"

—Bien. Tengo que decirte algo —musitó, Edward se acercó a mí y me jaló hasta la cama, me senté sobre ella y él se sentó mirándome a los ojos, suspiro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo?

—No, en absoluto.

—Ok.

—Te lo diré, es algo extraño, normalmente las chicas son las que se acercan pero quiero hacerlo.

_¿Huh?_

—Me… gustas, demasiado, es algo extraño, nunca lo había sentido y… me gusta. No sé si tu sientas lo mismo, Bella, pero no pierdo nada con tratar.

—Edward… —_ ¿Era cierto? _¿No había una cámara por aquí?

—Sé que te parece demasiado pronto pero, para mí no lo es, de verdad, esto que siento es… extraño, quisiera salir contigo, tú sabes… conocernos más. Pero tú decides, si no quieres… lo entenderé.

Yo solo le gustaba, pero eso era bueno, hoy acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, así que probablemente solo necesitara tiempo.

—S-seria genial, Edward. T-tú también me… gustas.

Sonrió de manera torcida, me quede sin aliento.

—Ahora que estamos saliendo… ¿Podría besarte?

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras reía.

—Humm, déjame pensarlo.

Edward hizo un puchero, reí de nuevo.

—Bien, puedes hacerlo.

Edward sonrió de nuevo y se acerco, tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y besó mi frente, suspiro su aliento sobre mí y quede extasiada, conforme a la experiencia con la que contaba me di cuenta de que nunca me cansaría de sus labios.

Él trato de alejarse así que jalé su cuello y lo besé, Edward respondió al beso y conforme el tiempo pasaba el beso se volvió más fuerte, Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello, me incorpore de la cama y Edward hizo lo mismo, puso sus manos en mis caderas y me empujo hacia atrás, el fuego corría por mis venas.

Edward se recostó sobre mi y sentí todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo vibrar.

Sus manos pasaron por mi vientre y gemí, Edward se quedó quieto por completo.

Espere, Edward paso de nuevo la mano por mi vientre y gemí de nuevo, era extraña la sensación de la piel desnuda de mi estomago y su mano.

Después de un largo suspiro, Edward se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué hice? —pregunté, asustada.

—Ser demasiado tentadora.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—No, no lo es, pero es perturbador.

— ¿Perturbador?

—Bella, no quiero obligarte a nada.

Me ruboricé, _¡Había estado a punto de…!_

—Uh, yo… lo siento.

Edward puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla.

—Yo también, Bella.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por no contenerme antes.

—Uh, entonces todos lo sentimos.

Yo lo sentía más, ¿Por qué tenía que ser una especie rara de caballero?

—Para mayor disgusto de Alice —dijo sonriendo— solo dormiremos.

Me ruborice furiosamente de nuevo.

—Nunca sugerí que hiciéramos otra cosa —dije.

—Créeme que no sabes lo que sugieres.

Bufé.

—Bien.

—Creo que no podrás usar tu pijama.

—Lo sé, Alice es mala.

Edward movió las sabanas y dejo el espacio para ambos. Gateé hasta las almohadas y me recosté al lado de Edward.

— ¿Te importaría si me quito la camisa?

_Te ayudo…_

—No, ponte cómodo —intente sonreír, pero como no lo logré me metí sobre las sabanas y me gire para recostarme de lado, Edward se removió un poco y después se acomodo.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Descansa, Edward.

Bien, a partir de ahora tenía que ser más cuidadosa con los amigos que elegía.

* * *

**¡Al fin! ¡Hasta que esta bipolar se atreve a actualizar! ¬¬ Lo sé, lo sé, de verdad lo lamento.**

**¡Ok, SE BESARON! Muchas veces ;) es que amo los besos de Edward y puse muchos, Bella no se atrevió a invitarlo a salir y Edward lo hizo, amo a Edward, es tan bueno tratando de que Bella no piense mal de él, pero siempre ahí esta Bella la malpensada.**

**Olvidaba la parte en la que casi tienen sexo, pero todo es por llevarle la contraria a Alice, oh, pobres Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, serán ignorados u.u**

**Juro tratar de inspirarme, escribir y subir capitulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**R&w?**


	10. Stupid to trust

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, gracias por recordármelo ¬¬

* * *

**

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

_

* * *

Music:_ You got it; you got it, some kind of magic, hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless… I caught myself _by_ Paramore

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Stupid to trust**

«Yeah, you're that guy;  
I'd be stupid to trust»

**Edward POV**

—Lo lamento, Edward, ¡Por favor! —chilló Alice, sentada la silla frente a mí con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados.

Bien, yo estaba muy lejos de odiarlos, lejos de ignorar a Alice y de hacerle la ley del hielo,_ ¡Amaba a mi hermana!_

Suspiré, recordé el aroma de Bella y sonreí, casi sentí su liviano cuerpo sobre mi pecho y mis manos rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Recordé la noche anterior, _la había besado,_ había sentido sus labios contra los míos y cuando todo acabo, sentí su furia contra mí, ella era única, porque normalmente después de besarlas pedían más, con Bella no fue así.

Sentí su indecisión, sabía que dudaba, sabía que ella no tenía buenas impresiones sobre mi aunque_ trate _de que fuera de otro modo, pero aun con eso, ella respondió a mis besos, eso me hacia sonreír, tenía ganas de gritar, de abrazarla y darle vueltas en el aire, de contárselo a todos, pero eso me dejaría demasiado en evidencia.

Porque descubrí _demasiadas_ cosas esa noche.

Descubrí que mientras sus labios se movían sincronizadamente con los míos, como si fuesen hechos para eso, para estar juntos. Sus besos temblorosos y lentos, eran mil veces mejores que todos los que había probado, lo eran y yo lo sabía así que… _tome_ _una_ _decisión_.

Bella tenía que ser _mía._

_Mía_ en el sentido de ser mi chica, mi novia, que el idiota de Newton no se le acercara por temor a que le rompiera la quijada, que Jacob se alejará y jamás volviera, quería que todos supieran que Bella era mía y así sería.

Sería difícil, mi primer intento había salido mal, la había besado y de nuevo comprobé que ella era diferente, con solo un beso y otras chicas pensaban en ser novios, pero Bella no. Le enfado que lo hiciera pero yo sabía que solo estaba confundida, había respondido a mis besos y ahí mi esperanza de que ella me quisiera aumento.

Solo tenía que _conquistarla_, tenía que hacerla darse cuenta de que era bueno para ella y que ella me quería, tenía que dejárselo muy claro.

Tenía que cambiar, no más citas, no más chicas, no más problemas, si tenía que hacer solo eso por Bella, lo haría, haría todo por ella.

Sonaba idiota, me sentía idiota, nunca había sentido eso… cariño, algo extraño hacia una chica que no fuera Alice o mamá, pero ahí estaba, esa sensación de que sin la chica buena que iluminaba mis días, sin Bella mi vida sería un asco.

Mi plan estaba en marcha, tenía que llevarla a un lugar lindo, estos días los pasaría con ella, ya que exiliaríamos a los demás, tenía que pensar el lugar para nuestra cita… ¿_El_ _cine_? ¿_Los_ _bolos_? ¿_El_ _parque_?

Sonreí de nuevo, me preocupaba para una cita, ¿Qué numero seria? ¿La 106? Pero las demás ya no importaban, esta era… especial.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, Alice no soportaba sentirse exiliada y yo lo utilizaba en su contra, deje mi plato de fruta en la mesa, me giré y camine hacia mi habitación, no podía seguir ignorándola, si seguía rogando terminaría por decirle todo.

Tomé mi celular y marque _su _número, Bella contesto al segundo timbre.

— _¿Edward?_ —susurró su hermosa voz.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te va?

Bella suspiró, escuche una puerta cerrarse.

—_Horrendo, Nessie casi lloro frente a mí, Rose hizo pucheros toda la tarde y Jasper me hablo de sus tontas teorías acerca de la ley del hielo._

Reí y ella bufó.

— _¿Y a ti?_ —me preguntó.

—Emmett me dijo que o le hablaba o me partía la cara y Alice estuvo rogando. No creo soportar más.

—_Lo sé, somos débiles, ¿Cuánto tiempo es el que llevamos? ¿Un día?_

—Espera, espera, espera… listo: feliz primer día entero de no hablarle a los chicos.

Bella rió.

—_Wow, gracias, felicidades también._

—Oh, ¿Cuándo será la fiesta? —bromeé.

—_Esta noche, en mi casa, entra por la ventana._

—Bien, voy para allá.

—_Edward, era broma, te matarías —_su voz sonó alterada.

—Apuesto a que no.

—_Yo no apuesto tu vida, Cullen._

—Perfecto, Swan. Hay más personas con quienes apostar.

Casi la imaginé rodando los ojos.

—_Como sea, es tu vida, pero si me dejas plantada el viernes hare que tu fantasma lo pague._

—Bien Swan, lograste asustarme. Quiero hablar contigo de eso, tengo listo el lugar.

— _¿Dónde será? _—preguntó apenas terminé de hablar.

—Sera sorpresa, Bella.

—_Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas._

—Lo siento, no te lo diré.

—_Eres malo._

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—_Sí, lo sabía. Así que… ¿Qué se siente volver a clases chico malo suspendido?_

—Bien, ¿Qué se siente saber que te estaré vigilando chica buena?

—_Traumante, creo que no hare nada divertido mañana._

—Te equivocas, Bella.

—_Bueno, como sea, serán largos minutos, yo en mi auto, atrapada con Nessie y su puchero._

—Alice se irá con Emmett. ¿Qué tal si paso por ti mañana?

—_Eso sería genial, le dejare la pick up, gracias Edward._

—Claro, no es nada.

— _¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? _—preguntó la voz de Nessie.

—_Bien, te veo mañana _–susurró.

—En la puerta de tu casa —le recordé.

—_Seguro, Cullen. Adiós —_Bella río de nuevo.

-Descansa, Bella.

-_Si, Edward, adiós. __Yo también te quiero, besos para ti —_gritó Nessie.

—_Buenas noches, Edward._

Colgué, me recosté en la cama y me puse los audífonos de mi iPod.

—«Down to you,  
keep pushing and pulling me,  
down to you,  
but I don't know what I…»

Bien, ese no era mi iPod, debía ser de Alice, porque Emmett no escuchaba a _Paramore _ni tenía un iPod morado, cuando la canción termino lo alejé y tomé el mío.

Comencé a escuchar Claro de Luna mientras observaba las estrellas por la pared de cristal de mi habitación, hasta que me quede dormido.

…

Sentí algo helado en mi rostro, salté y mire a Alice con un vaso vacio en su mano.

—Eso no lo lamento.

La ignoré y me levante, tome su iPod y lo lancé hacia afuera por la puerta abierta, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero se lo merecía, me había mojado.

—Eres el peor hermano del mundo —chilló mientras yo me secaba la cara con una toalla.

Tome una camisa negra y unos jeans de color oscuro.

— ¡No te vestirás como Emo hoy! ¿Cierto?

Intenté no rodar los ojos, Alice me miraba como si estuviera matando a alguien.

Me puse los zapatos y tome una chamarra, pelee con mi cabello y de nuevo lo deje en paz, había ganado, Alice estaba en el centro de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados, salí y sostuve la puerta esperando que saliera.

—No me iré.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te deje encerrada aquí? Oh, me suena familiar…

—Basta, Edward, hermanito, no puedes ser tan malo… por favor…

_Vaya, de verdad me quería._

— ¿Qué hare sin Bella esta semana? Es mi mejor amiga…

Retiro lo dicho.

Cerré la puerta con ella adentro, baje y encontré a Esme, ella me sonrió, desde hace unos días mamá se comportaba rara.

—Hola, ma.

—Edward —besó mi frente— ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó y trato de arreglar mi cabello.

—Bien… pero déjalo, él manda.

Esme rió y me sirvió cereal en un plato.

—Eh, mamá…

—Te lo comes todo, Edward Cullen, no quiero un hijo anémico, ¡Mira tus ojeras!

—Suficiente demostración de interés materno, comeré.

Comí el cereal sin ver, Alice bajo cuando había terminado, estaba enfadada.

— ¡Me encerraste ahí!

Deje el plato en el fregadero.

—Te lo advertí —musité antes de salir y caminar hasta mi Volvo.

Entre en él y lo encendí, espere, pese a estar "enfadado" con ella, era mi hermana, mi hermana a la que no le permitían usar su Porshe y ese era su castigo.

Alice camino hasta el auto y subió, tenia de nuevo un puchero.

—Bueno, como tengo un hermano idiota… no espera, también contemos a Emmett, creo que solo yo tengo cerebro en la descendencia de esta familia, Esme debe estar decepcionada…

Mientras Alice parloteaba comencé a conducir, en dirección a la casa de Bella, vamos, era fácil, la casa del jefe de policía.

—… como mis hermanos me ignoran ahora seré huérfana, eso es trágico. Debería comenzar a comprar ropa negra, con toda su discriminación machista terminare siendo una monja con un maravilloso sentido de la moda…

_¿Monja? _Seguro, y Emmett sería un bibliotecario.

Alice paro de hablar, gruñó y encendió la radio, al máximo volumen, sonreí.

Gire en la calle de Bella y me estacione frente a su casa, Alice se giro para verme con una ceja alzada. Baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta.

Toqué tres veces con el puño, la puerta se abrió, Nessie me miro sin expresión, después de eso sonrió y me abrazo.

— ¡Gracias Edward! ¡Bella me ignora pero tú eres bueno y me salvaras de su furia!

Su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro, de verdad estábamos siendo crueles con esto.

Alguien carraspeo detrás de mí.

—Perfecto, linda pareja —musitó Jacob.

Nessie me soltó enfadada, tomo su mochila del suelo y se la lanzó a Jacob en el momento en que Bella cerraba la puerta, miro a Nessie y a Jacob, frunció el ceño y después me sonrió.

-Edward, hola.

Le sonreí.

-Hola, Bella.

Alguien bufó, ¿Por qué digo alguien? Fue el maldito de Jacob.

Levante mi mano mostrándole el Volvo.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó al verla.

—No pude dejarla.

Bella rió.

—Menos mal, Edward, tú si eres considerado, no como mi hermana, se irá contigo y me dejara con… Jake.

— ¿Tanto te molesta, Nessie? —gruñó Jacob.

—A ti también te molesta,_ "Eh, Charlie, no iré a clases mañana" _¿Por qué, Jacob? "_Eh, se corta la comunicación_" —Nessie imitó la voz grave de Jacob.

—Nos molesta a ambos.

Nessie miro al suelo.

—Entonces hazlo antes de que me arrepienta —camino hasta la moto de Jacob y subió en ella.

Bella apretó los puños, enojada.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Jacob!

— ¿Por qué lo soy ahora, Bells?

—Por ser… un idiota.

—Gran explicación.

Bella dio un paso hacia él, la detuve con un brazo, estaba preparada para atacar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿No quieres que se me acerque?

—Black, se nota que la conoces, ella desea más que nada destrozarte, es tú problema si lo logra.

Bella gruño, tome su brazo y la jalé hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sí, se lo merece.

— ¿Nessie te lo perdonará?

—Te lo perdonó a ti… —escuché la bocina del auto sonar y la voz de mi hermana interrumpir.

— ¡Me llevare tu maldito Volvo, Edward Cullen! ¡¿Crees que no quiero ver a Jazz?

Mire a Alice, tocando como loca la bocina y golpeando el cristal, mire a Bella, ella asintió y caminamos hacia el auto, Black nos gritó algo que no logre escuchar, subí al auto y Bella al asiento del copiloto.

Vi a Nessie y a Jacob irse en la vieja moto negra de Billy, Bella suspiro.

—No sé porque Nessie lo permite —susurró.

—Está enamorada.

—Pero ¿Por qué Jacob lo hace? ¿Qué mierda gana siendo un idiota?

— ¡Oh por Dios! —musitó Alice— Nota:_ su lenguaje de interacción incluye maldiciones como mierda e idiota._

—No lo sé, Bella.

—Juro que si él la vuelve a tratar así, le pateare el trasero y destruiré su moto. ¿Sabes lo que Charlie haría si se entera de que llevo a Nessie en _eso _a la escuela?

—Lo imagino.

Llegamos a la escuela, estacione el Volvo y Alice salió corriendo del auto, sin despedirse.

—Es… cariñosa.

—Ley del hielo, ¿Recuerdas?

Bella se sonrojó.

—Uh, cierto.

Baje del auto y lo rodee, Bella abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar, la ayude y tome mi mochila -si a eso se le podía llamar mochila, tenía mis libros en el casillero y una libreta en ese morral- exactamente como el primer día.

—Muy caballeroso —admitió.

—Gracias, señorita —incline mi cabeza hacia Bella.

Cerré el Volvo y camine con Bella hacia dentro de la escuela, ella se sonrojó y se acercó a mí.

—Todos nos miran.

Mire hacia los lados, bien, Bella tenía razón, nos miraban, ¿No había algo mejor que ver? ¿O miraban a mi Bella? Esos…

Le sonreí y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, _tomen eso idiotas_.

—Ya que me voy al infierno…

Bella rió, nerviosa. Bueno, prácticamente salíamos, es decir, _salíamos,_ tendríamos una cita el viernes. Tenía una cita con otras chicas y hacia más cosas que solo besarlas, pero Bella era diferente, lo sabía y esperaba que ella lo supiera.

No, era mejor que no lo supiera, después de tener citas y ver si podía haber algo mas, le diría que fuera mi novia. Wow, Edward Cullen tiene una novia, pero ella lo merecía, y yo lo quería.

— ¿Me dirás a dónde iremos? —preguntó.

—No.

—Edward —susurró.

—No, Bella.

Se detuvo en la entrada, me miro, oh, no.

— ¿Por favor? —Bella hizo un puchero, su labio inferior sobresalía, ah, me moría por morderlo, ella era tan… besable.

Me acerqué a ella, ah, mierda.

—No, Bella… no puedo.

Ella dejo de hacer el puchero y pude pensar con claridad.

—De cualquier manera no creí que funcionara —musitó y caminó hacia el salón de historia.

_¿Qué? _Ah, mi Bella, no creyó que funcionaria… se equivoco totalmente.

— ¿Conquistando a Swan? —Leah me miro, con burla.

—Clearwater —dije.

— ¿Clearwater? ¿Ya no soy Lee?

—Leah, ¿Qué tienes contra Bella?

—Estupideces de hace años —se encogió de hombros.

—Si son estupideces de hace años, ¿Por qué no las dejas atrás?

—No es posible, Edward. Bella me declaró la guerra, y eso tendrá.

Leah me sonrió y se alejo con pasos agiles. Entonces Bella si tenía una enemiga.

No diré que no puse atención a las clases que pasaron antes del almuerzo, por el simple hecho de no recordarlas creo que es notorio.

Camine hasta la cafetería ya que no conocía la última clase de Bella, esperaba encontrármela ahí.

—Hola, Edward —musitó Nessie.

La mire, después de unos segundos ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, adiós —musitó.

Camino hacia la puerta de la cafetería, sacudí la cabeza, no podía hacerlo, se lo prometí a Bella y Nessie se lo merecía, vamos, apuesto a que fue idea de Alice lo de encerrarnos…

Jacob entró cuando Nessie iba saliendo, ella no volteó a verlo pero Jacob la miro hasta que desapareció por la puerta, enarque una ceja.

Jacob me miro y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué tan sonriente, Cullen?

Su intento de voz amenazante me hizo reír.

— ¿Sufriendo por amor, Black?

Él me miro unos segundos sin comprender.

—Algún día lo comprenderás, Jacob.

—Cuando sea tan viejo como tú, tal vez.

Me gire para sonreírle a Bella, ella entró y frunció el ceño al ver a Jacob frente a mí.

—Claro, Jacob, te veré cuando lo descubras.

Caminé hacia Bella y pase un brazo por sus hombros.

— ¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Bella en un susurro.

—Solo es… Jacob —contesté.

—Uh, entiendo.

Camine con ella hacia la fila del almuerzo, espere a su lado hasta que fue nuestro turno, ella no tomo nada así que comencé a tomar comida y ponerla en la bandeja.

—Edward, espera, es demasiado.

Le sonreí mientras le pagaba a la cajera.

—Hey, también es para mí.

Bella se ruborizó y camine con ella hasta una mesa, ella se sentó y puse la comida al centro de la mesa.

La mire, ella miraba por sobre su hombro a los chicos, Nessie y Alice estaban sentadas en mi antigua mesa mientras Jasper y Emmett estaban comprando su almuerzo.

— ¿Alice te ha rogado hoy? —me preguntó Bella.

—No exactamente…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así? —me interrumpió.

—Bella —suspiré—, cuanto tiempo quieras, mis deseos de venganza se extinguieron, podemos perdonarlos cuando desees.

— ¿Qué? Y que después tú me digas: "_Por ti es que los perdonamos, nunca debí aceptar" _y yo tendré la culpa, no Edward, no lo diré.

— ¿Lo digo yo?

Bella mordió su labio.

—Bien, eso lo discutiremos luego. ¿Sabes que me debes algo? —le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero tú no me has prestado nada…

Reí.

—Me debes un beso, esta mañana apenas y me saludaste.

Ella se relajo.

—Entonces me debes como tres porque no me dejaste golpear a Jacob, tú tampoco me saludaste y…

— ¿Y?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, dejémoslo en dos —tomo un trozo de pizza y lo mordisqueo para luego girarse hacia otro lado.

—Bella, ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?

Me miro y dejó la pizza en la bandeja.

—Nada, Edward. Ah, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Suspiré, vaya cambio de tema.

—Placentera… —contesté, claro que lo había sido, en lugar de soñar cosas extrañas soñé con ella… eso también era extraño pero había disfrutado el sueño.

Bella me miro unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, mordisqueo su labio unos segundos y luego golpeo la mesa mientras se levantaba de golpe.

—Lo sabía, pues bien por ti.

Camino hasta la puerta, donde desapareció. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando Nessie se sentó en la silla de Bella.

—Bien, me importa una mierda si me odias, pero debes saberlo. Leah odia a Bella, Leah es porrista, Leah le hará la vida de cuadritos a Bella. Listo, fue todo.

—Espera, Nessie, ¿Cómo?

Suspiró, pero sinceramente no entendí demasiado de lo que ella dijo.

—Ah, extrañaba tu voz. Bien, decía: Leah es porrista, tiene a las chicas bajo su poder, ella odia a Bella desde… ¿Cuándo? Ah sí, desde que nació. Pero parece que Bella le dijo zorra o no sé qué, y es increíble, ¡Bella se atrevió! La amo, pero no lo sabe aun, no me habla…

— ¿Nessie? —ella había comenzado a divagar, me miro y sonrió.

—Ah sí, Leah y las porristas creen que me gustas así que comenzaron una estupidez, hoy dijeron que ayer estuviste en la casa de Lauren hasta más de las 12, lo que significa que se acostaron, lo dijeron "casualmente" frente a mí y… frente a Bella.

Mierda.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa, cierto? Explícaselo a Bella… Porque yo sé que no estuviste con Lauren, ¿Cierto? Te juro que si te metiste con esa zorra de…

— ¡Nessie!

—… mierda, ¿Estuviste con ella? ¡Contesta!

— ¿Escenas de celos, Nessie? —Leah me guiño un ojo, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

—Cállate Leah, no entiendo como pudimos ser amigas, pero ya no lo somos, así que déjame en paz —Nessie estuvo a punto de irse como Bella, la detuve, aun no me explicaba bien de que hablaba.

—Renesmee, basta, no te irás sin explicármelo.

Leah me miro sorprendida.

—De verdad te gusta…

La ignoré, estaba muy equivocada sobre quien me gustaba, camine con Nessie mientras ella explicaba.

—Ella lo hizo, Lauren se puso frente a nosotras y dijo: "_Oh, Edward estuvo anoche en mi casa, y ustedes saben que hicimos durante la noche" _entonces me miraron y Leah dijo: _"Uh, las Swan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se les perdió algo?"_

Fruncí el ceño, Nessie se recargo en un casillero y comenzó a mover las manos.

—Entonces Bella dijo algo como: _"Si, Leah, se perdió tu cerebro, pero no te preocupes, ya dejaron de buscarlo" _Entonces Bella se fue y Leah me gritó algo, pero no la escuché, Edward, por favor, dime que no fuiste a casa de Lauren.

—No, Nessie, no fui, no… ya no lo hago.

Nessie suspiró y cerró los ojos, la observe, era tan parecida y tan diferente a Bella, ambas tenían los ojos grandes y cafés, los de Bella color chocolate y los de Nessie algo más parecido a la canela, sus pequeñas narices eran finas y sus pómulos resaltados, sus cabellos eran largos y rizados en las puntas, Bella era un poco más alta que Nessie y aun así, pese a que eran notoriamente hermanas, eran demasiado diferentes.

—Deja de verme o pensare que me amas —susurró.

Le sonreí y enarque una ceja.

—Quisieras.

Nessie rió.

—Bien, deja de hacer idioteces y busca a Bella.

—Lo haré.

Camine entre los pasillos buscándola, mire a Emily de pie al lado de la puerta del baño de mujeres.

—Edward —me saludo.

—Emily, detén a tu prima o terminare por abofetearla.

Ella rió y me mostro su reloj.

—Te estás tardando, Edward, necesita escarmiento, y rápido.

—Young, ¿Has visto a Bella?

Emily me miro con perspicacia.

—Ya, no la he visto. ¿Para que la necesitas?

—Por una estupidez de tu prima, la seguiré buscando, adiós.

Me alejé de Emily, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría Bella, tome mi celular y le llame.

— _¿Qué mierda quieres? —_susurró.

—Bella, dime donde estas.

— _¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No te necesito aquí._

Por alguna razón extraña, Bella susurraba.

— ¿Por qué susurras, Bella?

—_Muérete._

—Adivinaré: estas en la biblioteca.

—_Wow, la conoces, increíble._

—Voy para allá.

—_No, espera, ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy en la biblioteca?_

—Estas susurrando.

— ¿_Y-y qué? Podría estar en clase._

—Ya te habrían sacado de clase y me estarías gritando.

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy… ocupada._

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

—_Con alguien, su nombre es Nahuel, te llamo luego._

Bella colgó, _¡¿Qué? _¡¿Quién rayos era Nahuel?

Marqué el numero de Nessie, ¡¿Por qué Bella me hacia esto?

—_Edward, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo._

—Encontré a tu hermana, bueno… casi la encontré.

— _¿Cómo?_

—La llame y contestó, no sé donde esta, creo que en la biblioteca con alguien que se llama Nahuel.

—_Ay, con un demonio… Voy a la biblioteca, te veré en la entrada, no te atrevas a entrar sin mí._

—De acuerdo.

—_Bien _—colgó.

Llegue a la biblioteca y esperé a Nessie, a los dos minutos estaba desesperado y la vi caminar hacia mí, muy despreocupada.

— ¡Nessie! ¡Por favor!

Ella apresuró el paso.

—Bien, bien, Gruñedward.

Abrí la puerta del edificio y Nessie entró frente a mí, recorrimos los pasillos con la mirada y la encontré, dándome la espalda con un chico frente a ella, era moreno y alto, su cabello era café y largo amarrado con una liga, no era fácil verlo de lejos.

—La encontré, Edward… wow, mira a ese chico… wow.

Rodé los ojos y camine directo hacia Bella, el chico me miro pero no le advirtió a Bella.

—Bella —dije, ella se sobresalto y la señora frente al escritorio me frunció el ceño.

—Ah, me asustaste, _idiota._

—Bella, hablemos.

—No, Edward, estas interrumpiendo.

—Bella, basta —dijo Nessie— mueve tu trasero, ¡Ahora!

El chico miro a Nessie y a Bella con sorpresa, ese idiota…

—No, tú cállate Renesmee, déjame en paz, y tú, Cullen, largo de aquí.

—Te llevaré conmigo quieras o no —le advertí.

Ella murmuro cosas bajo su aliento, se levanto y dejo el libro de_ Cumbres Borrascosas_ en la mesa de centro, me frunció el ceño y se giro hacia el chico.

—Nahuel, ella es Nessie, mi hermana y él es Edward, _un chico de esta escuela_, bienvenido.

¿Bienvenido? Ella también era nueva, ¿Qué le pasaba? No, espera, _¿Un chico de la escuela? ¿Edward, un chico de la escuela?_

—Gracias Bella, un placer Nessie y Edward.

Sonreímos, bueno, Nessie sonrió, yo sólo lo mire fijamente.

—Adiós, Nahuel.

—Eh, Bella espera —tomo su mano, ese imbécil tomo su mano— quisiera preguntarte… si, alguna vez… tú y yo… podríamos…

— ¿Salir? —preguntó Bella.

—Eh, pues, si.

—N-n… Nahuel…

_¿Este imbécil estaba invitando a mi Bella a salir?_

—No, lo siento —me metí en su conversación—, Bella está ocupada.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, Bella se estremeció.

—Ah, perdón, no lo sabía.

—Ni yo —musitó Bella, lo demasiado bajo como para que solo yo lo escuchara.

—Bien, adiós.

Jalé a Bella y a Nessie hacia afuera, ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —susurró Bella, diciendo lo que pensé.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Querías salir con _ese_?

—Su nombre es Nahuel —respondió.

— ¿Querías, Bella? —insistí.

— ¿Y si quisiera, qué, Edward?

—No puedes salir conmigo y con él a la vez.

—Le dijo el comal a la olla.

— ¿Yo soy el comal?

— ¡Puedes ser ambos! —golpeó mi pecho con su dedo, estaba demasiado enfadada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bella, no hice nada…

—Cállate, no, no hiciste nada… conmigo, solo con Lauren, pero no te culpo, no soy una plástica como ella y solo me pediste una cita, nunca un compromiso, así que si tú tendrás más citas, yo hare lo mismo…

—Bella, yo…

—Saldré con Nahuel te guste o no, así que dime ahora tus condiciones o cállate y déjame en paz.

— ¡¿Salir con Nahuel? —grité, ¿Por qué quería salir con ese idiota?

—Aja, eso dije.

—Bella, esto es una tontería, tú no quieres salir con Nahuel.

— ¿Y tú me lees la mente? No, así que no sabes que tan sexy me parece Nahuel, tú puedes quedarte con Lauren, Tanya, Leah, Jessica, Irina, Chelsea, Jane y con las que quieras, con toda la escuela si así lo deseas, pero déjame en paz.

—Tú no sabes nada, Bella.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! Fue una estupidez, fue una estupidez pensar que… ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto! No puedo compartirte con medio Forks, no puedo, estoy loca por pensar que… —se quedo callada y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¡¿Pensar que, Bella?

— ¡Que cambiarias! ¡Que milagrosamente dejarías de ser un playboy y serias un chico normal o uno raro o lo que quisieras pero dejarías de ser un…!

— ¿Prostituto? —susurró Nessie.

— ¡Si, eso también! Pero no paso, Edward. Yo siempre supe que eras malo, siempre supe que era _estúpido confiar en ti_, pero lo hice, como la idiota que soy, así que no importa, no te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo.

—Claro, Bella, perderemos la maldita confianza, quédate con Nahuel, tengo miles esperando —gruñí.

Ella me miro, boquiabierta, apreté la mandíbula, no debía decir más estupideces.

—Pues que te aprovechen, Edward, disfrútalas.

Bella se giró y camino lejos de mi enfadada, Nessie estaba boquiabierta a mi lado.

—Ella… es… ¿Quién es ella y que hicieron con Bella?

La mire.

—Ella no es Bella, la Bella que conozco no maldice, ni contesta, ni mira hacia arriba siquiera, conozco una Bella hippie siempre en su mundo que no se enfada, y ella… se enfado, sintió celos y furia, sintió odio y deseo, quiso besarte de pronto, pero el enojo pudo mas, así que o esta es otra chica o… tú la trastornas.

Acababa de arruinar todo, por una estupidez de Lauren, ¿Acaso yo podía ser más idiota?

— ¿Qué hare? —musité mientras jalaba mi cabello.

—Rogar. Rogar como nunca.

Mire a Nessie tratando de fulminarla con la mirada, ella me saco la lengua.

—Gruñón mas gruñona, son la pareja perfecta.

—Solo déjame pensar, Nessie.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes solo dos módulos para hacerlo y un viaje en tu Volvo para ejecutarlo —se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Bien, Bella creía que era un idiota como el del año pasado, que salía con muchas en una semana y no me molestaba en aprenderme sus nombres, pero no quería ser el mismo, Emmett me dijo que para tenerla debía cambiar, y eso haría.

El timbre de las clases se escucho, y tenía mi excusa perfecta para no soportar hasta el viaje en mí Volvo. Biología.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta el edificio correcto, entré y vi a Bella sentada en nuestra mesa dibujando en su cuaderno, el profesor no estaba así que entre y me senté.

—Bella… —la llamé.

— ¿Hum? —musitó sin mirarme.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije buscando su mirada, me desesperé de que ella no me viera.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Claro, como sea.

Rodé los ojos, Bella siguió rayando en la hoja sin inmutarse, la mire esperando que se girara.

De pronto dejo su lápiz en la mesa y se giro hacia mí.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Deja de mirarme! —susurró mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— ¿Te había dicho que te ves hermosa con esa blusa azul?

Sonreí cuando Bella se ruborizo furiosamente y miro hacia otro lado.

Mike entro al salón y al pasar por la mesa de Bella acaricio su mejilla con su sucia mano, estúpido Newton.

—Iug, iug, iug —musitó Bella pasando su mano por su mejilla.

—Ven aquí —musité y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Bella se quedo quieta, mirándome a los ojos, acaricie su mejilla con mis dedos y mi pulgar se quedo en sus labios, estos se entreabrieron para soltar aire y tomarlo, Bella se ruborizó.

—Ah, gracias —sonrió.

—No es nada.

De pronto pareció recordar que estaba enfadada conmigo, así que cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho empujándome para alejarme de ella.

—Claro que no, idiota.

Reí internamente, Bella podía ser tan terca.

El profesor entro al aula, Bella presto atención a su clase y yo solo me limite a verla a ella, no podía permitir que permaneciera enfadada conmigo, no sería demasiado agradable verla de nuevo con el tal Nahuel, al menos le había dejado las cosas claras a ese chico, solo tenía que saber si a mi Bella le interesaba él.

No podía ser posible, él era… tan… ¿extravagante? Al menos en lo que sabía a Nessie le había atraído, ¿Qué habrá pensado Bella de él?

De pronto Bella y los demás se pusieron de pie y guardaron sus cosas, como no saque nada solo me levanté y esperé a Bella.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —me preguntó.

—No estaba dormido.

—Pues eso parecía, no importa, debes tener sueño, ya que no dormiste nada anoche…

Bufé.

—… así que no te preocupes, puedes ir a dormirte a tu auto y yo me iré a clase de gimnasia, adiós.

La detuve, no se iría _de nuevo._

—No, Bella se que odias la clase de gimnasia y mi profesora de español no me importa, creo que se mas que ella, así que tu vendrás conmigo.

—P-pero… si Charlie se entera…

—No pasará —dije y la tome de la mano para caminar hasta la parte trasera de la escuela.

La parte menos cuidada del edificio, había pasto, claro, en unas partes seco o congelado, así que el lugar se veía más… amarillo, el único lugar de un color que no fuera verde o café en Forks.

Bella me miró, extrañada.

— ¿Aquí traes a…? —sacudió su cabeza, pero no tuve que leer su mente para saber lo que diría: "_¿Aquí traes a todas las demás?"_

—No, Bella, normalmente no pasaba más de dos horas con nadie del sexo femenino que no fuesen mi madre o Alice, ¿Otra pregunta? —me senté en el césped o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, Bella se sentó también y me miro mientras torcía su boca levemente.

— ¿Por qué odias a Nahuel? ¿Se conocen acaso?

—No lo odio.

—Pero… lo miraste como enfadado, con odio, así que creo que lo odias.

—No, Bella —mentí—, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y guardo silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Planeabas decirme que podíamos salir con otros o esperabas que lo descubriera?

—Bella, no podemos salir con otros.

— ¿Solo tener…? —comenzó, pero la interrumpí.

—Nada, estamos saliendo, no podemos meter a otros.

—Pero…

—No fui a casa de Lauren anoche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como autómata.

—Ajá, claro.

—No fui.

— ¿Entonces qué hiciste anoche?

— ¿Después de llamarte? Intentar dormir.

— ¿Y lo lograste?

—Si —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y porque dijiste que tu noche fue _placentera_?

—Porque lo fue.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Bella… no me hagas decirlo.

—No hagas nada que no quieras —musitó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque a ella, hice que me viera a los ojos y hablé.

—Bien, bien. Soñé contigo, ¿Perfecto? —sentí mis mejillas colorearse, ahora Bella me miraba ruborizado.

Bella me miro, después de unos segundos, rió.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

—No recuerdo demasiado —mentí de nuevo, recordaba cada detalle del sueño—, pero tengo que llevarte a un lugar algún día.

Bella me miro de nuevo, perspicaz, se levanto del suelo, se sacudió y me sonrió.

—Bien, te creo.

— ¿Me crees? —sonreí, lo había logrado.

—Sí, Edward, te creo.

No me detuve y después de levantarme la abrace, ella rió cuando comencé a besar su cabello.

—Ah, Bella, gracias.

Ella me detuvo.

—Lamento no haberte creído desde el principio.

—Bella…

—De verdad, lo siento, si no fuera por mi esto no habría pasado nunca de los nuncas.

—Y yo por no explicártelo cuando lo supe.

Bella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdas que te debía algo?

Sonreí.

—Claro, no lo olvidaría jamás.

—Eso pensé —sonrió.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, Bella se estiro al mismo tiempo que yo me incliné, deposite en sus labios un beso suave y me alejé, Bella gruñó.

—Tramposo —susurró mostrándome su lengua, acaricie su mejilla y ella soltó una mano de mi cuello para acariciar mis parpados, luego mi mejilla y dejarla descansar ahí.

Bella me movió para besarme, sonreí antes de hacerlo, el beso se tornó más insistente y Bella paso sus manos por mi cabello, acercándome, rodee su cintura y la acerque aun más.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —chilló una voz provocando que Bella y yo nos giráramos para verla.

* * *

**OH POR DIOS! QUIEN ERA? O: ok, Nuevo cap, en el nos damos cuenta de que Edward tratara de conquistar a Bella, (al fin, uff) heheh, y de verdad me gusto porque Edward deja claro que el trata de no ser el mismo, quiere cambiar y lo hará, Edward rompió la ley del hielo hablándole a Nessie así que creo que Alice le recriminara pronto, entonces esperen la furia de la duendecilla. Nahuel será malo, lo siento, tiene que ser malo, un bad boy, bad bad bad boy, ahh que sexy, digo, ok, no sé qué me pasa, algo malo debe ser porque vi el tráiler de new moon de nuevo y grite cuando Jacob se quito la camisa, ¡NOOO! ¡¿QUE ME PASA? Uff y si vieran lo que paso cuando Edward estaba a punto de suicidarse O: heheh ok no…**

**Gracias por sus reviews son tan geniales, las adoro! Se merecen un Edward pero no se los doy porque sin él ¿Qué sería de esta historia? ****Una historia de Bella buscando a Edward y a nadie le interesa solo Bella, ¬¬ muahah venganza!**

But just one night couldn't be so wrong,  
you make me wanna lose control.

_R&w?_


	11. Couldn’t be so wrong

**«****Twilight no es mío, pero algún día Edward lo será XD»

* * *

**

**- Good Girls Go Bad.**_Music: _Happy Together _by _The Turtles, Move Along _by _The All-American Rejects & Tik Tok _by _Ke$ha

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Couldn't be so wrong**

«But just one night couldn't be so wrong,  
you make me wanna lose control»

**Bella POV**

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —chilló alguien, giré mi rostro para ver a la chica que menos deseaba ver en este planeta. Leah.

Edward no habló y yo no tenía nada que decirle.

— ¡Tú! ¡Engañas a Nessie con su hermana! ¡Swan, eres una zorra!

¿Yo, una zorra? Mi boca se abrió por la incredulidad, solté a Edward y camine hasta ella, ya vería quien era la zorra real.

— ¡Vete al infierno, Leah! Nadie te llamo aquí, vete o obligare a hacerlo.

—Tú no me hables zorrita, ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sabes que a Nessie le gusta Edward!

Rodé los ojos.

—Claro Leah, tú conoces mas a mi hermana que yo misma, seguro.

—Claro que si, tú la ignoras, la utilizas, es tu hermana y son iguales, pero pregúntale a Charlie quien es su favorita y entenderás.

—Mi padre no nos favorece, deja de decir estupideces y veté.

—Tú no me mandas —dijo mirándome fijamente y acercándose, si, un poco más y se quedaría sin cabello.

— ¿Ah, no? —pregunté tratando de acercarme, pero luego Edward llegó y me alejó de Leah, dos veces en un día, ¿Por qué no me dejaba golpear a nadie?

—Suficiente Leah. ¿Qué quieres?

Leah le sonrió a mi Edward… digo, a Edward, intente no gruñirle.

— ¿Por eso tan protector, no Edward? Patético que a ti y a Jacob les guste la misma zorra.

_¿Qué?_

—Leah, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quién te llamo? —preguntó Edward.

Auch, esa fue una sutil manera de decirle: "_Largo de aquí, zorra"_

—_Eddie_, vine aquí porque el entrenador te llamo, ya sabes, para los entrenamientos y las pruebas del equipo de la escuela así que me mando a mí para decírtelo, _el sabe de lo nuestro._

Me tense, _¿Lo nuestro? _

—Entonces el entrenador sabe más que yo, ¿Lo nuestro, Leah? —preguntó Edward.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, luego una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro y me miro.

—Isabella… me alegra informarte que quedaste dentro del equipo de animadoras, incluso te nominaron como capitana, las pruebas serán en dos semanas y se decidirá quién gana el mando, suerte Swan.

Me congele, _¿Capitana? ¿Animadora?_

— ¡¿Qué? —gemí.

—Puedes ver las listas en la pizarra, Bells, felicidades.

Ella se alejó con pasos agiles, no podía ser, yo ni siquiera audicioné, yo no me acerque a ellas, ni siquiera podía caminar por una superficie plana sin caer, _¡Dios!_

— ¿Diste la prueba? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No! ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Yo no! —moví mis manos en el aire y mi respiración se entrecorto, bien, estaba desesperadamente fuera de control.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me olvide de todo además de sus ojos verdes, eran tan hermosos, como ver dentro de su alma…

—Bella, entiendo, calma…

Entonces recordé mi problema.

— ¡No, no entiendes! ¡Moriré! —gemí.

—No morirás…

— ¡¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo dar esa prueba!

—Bella, calma.

—No, no entiendes, no, ellas me odian, ellas… ella te vio… ¡Nos besábamos frente a ella! ¡Se lo dirá a todos!

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¡No! —Me ruboricé— p-pero creí que a ti t-te molestaría, b-bueno, eres el playboy y salir con alguien p-puede arruinar tu fama —balbuceé como tonta y me ruboricé aún más.

—No me molesta, Bella, si todos se enteran sería mejor…

—Pero…

— ¿No te molesta, cierto? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente, ¿Cómo quería que formulará frases coherentes si él me miraba _así?_

—No, claro que no me molesta.

Él sonrió de lado, me quedé sin aliento.

—Perfecto —musitó.

El celular de Edward comenzó a timbrar, él contestó.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Eres el peor, Edward! ¡Le hablaste a Nessie!_

De algún modo la voz de Alice se escuchaba demasiado fuerte… y cerca.

—Ella me ayudo…

— _¡Te besaste con Bella!_

Me tensé.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó.

—_Leah, bueno, a mi no, a Nessie pero ahí estaba, Nessie me sonrió y gritó: "¡Lo sabia!" Ha. Toma eso, hermanito, yo también lo sabía._

—Alice…

Edward separo el teléfono de su oído, lo miro unos segundos y después miro detrás de mí.

— ¡Bella! —chilló la voz de Alice y unos bracitos se enredaron en mi cintura.

La mire, ella reía, Edward sonrió.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! —gritó.

Estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Edward nos salvó.

— ¡Y además son tan adorables! —chilló pellizcando mis mejillas, como toda una tía loca lo haría.

Me ruboricé.

— ¡Admítelo Edward!

—Alice… —comenzó.

— ¡Dilo! —musitó haciendo un puchero, Edward sonrió.

—Estamos saliendo.

El chillido que Alice soltó fue demasiado agudo, cubrí mis oídos.

— ¡Te amo, Bella! ¡Gracias por soportar a mi hermano!

Le sonreí.

—Gracias… creo —musité.

—Bells, te adoro.

—Lo sé —contesté.

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos, oh oh, ahí estaba el enfado después de la ley del hielo.

— ¡Le hablaste primero a Nessie, antes que a mí, tu amada y adorada hermana! ¡Y eres un maldito estúpido, me debes un iPod!

—No le hable a Nessie primero, te hable a ti, ¿Recuerdas? Antes de dejarte encerrada en mi habitación —explicó Edward.

—Ajá, y después de eso me ignoraste, y tú también Bells, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres mi mejor amiga, te extrañe demasiado, nunca dejes de hablarme de nuevo.

Alice me miro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mordiendo su labio superior, gemí, oh, pobre Alice…

—Basta, lo hace a propósito Bella, no le jures nada —dijo Edward.

—P-pero mira sus ojitos —gimoteé.

—Estuve muy sola cuando dejaste de hablarme… me sentí muy triste —sollozó.

—No, Alice, no dejare de hablarte nunca más, lo prometo.

Oh, ¿Cómo podía dejar que esta duendecilla estuviera triste? No, ella debía ser feliz, su tristeza era demasiado contagiosa.

— ¿De verdad, Bells?

—No lo hare, Ali, lo juro.

Ella sorbió la nariz y respiro profundamente.

— ¿Y… y podemos ir… de compras… juntas?

Mordí mi labio, ¿Compras? ¿Cuándo ella me había dicho que era Shopahollic?

—Alice…

—Por favor —gimió— por el tiempo perdido…

— ¿Estos dos últimos días, Alice? —preguntó Edward.

—Por favor, Bells… —musitó.

—Bien, Alice, vayamos de compras.

Alice limpio sus lagrimas antes de que se desbordaran y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Ah Bells, te adoro, te adoro, te adoro.

Reí, Edward sacudió la cabeza, Alice se alejo y lo apunto con su dedo.

— ¡Eres el peor! ¡Deberías agradecerme! Si no fuese por mí, ustedes ni se habrían hablado nunca, bobo, me debes demasiado.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—No es verdad, de algún modo habría hecho que Bella me hablara, no tenía que ser necesariamente gracias a ti, hermanita.

—P-pues sí, pero te habrías tardado demasiado en hacerlo, admite que yo lo apresure todo, Edward.

—Bien, sé que no te callaras si no lo admito, así que: si, gracias oh, todopoderosa Alice.

Ella sonrió.

—No Edward, no te arrodilles ante mí, aun necesito venganza contra ti, y… aun me debes un iPod.

Alice me abrazó de nuevo, reí y mire su mochila tirada en el suelo a unos metros de mí, de ella salían dos pompones rojos, me estremecí.

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda, Leah me… inscribió para competir como capitana de porristas.

Alice me miro, boquiabierta.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Derrocarías a Tanya!

No, no dejaría que ideas tontas se formaran en mi cabeza, no quería plantearme ilusiones de venganza contra nadie.

—Lo siento Ali, moriría al tratar hacer una pirueta.

Alice sonrió.

—Calma, Bella, yo sé exactamente qué hacer.

Alice se alejó con una enorme sonrisa, Edward frunció el ceño y yo, demostrando lo valiente que era, me estremecí de nuevo.

—No puedo, no puedo —gemí.

—Claro que puedes —Edward sonrió.

—No puedo, imagíname: haciendo saltos y piruetas, bailando —me estremecí de nuevo— ¡Oh, con un tonto vestidito!

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado sexy, gemí, sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

— ¡No pienses lo que estas pensando! —amenacé.

—Hermosa, increíblemente hermosa –musitó.

—Ha, claro. Si me pone uno de esos uniformes tomare el arma de Charlie y…

—Bella —me reprendió Edward—, no digas eso.

—Bromeaba —musité.

—No bromees con tu vida, por favor.

Rodé los ojos, Edward me abrazó y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos.

—Bien chica no-se-donde-esta-mi-chaqueta, —bromeó— toma.

Se quito la suya y me la dio, no tenía tanto frio, tenía una blusa de manga larga azul, -recordatorio: a Edward le gusta el color azul y a mi piel le fascinaba estar ruborizada- y hoy, en Forks, nos encontrábamos con un cielo casi despejado de nubes, estas solo formaban un cirulo alrededor del cielo, por lo que el sol salía y sonreía otorgándonos calor.

—Edward…

—No, tómala o te obligaré a ponértela.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Oblígame.

Edward puso la chamarra doblada sobre su brazo, luego me sonrió, una sonrisa malvada perteneciente a Alice, wow, si se notaba que eran hermanos, y juro que le tuve miedo.

Sus dedos rozaron mi vientre y comenzó, grite mientras él me hacia cosquillas, ¿Por qué le divertía? Ah, sí, amaba verme sufrir.

— ¡No! ¡Detente, detente! ¡Ah!

Edward rió, manotee en su dirección hasta que escuché un carraspeo.

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Consigan una habitación! —Emmett nos guiñó un ojo.

Edward gruñó y me puso su chaqueta mientras estaba descuidada, le saqué la lengua.

—Hola —musitó Rose, insegura de obtener respuestas.

—Hola, Rose —le sonreí.

Escuché un grito, risas y sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

— ¡Bella, me hablas!

Reí y Rose soltó otro gritito.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —musitó Rose con rapidez.

Se alejo y Edward se interpuso entre nosotras.

— ¿Qué tanto? —preguntó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Reí y tome su mano, estrechando nuestros dedos.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—No mas que tu —dijo y le saco la lengua.

—Entonces: está bien.

El chisme de que la ley del hielo había desaparecido se esparció con rapidez, Edward y yo nos enfrentamos a sus bromas pues a Alice se le soltó la lengua con lo de mi 'cita' con Edward, y ese chisme fue más rápido que el de Leah.

Pero, ¿Qué más decir? Era Alice, ella tenía siempre la razón.

Pero ese no fue el único chisme que se esparció con rapidez, aunque este nació antes, la mayoría se interesaba en el chisme del chico playboy que se 'comprometía' en una relación con la hija del Sheriff. Pero, ¿Cuál hija? Todos hablaban del trió amoroso entre Edward, Nessie y yo, yo era la malvada que había dejado a su hermana sin novio, Edward el chico que había caído en la tentación y Nessie la víctima, _traumático._

Jacob me odiaba, con su alma, detestaba verme, y cada vez que Edward me tocaba sentía sus penetrantes ojos mirándome, era malo, que mi mejor amigo me odiara, pero él se lo había buscado, yo no tenía que pedir perdón por nada, el que se comportaba como idiota era él.

Nessie también estaba peleada con él, al parecer ella se había enfadado y roto un espejo de la moto, Jacob gritó como loco y Nessie le grito maldiciones y le lanzo un zapato.

No debería decir _al parecer_, más bien, _eso pasó_, mientras Charlie _no_ estaba, mientras _yo_ me encontraba en mi habitación y paso a las afueras de mi casa.

Nessie entro a la casa y dejo a Jacob afuera, para mi suerte _(Y la mala de Jacob) _comenzó a llover, sus gritos eran demasiado fuertes y… creo que Jacob comenzaba a odiar a Renee, no conocía tantas palabrotas ni maldiciones contra una madre.

La semana fue demasiado fácil, fácil en un sentido extraño de la palabra.

Había demasiadas miradas hostiles hacia mí y trate de ignorarlas todas, Leah cumplía su cometido pero no me interesaba, la única mirada que me importaba era la que más cariño me daba.

Edward no se aparto de mí (a excepción de en algunas clases), pero ahí estaba al salir, para acompañarme lo más que pudiésemos.

Varias veces trate de que me diera información de nuestra cita, pero no lo hizo, era desesperante su determinación, al menos a mi me lo parecía.

Hoy era viernes, amaba este viernes, el viernes de la cita con Edward, oh si, saldríamos, como pareja, a algún lugar que no conocía, pero saldríamos.

Mientras estaba en el estacionamiento al lado de Nessie, un chico se nos acercó, yo conocía a ese chico… Manuel… Ma… Na…

—Nahuel —saludó Nessie, me ruborice, duh, era Nahuel, mordí mi labio y asentí en su dirección.

— ¿Qué hacen dos preciosuras como ustedes aquí, solas?

_Preciosuras. _Fruncí el ceño.

—No estamos solas —contesté bruscamente.

—Mi Isabella, pareces algo distante, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—No, solo que no estoy de humor… —_para ti._

¿Qué me sucedía? Nahuel no había hecho nada malo, _a mi no,_ tenía que comportarme.

—Entiendo —me guiñó un ojo—, tal vez podría alegrarte…

—No, gracias, espero a Edward…

—Su novio —sonrió Nessie.

— ¿Tu novio? —preguntó Nahuel.

—Si, amm, lo conoces, ¿recuerdas? Aquel día en la biblioteca…

Él frunció el ceño.

—Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo.

Sonreí.

Él se giro completamente hacia Nessie, dejándome fuera, era notorio que yo hacía mal tercio.

—Dime Nessie, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Nessie lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Planeaba ir a casa de Alice y dormir con ella y Rose, esperaríamos a que Bella volviera de su cita y la bombardearíamos con preguntas —sonrió, añadiéndome a la conversación.

Me estremecí.

—Oh, es genial… Emm, yo… estaba pensando que tal vez, algún día, podríamos salir…

Nessie sonrió y mordisqueo su mejilla por adentro.

—Tal vez…

—Pues… podríamos ir al cine… no lo sé, a pasear…

—Amm, de acuerdo —Nessie le sonrió.

Nahuel respondió a la sonrisa y beso su mejilla, Nessie se ruborizo y Nahuel se despidió de mí con la mano.

Mire a Nessie, a punto de burlarme de su rubor -ella ya lo había hecho miles de veces por mi rubor-, cuando una persona se interpuso entre Nessie y yo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó la voz de Jacob.

Nessie arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Por qué? —reprochó.

— ¿Ah? —Nessie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué él?

— ¿Quién? —Nessie lo miro, desesperada.

Silencio, ellos trataban de descifrarse mutuamente,_ mal tercio de nuevo, Bella_.

— ¿Hola? —mi saludo sonó como pregunta, ellos me miraron.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —gruñó Jacob.

— ¿Me hablas? —dije, levantando mi barbilla.

— ¿Por qué no te largas, Jacob? —preguntó Nessie.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunté.

—No me iré si no me contestas —gruñó Jake.

—Solo paso, porque sí, él es lindo conmigo, si Nahuel, y si, no lo preguntaste pero me gusta, ¿Feliz? —Nessie se giró y camino enfadada lejos de nosotros.

Jacob la observo irse, no despego sus ojos de mi hermana hasta que desapareció, sonreí.

—Diablos, eres tan rara como Edward, sonriendo como idiotas —gruñó.

—Suerte, Jacob —le sonreí y me alejé.

Al menos ya no llamaba a Edward como «Cullen», suspiré.

Unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura, reí cuando comenzó a besar mi cabello.

—Hola —lo saludé.

—Hola, Bella Swan. Hace años que no te veía por Forks.

Rodé los ojos.

—Edward Cullen, no había podido venir a Forks en años, simplemente evitaba a un chico de ojos esmeraldas, no podía soportar estar cerca de él sin besarlo.

— ¿Y volviste porque ahora si puedes besarlo? —preguntó, girándome hacia él.

Noté que varias personas dejaban de hacer las muy interesantes cosas que hacían para mirarnos sin pudor, las personas de Forks sí que eran disimuladas.

—Pues… si, por eso volví, pero no lo hare solo porque sí.

— ¿Ah, no? —enarcó una ceja.

—No, para que lo bese el tiene que decirme a donde me llevara esta tarde.

Edward se detuvo, ha, venganza.

—Pero, prácticamente ya falta poco para la cita, no puedes pedirle eso.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé, ¿Quieres observarme hacerlo?

Edward me miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos, le sonreí.

—Bella, no…

—Lo siento.

¡Me arrepentí! Oh, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No besarlo hasta la cita, sabía que Edward no hablaría pero yo tampoco cambiaria mi posición.

Él vio perfectamente la indecisión en mi rostro, humpf, ¿Él tenia que conocer mis gestos a la perfección?

—Bella…

— ¡No! ¡Cállate Edward! Tú solo… me confundes… así que cállate, si no me dirás el lugar de nuestra cita, no me hables.

Edward sonrió de lado, aww, mierda, ¿Tenía que ser tan irresistible?

—Bella…

Gruñí y camine hacia la clase de literatura, dejando a Edward ahí con una estúpidamente sexy sonrisa en su rostro.

Las clases pasaron con rapidez, entre miradas hostiles, ceños fruncidos, amenazas y… para mi vergüenza, coqueteos.

Creo que eran demasiado torpes pero lo eran, chicos… chicos como Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley y mas que no conocía, no se acercaban porque Edward estaba presente, pero la semana en la que Edward había desaparecido, ellos no me habían dejado en paz.

Metí la cabeza en mi locker, oh, sí, el que estaba hasta el final del universo, estaba casualmente cerca del gimnasio, la única clase a la cual quería llegar tarde.

Estaba a punto de jalar la puerta y golpearme con ella cuando alguien me llamó.

—Hey, Bella.

Mierda, mierda, Newton.

¿Por qué le había sonreído? ¿Qué cosa horrenda hice antes para que mi karma me obligara a soportarlo?

Tomé mis libros y cerré el casillero, con demasiada fuerza, Mike me miro, confuso.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—No, quiero matar personas.

Él pareció alarmarse, pero después de unos segundos de silencio cómodo para mi, rió.

—Oh, que graciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola, Bella?

— ¿No te cuentas a ti mismo como persona? —pregunté comenzando a caminar hacia mi última clase antes del almuerzo, no quería ser grosera, no debía ser grosera.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó.

—Lo siento, Mike, es solo que… me siento de verdad confundida…

Él asintió, sabiamente.

—Es por Cullen, ¿Cierto?

Asentí, no le diría más, no podía decirle: "_Es por Edward, no lo besaré y eso me altera, tu entiendes, es desesperante el no besarlo… no, espero que no lo entiendas, Mike"_

—De hecho, Cullen me sorprende —musitó.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá, el es… un chico… demasiado asediado por las chicas, casi todos lo odiábamos, salía con mas chicas en una semana que los demás en un mes y es extraño que lo dejara… _al parecer._

— ¿Por qué dices '_al parecer'?_

—Porque debe ser difícil, muy difícil, dejar a muchas chicas por estar con una, aprender a decirles no a las demás y dejar todo tu tiempo para una chica. Bueno, no lo sé, no soy Edward.

Lo miré, en parte tenía razón, pero yo esperaba que Edward cambiara, tal vez no por mí, no valía tanto la pena, pero, no podía imaginar quien querría una vida así…

_Tal vez a Edward le gustaba, ¿Tú que sabes, Bella?_

Mike sonrió, fruncí el ceño pensando sus palabras.

—Cierto, Mike, tú no eres Edward.

Me gire y camine -completamente enfurruñada- hacia mi clase de trigonometría.

Me senté en la silla enfadada con Mike, ¿Quién pidió su maldita opinión? Nota: golpearlo ante la menor provocación.

Él _no _era Edward, no sabía cómo pensaba, él hablaba por como él sentía, Edward no podía parecerse a Mike, no podía.

Pero había razón, -_retorcida razón- _en las palabras de Mike, debía ser difícil para Edward, como dejar una adicción, no debía haberme enfadado por el rumor de Lauren, ¿Y que si hubiera sido cierto?

Era como alejarse del alcohol, era lento, con recaídas y triunfos, no debía presionarlo tanto.

Ni obligarlo, si a Edward le gustaba su antigua vida, podía dejarlo seguir con ella… ¿no?

_¿Y ser una de las demás? ¿Sería capaz de eso?_

No, porque era consciente de que Edward fue el que decidió dejar de ser un playboy, por mí, no lo obligue, solo paso…

Demasiado rápido, como si siempre debiera ser así, de pronto Edward Cullen era parte de mi vida, de mi mente y de mi corazón, Edward Cullen entro por sí solo y sería difícil que saliera.

No, no saldría de mi corazón nunca.

Edward Cullen.

_«Riiiiiiiiiiiiing» _Mis compañeros saltaron de sus lugares como resortes, claro, todos amaban el almuerzo, un descanso de las clases y una escala hacia el fin de ellas.

Me levanté despacio y camine hacia la puerta.

Sonreí cuando note a Edward esperando por mí en la puerta.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Hola —musité.

Edward tomo mi mano y camino conmigo hacia la cafetería, miles de ojos se dirigieron a nuestras manos entrelazadas, estuve a punto de gritar _"Tomen una foto, esas duran más"_

Al fin nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, bueno, la antigua, donde nos sentábamos Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Nessie y yo.

Comimos entre bromas y desee siempre comer ahí, con mis amigos, eran geniales, hasta que Emmett me lanzó un trozo de su pizza, él no era tan genial como los demás.

Noté que fue fácil no pensar en besar a Edward cuando había testigos.

Pero eso cambio camino a biología, quise atacarlo a mitad del pasillo, pero eso acabo cuando vi mi foto, sobre un anuncio que decía: "Candidatas para capitana de animadoras, pruebas el viernes" gemí y mi día se vino abajo.

Odie la clase de biología, el profesor Banner hablaba demasiado y Edward trataba de hacerme sonreír enviándome papelitos 'graciosos' pero no lo logro, me estaba convirtiendo en un zombi porrista.

La clase de gimnasia fue de lo peor, jugamos básquetbol, Mike y Jessica eran parte de mi equipo, Mike era bueno, pero Jessica y las demás porristas -o chicas- del lugar se dedicaron a lanzarme el balón, me golpee más que nunca en mi vida y aun así entendí que mi tortura apenas comenzaba.

Gemí con cada movimiento que di hasta salir del gimnasio, aun faltaban unos minutos para que acabaran las clases.

Me senté a la sobra de un árbol a las afueras de la escuela, no soportaría ver a Edward sin besarlo, aw, de nuevo pensé en sus labios, sacudí la cabeza y tome mi iPod, lo encendí y comencé a escuchar música.

—«Imagine me and you, I do,  
I think about you day and night, it's only right,  
to think about the girl you love and hold her tight,  
so happy together.  
If I should call you up, invest a dime,  
and you say you belong to me and ease my mind,  
imagine how the world could be, so very fine,  
so happy together»

Oh, por Dios, Nessie tenía razón, yo escuchaba música hippie.

La escuché, era genial pero si, era hippie, ya entendía a Ness.

Edward camino al ritmo de la maldita canción hacia mí, y la letra quedo grabada en mi mente, grabada para siempre.

Edward me sonrió, luego dijo algo pero no logre escucharlo, me puse de pie y Nessie se acercó, su boca se movió y Edward asintió.

—«Me and you and you and me,  
no matter how they toss the dice, it has to be,  
the only one for me is you, and you for me,  
so happy together»

Grité.

Ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca, tenían razón, sí que lo estaba.

Me quité los audífonos y los lancé, lejos, con mi iPod, pero no importaba.

—Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

Los mire, aterrada por lo que acababa de descubrir y porque si no hacia cualquier estupidez terminaría besando a Edward.

— ¡Soy hippie!

Edward rió y Nessie sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía, Bells.

Edward rió mas, sus labios se estiraban y mostraban sus perfectos dientes, Edward dijo algo porque sus labios se movieron suavemente hacia arriba y abajo, gemí.

—Bella, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nessie.

Loca, estaba loca, quería besarlo, quería hacerlo.

Sacudí la cabeza, mire mi iPod tirado y decidí que levantarlo sería demasiado tiempo como para lanzarme sobre Edward, así que hui, dejando a Edward, Nessie y mi iPod en ese árbol.

Corrí al baño de chicas, moje mi rostro y respire varias veces para calmarme, era culpa de Edward y sus labios besables.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó su voz aterciopelada, miré el espejo frente a mí, Edward sonrió.

— ¡¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas? —musité.

—Te seguí.

—Te regañaran, Edward.

—Solo si me descubren, y no lo harán.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Claro, debes tener experiencia con esto.

Ahora Edward frunció el ceño por el espejo y comenzó a girarme, ¡No! Solo quería que se fuera y dejara de dañar mi cerebro.

—Bella, ¿Por qué dices eso de nuevo? —soltó todo su estúpidamente delicioso aliento en mi cara, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya no serás playboy, lo siento, no quise decirlo.

Edward suspiró y recargo su frente en la mía, mi corazón se detuvo, lo odiaba, hacia todo más difícil.

—Bella, no quiero ser un playboy, lo único que quiero esta aquí, eres tú.

Su mano se enredo con la mía y la llevo hasta su pecho, sentí su corazón latir con fuerza, ah, no era a la única a la que le iba a dar un infarto.

—G-gracias, Edward…

Suspiró de nuevo, su aliento estaba más cerca y mis labios temblaban, no podía contradecirme, no podía, había dicho que no lo besaría, debía cumplirlo, no era tan débil, no, era fuerte, era valiente, no lo besaría.

—Bella, ¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó.

— ¿Me dirás a dónde iremos? —susurré.

—N-no… —se alejó un poco, derrotado.

—Oh, no importa —musité antes de besarlo, lo sé, lo admito, soy débil, demasiado.

Era muy débil, pero amaba besarlo, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, eran dulces y amaba la corriente eléctrica que atravesaba mi cuerpo cuando lo besaba, amaba que sus manos rodearan mi cintura y que las mías enredaran mas su cabello, amaba eso…

Entonces… ¿Amaba a Edward?

Edward detuvo el beso, me abrazó y rió.

— ¿Sabes? Creí que no lo lograría, eres demasiado terca,_ mi _Bella.

Reí.

—Y tu demasiado… _— ¡No!_ ¡No lo dije en voz alta! ¿Cierto?

— ¿Demasiado…?

— ¡Edward! —gemí.

—Dilo, Bella…

Suspiré, ¿Por qué tenía que escucharme?

Mire hacia el suelo de azulejos, oh, era tan interesante…

Edward levantó mi rostro con sus manos.

—Bella.

Lo empuje hacia atrás, Edward retrocedió sonriendo, bufé consciente de que estaba demasiado ruborizada.

— ¡Bien! ¡Eres demasiado tentador! ¿Feliz?

Edward rió y salí corriendo del baño.

Como siempre, al salir una persona se atravesó en mi camino, lo golpeé y casi pierde el equilibrio, ah, me dolía mi brazo.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —musité acariciando mi brazo izquierdo.

—Calma, Bella, no me fije por donde iba.

Levante la vista, Nahuel estaba ahí, frente a mí, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra, al verlo notabas que no era de por aquí, según me había dicho era la primera vez que venía a Forks y se quedaría aquí un tiempo, gracias a su tía Huilen.

—Ah, bien, lo siento, Nahuel.

—Bella, lo siento… —musitó Edward, saliendo del baño de chicas.

Nahuel lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, me ruboricé.

—Ah, adiós —tomé la mano de Edward y esperé a que él me jalara.

Sin embargo él se quedo ahí, mirando a Nahuel con los ojos entrecerrados, de nuevo con odio, ¿De verdad no se conocían?

— ¿Edward? —pregunté.

Él le dirigió a Nahuel una mirada que no supe descifrar antes de jalarme lejos de ahí.

— ¿Seguirás diciéndome que no lo conoces?

Edward suspiró, dejo de casi arrastrarme y camino con calma hacia el Volvo.

—No, no lo conozco, solo que él me parece… peligroso.

Reí.

—Bella, no bromeo.

—No, no es eso, solo que… me recordaste a Charlie, cuando le pregunte por ti. "_Los Cullen, Emmett, Alice y Edward, buenos chicos… reitero, buena chica, Alice no se mete en problemas, Emmett y Edward son otra cosa, Carlisle me visita demasiado gracias a ellos, son demasiado rebeldes y parecen… peligrosos, pero que decir, son solo unos chicos, en comparación con otros por ahí, son… buenos"_

Sonreí, recordaba el discurso de Charlie, me sentí orgullosa.

—Pero calma, mi papá no tiene nada en contra tuya.

Edward gruñó y entré al Volvo, Alice y Nessie iban atrás, Edward entró y condujo en silencio, trate de no reír pues él se enfadaría aun más.

Llegamos a casa y Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta, Nessie beso su mejilla y entró a la casa, le sonreí y besé sus labios un segundo, para luego entrar a la casa, completamente ruborizada.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y lance mi mochila a una esquina, encendí mi estéreo y baje hacia la cocina, prepare espagueti con crema y lo metí al refrigerador, subí de nuevo las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto.

— ¡Nessie! —grité.

—Who? —contestó.

—Yo, hay espagueti en el refrigerador.

—Ok, gracias Bells.

—Come lo que quieras, Charlie llegará tarde hoy.

—Ah, entonces dejaré a mi padre hambriento.

Reí.

Busque en mi armario ropa decente para mi cita, mi cita con Edward. Sonaba tan genial.

Aun me sentía confundida, mis sentimientos… ¿Amaba a Edward? ¿Cómo podía saber si lo amaba? Sacudí mi cabeza y deje de pensar en eso.

Cante mientras me dirigía al baño y mientras me quitaba la ropa, este parecía un día demasiado alegre, solo cuando pensaba en la cita con Edward.

Comencé a ducharme, mientras escuchaba_ Move Along _desde el estéreo de mi cuarto, la canté mientras trataba de bailar, me golpeé contra la llave de la regadera, bien, lo de las porristas seria un asco y yo tendría un cardenal… y otros veinte mas.

De pronto la música cambio a _Tik tok_, no recordaba esa canción, ni siquiera me la sabia, termine de ducharme y me sequé.

Crucé el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, donde Alice, Nessie y Rose me sonrieron.

—Hola —dijo Alice.

—Bella —sonrió Nessie.

—Swan —completó Rose.

—Ustedes me dan miedo —les dije.

—Y aun no ha comenzado —sonrió Ness.

— ¿Qué quieren?

—Ayudarte para tu primera cita con Edward —anunció Rose.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

Mentira, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

—No te estamos pidiendo permiso Bella —sonrió Nessie.

— ¿Ah? —las mire, oh, oh, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

—Bien. Nessie: maquillaje. Rose: peinado. Y yo, me encargare de su ropa —sonrió Alice.

Gemí, esto sería de terror.

— ¡No! ¡Váyanse!

Nessie corrió a su cuarto, Rose tomo mi cepillo y me miro, Alice sonrió, se veía demasiado diabólica como para sentirme mejor.

—Bella, podemos hacer esto por las buenas… —musitó con demasiada calma.

Ness entró con una enorme caja con maquillaje y una cuerda, gemí.

—O… por las malas.

Las miré, era obvio que tres contra una, yo perdería.

Alice sonrió, sus ojitos esmeraldas brillaron.

—Manos a la obra.

Bien, eso me dejaba con menos preocupaciones, me senté después de que Alice me vistiera, Nessie comenzó a maquillarme mientras Rose me peinaba.

Después de algunos minutos Alice hablo:

—Listo.

Ellas gritaron, estaban demasiado exaltadas.

— ¡Te ves hermosa, Bella! —dijo Alice.

Rose limpió una lágrima imaginaria de su rostro.

—_Magnifique. _

Rodé los ojos.

—Solo espero no defraudar a Edward —musité.

—No lo harás Bella, ¿Sabes? Esto parece demasiado en serio… –musitó Alice.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rose.

—Bien, lo diré, Edward siempre fue un… playboy, ok, lo sé, era demasiado inmaduro pero salía con demasiadas chicas al mismo tiempo y a las… chicas no parecía importarles demasiado, era una vida miserable, demasiado estúpida y mis dos hermanos la llevaban.

Nessie se atraganto con su propia saliva.

— ¡¿Emmett? ¡¿Emmett Cullen? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Si, Emmett y Edward, era asqueroso que compartieran a las chicas, aun es asqueroso que se les ofrezcan frente a mí, lo admito, mis hermanos son apuestos pero no creo que sea para tanto… —sonrió.

Wow, había una gran parte de la vida de Edward que no conocía, demasiado grande y trascendental.

—Pero ese no es el punto, Edward cambio demasiado Bella, y sé que es por ti, el es demasiado obvio…

Sonreí mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

Alice me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo con lentitud.

—Juro que si mi hermano es tan idiota como para arruinarlo, lo mataré.

Reí, Nessie y Rose rieron nerviosas.

—Y lo mismo para Emmett —dijo la pequeña Cullen señalando a Rose.

—Bien, le hare llegar tu amenaza –sonrió Rose.

—Espera, ¿Qué hay con Emmett? —yo no lo sabía, ¡Por favor! Solo deje de hablarles unos días…

—Bueno, durante los días en los cuales estúpidamente tú y Edward se idiotizaron nosotros tuvimos que pasar más tiempo unidos… Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo —sonrió Nessie— y durante una de esas cuantas horas Rose le dijo a Emmett que le parecía sexy, Emmett contesto que Rose era demasiado hermosa para ser real y terminaron saliendo, bueno, no salen pero… son casi-novios.

Rose se ruborizó, wow, mi amiga ruborizada.

—Al principio fue difícil… —explicó Rose— él era demasiado estúpido, comenzó haciendo estupideces como encerrarnos en el baño y…

— _¿Encerrarnos en el baño? _—preguntó Nessie.

Rose enrojeció mas, reí, dulce, dulce venganza.

—Eh… si… Emmett se… el primer día de clases él… se atrevió a meterme al baño, me interrogó y trato de besarme, entonces… lo golpeé en la entrepierna y… salí del baño, pero para mi mala suerte ahí estaba la señorita Cope y… Emmett salió detrás de mi… ella pensó mal y me llevo a detención… lo demás es historia.

Sonreí.

—Bien… creo que todas estamos _enamoradas_ —sonrió Nessie.

Me tensé.

— ¿Enamoradas? —gemí.

—Si —contestó Alice— Rose y Emmett, Edward y Bella, Nessie y J…

—Nahuel —dijo Nessie.

— ¿El chico… amm de… Australia? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí, él… es increíblemente apuesto y… supongo que le gusto —musitó, no muy animada.

Alice enarco una ceja.

— ¡Y no olvides a Alice y Jasper! —Nessie la señaló, tratando de cambiar de tema, y lo logró.

— ¿Alice y Jasper? —pregunté, oh, _¿De cuánto me había perdido?_

—Sí, tienen un_ affaire._

Reí.

—Eso es genial, todas con pareja —sonreí.

—Y enamoradas… —Nessie hizo un corazón con sus manos y sonrió.

—Claro que no Ness, tú no estás enamorada de Nahuel —dije.

—Lo sé, pero puedo esperar —se encogió de hombros.

El timbre de la puerta nos hizo saltar, Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos, Nessie comenzó a hiperventilar y Rose me reviso como por milésima vez en busca de desperfectos.

Eran exactamente como debería sentirme, ansiosa, nerviosa y insegura, mis miedos externados en ellas, ni siquiera necesite preocuparme por mis sentimientos, reí.

— ¡Corre Bella! —gritó Rose.

Me jalaron escaleras abajo, suspiraron tratando de calmarse y antes de que se desmayaran abrí la puerta.

Y lo vi, -_¡Oh, por todo lo sexy!_- vaya que lo vi.

Dirigí una mirada disimulada a sus converse negros, subí la mirada por sus pantalones de mezclilla y su playera café abierta en los primeros botones, su cabello estaba revuelto y su sonrisa torcida me provoco un leve sonrojo.

—Hola —musitó.

—Hola —sonreí.

—Hola —dijeron las chicas, destrozando mi burbuja.

—Aww por Dios, son tan tiernos —sonrió Alice.

—Lindos —sonrió Rose.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bien, vámonos antes de que las asesine —dije caminando hasta él y tomando su mano, entrelace nuestros dedos y me gire para despedirme de ellas con la mano.

Ellas sonreían, de verdad, todas parecían diabólicas.

—Buena suerte —sonrió Nessie.

—Pásenla bien —dijo Alice.

—Y… cuídense.

Rose rio y cerró la puerta de mi propia casa en mi rostro.

Me sonroje furiosamente, eso fue tan… en doble sentido, y yo me sentía lo suficientemente pervertida como para entenderlo.

Edward me jaló con suavidad y abrió la puerta del Volvo, entre sonriendo y él rodeó el auto, subió y me miro.

—Bien, eso fue extraño, lo sé, lo lamento Edward, pero ellas… —Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios y sonrió.

—No fue extraño, las conozco y sé que esperar, así que no hay problema, solo te quería decir que te ves hermosa…

Me ruboricé.

—Ah, gracias, tú te ves… —_no digas sexy, no digas sexy— _también hermoso.

Él rió y encendió el Volvo, mientras comenzaba a maniobrar el volante.

— ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? —pregunté.

—No.

Ni siquiera lo dudo, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Vamos, Bella, un poco de misterio no te matará…

Sonreí.

—Eso crees, puede que la ansiedad si lo haga.

Él rodo los ojos, bufe. Tenía que hacer algo para que me dijera a dónde íbamos, me gire hacia él y lo mire fijamente.

Después de unos minutos de tratar ignorarme, me miro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Por favor… dímelo, Edward.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No, Bella.

Mordí mi labio, ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan malo era?

—Por favor…

Él me miro fijamente, después parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza, mordí mi labio un poco más para no sonreír.

—No, Bella, ya casi llegamos.

Bufé y me gire para ver por la ventana, Edward trato de hablar así que tome mi iPod, (rescatado, gracias al cielo, por Nessie) y comencé a escuchar música.

Edward detuvo el auto, bajo y antes de que lograra desabrochar mi cinturón, el abrió mi puerta.

—_Madeimoselle _—musitó tendiéndome una mano.

Le sonreí, Edward me ayudo a salir y mire las luces y los juegos por doquier.

— ¿La feria?

Él sonrió de lado, dejándome sin aliento.

—La feria —anunció.

* * *

**La feria! Bueno, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, nadie me dio ideas, ¬¬ pero no importa, yo amo la feria, es la 1:50 de la mañana, tengo sueño, mis ojos se cierran, pero aquí estoy, subiendo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, estoy a un segundo de desmayarme, seré breve.**

**OMFG! Quieren lemmons? ****O: un lemmon :9 Edward & Bella XD ok, no lo sé… lo pensare…**

**Lo meditare con mi almohada, oh, es tan suavecita…**

**Los amo, a todos… cásense conmigo! Bueno, no… solo déjenme dormir…**

**Aimee… zzzzzzzz…**

She was so shy,  
till I drove her wild.


	12. So wild

«**Twilight** no es mío, pero algún día Edward lo será XD»

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

_Music: _Night Drive _by_ the All-American Rejects

**Chapter 12 – So wild.**

«She was so shy,  
till I drove her wild. »

**-E****dward POV.**

Me estacioné frente a la casa de Bella, el auto de Rosalie estaba afuera en el lugar donde regularmente estaba la patrulla de Charlie Swan. Caminé hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre.

Escuché gritos -o tal vez los imaginé-, y algunas personas corriendo, la puerta se movió y se abrió con rapidez.

Bella me sonrió y amé a mi hermana por vestirla, Bella tenía el cabello suelto y rizado, haciendo lucir fantástica, una blusa negra sin mangas, un pequeño short del mismo tono y sus converse puestos, mierda, ¿Tenía que lucir tan sexy?

―Hola ―musité.

―Hola ―Bella me sonrió.

―Hola ―dijeron Alice, Rose y Nessie, demostrando que estaban presentes.

―Aww por Dios, son tan tiernos ―dijo mi hermana.

―Lindos ―señaló Rosalie.

Bella rodó los ojos, ahogué una carcajada

―Bien, vámonos antes de que yo misma las asesine ―se acercó y tomó mi mano, se despidió de las chicas con un gesto y comenzamos a caminar hacia el Volvo.

―Buena suerte ―dijo Ness.

―Pásenla bien ―cantó Alice.

―Y… cuídense.

Rosalie rió y cerró la puerta mientras escuchábamos las carcajadas desde dentro de la casa.

Bella se sonrojó, enarque una ceja y mordí mi lengua para no preguntar nada y que ella se enfadara conmigo.

Camine con ella hasta el auto y le abrí la puerta, después de que entro, rodeé el Volvo y me senté en mi asiento, me gire para ver a Bella, estaba sonriendo.

―Bien, eso fue extraño, lo sé, lo lamento Edward, pero ellas… ―sonreí, se disculpaba por mi hermana, su hermana y Rosalie, la detuve mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, mala idea, ya que quise besarlos.

―No fue extraño, las conozco y sé que esperar, así que no hay problema, solo te quería decir que te ves hermosa…

Sonreí aun mas cuando Bella se ruborizó, deje sus labios y acaricie su mejilla suavemente.

―Ah, gracias, tú te ves… ―lo pensó_― _también hermoso.

Reí, _hermoso, _encendí el Volvo y Bella mordió su labio un segundo.

― ¿Me dirás a donde vamos? ―preguntó.

―No.

― ¿Por qué? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―Vamos, Bella, un poco de misterio no te matará… ―trate de que lo olvidara.

―Eso crees, puede que la ansiedad si lo haga.

Rodé los ojos y Bella bufó, después de unos segundos sentí su mirada sobre mí, más del tiempo necesario…

Pensé que se cansaría de hacerlo, pero no fue así, la mire.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté, y… supe que me arrepentiría.

―Por favor… dímelo, Edward.

Ahí estaba, Bella mordiendo su labio superior con suavidad y mirándome, rogando, el truco que había visto a Alice hacer miles de veces, solo que Alice no lucia tan hermosa como Isabella Marie Swan, mierda, no…

―No, Bella.

Bella mordió su labio inferior esta vez, _rayos, rayos._

―Por favor…

Vamos, ella era tan… tierna cuando hacia eso, no pasaba nada si se lo decía, solo eran unos cuantos minutos mas y…

Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza, o Alice le había enseñado trucos a Bella o eran propios, demonios, amaba eso y también me confundía, su poder sobre mí, ninguna otra chica además de mamá –y a un nivel menor– lo tenía.

―No, Bella, ya casi llegamos.

Bella bufó y se giro hasta quedar viendo por la ventana.

―Bella… vamos, solo faltan unos cuantos…

Ella tomo su iPod y se puso los auriculares, rodé los ojos, esperaba no arrepentirme de eso.

Giré antes de llegar al límite de Forks y entre al estacionamiento atiborrado de autos, Bella miraba sus manos y tarareaba.

Me estacione y baje del auto, lo rodeé y abrí la puerta de Bella.

―_Madeimoselle _―le tendí una mano para que bajara.

Bella sonrió y después de bajar miro alrededor de nosotros, después de sorprenderse, sonrió.

― ¿La feria? ―dijo, ocultando la emoción de su voz.

―La feria ―le sonreí.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y rodee su cintura con los míos.

― ¡Edward, eres genial!

Reí, Bella comenzó a dejar besos en mi cara antes de besarme en los labios… uh, mierda, se supone que debíamos… ir… a ese lugar…

―Bella, Bella, para, si no lo haces… no te llevare a la feria.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―ella sonrió.

Tome su mano y camine con ella hacia la entrada, debajo de un cartel enorme que decía: "La feria de Forks"

Compre dos boletos y entramos, había demasiadas personas caminando por los alrededores, Bella sonrió mientras observaba todo tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.

― ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que en Forks pudiese haber una feria como esta… ―musitó.

―Lo sé, pero si te dijera que la contrate solo para ti no me creerías, así que te diré que vi el anuncio en el periódico.

Bella rió y golpeó mi hombro con suavidad.

―Lo único que no te creo es que leas el periódico.

La mire, Bella sonreía demasiado, sonreí al ver que si le había gustado venir aquí.

―Heriste mis sentimientos, Swan, claro que leo el periódico.

―Oh, lo siento Cullen, ahora si te creo ―Bella acaricio mi mejilla, trate de no sonreír de nuevo.

―Tendrás que recompensarme.

No tuve que decirlo dos veces, Bella me jaló por el cuello y me besó.

― ¿Eso es suficiente? ―preguntó.

―Al menos por ahora.

Caminé junto a Bella mientras ambos observábamos los juegos mecánicos y los puestos de manualidades y de comida.

―Desearía subirme a todos los juegos ―sonrió Bella.

―Tenemos todo el tiempo, Bella.

―Ok, pero hagámoslo justo, uno tu y otro yo ―propuso Bella.

―Bien, escoge uno.

Bella miro alrededor un segundo y luego señalo uno.

―Ahí ―sonrió.

La montaña rusa, perfecto, tome a Bella de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta la fila.

Unos minutos después llegamos al frente y nos hicieron pasar a la hilera de asientos en el carrito.

Bella se sentó y entre al carrito después de ella, baje el cinturón y me lo puse, Bella también lo hizo hasta que el chico de la entrada se acercó.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No ―gruño y luego se ruborizó―, yo puedo, gracias.

El chico asintió y se alejó, Bella miro al piso y gruñí.

― ¿Por qué te disculpaste? ―pregunté.

―El solo me ofreció ayuda y yo conteste siendo grosera. Edward, no tengo que tratar de asesinar a todos.

―A mi trataste de asesinarme ―le recordé.

Bella se ruborizó aun más y me miró.

―Pero no lo hice, y… lo siento… Jacob me había… ―se detuvo al verme, diablos, ¿Qué mierda le hizo Black?

― ¿Qué te hizo Jacob? ―pregunté con voz dura, me enfade, me enfade al pensar las miles de estupideces que Jacob pudo decirle.

―A mí: nada.

―Entonces dime lo que ibas a decir, Bella.

―Edward ―suspiro―, no quiero hablar de esto.

Un chico dio las instrucciones y el juego comenzó a moverse.

Bien, Bella no quería hablarme acerca de lo que Jacob le había dicho, eso me llevaba a pensar miles… bueno millones de cosas malas sobre mí que él puede haberle contado a Bella…

Ahora me arrepentía de mi 'perfecto' historial más que nunca.

El carro subió demasiado alto, y luego de pronto se dejo caer y la multitud explotó en gritos.

Dios, yo amaba este juego, el imbécil de Jacob me lo había arruinado, estaba enojado y desperdiciando esta montaña rusa, no era la mejor pero era genial, no, no arruinaría nuestra cita… la primera o algo así, no lo haría.

Bella gritó en otra de las bajadas y también lo hice, mierda, como amaba esta cosa.

Bajamos del juego y sonreí al ver a Bella un poco despeinada y con las mejillas de un ligero color rosado, camine hacia ella y tome su mano, si, la tome, me gustaba sentir su pequeña mano entre la mía, sonaba extraño.

Ella me miro y comenzó a reírse antes de lanzarse sobre mí, la sostuve por la cintura para no caer ambos.

― ¡Fue genial! –rió.

―Lo sé Bella, y ahora es mi turno de escoger, ¿Cierto?

Bella asintió y mire alrededor, bien, era difícil, había demasiados juegos por aquí, Bella me sonrió.

―Bien, ahí ―señale las tazas locas, era un juego con muchos carritos simulando tazas, al centro había un volante para darle vueltas.

―Bien, si vomito será tu culpa ―rió.

Subimos y Bella se sentó frente a mí.

― ¿Quieres que sea lento? ―preguntó.

―No, apuesto que vomitaras como niñita –dijo.

―Mala idea apostar, Swan.

El juego comenzó a dar vueltas, Bella y yo tomamos el volante y comenzamos a girarlo, riendo, todo daba vueltas y las luces eran confusas, Bella se soltó y levanto las manos, reí cuando se fue hacia la izquierda y no pudo levantarse.

La taza paro de dar vueltas y baje, trate de ayudar a Bella y nos alejamos de ahí tambaleándonos.

Bella cayó hacia adelante y trate de salvarla, pero solo logre que cayera sobre mí.

Reímos, era genial estar tirado en medio de la feria.

―Vomitare, Edward ―continuó riendo.

―Ya, espera, te recuperaras.

Era demasiado tonto estar tirado haciendo el ridículo pero no me importaba.

Después de unos minutos nos pusimos de pie y nos alejamos de las miradas burlonas de la gente.

―Quiero ir a los carritos chocones, Edward.

―Vamos ―tomé su mano.

Nos formamos unos minutos y Bella tomó un auto azul, yo tome uno rojo y le sonreí.

Bella articuló un: "morirás" con sus labios y luego continúo riendo.

Los carros comenzaron a moverse y Bella sonrió con maldad hacia mí, comenzó a avanzar y un chico la hizo salirse de su camino.

Él le sonrió y Bella lo miro, enfadada.

―Hola linda ―dijo.

Aceleré y golpeé su auto, él me miro, confundido.

―No lo lamento ―dije, iba a chocarlo de nuevo cuando alguien me choco a mí.

― ¡Muere Cullen! ―gritó Bella, dirigiéndome una mirada perspicaz.

Dejé al chico en paz y me lance hacia Bella, ella aceleró tratando de perderme pero no lo logro, golpee su coche y hui, Bella me siguió y me golpeo de nuevo, eso se repitió hasta que el juego termino.

―Fue divertido ―sonrió.

―Claro que lo fue, es mi turno ―sonreí.

―Bien, escoge.

Los demás juegos parecían aburridos, así que jalé a Bella hasta un puesto de tiro.

―Debes estar bromeando –rió.

―No bromeo, Swan.

― ¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo.

― ¿Cómo?

―Quiero un oso, ¿Qué haría en una feria si mi chico no me gana un oso de un dólar en un juego de cinco dólares? ―reí, bien, eso era un reto.

―De acuerdo Swan, obsérvame cazar ―musite.

―Uh, me aterro Cullen.

Tome su mano y camine hasta el frente, tome uno de los rifles y apunte hacia las figuras grises al frente, asesiné a varias y escuche a Bella reír.

Cuando derribe los suficientes la campana sonó y me gire hacia Bella, había ganado.

Ella me abrazo y besó mis labios.

―Ese es mi cazador ―rió.

― ¿Cuál quieres? ―pregunté.

―El que sea, Edward.

Caminé hasta el mostrador y observe los peluches, mierda, ¿Qué tan difícil era decir: _el oso enorme, la pantera o la rana_? Y si no le gustaba, sería mi culpa.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo tomé y contesté aún observando los peluches frente a mí.

― ¿Hola?

― _El león _―dijo la voz de Alice.

― ¿Qué? ―_ ¿Esa era mi hermana?_

―_Que te calles y le des el león a Bella ¿Ok?_

― ¿Por qué el león? ―pregunté mientras veía al león frente a mí, no parecía más especial que los demás.

―_No quieres saberlo…_

―Quiero saberlo.

―_Tú lo pediste… _―suspiró.

―_Porque se parece a ti _―dijo la voz de Nessie―,_ ¿Feliz?_

― ¿A mí? ―ese estúpido león no se parecía a mí.

―_Sí, tiene los ojos verdes aunque un poco más oscuros y su melena esta despeinada, sonríe de lado, mira, así sonríes tu cuando te crees demasiado, solo dáselo, soy su hermana, se lo que le gusta._

Mire a mi alrededor, Bella estaba viendo unas pequeñas pinturas con atención y las demás personas se movían y reían, mire al león frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Dónde estás, Renesmee?

― _¿De qué hablas? Estoy en tu casa, con Alice…_

―No soy tan idiota como para que me describas al león a la perfección y creerte, niña.

―_Amm, lo siento… ¡Se corta la comunicación! ¿Qué dices, Edward? ¡No te escucho! ¡Edward!_

Colgó, el señor detrás del mostrador enarco una ceja, le señale al león y el sonrió antes de dármelo.

Entonces vi otro de los premios, una pulsera con un lobo, era tonta mi idea pero me gustaba, la señalé.

― ¿Cuánto quiere por esa pulsera?

―La tienes que ganar chico.

― ¿Cuánto?

El señor sonrió.

–Cincuenta.

Rodé los ojos y saque mi billetera. Le di el billete y tome la pulsera, quite al lobo y lo lancé lejos, saqué el pequeño diamante de mi bolsillo.

Se lo iba a dar solo pero era mucho mejor con la pulsera.

Me gire hacia Bella, sonriendo, caminé hacia ella y la enfrente.

―Hola, Swan.

―Cullen ―sonrió.

―Creí que no vendrías hasta acá ―le devolví la sonrisa.

―Tenía que cumplir mi promesa, no es elegante dejarte plantado ―se acercó a mí.

―Gracias, no sería elegante volver a casa temprano.

Bella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Temprano? ¿Dónde están tus admiradoras? Apuesto a que si las buscas no tendrías que volver temprano.

―Hey, Isabella ―puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y la mire a los ojos― ¿Crees que te dejaría por las otras?

―Depende de quién son las otras.

―No depende de quién son las otras ni de quién soy yo, entiéndelo, te quiero a ti.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba, le sonreí y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

―De acuerdo ―masculló.

― ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―repitió.

― ¿De acuerdo? ―bien, lo hice solo por molestarla.

―Si vuelves a decir "de acuerdo" alguien saldrá golpeado, Cullen ―amenazó.

―Adoro cuando te pones violenta ―susurré acercando mi rostro al suyo.

―Adoro cuando te pones cursi ―rió.

Rodeé su cintura con un brazo –en el otro estaba el león– y ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos.

―Te quiero ―musitó.

Dejé un beso suave en sus lindos labios, ella sonrió.

―Te quiero más. ¿Te dije que te veías hermosa?

Rodó los ojos.

―Sí.

―Pues entonces está todo bien.

― ¿Ese es mío? ―señaló a león.

―Sí, todo tuyo –se lo di.

―Gracias… ―susurró, tomó al león y lo miró, por mucho tiempo, me miró un poco y se ruborizó.

Dios, odiaba a Alice.

Eso me recordó…

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos de nuevo.

―Edward gracias, es perfecto…

―No es nada Bella, pero… yo creo que nos siguieron.

― ¿Quiénes? ―preguntó.

―Alice y Renesmee.

Bella se tensó.

―Claro que no, ellas no… ―se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Ellas no, qué?

―Diablos, hay que encontrarlas.

Asentí, Bella tomo mi mano y caminamos sin dirección fija.

―Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna, tal vez logremos verlas.

Nos formamos y vimos discretamente alrededor, como si estuviésemos huyendo de la policía o de alguien más.

Y eso me recordó que pronto tendría que conocer formalmente al padre de Bella, como su novio…

Esperen, aún no era su novio.

No, no lo era, solo la había besado y esta era nuestra primera cita o algo así, no era mi novia.

Y reconocer eso me molestaba.

El celular de Bella comenzó a tocar una cancioncita ruidosa, ella contestó.

― ¿Hola?... ¿De verdad?... no puedo creerte… wow, increíble Emmett, ¿Qué pasara si Rosalie…? Tú eres Emmett… Tengo identificador de llamadas idiota, ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

Reí, Bella guardó su celular.

―No es gracioso, Edward, Emmett me asusta.

―Trato de hacerte una broma, ¿Cierto?

―Sí, eso me hace pensar que él también está aquí.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté.

―No creo que Emmett me pudiera… ¡Oh! ―Bella giro hacia atrás, miro con atención un puesto de hot dogs y suspiro.

―Deben estar por allá ―susurró.

― ¿Los viste?

―No, pero Emmett hablaba demasiado sobre mi trasero.

Rápidamente cambie su lugar con el mío y le fruncí el ceño a nadie en especifico cerca del puesto de hot dogs.

Subimos a la rueda y observamos hacia abajo, no logramos ver nada y nos quedaban como cinco vueltas aun.

Bella se recargó sobre mi hombro, la acerqué más a mí y suspiré cerca de su cabello.

Sí, Edward Cullen suspirando.

―Bella… ―la llame.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó.

―Creo que voy demasiado pronto, pero no me interesa ―sonreí.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó.

Tome su mano y le puse la pulsera, Bella sonrió.

―Bella Swan, ¿Quieres ser _mi _novia?

―No es verdad ―susurró.

―Sí, lo es, quiero que seas mi novia.

Bella me abrazó y se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

―Sí quiero, wow, Edward, es… genial.

Mire sus ojos chocolates y sonreí, me acerqué a Bella y besé sus labios de nuevo, los labios de mi novia.

De pronto el cielo se iluminó, muchos fuegos artificiales lo adornaron y las personas aplaudieron mientras una voz gritaba que volviéramos a la feria de Forks.

Y claro que volvería.

―Edward ―me llamó Bella.

― ¿Qué? –pregunté.

―Deja de verme así ―se ruborizó.

― ¿Cómo?

―Ah, así… no sé cómo, pero lo haces.

Reí, Bella enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Bajamos y caminé junto a Bella –mi novia– para comprar algodón de azúcar.

―Señor, quiero dos algodones ―le dije.

El asintió y nos dio uno rosa y el otro de un extraño color morado, le pagué y caminamos hacia una banca cercana.

―El morado es extraño ―susurró Bella.

―Lo sé ―concorde, mirándolo raro.

Miré a Bella y ella sonrió, tomó un poco y yo hice lo mismo.

―A las tres, uno… dos… tres… ¡Ya!

Comí del algodón morado, sabia extraño, algo acido, amargo… ¡Puaj! Lo escupí y Bella también.

― ¡Sabe asqueroso! ―gritó.

―Diablos ―gruñí.

Bella me miró y sonrió.

― ¿De nuevo? ―preguntó.

―De acuerdo ―tomé otro poco.

―Salud mi novio ―bromeó Bella.

―Salud mi novia ―dije antes de meter el algodón en mi boca.

― ¡Son novios! ―grito la vocecita de Alice.

De pronto estuvimos rodeados de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Renesmee.

Escuche varios_ "Lo sabía" "Era obvio" "Son el uno para el otro_" y "_Creí que se estaba volviendo gay_" de ellos.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―gruñó Bella.

―Seguirlos, fue fácil, además amo las ferias ―Alice se encogió de hombros.

―Bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡A divertirnos! ―dijo Nessie.

Bella asintió y me puse de pie.

―Oye, Emmett ―lo llamé―, ten, algodón de azúcar morado.

―Gracias, hermano ―sonrió.

Rodeé los hombros de Bella con mis brazos y caminé detrás de ellos.

Subimos a los carritos chocones, golpeé a Emmett y a Jasper y me uní a Bella contra Emmett, luego Renesmee y Rosalie me golpearon y la guerra comenzó.

Parecíamos niños, lo sabía, el señor que manejaba el juego nos corrió después de unos minutos, Emmett lo amenazo pero el señor advirtió que llamaría a seguridad, así que huimos.

Lo siguiente fue el dragón. Subimos y después de gritar un poco Emmett estuvo vomitando en el bote de basura.

Después de algunos juegos más y mareos de Emmett, decidimos cenar hot dogs.

_¿Qué sería una feria sin comida chatarra?_

Hot dogs, palomitas, algodón, helados, tacos, hamburguesas, papas fritas, pizza, dulces, soda… oh, el dulce sabor de la feria…

Al terminar de comer y casi explotar, caminamos para que Alice comprara cosas de la feria, blusas, sombreros, tazas, recuerdos… como si fuera la última feria que existiera en el universo.

Emmett encontró un lugar donde unos chicos tocaban canciones de rock.

El ambiente era bueno, había algunos bailando y otros coreando, en la mayoría chicas y chicos jóvenes, algunos conocidos.

—«Take me break me,  
every mile further  
there's a part of me that  
slips away,  
one day you'll see,  
even if you got down on  
your knees you couldn't  
make me stay»

Nessie y Rosalie comenzaron a bailar mezclándose entre los demás, Alice jaló a Bella y Emmett trato de bailar como un robot, reí.

― ¡Idiota, las perdiste! ―grité sobre la música.

―Claro que no Eddie, Jazzy las está vigilando.

Reí, claro Jazzy el que estaba con esa chica, esperen, me parece conocida.

― ¿María? ―pregunté.

Jasper trato de alejarse de ella cuando se distrajo, María me sonrió.

― ¡Edward Cullen! Hace años que no te veo.

―Estamos en la misma escuela.

― ¿De verdad? ―María estaba un poco pasada de copas, le asentí y alejé a Jasper de ahí.

―Gracias Edward, ella me… persigue un poco, gracias.

Asentí, María podía ser una buena acosadora cuando lo deseaba.

―De nada, ahora dime donde están las chicas.

―No lo sé…, Emmett las vigila.

― ¡Emmett! ―grité, él dejo de bailar y me miró― ¡¿Dónde están ellas?

―Mierda Edward, consigues una novia y ella te deja en unos segundos, debes ser muy malo.

Golpeé su cabeza.

―Al menos yo tengo novia.

―Uh, golpe bajo ―admitió Jasper.

Emmett golpeó mi cabeza devolviendo el golpe verbal con uno físico.

—«I'll stay strong,  
I'm pushing on the pedal  
till I break dawn,  
so I'm gone, go find another  
shoulder you can cry on»

―Idiota ―susurré y mire hacia las personas que bailaban, logre ver a Renesmee bailando al centro, luego el cabello rubio de Rosalie agitándose y el de Alice… ¡Ahí! Ahí estaba Bella, las cuatro bailaban… demasiado bien, diablos, muchos las miraban…

Había idiotas mirándolas, jalé al idiota de Emmett y a Jasper.

―Ahí están, bailando, al centro.

―Dios, Rosalie es sexi ―gruñó Emmett.

―Idiota ―dijo Jasper― es mi hermana.

―Tú piensas lo mismo de Alice ―se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré asombrado.

― ¿Qué tú, qué?

—«Drive all night,  
never gonna get me,  
night by night  
to get away from it all,  
fight, fight, fight,  
all you wanna do is hurt me,  
you wrecked my life  
so I'm gonna have to drive all night.»

Jasper abrió la boca para hablar, sacudió la cabeza y me miró.

― ¡Mira: ese idiota le coquetea a Bella! –gritó Emmett.

― ¿Se llama Nahuel, cierto? ―dijo Jasper.

Mierda, mierda,_ mierda._

Corrí hacia ellas, Emmett y Jasper me siguieron, ese imbécil, ¿Qué no entendía que Bella estaba conmigo?

― ¡Cullen, Cullen, Cullen! ―gritó alguien, me giré y vi a Jessica, diablos.

― ¡¿Qué, Jessica? –grité, la música era demasiado fuerte y yo estaba algo exasperado.

―Es magnífico encontrarte aquí, ¿Bailamos?

―No Jessica, busco a…

―Por favor ―acarició mi hombro, mierda, perdí a Bella.

―No… ―puse mi mano sobre su hombro para alejarla pero Jessica me abrazó, mire alrededor buscando salvación, nadie.

― ¡Jessica, basta! ―grité.

Ahí estaba Bella, bailando, lo hacía bien -_mas que bien- _Nahuel bailaba cerca de Nessie y ella, tomó a Nessie de la cintura y trató de hacer lo mismo con mi Bella, ella intento alejarse pero él la jaló.

―Grandísimo idiota ―susurré.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Jessica.

La alejé y camine hacia Bella, Nahuel me sonrió, estúpido chico de cabello largo…

Camine hasta Bella y la vi golpear a Nahuel… donde ningún hombre nunca desearía ser golpeado, tuve que sonreír.

—«All of the things that you  
knew that I'd try  
all of the things that I held inside,  
all I gotta do is drive»

―Bella ―la llamé, ella sonrió y se acercó a mí.

Nahuel nos observó un segundo antes de seguir bailando con Nessie.

―No lo quiero cerca de ti ―susurré.

―Ni yo, parece que a Nessie le gusta un poco.

― ¿Qué pasa con Jacob?

―No la culpes, es fácil querer asesinar a Jacob.

Asentí, Bella comenzó a bailar y la seguí.

―Bien, ser sexy no es lo mío ―rió, estuve a punto de contradecirla―, así que: saltemos.

Bella comenzó a saltar y me encogí de hombros antes de saltar como ella, la canción era contagiosa y reí junto a Bella mientras 'bailábamos'.

Me acerqué a sus labios y noté el olor a cerveza.

― ¿Bebiste? ―pregunté.

―Nahuel… me dio cerveza, ¿Quieres?

Diablos, ahora tenía a una Bella ebria.

―No, espera.

Caminé hacia Emmett, él estaba cerca así que no perdí de vista a Bella.

―Ella esta ebria ―le dije.

―Rose también, ¿Ahora qué?

― ¿Y Alice y Nessie?

Las mire, sí, estaban ebrias, Alice sacudía la cabeza sin importarle su peinado y Nessie estaba sobre los hombros de un chico.

―Saquémoslas de aquí ―dijo Emmett.

―De acuerdo.

Emmett se llevó a Rose de la mano hacia Jasper y Alice, caminé hacia Bella y ella me sonrió.

―Eddie mi novio ―rió.

―Ven Bella, vamos con Nessie.

―Oh, sí, amo a mi hermana aunque ella ame a Jacob, en el amor no se manda, el amor es estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

―Bella, quedo claro con el primer estúpido ―le sonreí.

― ¿Soy estúpida? ―preguntó.

―No, no lo eres.

―Pero el amor es estúpido, sí te enamoras lo eres, ¿Cierto? Soy estúpida… ―susurró.

Le sonreí a Bella y la abracé, ella me rodeó con sus brazos y le susurré:

―Entonces yo también soy estúpido.

Ella rió y nos acercamos a Renesmee.

―Nessie, vamos a casa ―la llamé.

―No, Eddie, me quedaré con Matt.

―Max ―corrigió él.

― ¡Te amo, Matt! ―gritó.

― ¡Yo te amo, Nessie! ―gritó Bella.

― ¡Y yo a ti, hermanita hippie!

― ¡Sí! ―gritó Bella, Nessie se bajó de los hombros de Max y abrazó a Bella.

―Lo siento, Matt –dije y me las llevé.

― ¡Amo las fiestas! ―dijo Nessie.

―Pero esta es una feria ―corregí.

―Yo también te amo Edward, no seas celoso.

Nessie me abrazó y traté de caminar con ambas tambaleándose.

―Cullen, tu sí que tienes suerte, ambas locas por ti –dijo el tal Nahuel sonriendo.

―Te odio –dijo Bella―, te ves tan mafioso a veces, iug, vete Manuel…

Nessie rió.

―Cállate Isabella, se llama Nahuel, N-a-h-u… ah, algo mas…

Ellas rieron.

Caminé más rápido con ellas, Emmett estaba de pie junto al convertible de Rosalie, Rose dormía en el asiento trasero y Alice en el de copiloto, Emmett señalo el Jeep y deje a Nessie ahí, Jasper salto dentro del convertible y Emmett al Jeep.

―Te veo en casa ―dijo Emmett.

Asentí y llevé a Bella al Volvo, ella se sentó y me miró mientras conducía a su casa.

Después de unos minutos me estacioné frente a la casa del jefe Swan, sonreí.

―Bien Bella, estas en casa.

La miré, Bella sonrió y sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos, se acerco y me beso.

Respondí al beso, el dulce sabor de Bella estaba algo… alcoholizado, pero no me importó.

Bella se sentó en mi regazo y continúe besándola, ella jalaba mechones de mi cabello y yo acariciaba su cintura.

Ella comenzó a jalar mi camisa.

―Eres muy sexy, Edward Cullen ―susurró antes de delinear con su lengua mi labio inferior.

Deje que ella dominara, su lengua jugó con la mía lentamente, Bella suspiró.

Y supe que no podría parar…

**«**So I'm gonna have to drive all night…**»**

* * *

Capítulo **C O R R E G I D O ! :D**

_I make them good girls go bad, __**  
I make them good girls go bad.**_


	13. Them bad

**Twilight isn't mine. Capítulo dedicado a las hermosas personas que toman algo de su tiempo para darme Reviews & amenazarme a muerte por Facebook, LAS AMO!**

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

* * *

_Music:_ Hot mess_ by_ cobra starship & Dance dance _by _Fall out Boy (los _uniformes de porristas_ estan inspirados en el _video_ de Teenagers _de_ My Chemical Romance :D)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Them bad.

«I make them good girls go bad,  
I make them good girls go bad. »

**;Bella POV.**

― ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ―escuché que alguien gritó, me removí y sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi, supe que era Edward por la corriente eléctrica que se producía cada vez que él me tocaba.

Abrí los ojos y vi los lindos labios de Edward cerca de mí, me incorporé un poco y suspiré para luego volver a recostarme sobre su pecho desnudo.

Esperen, Edward en mi cama, su pecho desnudo… ¡Dios! Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver a Renesmee en el suelo, bueno, no en el suelo, estaba dormida sobre la espalda de Jacob, Jacob si estaba en el suelo, noté un destello dorado al otro lado de mi cama y vi a Rosalie con Emmett sobre una manta, dormidos.

Miré a Alice junto a Jasper en otra manta y con mis almohadas, dormían plácidamente, entonces solo imaginé el grito…

― ¡Bella! ―rugió la voz de mi padre.

Me gire hacia la puerta para ver a Charlie junto a Esme y Carlisle, también estaban los padres de Rosalie y Jasper… lucían enfadados.

― ¿Hola, papá? ―dije, pero sonó a pregunta.

― ¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? –gritó de nuevo, Dios, ¿Acaso Charlie no podía mantener una conversación en un volumen normal?

Alice fue la primera en despertar, su blusa de lentejuelas no cubría su vientre y su cabello estaba despeinado.

Luego siguieron los demás, removiéndose e incorporándose.

― ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ―gritó Alice.

― ¿Qué? –pregunté.

―Tu… ah, ¿Ropa?

Me mire y grité ante lo que vi, además de una blusa blanca tenía unos bóxers de Charlie y su gorra de policía, Dios, ¿Qué paso anoche?

Edward se despertó y se incorporó, Charlie se acercó a nosotros.

― ¡Te matare! ―fue lo único que entendí cuando se acercó a nosotros.

― ¡No, papá! –Grité.

Todo se volvió un lio, hasta que Emmett y Jasper ayudaron a que se calmaran un poco las cosas.

Los padres nos pidieron que nos calmáramos y nos arregláramos 'decentemente'.

Lancé la gorra de Charlie lejos y me puse unos pantalones escondida en el baño.

No recordaba nada, diablos.

― ¿Edward? ―pregunté cuando me acerqué a él, tenía las manos en el cabello y los codos en las rodillas, parecía dormirse.

Se incorporó y me miró, se veía tan adorable confundido.

― ¿Sabes que pasó anoche?

Él se tenso.

― ¿Qué recuerdas?

―Ah, que… ―me ruboricé― me pediste ser tu novia y que llegaron los chicos, luego Emmett nos llevo a un lugar a bailar y… no se que mas paso… desperté y estaba contigo… y ¿Cómo demonios llego Jacob aquí?

Él rio.

―Me alegra que no olvidaras que eres mi novia ―se puso de pie y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

―No lo olvidaría nunca ―sonreí.

― ¡Manos donde pueda verlas! –rugió mi padre, le fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia la sala, estúpido Charlie.

¡Dios! ¡Mi padre no era estúpido! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Llegue a la sala, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob estaban de pie, mientras Rosalie, Alice y Nessie estaban sentadas en el sofá, Carlisle y Esme se abrazaban y los padres de Rosalie conversaban entre sí.

Solo faltaban Renee y Phil por aquí, me estremecí.

―Queremos saber que paso ayer ―dijo Peter, el padre de Rose y Jasper.

―Definan 'ayer' ―dijo Rose.

―Rosalie Lilian Hale ―musitó su madre.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, nadie quería hablar.

―Ayer ―comenzó Charlie―, las llame para decirles que llegaría demasiado tarde y que era probable que no volviera, deje mensajes en la contestadora y espere que contestaran, no lo hicieron.

―Ayer ―dijo Carlisle―, llegue junto a su madre a una casa completamente sola, esperé a que mis hijos volvieran pero no sucedió, luego alguien encontró cierto Porshe amarillo afuera del límite de la ciudad, los llame pero nadie contestó.

― ¡Dios santo, mi Porshe! ―gritó Alice.

―Tenías prohibido sacarlo Alice Cullen ―dijo su madre.

―Solo para la escuela, ayer no fui a la escuela…

―Y dejaste tu auto a muchos kilómetros de casa.

El silencio reino de nuevo, Alice frunció el ceño con preocupación y Esme enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Nadie hablará? ―preguntó.

Los padres nos barrieron con la mirada, temblé.

―Bien, bien, entiendo ―Rose suspiró―, ayer fue la primer cita de Edward y Bella…

Me ruborice, Dios, todos se giraron hacia mí y la mirada más difícil de ignorar fue la de mi padre.

―Sí, al fin decidieron tratar de ser una pareja feliz ―dijo Alice―, fue difícil, Edward se comportaba como imbécil pero Bella lo comprende, hay que hacerle un monumento por ello y empezar a llamarla santa Isabella…

―Ok, entonces fuimos a seguirlos a la feria, a Edward le nació lo romántico y llevo a Bella a una velada romántica y divertida en la feria de Forks.

― ¡Y le pidió que fueran novios! ―gritó Alice, saltando en su lugar.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, Edward rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos.

―Y Bella aceptó –dijo mi hermana–, entonces nosotros hicimos nuestra aparición triunfal y nos divertimos en la feria, luego Emmett nos llevo a bailar y… bailamos…

Ellas se quedaron calladas, tratando de recordar, no las culpaba, yo tampoco podía…

―Después de eso… ellas se embriagaron ―dijo Emmett.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntamos Alice, Nessie, Rose y yo.

―No tengo idea, a Bella y a Nessie ese chico llamado Nahuel les dio algo de beber y estaban… algo mal, entonces las sacamos de ahí ―Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, recordé algo: _Alice me había jalado lejos de Edward, trate de volver a él pero de pronto estaba en el centro de la pista, bailando… entonces Nahuel se había acercado a nosotras, sonriente, su sonrisa era demasiado blanca, me dio cerveza y de pronto estaba bailando con él y con Nessie, Nahuel me apretó contra él pero me alejé, él me jaló de nuevo pero no quería acercarme así que lo golpeé en la entrepierna, ni siquiera me caía muy bien._

_Edward me salvó y baile con él, oh, lo quería tanto, él era perfecto… y era mi novio._

―_Eddie mi novio ―sonaba tan genial._

_Luego caminé junto a Edward para buscar a Nessie, ella estaba con un chico… Matt, ah, era tan raro… y también estaba Nahuel, él dijo algo raro y me enfadé con él._

―_Te odio, te ves tan mafioso a veces, iug, vete Manuel…_

_Edward sonrió y Nessie se puso a reír, Edward me abrazó más contra él._

―_Cállate Isabella, se llama Nahuel, N-a-h-u… ah, algo mas…_

_Reí, mi hermana no sabía deletrear, ha, Nahuel era un nombre raro, entonces Edward nos saco de ahí, salvándonos…_

El recuerdo se apago, ah, Nahuel debía odiarme…

― ¡Lo recuerdo! ―Grité― bueno, un poco…

―Si, luego venimos aquí ―dijo Alice.

―Aja, ya recordé ―dijo Nessie.

― ¿Algo más? ―preguntó Carlisle.

Entonces otro recuerdo me invadió…

_Bien, amaba todo, este había sido el mejor día de mi vida, era la novia de Edward, genial, era perfecto._

_Edward nos saco a Nessie y a mi del lugar, no recuerdo como y termine dentro del Volvo y lo observe conducir, era tan sexy… reprimí un suspiro._

_El auto se detuvo y Edward dijo que estaba en casa, no sé cómo pero termine sobre él, besándolo._

_Nuestro beso subió de intensidad, comencé a jugar con su camisa y desabroche algunos botones, Edward levantó un poco mi blusa y acarició mi piel expuesta._

_Mordí mi labio al ver su pecho, ¿Tenía que ser siempre tan sexy?_

_Acaricié sus hombros y me acerque más a él, Edward me besó y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos._

_Traté de alejarme para quitarme la blusa, me moví hacia atrás con el impulso y…_

…_me golpeé con el parabrisas, dolió, caí hacia el frente y recargué mi rostro en el hombro de Edward._

―_Bella ―me llamó Edward._

_Mi cabeza dolía, ah, la toqué mientras me ruborizaba, perfecto Bella, solo tu arruinas esto._

―_Bella, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó._

_Comencé a reírme, eso era tan tonto y vergonzoso, Edward rió también._

―_Debí saber que algo como eso pasaría ―dije riendo._

―_Bella, claro que no._

―_No, pero esto si me pasa a mí ―reí de nuevo, el auto se movió y me giré para ver a Nessie tratando de subir al frente del Volvo._

― _¡Rock! ―gritó y se hincó frente a nosotros, sacudió la cabeza y luego… rodó hasta caer al suelo._

_Reí y me baje del regazo de Edward, baje del auto y Nessie sollozó._

―_Diablos, soy una Bella que se cae ―gimió._

―_Ya no te levantaré ―le gruñí._

― _¿Ese es Jacob? ―preguntó Edward._

_Me giré para ver a Jacob acercándose, ¿Qué hacia aquí? Yo no lo llamé…_

― _¿Qué es esto? –preguntó._

―_Largo de aquí, Jacobo ―dijo Nessie en el suelo, Jacob la vió y se acerco para levantarla, rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la pusó de pie, Nessie se ruborizó y Jacob la miró, extrañado._

― _¿Qué hacías tirada?_

―_No te importa, gracias por levantarme, ¿Deseas algo más?_

―_Vine a ver a Charlie. Pero Bella, parece que la pick-up falla y por eso no la usas, ¿Qué hay con ella?_

―_No te incumbe, ¿Qué quieres? Charlie no está._

―_Lo esperaré ―dijo._

_Después de eso entramos a la casa, los demás llegaron y gruñeron al ver a Jacob, tratamos de ignorarlo y las cosas se salieron de control…_

Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

―Después de llegar… Edward sugirió que jugáramos cartas.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó Edward.

―Sí, tú ―dijo Emmett.

―Y Emmett propuso que fuera de prendas ―dije.

Emmett me gruñó y Edward me sonrió.

―Sí, luego comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y… ellas se quedaron dormidas –dijo Jasper.

― ¿Ah? ―pregunté.

―Ellas se durmieron y Jacob también.

―Rayos, Billy me matará ―saltó Jacob.

Charlie lo apuntó con el dedo.

―Tú no te vas.

―P-pero…

―Siéntate Jacob.

Él se sentó lentamente, Nessie sonrió.

―Ustedes son un caos ―dijo Esme―, pero me alegra que le propusieras a Bella que fuera tu novia, oh, Edward ―Esme apretó las mejillas de Edward, reí.

―Rosalie, Jasper, nos vamos ―dijo el padre de Rose.

Ellos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron.

―Hasta pronto Lilian, Peter ―dijo Charlie.

―Adiós, es un placer conocerlos, hasta luego Charlie.

Rose, Jasper y sus padres salieron por la puerta de entrada, solo quedamos los Cullen, Jacob y nosotros.

―Tú ―dijo Charlie apuntando a Edward― ¿Qué quieres con mi Bella?

Edward se levantó, no parecía intimidado ni asustado por mi padre, al contrario de mi.

―Yo realmente quiero a su hija y ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia, esto sí es serio señor Swan, lo juro.

Jacob bufó, pero lo ignoré.

Charlie apretó la mandíbula y me encogí en mi lugar.

―Charlie, nosotros debemos irnos ―dijo Esme―, pero sabes que de esto saldrá algo bueno, así que no las regañes demasiado.

―Claro que no, Renesmee, Isabella, están castigadas por el resto de sus vidas, a su habitación ahora.

Nessie sollozó y camino hacia su cuarto mirando al suelo, miré a Edward un segundo y seguí a mi hermana.

― ¡Odio a Charlie! ―chilló.

―No es verdad ―dije.

―Sí, lo odio, arruina mi vida, la arruina por completo, Dios, 'castigada de por vida', ha, ha, ira hasta el baño conmigo para asegurarse de que no haga nada divertido.

―Estas exagerándolo todo ―dije.

―El exagerado es Charlie, ni crea que me quedare aquí.

― ¿A dónde mas podrías ir? ―me burlé y entre a mi habitación.

Estuve unos minutos tirada sobre la cama hasta que Charlie tocó a mi puerta, si, supe que era Charlie porque Renesmee ni de broma tocaría antes de entrar.

―Pasa ―grité.

―Bella… quiero hablar contigo ―dijo.

―Ya lo estás haciendo ―musité.

― ¿Qué pasa con… Edward? ―musitó, aterrado de mi respuesta.

―Me gusta ―demasiado pronto para hablar de amor con mi padre― y soy su novia, papá.

Charlie enrojeció, esa idea no le agradaba ni un poco y yo lo sabía.

― ¡Isabella! ¡Te pedí que te alejaras de él! ―explotó.

―Lo sé, pero era demasiado tarde.

― ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde!

–Sí lo es, Charlie, lo es.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te tiene amenazada? Dime si ese imbécil…

― ¡Basta! ―exploté– Es solo que estoy enamorada de Edward ¿De acuerdo? Es demasiado tarde para tus problemas de padre preocupado.

― ¡No lo es! ¡Te alejarás de él ahora mismo!

― ¡No lo haré! –chillé.

―Lo harás, no te acercarás a él ni de broma.

― ¡Charlie basta! ¡Sabes que no me alejaré de Edward!

― ¡Bella! Compréndelo, Edward no es para ti, él es… no es para ti.

― ¿Y tú que sabes? ¡Déjame en paz, Charlie!

―Esto es solo un capricho, se que te cansaras de él.

―Y ambos sabemos que yo no soy caprichosa, y sé que Edward si es para mí, no tengo porque obedecer todo lo que tú dices.

―Vives en mi casa, Isabella, seguirás mis reglas.

– ¡Se qué vivo en tu casa pero eso no te da el derecho de ser un tirano conmigo! –grité.

― ¡Si Bella! ¡Defiende tus derechos de libertad! ¡Amor y paz Charlie! ―gritó mi hermana.

― ¡Renesmee, basta! ―gritó Charlie.

―No podremos hablar nunca si estas tan alterado ―dije.

―Bien, esto hay ahora: castigada de por vida y alejarte de Edward Cullen.

―Sabes que no lo hare ―lo reté dejando salir mi instinto adolescente.

―Entonces estarás castigada por la eternidad.

Gruñí y me puse de pie, camine hacia la puerta para alejarme de él y la cerré de un portazo al salir.

― ¡Y tus estúpidas amenazas no funcionan! ¡Me iré de aquí apenas y cumpla dieciocho! ¡No podrás detenerme!

Escuché a Charlie gritar una respuesta pero seguí caminando hacia afuera, tome las llaves de la pick up y la encendí, después de asustarme con el ruido del motor comencé a manejar sin rumbo.

Después de algunos kilómetros conduciendo sin rumbo, me estacioné en la orilla de la carretera.

Charlie no podía ser así, no podía prohibirme ver a Edward ¿Charlie no se daba cuenta de que era más feliz con él? ¡¿Por qué trataba de arruinarlo todo?

Mi celular comenzó a tocar una canción de piano, «Edward» pensé, tomé el celular y contesté.

― ¿Hola? ―dije.

―_Bella, ¿Dónde estás? _―preguntó su voz aterciopelada.

―Ay, Edward, no sabes lo que paso con Charlie, mi padre es el peor.

― _¿Qué hizo?_

―Me dijo que me alejara de ti ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es mi padre pero eso no le da derecho de…!

―_Bella, si tiene ese derecho._

Sabía que Edward tenía la razón, pero al menos esperaba que fingiera.

―No, no lo tiene, yo no voy por la vida corriendo a sus amigos o sus novias.

―_Tu padre nunca ha tenido novias._

― ¡Edward! ¿De qué maldito lado estas?

Escuche su risa acompasada.

―_Bien, ¿Dónde estás, linda?_

Mire alrededor, había arboles y carretera y mas arboles… wow.

―Juro que no tengo ni idea, pero ¿Por qué me llamaste? ―pregunté.

― _¿Te molesto? _―preguntó.

―No, me sorprendió.

―_Nessie me dijo que habías peleado con tu padre y desaparecido, me preocupé._

Reí.

―Claro, pero creo que estoy mejor, iré a casa ahora.

―_Te llamare luego _―prometió.

―Adiós Edward, te quiero ―dije, arrepintiéndome de mis palabras al instante.

― _¡Bella!_ ―dijo justo cuando iba a colgar, suspiré.

― ¿Si? ―pregunté con miedo.

―_Yo también te quiero._

Sonreí y colgué, bien ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a Charlie y más.

El fin de semana fue el más lento de toda mi vida, encerrada en mi casa deseando estar con Edward, varias veces pensé en poner somníferos a la cena de Charlie para huir… pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo nunca.

El lunes desperté ansiosa, por ir a la escuela, claro, por ver a Edward en ella.

Me duché, arreglé y desayuné en tiempo record, tendría que irme en la pick up pues Charlie se iría tarde ese día, esperé a Nessie y salimos hacia la escuela temprano.

― ¿Ansiosa? ―preguntó.

―Sabes que si ―contesté.

Me estacioné y baje del auto, Nessie dijo que tenía clase de inglés y se alejó, así que me recargue en la pick up y esperé.

―Hola Bella ―dijo Jacob.

― ¿Estas castigado? ―pregunté.

―No, Billy me comprende ―sonrió.

―Idiota ―musité.

Él solamente ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

―Hagamos algo ―dije―, intercambio de padres, me quedo con Billy y te llevas a Charlie.

―Ha, no gracias. Charlie es todo tuyo.

Rodé los ojos.

―Hey Black, me apoyaras con la estupidez de Leah de las porristas ¿Cierto?

Él comenzó a reírse como el idiota que era.

― ¡Dios Bella! ¿Por qué tuviste que inscribirte en esa cosa?

―Maldito, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y aun así crees que yo me inscribí en esa cosa.

Me puse de pie y trate de alejarme, mi salida dramática habría sido mejor si no hubiera casi tropezado con mis propios pies, Jacob me alcanzó con rapidez.

― ¿Quién lo hizo? ―preguntó.

―Leah ―cante mientras daba vuelta hacia la parte trasera de la escuela.

Jacob asintió y se dio la vuelta, sabía exactamente que planeaba hacer, yo deseaba hacer lo mismo ir y golpear a Leah, pero Jake solo la regañaría como un hermano mayor, diablos.

Me giré y golpeé a alguien al hacerlo.

―Hola, Bella ―dijo Nahuel, diablos.

―Ah sí, adiós ―traté de alejarme de él pero me lo impidió.

―Lamento lo del otro día ¿Sabes? Estaba algo subido de copas…

Fruncí el ceño, ese idiota…

―Sí, lo sé, y también trataste de que las copas se nos subieran a mí y a Nessie, pero eso no importa ¿Cierto? No, a ti no te importa. Pero a mi si y a mi padre también le importó, así que cállate y aléjate de nosotras ―lo empuje.

―Oh, querida ―atrapó mi muñeca entre sus manos―, tú no quieres que me aleje de ti.

― ¡Claro que quiero! ―chillé.

―He visto como me miras, se que te gusto y tú me gustas a mí, deja a Cullen, él no te merece.

― ¿Y tú sí? ―pregunté con sarcasmo.

―Sí, te merezco ―su otro brazo me acercó a su pecho, era tibio y olía bien pero no era cómodo, él lo hacía por la fuerza y eso no me gustaba.

Trate de golpear su entrepierna pero él esquivó el golpe.

―No lo harás de nuevo ―ronroneo en mi oído.

Dios, no podía ser verdad… Nahuel me golpeó contra la pared y se acercó demasiado a mí, estaba atrapada, él era fuerte y yo no.

―Disfrútalo ―susurró.

― ¡No, basta, detente! ―chillé.

Su mano se enredo detrás de mi cabeza, entre mis cabellos, jalándolo.

― ¡Idiota! ―grité.

Él se separo de mí, lo miré, asustada.

―Lo siento, no sé qué paso… ―susurró.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué de nuevo a él, no me importaban sus mentiras, lo odiaba.

Golpeé su rostro con toda la fuerza de mi mano.

―Jamás en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí, imbécil.

Corrí lejos de ahí tratando de no llorar, las lagrimas llenaban mis ojos cuando me enfadaba demasiado, una costumbre humillante.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que encontrar a Jacob antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

Unos brazos me rodearon, suspiré al sentir el pecho de Edward contra mi mejilla.

―Bella, ¿Qué sucede? ―susurró.

―Jacob… ―balbuceé.

― ¿Qué te hizo? ―Edward me miró y esquivé su mirada.

―Tengo que encontrarlo ―dije.

― ¿Por qué?

―Hará una estupidez, Edward, debemos detenerlo.

―Su única estupidez fue haber nacido ―gruñó.

― ¡Eres un idiota! Jacob era tu mejor amigo y ahora lo odias como si… el hubiera asesinado a tu perro o no sé qué, Jake trata de ser bueno pero su definición de bueno no es la misma que la tuya, deja de odiarlo.

―No puedo Bella, él me odia y yo a él, ¿Por qué a él no le dices que deje de odiarme? Ya quiero ver que te contesta.

Cerré los ojos y me alejé de él, estaba temblando y asustada, muy asustada, me senté en el césped despacio y esperé a que Edward se fuera, pero eso no sucedió.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jacob ―aseguró sentándose a mi lado.

Me recargué junto a él y lo abracé, él hizo lo mismo.

―Solo… solo no me dejes sola ―susurré.

―Nunca lo hare ―prometió.

Edward besó mis labios, sellando su promesa, sonreí y alguien carraspeo frente a nosotros.

―Tú, ven conmigo ―me dijo.

―Alice… ―susurré.

―Bella, te conviene… es sobre TPPP.

Rodé los ojos, Alice invento una clave genial para 'Tu Prueba Para Porrista', magnifico.

―Como sea ―dije y besé a Edward por última vez antes de seguir a Alice.

Llegamos al gimnasio, suspiré al ver mi infierno en la tierra.

―Los entrenamientos comienzan ahora ―anunció Alice.

―Se supone que los entrenamientos son por equipos, Alice.

Ella asintió.

―Entonces mira a tu equipo.

Me giré para ver a las chicas con las que había hablado en la pijamada de Alice, sonreí.

― ¿Ustedes serán de mi equipo?

―Sí, creemos que es mejor estar contigo que con las… demás chicas ―dijo Kate Denali, la linda chica rubia hermana de Tanya, claro, con más cerebro que su hermana.

―Deben saber que el hecho de estar en mi equipo y que si perdemos… ellas nos echaran del equipo de porristas ―anuncié.

―Seguiremos la causa justa ―sonrió Charlotte Thompson, una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida.

―Me parece increíble que me apoyen ―musité.

―Pues créelo ―dijo Renesmee―, no dejare que esas zorras humillen a mi hermana si puedo evitarlo.

―Bien chicas ―dijo Alice―, manos a la obra.

…

La semana fue fácil, Edward no se separo de mí más que en las clases en las que no íbamos juntos y las porristas no me molestaron, mas sabía que lo peor no tardaba en llegar.

Los entrenamientos eran duros, sobre todo para mí, la reina de la torpeza, así que mis brazos y piernas estaban llenos de moretones, Charlie no me hablaba más que para agradecerme por la cena y yo tampoco hacía mucho por conversar con mi padre.

Jacob se comporto más amable conmigo, sonreí al ver que era igual con Nessie, las cosas parecían estar bien pues no había más problemas y Nahuel no había vuelto a cruzarse por mi camino.

El temido viernes llegó, las pruebas serian antes del almuerzo pero yo estaba preparada, así que después de darle un beso a Edward y despedirme de él -él no iría a las pruebas por estar castigado y no poder saltarse ninguna clase-, caminé junto a mi equipo hasta el gimnasio.

Las diez íbamos vestidas con un uniforme que Alice nos había diseñado, era una falda de porrista con tablones de color rojo con amarillo, así nos distinguiríamos de ellas, que llevaban el uniforme de las animadoras escolares, negro con rojo.

Me sentí profesional al estar ahí, frente a algunos estudiantes que habían salido de sus clases para ver el show y con mis hermosos pompones amarillos con rojo.

El director de la escuela entro junto a la señorita Cope y el entrenador de gimnasia.

Dijeron unas palabras acerca de que era la primera vez que había dos contendientes para capitana de la escuadra, bla, bla, bla, que era honorable que nos interesáramos por la escuela bla, bla, bla… luego dijeron nuestros nombres.

―El equipo de Tanya Denali: Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Leah Clearwater, Jane Vulturi, Irina Denali, Sulpicia Vulturi, Atenodora Vulturi, Renata Parker y Chelsea Montgomery.

Ellas desfilaron frente al público, como las odiaba.

―El equipo de Bella Swan: Renesmee Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Kate Denali, Charlotte Thompson, Emily Young, Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina Williams.

Mis chicas sonrieron y los gritos de Emmett, Jasper y Jacob se escucharon por el lugar.

La señorita Cope dijo algo sobre la competencia limpia y todos se dispersaron para comenzar.

El entrenador lanzo una moneda y Alice dijo cara, Tanya sonrió pensando que ganaría.

―Cara ―anuncio el profesor y mi equipo lo celebró, yo no, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Nuestra coreografía era simple o eso había dicho Alice…

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones formando un… ¿Rectángulo? Nessie, Alice, Rosalie y yo íbamos al frente y las demás detrás, si, parecía un rectángulo.

Di la señal y la canción comenzó:

«She says she's no good with words but I'm worse,  
barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic"  
or -just- stuck to my tongue,  
weighed down with words too over-dramatic,  
tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."»

El ritmo era simple pero aun así la canción era increíble, comencé a bailar los pasos que Alice nos había mostrado, luego me uní a ellas mientras hacían una pirámide, no sé quien pensó que la más apropiada para la punta era yo, así que ellas me levantaron.

Alice me había dicho que levantara las manos y así lo hice, luego salté hacia el frente y ellas me sostuvieron.

Me uní de nuevo a los pasos y ellas hicieron más piruetas.

«You always fold just before you're found out  
drink up its last call  
last resort  
but only the first mistake and I…»

Continúe bailando, el final se acercaba y la pirueta más difícil de todas también.

«Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
you've been saving for his mattress,  
I only want sympathy  
in the form of you crawling into bed with me. »

Ahora era el turno de mi hermana, ella si era buena gimnasta.

Las chicas hicieron una escalera con sus manos y Nessie subió hasta arriba, Alice asintió y ella giró hacia al frente dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo perfectamente en las manos de Kachiri y Senna.

Los aplausos llegaron y ahora lo único que faltaba eran unos pasos más y algunas vueltas, moví mis pompones con alegría, era divertido.

«Dance this is the way they'd love,  
dance this is the way they'd love,  
dance this is the way they'd love,  
if they knew how misery loved me.»

La canción terminó y nosotras nos detuvimos, los aplausos comenzaron y Alice saltó para abrazarnos a todas, reí y camine hacia los vestidores con mi equipo.

―Eso fue genial, gracias a todas por apoyarme ―sonreí.

―Sí, ahora nosotras ¡A festejar! ―gritó Alice.

Tomé una botella de agua y nos llamaron para ver al otro equipo dar la prueba.

El equipo de Tanya iría estaba por comenzar a animar.

Nos sentamos en las filas de hasta el frente esperando, ellas se formaron en una 'V' con Tanya al frente, típico, ella me sonrió y yo enarque una ceja.

La música comenzó a sonar y me quede helada.

«You were a problem child,  
been grounded your whole life,  
so now you running wild  
playing with them good girls,  
no that ain't your style. »

Ellas comenzaron a moverse alrededor del escenario, bailando de forma provocativa y divertida, entonces me enfade, demasiado.

Esa era la canción de_ Nessie._

Esa era la coreografía que Nessie bailó en el estacionamiento.

Ellas eran unas… farsantes, ellas no inventaron ese baile _¡Hot mess_ era de Nessie!

«I've been hypnotized  
the city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
at 5am roaming in the streets  
drunk all night. »

Continuaron bailando, Nessie saltó de su lugar hacia ellas pero Rosalie la detuvo, Nessie las miro y ellas sonrieron como idiotas.

«_Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it,  
yeah you know what to do  
you're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
hot mess,  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
hot mess,  
I'm loving it, hell yes._»

La canción terminó y los demás comenzaron a aplaudirles, la señorita Cope y el entrenador se acercaron a nosotras y Nessie saltó.

―Ellas robaron mi coreografía ―dijo.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó la señorita Cope.

Nessie comenzaría a gritar y eso no sería bueno, me puse frente a ella y hablé.

―Nessie inventó esa coreografía hace un tiempo, la bailo en el estacionamiento y siempre la práctica, ellas la robaron.

El entrenador frunció el ceño.

―Esa es una acusación grave, Swan.

―Lo sé ―contesté―, pero no la haría si no fuera la verdad.

La señorita Cope asintió y el entrenador llamó a Tanya.

―Ya verá esa… ―susurró Nessie.

―Swan, esto es de aspirante a capitana a aspirante a capitana ―dijo.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó Ness.

―De mí a Tanya ―le aclaré.

Ella asintió y se alejó un poco.

― ¿Si, entrenador? ―preguntó Tanya con una sonrisita estúpida.

―La señorita Swan la acusa de haber robado la coreografía de Renesmee Swan.

Tanya me miró con furia.

― ¡Eso es mentira! ―gritó.

―No lo es, _Hot mess _es de Nessie, ella lo bailo el primer día de clases y tu robaste la mayoría de los pasos.

― ¡Eres una difamadora! ―gritó, todos comenzaron a prestar atención a nosotras.

―Y tú una ladrona, esa coreografía es de Nessie, ojala tuvieras tanta imaginación como ella para poder hacer bailes tan perfectos pero como no es así tienes que robarlos.

― ¡Yo no robe nada!

― ¡Y a pesar de todo eres una mentirosa! ―grité.

El entrenador se interpuso entre nosotras.

― ¡Basta! ―Gritó―, Swan a la esquina, Denali a la otra esquina.

Reí eso era tonto.

―Claro ―susurré.

― ¡Ahora! ―gritó.

Caminé hacia mi esquina con rapidez, Alice trato de acercarse pero el profesor se lo impidió, él intercambió algunas palabras con la señorita Cope y el director -quien casi se había quedado dormido en medio de las pruebas-, y se acercó a nosotras.

―No hay pruebas de que Tanya Denali lo hizo ―anunció.

―Pero…

―Shh ―me calló―, así que juzgaremos por su desempeño.

―Ambos equipos lo hicieron muy bien ―dijo la señorita Cope.

―Sí, pero sabemos cuál fue el mejor y quien será la capitana del equipo –dijo el entrenador.

Tanya me miró y sonrió, hizo una señal de 'adiós' y se acercó al entrenador.

―La capitana será… Bella Swan.

¿Qué tiene el profesor contra el suspenso? Algo como _'Y la capitana es… es… la capitana a partir de ahora será… todos tendrán que rendirle honores porque es la reina de la escuela… un gran aplauso a ¡Bella Swan!',_ pero bueno, él no es perfecto.

Las chicas gritaron al saberse la porra oficial de la escuela, abracé a algunas y luego corrí hacia Emmett y Jasper, los abrace y luego bese la mejilla de Jacob.

Escuche muchas felicitaciones y sonreí a todos, me sentía la reina del mundo.

Entonces recordé alguien más a quien decírselo.

Corrí por los pasillos para darle a Edward la buena noticia, bueno… no era tan buena pero debía decírselo.

Llegué hasta el salón de historia -la última clase de Edward los viernes antes del almuerzo- y abrí la puerta para buscarlo adentro.

El lugar estaba a oscuras pero logre ver unas sombras adentro, encendí la luz y nunca pensé que llegaría a ver lo que vi.

Entonces me congelé en mi lugar, mis músculos se tensaron y los estúpidos pompones se cayeron de mis manos.

Lauren Mallory me dirigió una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia y Edward me miró, frunciendo el ceño y después… sorprendiéndose.

Sí, nunca pensó que yo llegaría a encontrarlo besándose con Lauren en el salón de historia.

Y la verdad era que yo tampoco.

* * *

**WTF! u_u, si, a la mierda conmigo que digo 'actualizo el viernes' & ¿Qué creen? Hoy No Es Viernes O: mátenme… dentro de unos años cuando Good Girls Go Bad termine & puedan dormir en paz sabiendo qué demonios hacia Edward con Lauren… besándola, Dios, asco, asco, pobre Bella, ella que es tan niña buena que se golpea con los parabrisas ¬¬, tenía que ser Edward… ¿Alguien desea abogar por el?**

**Sinceramente yo tampoco sé que pasa por la cabeza de ese Cullen, pero me las pagara *agito mi puño en el aire* asunto NAHUEL: el no es bipolar, el trabaja para alguien poderoso que odia a Bella, ya verán porque le hizo eso detrás de la escuela u_u**

**S: porque amo comenzar las frases con una 'S', así que adiós.**

**Se pasan por aquí el próximo viernes C:**

**Saludos! & THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ****TENEMOS 1OO! Si, las amo definitivamente :)**

**Peb. **-_pink ego box ;)-_

_I was hanging in the corner  
with my five best friends…_


	14. Five best friends

**Twilight not is mine.**

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Capítulo 14- Five best friends**

_I was hanging in the corner__  
__with my five best friends__…_

**Edward POV**

Apreté las fotografías entre mis manos, Lauren sonrió con malicia y se inclino aun más sobre la mesa mostrándome un poco de su escote, como si me interesara.

Mire sus ojos grises y mi furia aumento, porque nada podía negarme esto, nadie podía decir que esas fotos no eran de Bella ni de Nahuel.

Lo peor de todo era que… yo trataba, trataba realmente de ser bueno, ser _bueno _para ella.

¿Acaso de esto trataba el karma? ¿Era la venganza de la vida por lo que hice antes? Pues no la merecía.

– ¿Te molesta, Edward? –pregunto Lauren.

Claro que me molestaba, más que nada que me hubieran hecho antes porque antes yo no había involucrado sentimientos con ninguna chica.

¡Porque con una mierda, ninguna me interesaba! ¡Ninguna me parecía lo suficiente _confiable _como para hacerlo! Si esa era la venganza que merecía, debía ser un chico despreciable.

–Porque… dicen que Nahuel da buenos besos –susurro.

– ¿Quieres comparar? –gruñí, Lauren sonrió antes de que yo la aplastara contra la pared, sus labios llenos de labial se entreabrieron y los míos los cubrieron.

Si, antes esto me daba placer, antes besar los labios de cualquier chica sin que me importara su sabor ni su esencia, solamente por besarlos, por saber que las había besado.

Estaba malditamente equivocado en mi búsqueda de placer, no podría encontrar en Lauren nada que me gustara, nada de lo que quería, nada de Bella, nunca podría hacerlo.

Las luces se encendieron, acabando con mí fantasía, mi maldita imaginación no dio para mucho, ni siquiera logre dejar de pensar en que era Lauren y en lo mucho que deseaba que fuera Bella.

Odie_ eso._

Me gire y me encontré con unos ojos chocolates viéndome, decepcionados.

Bella estaba ahí, sus ojos me enfocaban con dolor y desconcierto, me sorprendí, demasiado.

'_¿Te duele, Isabella? ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?'_ Pensé con furia, pero solo interna, lejos de parecer enfadado y rabioso, me sentía… roto, por fuera y por dentro, tan roto como Bella.

–Bella… –susurre, como un tonto, el dolor de su mirada rompió mi barrera contra ella, trate de alejarla pero no lo logre.

Mi corazón se encogió y sus piernas se tensaron, listas para huir.

– ¿Llorarás, Bella? –chillo Lauren,_ ¿Por qué seguía aquí?_

Ella se alejo unos pasos, _no_, no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

Me acerque a ella sin pensarlo, mis piernas se movieron solas hasta que quede frente a ella, ligeros temblores la invadían, '_buena actriz',_ pensé.

Ella parecía tan delicada, tan suave, tan… frágil.

Era obvio.

Nunca sospecharía de ella, le di mi corazón, por primera vez se lo di a alguien, se lo di, era suyo y tendría su nombre siempre.

Y Bella simplemente lo pateo, despreciándolo.

¿Tan_ miserable y monstruoso _era? Si, si lo era.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –sollozo.

–Debería preguntar lo mismo –conteste, si, debía hacerlo, moría por hacerlo '_¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Qué ganaste con eso? ¿Un corazón roto en tu lista?'_

Bella se agacho y tomo sus pompones del suelo, recorrí su cuerpo en ese uniforme pequeño, era tan perfecta… pero una perfecta extraña en esos momentos.

Sus ojos llamearon con furia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Abrir la puerta y descubrirte? Wow, lo lamento, creo que eso es lo único que sé hacer por ti –musito.

–Si, yo creo lo mismo –gruñí, ¿Por qué fingía? _¿Por qué? _Este era el momento perfecto para dar el tiro de gracia, sonreír con malicia y decir algo como: 'Y que, no me interesas Edward, nunca lo hiciste y tú como imbécil creyendo otra cosa, yo ya tengo a Nahuel'… eso le daría el sádico placer de su engaño.

Pero como siempre, Bella me sorprendía.

Los pompones temblaron, Bella retrocedió dos pasos, yo avance tres, la presione contra los casilleros, con furia, los labios de Nahuel debían estar impregnados en los de Bella, no podía permitirlo.

Me acerque a ella, sus ojos mantenían las lagrimas en ellos, ella se alejo, rechazándome con violencia. Y explote;

– ¡¿Qué diablos tiene Nahuel que yo no?! –gruñí.

– ¿Na…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nahuel con esto?

Lleve mi mano hasta su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, la acerque a mí, ella lucho contra eso pero no se escapo, no pudo hacerlo.

Mis labios cubrieron los suyos, enfadado, furioso, quise poder enfadarme con ella, quise odiarla, quise muchas cosas, pero no lo hice, solo continúe, besándola.

Sus labios sabían a fresa, siempre tan cálidos, siempre tan dulces, mezclados con la sal de sus lagrimas, ella lucho unos segundos antes de continuar besándome con fuerza, con desesperación.

Un beso usado como la salida a nuestros sentimientos, la furia y el dolor mezclados con la desesperación que nos invadía, un beso de despedida.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de pronto, me fulmino con la mirada y sentí dolor en mi labio inferior, algo tibio comenzó bajar por mi mandíbula.

Me mordió, Bella me mordió.

Y fue tan malditamente sexy.

–Te odio –gimió alejándose, sus hinchados labios tenían mi sangre, todo era tan extraño, pero ella no huía, esperaba.

_¿Qué esperaba?_

–Si esperas que te diga que esto no sucedió y que lo lamento, no pasara –dije, sus ojos cafés se oscurecieron por completo, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Yo ya no espero nada de ti –dijo, alejándose con rapidez, sin mirar atrás.

Claro que no, no quería nada mío, nada que Nahuel no pudiera darle.

Gruñí, recordando a Lauren que aun seguía detrás de mí, con una estúpida cara de sorpresa que parecía no volver a desaparecer jamás.

Tome mis cosas de la mesa, gruñendo, tome las fotos y Lauren chillo.

– ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué haces?

–Yo me quedo con esto –dije, saliendo del lugar.

– ¡No! ¡Edward! –chillo, siguiéndome.

Me detuve, no quería recorrer la escuela con ella detrás, necesitaba pensar. Ahora.

–Déjame. Solo.

Ella se detuvo, mas sorprendida aun. Su ceño se frunció.

–Idiota –dijo y se alejo, continúe caminando, sus insultos no me importaban.

_Nada importaba ahora._

La lluvia caía con fuerza y chocaba con las ventanas, estaba en detención, si, golpear casilleros es mala idea pero me importaba una mierda, habría golpeado al prefecto en ese instante… pero camine hasta detención sin rechistar, quería estar solo.

Era el momento perfecto para pensar, si, se suponía que eso era lo que quería, pero era infinitamente peor.

Solo podía pensar en Bella, en sus ojos… sus orbes cafés conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importaba si me besaba con Lauren? Tenía a Nahuel, lo tenía y yo lo sabía, ¿Qué más deseaba? ¿Tenernos a ambos?

Gemí con frustración, no podía entenderla, no lo lograba.

Mi celular vibro, lo tome y conteste.

– _¿Dónde estás? _–chillo Alice.

–Detención.

–_Eres el peor, te detesto. ¿Cómo pudiste…?_

Si, Alice siempre sabía todo, pero esta vez no era así, ni siquiera yo lo sabía todo.

–Eso no te incumbe –conteste.

– _¡Me incumbe! ¡Bella es mi mejor amiga!_

–Y yo tu hermano, ¿Por qué la apoyas a _ella?_

–_Porque siendo mi hermano, te conozco y sé que cuando te lo propones eres un perfecto idiota, y lo sabes._

–Me conoces, lo sé ¿Conoces bien a Isabella? –gruñí.

– _¿Isabella? ¡Eres un…! _–chillo.

–Como sea –dije y colgué, Alice chillaría como loca algunos minutos, no quería escucharla ni podía creer que Bella esparciera la noticia, nunca lo pensé.

Tal vez yo debiera mostrar las fotos antes de que ella quedara como la buena de la historia y yo como el patán…

Como si pudiese hacerlo, como si me atreviera a hacer que todos pensaran lo peor de Bella.

_Isabella._

Gruñí y me levante, pase una mano por mi cabello, enfadado, confundido, nervioso. Camine hasta la puerta, no me importaba estar 'castigado', tenía que hablar con Bella.

Cruce los pasillos, ella debía estar ahora en clase de gimnasia, me había perdido biología para no estar cerca de Bella… pero ahora no podía soportarlo más.

Camine hasta el gimnasio con pasos rápidos, tenía que encontrarla ahora…

Tenía un plan: _llegar, preguntar por Bella, decir que el director la necesitaba_… cualquier cosa serviría si el entrenador se la tragaba.

Un cuerpo se interpuso en mi camino, frente a mí, cortándome el paso, levante mi vista y me encontré con el bastardo que más deseaba asesinar en esos momentos: Nahuel.

–_Cullen _–gruño, lo ignore y continúe caminando, me corto el paso de nuevo.

–Quítate –le ordene.

– ¿O qué? –replico.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué quería este imbécil? El se encogió un poco y trato de disimularlo, lo fulmine con la mirada.

–Quítate. Ahora.

–Eres un maldito, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Bella? –me reclamo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía a _reclamarme? _Idiota, no sabía en lo que se metía.

–No te importa.

–Si, me importa –dijo.

Mis puños se apretaron, claro que le importaba, ahora estaban… _juntos._

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora eres su guardaespaldas?

–No, ella me interesa. Tú la dañas, yo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Reí, sin fuerzas, burlándome.

– ¿Y supones ser _lo mejor para ella? _–reí.

–En comparación… –musito.

Me enfurecí aun mas, porque eso era lo que yo había pensado, Bella solo podía haberme cambiado por el si él fuera mejor que yo, lo sabía, el lo había dicho y había dolido más de lo que creí.

Lo empuje contra la pared, con fuerza, sus estúpidos ojos me miraron con terror y después con falsa valentía, imbécil…

Golpee la pared enfadado, Nahuel se sobresalto, lo fulmine con la mirada de nuevo y apreté los puños aun mas, no lo golpearía, no lo haría…

–Tú no eres mejor para ella, déjala decidir –sonreí, tratando de no estar equivocado.

–Ella ha decidido –sonrió.

–Entonces disfrútalo… por ahora –me aleje de ahí, huyendo del gimnasio, de los edificios, de la escuela. Entre al Volvo y lo encendí, mi celular timbro y lo apague, para después apagarlo y lanzarlo lejos.

La aguja de la velocidad aumentaba, sentí mis hombros liberarse un poco y me dedique a disfrutar de la adrenalina, la velocidad, sin que nada mas importara.

Estaba enfadado, no lograba pensar, comenzaba a llegar a los límites de Forks, me prepare para girar y di un volantazo, lo había hecho miles de veces antes y frene, en medio de la nada.

Aquí no llovía, baje del auto y lo cerré, camine adentrándome entre la hierba sin pensar, no me importaba nada, quería estar solo y esto era lo mejor.

Camine hacia el sur, pasando arboles, helechos y troncos en el suelo, no tropecé, el bosque parecía adoptar mi estado de ánimo, era lúgubre y silencioso, justo lo que necesitaba.

Después de algunos minutos mis piernas se detuvieron, no cansadas pero resistentes a continuar obedeciéndome, deseaban girar e ir a donde Bella, pero no lo haría.

Las obligue a caminar y de pronto cruce un arco de arboles que me prometía un poco de luz, sorprendiéndome al encontrar un prado.

Era grande, de forma circular y con cientos de plantas en el, flores, los robles y cicutas bordeándolo como una fortaleza, permitiéndome sentirme seguro, idiotamente seguro.

Brillaba un poco gracias a que el sol se colaba a este, era demasiado… diferente, demasiado íntimo.

Era prácticamente perfecto.

Y como dudaba que alguien se atreviera a entrar aquí, hasta este punto desolado del bosque, era solo mío.

Me libere de todo, deje mis pensamientos atrás y camine hasta el centro del prado, me deje caer sobre la hierba y mire el cielo nublado casi cubierto totalmente por los arboles.

Y por un momento me desconecte de todo.

_Absolutamente todo._

Me sobresalte mientras despertaba, mierda, me había quedado dormido en el prado, mi ropa estaba húmeda, tal vez había llovido un poco, me levante y me sacudí, era tarde.

– ¿Cómo mierda llegue aquí? –no tenía idea de donde era el norte ni el sur.

Diablos. Estaba más que perdido.

– ¡Sí! –grite, ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡A Dios! ¡Al bendito señor que se atrevió a inventar las alarmas para autos!

Corrí hasta mi Volvo, ignorando el impulso de abrazarlo y ponerme a dar de saltos.

Nota: dejar de pasar tiempo con Alice, es un peligro para el mundo.

Entre al Volvo y suspire al encenderlo, mire el asiento trasero en busca de mi celular y lo encendí, ignore las llamadas perdidas de Alice y de mamá, eran las 11 de la noche.

Mierda.

Conduje por las calles con rapidez, en unos minutos estaba frente a la casa, subí las escaleras del porche y abrí la puerta, sorprendido de que la casa estuviera calmada.

Comencé a subir las escaleras en silencio.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, jovencito?

Quise golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, Esme estaba ahí, me gire lentamente y encare a mi madre.

–Eh, lo siento mamá, me quede dormido en el bosque…

–Edward Cullen, eres un enorme irresponsable, si no fuera por Emmett, Alice tendría que haber venido caminando a casa debajo de la lluvia, y ni una llamada pudiste darnos, hijo. Estaba preocupada.

Solo mi madre podía convertir un regaño en una muestra de sentimientos, suspire y me acerque a ella.

–Lo sé, lo lamento.

–Estás castigado –sentencio, de cualquier manera no tenía nada que hacer.

–Bien.

Mamá suspiro y se acerco, comenzó a quitar ramas pequeñas de mi chaqueta, me pregunte como me vería en esos momentos.

–Ahora, dime que es lo que sucede.

Esme… ella podía leerme con facilidad, pero yo no quería hablar.

–Nada, todo está bien.

–No, Edward, debe haber una razón para que te desconectaras del mundo. Hijo, te conozco…

–Si, lo sé… pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Esme se alerto, mierda, ahora no dejaría de molestar.

–Entiendo hijo, pero habla cuando quieras, ¿Bien? –sonrió.

Ok, esa era la señal de 've en paz, le preguntare a Alice', sacudí la cabeza.

–Si, buenas noches mamá.

–Hasta mañana pequeño.

Sonreí, subí las escaleras junto a Esme, ella me abrazo un segundo antes de entrar a su habitación, me arrastre escaleras arriba de nuevo y llegue hasta mi cuarto, no tenia sueño después de haber dormido en el prado.

Me duche lentamente, el agua era caliente y mi piel estaba demasiado fría, me quede ahí… sintiendo el agua por mi piel… sintiendo algo tibio en mí, me sentía muerto.

¿Cómo podía todo cambiar con unas malditas fotos? ¿Cómo se arruinaba tan fácilmente?

Cerré la llave y salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, me sentía sofocado…

Tome unos bóxers y el pantalón de mi pijama y me los puse, me senté al borde de mi cama con mis manos en mi cabello y mis codos en mis rodillas.

La vida era un asco.

**Bella POV**

_Crush._ Fue todo lo que escuche un segundo en el que mi mente se quedo en blanco.

Y luego simplemente todo_ exploto._

_¡Lo sabia!_ Sabía que él era un estúpido playboy que engañaba a todas sin que le importase, un idiota al que no le importaban los sentimientos de nadie, un maldito del que me había enamorado y sabia que no debía confiar en él.

Sabía que él era un egocéntrico, idiota, promiscuo, mujeriego, mal nacido, imbécil… Dios, no recordaba más maldiciones en ese momento pero él las merecía.

Lo peor de todo era que yo_ no_ sabía eso, lo había ignorado olímpicamente en mi esfuerzo de ser feliz con él, me había olvidado que era estúpido el creerle y el enamorarme.

Pero lo había hecho; había confiado en el, había aprendido a disfrutar los momentos que pasaba con él, había disfrutado de sus abrazos y de sus besos.

Y me había _enamorado _de él.

Sí, me había enamorado del imbécil que estaba frente a mí, en los brazos de otra chica recargándola en la pared. Perfecto.

–Bella… –susurro.

Su voz era diferente, rota… sin vida, así me sentía, Edward me había mentido de tantas formas diferentes…

– ¿Vas a llorar, Bella? –chillo Lauren.

Me aleje, comencé a retroceder, debía irme, irme lejos.

Pero Edward lo evito, camino hacia mí y me miro, sin decir nada, sin dejar de mirarme.

Trate de huir, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, alejarme del planeta y jamás volver…

Pero no podía, mis piernas parecían estar soldadas a la maldita puerta del maldito salón de historia frente a sus malditos ojos verdes.

Sus malditos ojos verdes que parecían quemarme, llenándose de hielo mientras me miraba.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –susurre, mire hacia arriba para que las lagrimas no se desbordaran de mis ojos.

–Yo debería preguntar lo mismo –dijo con tono irritado, apretó los puños y su mirada se hizo furiosa, estaba muy enfadado.

Mire al suelo y a mis pompones en el, me agache para levantarlos y los apreté aun mas en mis manos, era tonto, pero solo quería irme con mi orgullo intacto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Abrir la puerta y descubrirte? Wow, lo lamento de nuevo, creo que solo se hacer eso.

–Si, yo creo lo mismo –gruño.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora estaba enfadado conmigo por descubrirlo con… su amante? Perfecto, maravilloso.

Me aleje de él, mi corazón dolía demasiado, Edward también lo hizo y mi espalda quedo contra los casilleros, el me apretó entre su cuerpo y ellos, me dolía, sus ojos eran demasiado fríos como para que ese gesto me hiciera sentir mejor.

Mis manos rogaban abrazarlo y sentir su piel, tratar de olvidarlo todo y solamente perderme en sus labios.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Edward se acerco, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, un estremecimiento invadió mi cuerpo… lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Me aleje, voltee hacia otro lado, sollozando.

– ¡¿Qué diablos tiene Nahuel que yo no?! –dijo Edward, ¿Nahuel?

– ¿Na…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nahuel con esto? –pregunte.

Pero no pude continuar, no pude ni siquiera pensar con claridad cuando uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y otro mi nuca, me acerco a él y me beso.

Sus labios eran demasiado dulces como para el momento, el lugar y los sentimientos que me embargaban, trate de alejarme, pero no quería hacerlo.

Odie eso.

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras me movía para enredar mis manos en su cabello, acercándolo aun más, si era posible.

Lo bese con fuerza, pero él tampoco estaba siendo cuidadoso, estaba siendo pasional, demasiado tentador…

Lo mismo que había hecho con Lauren segundos antes.

Pero ahora solamente se estaba despidiendo de mí.

Abrí los ojos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? No podía entenderlo, no lo conocía.

Enterré mis dientes en su labio inferior, con fuerza, con enfado, sentí un liquido tibio recorrer mis labios. Sangre.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para preocuparme de desmayarme.

–Te odio –dije, Edward estaba ahí, frente a mí, sangrando… roto…

–Si esperas que te diga que esto no sucedió y que lo lamento, no pasara –anuncio, frio y sin vida.

–Yo ya no espero nada de ti –dije.

Y _corrí_, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso, corrí por los pasillos sin saber a dónde me dirigía, las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos con rapidez y no trataba de hacer nada para detenerlas.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas de mis piernas hasta salir al exterior, la lluvia caía suavemente como pequeñas dagas heladas en mi piel.

Pero no me importaba, simplemente corrí desesperada hacia mi auto, tenía que irme, tenía que hacerlo.

Gire rápidamente los pasillos y me alegro que nadie saliera a la lluvia, excepto una persona.

Me golpee con fuerza contra su pecho y caí hacia atrás pues él estaba demasiado distraído como para evitar el golpe.

Me quede ahí, en el suelo, tratando de ignorar el ardor en mis piernas y el dolor en mi pecho, las lagrimas se confundían a la perfección con la lluvia pero no deseaba ocultarlas.

Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

– ¿Bella? –pregunto esa voz grave, del idiota número dos de esta escuela.

–N-Na-Nahuel…

–Tus amigos están buscándote para celebrar y… –su voz se extinguió y él se agacho para levantarme, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y su ceño se frunció demasiado– ¿Qué sucede? –gruño.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, dejando mi ira fluir.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te importa a ti?! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te metas en mí… vida! –mi voz se quebró y me estremecí.

De pronto sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, el estaba tan tibio… lo abrace con fuerza.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

Solloce, quería que me soltara… pero lo necesitaba.

–Quiero ir a casa –susurre.

– ¿Qué paso?

–Quiero ir a casa –repetí.

– ¡Fue Edward! ¡¿Cierto?! ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

Su nombre hacia que mi llanto aumentara demasiado, mis ojos se sentían demasiado secos pero aun así lograban producir más lagrimas, sentí mis rodillas doblarse pues el movimiento ardió como el fuego.

– ¡Bella! –dijo Nahuel, pero el parecía estar demasiado… lejos.

Trate de aferrarme a la realidad, pero esa era demasiado cruel y dolorosa, así que cuando se presento otra oportunidad… llena de paz y calma, me uní a la oscuridad.

– _¿Cómo paso? –_susurro alguien.

–_Simplemente él es y siempre ha sido un idiota._

Me removí en la cama, estaba en casa, lo sabía, pero hacia demasiado frio en mi habitación.

– ¡Esta despertando! –chillo la voz de Nessie.

Abrí los ojos y los vi, a Nessie y a Jacob, trate de sonreír pero no lo logre.

– ¿Qué…? –gemí, había tratado de decir '¿Qué hacen aquí?' pero no lo logre, mi garganta dolía demasiado y se sentía seca.

–No, Bella… calma, aun estas enferma… no te presiones –dijo Ness.

Asentí.

–Te resfriaste ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir a la lluvia con el traje de animadora? –me regaño Nessie– Dios, Bella, si no fuera por Nahuel ahora tendrías pulmonía…

–Nessie –la llamo Jake.

–…pero no importa pues también te desmayaste, ¿Por qué? Yo sé porque, Carlisle dijo que no estabas comiendo bien, Bella, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaban de declararte animadora y ya quieres tener problemas alimenticios?

Fruncí el ceño.

–…Alice llamo como treinta veces, está preocupada, la llamare…

Se detuvo, pensando algo que provoco que mi hermana frunciera el ceño.

Los mire, ninguno mencionaba su nombre y Nessie debió haberlo mencionado hace mucho.

Lo sabían.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ellos guardaron silencio, este se extendió unos minutos hasta que alguien suspiro.

–Estarás bien en unos días, volverás a la escuela y todo será como antes.

Clave mis ojos en Jacob, enfadada, no tenia que tratarme como una bebe, no tenia porque.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunte con sarcasmo, mi garganta ardió y las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, comencé a toser.

–Bella no… –susurro Nessie.

–Solo… déjenme… sola… –masculle.

–No… -dijo Jacob.

– ¡Váyanse! –gruñí.

Nessie iba a reclamar algo, pero Jacob la detuvo.

–Quiere estar sola.

–Eso no me importa –dijo Nessie, Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

–Necesita estar sola.

Cerré los ojos y los escuche alejarse con pasos torpes, cuando cerraron la puerta y se alejaron hasta las escaleras, tome aire y me derrumbe.

Nada podía ser peor, ahora en cierto modo Jacob y Renesmee lo sabían, gemí.

_¿Acaso los secretos no existían en Forks? _No, la respuesta era no.

Mi vida se había convertido en un patético drama, en el que yo me haría la chica emo de la escuela y sufriría diariamente al ver a mi idiota ex con su nueva chica, esa era yo.

Si, una lástima.

_Creí… que… _sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensarlo.

¡Como si alguien como _él _fuese a enamorarse de _mí_! Ha, claro, y los cerdos vuelan.

La tonta era yo, sí, yo había caído en un tonto juego que no comprendía.

Pero, ¿Qué había ganado Edward con esto?

No tenía ni idea.

–¡Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Abre! ¡Entrare! –grito Alice, ni siquiera importo pues ella entro en ese segundo.

Seguida de Rosalie, Renesmee, Emily y Kate… me tense totalmente al deducir la razón.

¿Por qué vendrían a visitarme mis amigas hoy, el día en que descubrí que Edward me engañaba y me enferme por estar bajo la lluvia?

Solo estaba segura de que ellas no venían a traerme sopa y medicina…

Y por la cara de Alice, supe que no era solo para conversar.

* * *

**Hola! Eh, si, aun vivo… juro que tratare de que el drama sea menor… así que me voy rápido para que ustedes lean :D Enjoy~**

**~Mee'**


	15. I couldn't resist

**Twilight not is mine. Cualquier parecido con Eclipse, no es coincidencia.**

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Capítulo 15- I couldn't resist**

_I heard that you were trouble__, __  
__but__ I couldn't resist__._

**Bella POV**

–Hola Alice –salude.

Ellas continuaron en silencio, aclare mi garganta.

–Hola Rose, hola Kate… hola Emily… ¿Qué sucede?

Alice mordió su labio y intercambio una mirada con Rosalie, ella asintió.

–Sabemos lo que paso –anuncio Nessie.

Me tense, ¿Cómo pudieron saberlo? ¿Edward se dedico a esparcir el chisme? Eso sería muy adolescente chismosa para él. En fin, pudo pegársele de Lauren, tanto intercambio de saliva… me estremecí.

– ¿Qué paso? –intente salirme por la tangente, pero no funciono.

–Dios Bella, no somos tan tontas como para creer que te saliste en medio de la lluvia solamente para mojarte, Nahuel te encontró y nos dijo todo.

Imposible _¿Cómo podía Nahuel saberlo todo? _Yo no le dije nada… no pude…

– ¿Ah, sí? Y según ustedes, ¿Qué paso?

Se miraron entre sí, confundidas. Emily se acerco a mí, sus ojos negros me miraron con disculpa.

–No te vimos después de que corriste a buscar a Edward cuando te enteraste que habíamos ganado… –musito, sentándose en mi cama, acaricio mi mano tratando de calmarme, no lo logro.

–Y nosotras nos preocupamos, fuimos a buscarte porque teníamos que celebrar juntas –dijo Rose.

–Y te encontramos, inconsciente. En brazos de Nahuel –dijo Nessie.

Entonces recordé que Nessie decía _'querer'_ a Nahuel, me ruborice.

–Nessie… Nessie yo…

–Hablaremos luego –dijo, negué con la cabeza y Nessie se apresuro a hablar– ¿Qué paso con Edward?

Ah, mi hermana, siempre tan directa. Siempre me había gustado eso de ella, pero hoy no.

–No te incumbe –susurre.

–Si me incumbe, eres mi hermana y Edward mi amigo, tienes que hablar.

–Renesmee… tal vez esa no es la manera de… –susurro Kate, pero la interrumpí.

–No es así, es mi vida Nessie, si nunca antes te importo no tiene porque importarte ahora.

– ¿Nunca me importo? ¿Por qué crees eso? ¡Eres mi hermana! –dijo Nessie, sorprendida.

–Lo sé, nunca olvidare que nacimos juntas. Pero eso no es suficiente.

Renesmee se quedo callada, trago sus palabras y se incorporo.

–Por mí, te puedes olvidar de que nacimos juntas cuando quieras –cruzo la barrera entre Rose y Kate y salió de mi habitación, dio un portazo en su puerta y encendió la música a un volumen alto.

La hice llorar.

Trate de levantarme, tenía que ir con ella, Dios, yo había sonado como una perra maldita inhumana, ella era mi hermana, yo tenía que cuidarla no insultarla, era de lo peor.

–No, Bella –me detuvo Rose.

–Rosalie, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ir con ella… –rogué.

–No, déjala sola…

– ¡Soné como una maldita! Nessie es mi única hermana, mi hermana gemela, solo déjenme ir…

–No, no iras a ningún lado, solo habla, nosotras venimos aquí para aclarar las cosas –dijo Rose.

– ¿Qué cosas? –gemí.

–Tú y Edward –dijo Alice.

–Y Lauren –susurro Kate.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me sentía cansada pero debía hablar, no se irían si no lo hacía.

– ¿Qué saben ustedes? –pregunte.

–No mucho, tú te fuiste y las ultimas clases fueron un caos, demasiados chismes –dijo Emily, evadiendo la respuesta.

–Hablen –ordené.

–Dicen que… encontraste a Edward… besando a Lauren.

Trague saliva, _Supermassive black hole_ no me dejaba pensar con claridad, Alice suspiro y se acerco a mí, ella tal vez tenia la peor de las respuestas, ella debía saberlo_ todo._

–Se que lo viste –musito, ella si conocía a Edward–, se que Edward lo hizo pero no se la razón de que el besara a Lauren –se estremeció.

–Yo si –dije–, la conozco, Edward se dio cuenta de que ella es más linda, más delgada, más popular y tal vez mejor besadora que…

– ¡No! –grito Alice, salte.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la haz besado? –pregunte.

–No, Bella deja de bromear, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que hizo que mi hermano actuara como imbécil.

–Tu hermano es un imbécil –dijo Rose.

–Lo sé, Rosalie, lo sé… pero el de verdad quiere a Bella y…

– ¡No, Alice! ¡No digas que tu hermano me quiere porque no es verdad! Solo váyanse…

Kate se acerco a mí, tenía el rostro triste, tratando de disculparse.

–Lo siento, sé que quieres estar sola –susurro.

–Gracias –sonreí.

–Te veré luego, Bella –dijo Emily.

Rosalie se acerco a mí, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y suspiro en mi cabello, de alguna manera extraña parecía que yo estaba desinada a morir pues ellas se despedían de mí, gruñí entre dientes…

–Te quiero –dijo Rose.

–Ah, gracias… supongo.

Ellas salieron lentamente de mi habitación, pero Alice se quedo conmigo, quieta, callada… como nunca la había visto.

–Bella yo… lo siento, se que Ed…

–Alice, no quiero hablar de eso.

–Pero…

–No, habla de otra cosa –susurre.

Ella asintió, confundida, miro alrededor y sonrió al ver los pompones.

–Tanya estaba furiosa porque ganaste, lo mereces, el próximo martes presentaran al equipo de futbol y tendremos que dar un show, tu sabes, para animarlos…

–Ese no es un buen tema –susurre.

–Lo sé… –Alice suspiro, luego palmeo un poco y suspiro de nuevo, Dios, ¿Acaso podía transmitirles a todos mi ánimo depresivo?

Trate de sonreír y me senté sobre la cama, Alice me miro con atención.

–Tienes que decirme que sucedió –susurro.

Mordí mi labio, mirando hacia las mantas de mi cama.

–Alice… –susurre.

–Es que… eso hacen las mejores amigas, nosotras somos tus mejores amigas y nos duele lo que mi idiota conocido te hizo, pero debes contarnos todo para poder consolarte y ayudarte…

Negué con la cabeza.

–Alice, no es…

–Si, es necesario, porque las amigas están para eso. Además si a mí me pasara algo es lo que me gustaría que hicieran mis mejores amigas por mí y eso es lo que tengo que hacer, creo…

Enarque una ceja _¿Creo? _Alice lo noto.

–Creo. Nunca antes había tenido amigas _reales._

–No puedo creerte –sacudí la cabeza, debía bromear o algo así…

–No, las chicas son muy interesadas cuando tienes hermanos… como Emmett y _Edward _–susurro con cuidado su nombre, viéndome de reojo–, nací en Forks pero nos mudamos a Chicago que es donde nacieron Edward y Emmett, estuve ahí hasta los tres años y nos mudamos de nuevo a Forks, crecí aquí pero prácticamente vivía en mi mundo y cuando entre a la secundaria el caos comenzó.

Alice suspiro de nuevo y mordí mis labios.

–Siempre he sido… _popular_ o algo así pero no por mi causa, por mis hermanos, tenía miles de amigas y yo las quería, las apreciaba… pero ninguna iba en búsqueda de mi amistad, todas iban detrás de Edward o de Emmett.

Mi mandíbula colgó un poco, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ellos solo eran chicos, en el mundo había muchos chicos y una amiga valía mas la pena, una amiga siempre estaría contigo, para ti… los chicos traicionan y mienten ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Alice?

–Nunca lo note, hasta que las encontré buscando en sus habitaciones o yendo a mi casa solamente para verlos a ellos, ellas no sabía absolutamente nada de mí y yo no desee saber nada de ellas así que me aleje de todas y de todos, no hablaba con nadie más que unas simples palabras de cortesía, mi única casi amiga era Kate, pero ella es mi prima y a diferencia de Tanya, a ella no le interesaban ni Edward ni Emmett.

Alice me miro, sus ojitos estaban rojos y contenían las lagrimas, Dios ¿Cómo podían ser tan imbéciles como para lastimar a la duendecilla más tierna del mundo?

–Pero no te preocupes, te entenderé si quieres que me aleje… Edward arruino muchas cosas y entiendo… fue genial ser tu amiga Bella Swan… –su voz se quebró, gemí.

– ¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios dices? Te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué crees que yo te alejaría por culpa de tu hermano? El es un idiota pero tú no, tu eres genial y todas esas tontas que te alejaron no tienen idea de la gran amiga que se perdieron, no te alejes Alice… no quiero que lo hagas.

Ella se acerco a mí y la abrace, sus cabellos me dieron cosquillas en la nariz, reí un poco.

– ¿Soy la mejor de tus mejores amigas? –pregunto.

–Sí, lo eres –reí.

–Tú también lo eres, Bella –Alice sonrió limpiando unas lagrimas que se escaparon.

–Yo… –susurre–, te lo contare todo.

Sus ojos verdes relucieron con culpa.

–No te dije eso para que hablaras, solo quería saber si aun deseabas ser mi amiga.

–Lo sé, pero quiero contarlo…

Alice mordió su labio, pensándolo.

–Llámalas… a Nessie sobre todo –le rogué.

Con otro suspiro Alice se levanto y salió de la habitación para volver unos minutos después con las chicas detrás de ella, Renesmee no me miro, suspire.

–Nessie…

– ¿Humm? –pregunto.

–Nunca olvidare que eres mi hermana… y mi amiga –musite.

Renesmee asintió, me miro y salto sobre mi cama.

–Yo también te quiero hermanita, lo siento, se que estas deprimida pero me dolió lo que dijiste, no importa, te quiero aun gruñona –sonrió.

Reí antes de notar las miradas que me lanzaban las demás, era la hora de hablar.

–Bien, lo diré.

Rosalie moría de curiosidad, suspiro un poco y se sentó en el suelo. _¿Dónde están las palomitas, Rose? p_ensé.

–Encontré… si, encontré a Edward besando a Lauren en el salón de historia, eh, peleamos un poco -omití el beso, ni yo lo entendía-, hui hacia mi camioneta y encontré a Nahuel, creo que me desmaye en sus brazos y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Ellas asintieron, pensativas, ¿Qué tanto pensaban? Ellas ya lo sabían…

– ¿Eso es todo? –dijo Nessie.

–No, también… me di cuenta de… que me había enamorado de el –susurre.

–Bella… –dijo Emily.

– ¡No! Yo se que fue idiota, nunca confiar en _playboys_, es la ley de las películas pero yo lo hice y me arrepiento, lo sé…

–No fue idiota –dijo Nessie.

–Lo fue –musite.

–No, no lo fue, es algo normal, llevo años enamorada de un… –se detuvo, ruborizándose y mirando a Alice, quien sonreía–, es normal enamorarse de los idiotas –concluyo mi hermana.

–Pero… –susurre, ellas me miraron.

'_¡¿Qué diablos tiene Nahuel que yo no? –había dicho Edward ¿Nahuel?' _recordé.

–Nahuel… –susurre.

– ¿Ah? –pregunto Nessie.

–Edward… me dijo algo extraño… _'¿Qué diablos tiene Nahuel que yo no…?'_

– ¿Y eso significa…? –dijo Rose.

–No tengo ni idea –sonreí, contárselo a las chicas me hizo sentir libre… tranquila…

Un peso menos en mi espalda, pero el dolor de mi corazón no se había ido, ahí estaba, molestando y recordándome a _él_.

–Pues créeme que se arrepentirá –anuncio Alice.

– ¿Arrepentirse? –repetí, perpleja.

–Aja, mi hermano se arrepentirá porque nosotras te ayudaremos.

– ¿A qué? –me asustaban sus palabras.

–Cambiaremos tu look –sonrió, Nessie y las demás también lo hicieron.

Yo no sonreí.

–Ok, ya ¿Cuál es el chiste?

Sus sonrisas aumentaron, trague saliva,_ oh-oh._

Ese lunes me levante realmente temprano, de cualquier modo no dormí demasiado ¡Imposible hacerlo! Mi mente y mi subconsciente me llevaban una y otra vez a mi reflejo en el espejo, genial.

No sabía exactamente que hacer pero no podía llamar a Alice, ella me había explicado paso a paso exactamente lo que tenía que hacer mientras veíamos a Bob Esponja ¿Por qué creyó que le puse atención? Amaba a Bob Esponja.

Suspire y tome una blusa azul de tirantes de mi armario, el día parecía levemente soleado y eso aumento mi humor.

Tome un pantalón de mezclilla y mi chaqueta, por si acaso. Trate de cepillar y alisar mi cabello como Rose dijo, cuando termine sonreí, se veía bien.

Pensé demasiado en si maquillarme o no, realmente no tenía demasiada idea de que hacer -¡No escuche a Alice!_ ¿Ok? _Me arrepiento, me arrepiento- así que solo puse un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y gloss en mis labios, asentí y salí de mi cuarto.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo arreglándome pero aun quedaba el suficiente como para llegar a la escuela y ver sus ceños fruncidos.

Renesmee estaba desayunando y se ahogo con el jugo cuando me vio, pero no dijo nada, _claro que no_, se limito a seguirme hasta la pick up con una enorme sonrisa.

Encendí la camioneta y comencé a conducir con cuidado innecesario a la escuela, mi radio tocaba canciones lentas, así que me harte y la apague, Nessie sonrió.

Parecía que habían pasado años desde el ultimo día que fui a la escuela, pero no era así, solamente habían sido dos largos días.

Llegue hasta la escuela y me estacione lejos de la entrada, no quería verlo llegar, Nessie se despidió y huyo a esparcir el chisme de que me atreví a ir a la escuela, tome mi celular y comencé a jugar con él, vi la fecha aterrándome.

5 de septiembre, terrible. Mi cumpleaños seria el martes próximo.

Si podía mantener aun los temas en cosas depresivas solo tendría que soportar la llamada de Renee, si no lo mencionaba seria probable que Charlie lo olvidara…

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué Nessie tenía que ser mi gemela? Diablos, diablos,_ diablos…_

Mis ojos miraron hacia el frente, topándose con unas orbes esmeraldas, me quede sin aliento unos segundos antes de bajar de mi auto, enfadada.

Esos ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, si, porque notaron mi nueva imagen, la imagen de sus 'amigas especiales'. Su ceño se frunció. _Toma eso, yo no espero nada de ti, tú puedes esperar todo de mí._

Cruce el estacionamiento recibiendo miradas sorprendidas e insultantemente escépticas.

Llegue hasta mi casillero y tome mis libros además del de Romeo y Julieta, si, un día malditamente deprimente.

Mientras los demás caminaban hacia sus salones me alternaban miradas de lastima y de asombro, las ignore olímpicamente y trate de no meter la cabeza en el casillero.

El primer timbre sonó y me debatí entre sí seguir con esto o no, era estúpido, yo jamás podría ser como ellas, esto era más humillante que todo lo que ellas lograran hacerme a mí.

Divague en las estúpidas excusas de Alice: '_Te veras hermosa' 'Un cambio de look siempre es bueno' 'Esto es lo que siempre hacen en las películas ¿Por qué nosotros seriamos la excepción?' _Humpf, ¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amiga en el mundo en estos momentos?

–Bella –dijo un chico, sus ojos negros y su cabello oscuro me hicieron reconocerlo un poco; Tyler, el novio cornudo de Lauren.

Novios cornudos, genial, ambos lo éramos.

–Hola Tyler –le sonreí, tratando de esconder la lastima de que Lauren lo dejara, el parecía bueno, demasiado bueno para Lauren.

–Eh, espero que estés bien, de verdad –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí, ese gesto fue tan forzado que prácticamente _dolió._

–Lo estoy. ¿No te parece?

El asintió, sonriendo.

–Si, lo parece. Eh… creí que si estabas comprometida, humm, suerte –dijo alejándose, era el momento perfecto para reír, alguien había creído la mentira del anillo que me dio mi abuela, era gracioso, sentí _una_ mirada que siempre reconocería detrás de mí, me gire solamente para restregárselo en la cara, _él_ frunció el ceño y casi me preocupo el dolor en su mirada.

_Casi_, pues después de un segundo se transformo en furia, en desprecio.

Tome la decisión, cerré el locker con fuerza y me aleje de ahí, mis piernas continuaron caminando hasta que traspase la puerta de mi salón, todos se giraron para verme, se escucho una exclamación de sorpresa general.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunte, el profesor asintió y entre mirando hacia el frente hasta mi lugar.

–_Dicen que encontró a Edward y a Lauren haciéndolo en el salón de historia…_

– _¿Cambio de imagen para reconquistar a Edward?_

–_Dicen que fue una venganza, por quitarle a Tanya el puesto de capitana…_

–_Dicen que Edward está enamorado de Lauren, Isabella siempre ha sido la mala de la historia desde que separo a Nessie de Edward…_

–_Ahora va de nuevo detrás de Jacob Black. Además de que también quiere con Nahuel Smith, el chico australiano…_

Idiotas, todos eran unos idiotas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Todos eran idiotas en la preparatoria y me acababa de unir a la idiotez.

Así que ¿Por qué no comenzar a ser _realmente _idiota?

–_Dicen que se acostó con Edward y con Jacob a la vez…_

¡Dios! Ese si me harto.

– ¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? –le grite al chico moreno de cabellos negros y estúpidas rastas, el me miro, espantado– ¡Yo no me meto en tu patética vida!

– ¿Algún problema, señorita Swan? –pregunto el profesor.

– ¡Si! Hay un problema, este imbécil…

–Cuide su lenguaje –advirtió.

– ¡El idiota tiene que cuidar su lenguaje, yo no!

–Laurent, ¿Sucede algo?

–No, profesor –dijo con inocencia fingida. Imbécil.

–Siéntese señorita Swan.

–Pero…

– ¡Ahora! –me interrumpió.

– ¡No puede dejarlo así! ¡El dijo…!

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Fuera de mi salón!

– ¿Qué? ¿Me saca del salón? –gemí, nunca antes me habían sacado de clase.

– ¿Tengo que repetirlo? –dijo, algunos rieron, el profesor era un idiota que se creía gracioso, me gire y golpee a Laurent con mi mochila, le fruncí el ceño al profesor y abrí la puerta.

– ¡Y el maldito salón ni siquiera es suyo! –grite.

– ¡Afuera! –chillo, su estúpido peluquín bailo con su cabeza pero no me causo risa en ese momento.

_Profesor de mierda… _cerré la puerta con fuerza y hui del lugar, enfadada.

Mordí mis labios ¿Ahora qué?

Caminaría hacia el estacionamiento, si, hasta mi auto que estaba lejos, muy lejos. La idea me causo cansancio, genial.

Unos ojos cafés me observaron, odiaba que los chicos me miraran con lastima, pensando: _'miren, es la chica a la que engaño Edward',_ como si necesitara ese reconocimiento.

–Hola Isabella.

Mire sorprendida a ese chico extranjero, suspire.

–Hola Nahuel.

Su mirada bajo al suelo, luego miro mis ojos y detrás de mi hombro, miro sus pies de nuevo.

–Lamento lo que paso.

Bufe, apreté mas los libros en mi pecho y mire hacia el cielo.

–Tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso –susurre.

–De cualquier manera lo lamento.

Asentí y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

–Bella… lamento todo, todo lo que hice.

Suspire lentamente y lo mire de nuevo, sus ojos café claro me confundían, parecían arrepentidos pero así había sido antes, no podía fiarme de él.

–Te perdone eso y te pedí que te alejaras… –musite.

–Pero no quiero alejarme –replico.

–Mal por ti.

Camine y su brazo me lo impidió, eso fue tan… mafioso. Enarque una ceja hacia él y Nahuel puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

–Bella, por favor…

Mire sus ojos, estaban de verdad arrepentidos, suspire de nuevo y mordí mi labio.

–De acuerdo… –me interrumpió, sus brazos me encerraron contra su pecho y su aroma lleno mis sentidos, era asfixiante.

–Estoy aquí para ti –dijo.

Cuando me soltó me quede viéndolo, fue… extraño.

–Gracias… creo.

El asintió y me aleje de Nahuel, todo era demasiado diferente por aquí.

Porque me tenían lastima, se sentían mal por saber que había caído en el engaño de Edward, pero claro, la tonta era yo.

Gruñí y las lágrimas de furia llenaron mis ojos, corrí desesperadamente hacia mi auto.

Cuando estuve dentro de él, a salvo del mundo respire entrecortadamente, cansada de que mis sentimientos no pudieran dominarse con mi mente.

Quería venganza, dulce y cruel venganza.

Y claro que la tendría.

El almuerzo llego demasiado lento, cada maldito chisme con mi nombre llenaba mi espalda de miradas nuevas e interesadas.

Por consolarme, por burlarse, por reír, por restregármelo en la cara, por indignación, por superioridad, por verme derrumbarme al verlo a él… odiaba la escuela.

–Pues Emily planeo otra coreografía, es simple pero me encanta porque… –decía Alice, tal vez pronto notaria que estaba demasiado lejos en esos momentos.

Lejos. Sentada junto al chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, en su mesa no estaban el chico rubio y el de rastas, no, en su mesa estaba yo… estábamos juntos.

Vaya estupidez, ah, odiaba el amor.

–…no sé qué sucede contigo, pero lo detesto, parece que… has muerto. Pero sé por qué sucede, créeme que _él_ dejo de ser importante en mi vida con su estupidez, por favor, continua con la tuya… _él_ no merece tu tristeza…

Comencé a escuchar a Alice cuando sacudí la cabeza, tenía razón, él no merecía nada de mí. Adore a mis amigos por ser considerados y no mencionar su nombre, pero aun así me molestaba que lo supieran.

¿De verdad era tan_ transparente_?

Gruñí, la respuesta era _sí, _eso me molestaba de sobremanera.

–No todo gira en torno a Edward –dije, quería parecer fuerte, quería ser fuerte–, _él _no merece mi tristeza pero tampoco es suya.

–Lo siento Bella, pero eso ni tú lo crees –musito.

Renesmee, Rosalie, Kate y Emily llegaron a la mesa, ellas no me habían dejado sola desde hacía unos minutos, dejaron sus almuerzos entre nosotras y comenzaron a comer.

Pique mi plato y suspire, no tenía hambre tenia sueño, mire hacia arriba por inercia y mis ojos toparon con los suyos, quise bajar la vista, avergonzada… pero la sostuve, odiándolo.

Odiando sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos esmeraldas, odiando su cabello mas despeinado, odiándolo por verme de frente y no estar besándose con Lauren, odiándolo por importarme tanto como para odiarlo. Odiándome a mí porque aun me importara…

– ¡Basta! –dijo Alice.

Las mire, ellas notaron mi intercambio de miradas con Edward, baje mi mirada.

–Lo siento… –susurre.

–No te disculpes –dijo Nessie.

– ¿Ok? –pregunte.

–Dile a Alice que se vaya a la mierda y sigue con lo tuyo –dijo Rose, sonriendo.

–No lo hare.

– ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas ahora y dejas de ser una zombi? –me gruño Alice.

–Tal vez me guste serlo.

–No, no es así –dijo Emily.

– ¿Ustedes que saben? –las rete.

–Aparentemente nada, pero quieres estar sola así que adiós, nosotras estaremos cuando lo necesites –dijo Rose, las cinco se levantaron y se alejaron de mi, suspire.

Mi vida era un asco. Pero eso no era nuevo.

Ahora tendría que pasar el resto de las clases lejos de la cafetería. Perfecto.

Me puse de pie y todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, incluso la de la señora del almuerzo, levante mi mochila y camine hacia la entrada, mi estúpido cabello se cruzaba por mi cara y eso me desesperaba.

Alguien me impidió continuar caminando, mire hacia el frente, demasiado abrumada.

Frente a mi estaban las chicas que mas detestaba ver en estos momentos, las animadoras que perdieron, comandadas por Tanya y detrás de esta Lauren. Ahogue un grito.

–Hola Swan –dijo Tanya, sonriendo– ¿Dónde está tu escuadra de malas animadoras?

Bien, cuanto menos las defendería, ellas no eran malas, sonreí con desdén hacia Tanya.

–Denali. Lo siento, pero te equivocas, las malas animadoras están contigo –su boca colgó, demostrando su sorpresa.

– ¿Disculpa? –pregunto con dramatismo, rodé los ojos.

–Creo que hasta tu lo entendiste, ahora me largo –dije, me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con… _él._

Mis manos rogaban por acercarse a él, mi cuerpo era jalado hacia el suyo, mis ojos se toparon con sus esmeraldas… para romper la tortura autoimpuesta, todo pareció estar bien al verme reflejada en sus ojos.

Pero no era más que una ilusión.

–Eddie –chillo Lauren, mire hacia otro lado, eso era peor que ninguna otra cosa que Tanya pudiera hacer.

Apreté los dientes y hui, tenía que irme, tenía que alejarme, Tanya podía quedarse la victoria, no me importaba.

Solo necesitaba estar sola.

Y me pase el resto del almuerzo sentada en mi auto, escuchando música en mi iPod, pasando todas las canciones que detestaba y escuchando solamente la que de algún modo me tranquilizaban.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Gruñí y lo lance a alguna parte de la pick up, consulte mi reloj y baje de la camioneta en dirección a mi clase de biología, si es que no me sacaban de esa también.

A pesar de odiar la canción la tararee hasta llegar al laboratorio. Abrí la puerta aun tarareando pero me tense al ver _su _cabello en la clase.

Porque con una mierda compartíamos el asiento ¡Compartir, ha claro!

Recorrí el salón con la mirada, desesperada buscando salvación, pero no la encontré.

El profesor Banner no me ayudaría de nada, el parecía tenerme vigilada en extremo así que solamente camine hasta mi mesa.

Me senté ignorándolo, pero de cualquier modo él no lo notaba.

–Ahora trabajaran en parejas, ustedes tienen que escribir en sus libretas un ensayo acerca de… –decía Banner, levante mi mano en el aire con rapidez.

Todos se giraron para verme, excepto _él_, me ruborice.

– ¿Si, señorita Swan?

– ¿Podría cambiar de compañero, profesor Banner?

Bien, ahora Edward también me miro, sorprendido.

– ¿Acaso hay algún problema, señorita Swan?

–Eh, no… bueno si… altercados personales… –balbucee.

– ¿Eso es verdad, señor Cullen?

Casi suspire, solo un sí y estaría sentada lejos de él…

–No señor Banner, a mi no me molesta Isabella –dijo Edward, Jessica gimió de sorpresa, ni siquiera yo esperaba eso.

–Bien, permanecerán juntos entonces –dijo Banner, idiotas, los profesores eran idiotas…

Me calle el resto de la clase y hice mi propio ensayo, Edward sonreía como imbécil y Jessica nos vigilaba, todo era extraño.

Faltaban algunos minutos para que la clase terminara y tendría que irme a gimnasia.

Dios, gimnasia debería ser ilegal en todos los países… suspire.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, cerré los míos para no verlo… no quería… su mano toco por accidente la mía y mis ojos se abrieron, el estaba cerca… muy cerca… sentía su aliento en mi mejilla y sus ojos eran lo único que podía ver en ese momento…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, casi salte de mi silla y Edward soltó mi mano ¿Qué demonios?

–Eh, profesor Banner, venimos por Bella Swan –dijo Nessie, ella tenía su estúpido uniforme de porrista, temblé en mi lugar.

Detrás de ella salió Lauren, sonriendo.

–Señor Banner, también venimos por Jessica Stanley, Renata Parker y Chelsea Montgomery.

El profesor asintió y las tres chicas se levantaron, espere… si tenía que ver con animadoras no quería involucrarme…

–Vamos Bella –llamo Nessie.

–Yo no… –susurre.

– ¡Hola Eddie! –chillo Lauren, su voz horrorosa me molesto más que nunca, tome mis cosas y salí del salón casi corriendo, Renesmee me alcanzo pero ellas se quedaron ahí, retrasadas.

–Calma –dijo Ness.

Suspire, conté hasta diez para no arrancarle su horrendo cabello a Mallory…

–Y Eddie cree que ir juntos al baile de Halloween está bien, será perfecto, lo sé… –rio.

_Once, doce, trece, catorce…_

–Hacen una hermosa pareja… –chillo Jessica.

_Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno…_

–Ya quiero verlos juntos en la foto del anuario…

_Veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete…_

–Son el uno para el otro…

¡A la mierda con los numeritos!

– ¡Escúchame estúpida…! –dijo Nessie, me gire para encontrar a mi hermana enfrentándose a Lauren, ah, se me adelanto…

– ¡Nessie! –la llame.

– ¡Dios, Bella abofetéala! –dijo Ness, desesperada. Reí.

–Olvídala –reí de nuevo.

Lauren se alejo, asustada pero aparentando valentía.

–Idiotas ¿Cuál es su problema?

–El error de tu existencia –dijo mi hermana.

–Vamos Ness, espera ¿A dónde?

–El gimnasio.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte.

–Ya verás –dijo, por su mirada eso significaba algo malo, camine junto a Ness, sin formar expectativas, las rompería.

Entramos y ahí estaban mis chicas… y para mi desgracia las chicas de Tanya.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunte.

Tanya camino hasta mi, sonriente, eso era más malo aun.

–Swansita, resulta que hable con el director… –sonrió.

– ¿Y? no me importa cada movimiento de tu día Denali.

–Resulta que aunque tu ganaras nosotras podemos seguir siendo de la escuadra, porque esto es para fomentar la unión escolar y académica.

–Ya, ¿Dónde viste eso? ¿En Discovery Channel? –pregunte.

–No, nosotras estaremos en tu escuadra quieras o no, aun puedes renunciar y dejarme a mis chicas.

– ¿Por qué crees que yo _renunciaría? _–pregunte.

–No, Swan, yo nunca creería eso –sonrió, suspire apretando los puños, era la capitana, las capitanas no golpeaban a las idiotas, no lo hacían…

–Iremos a ensayar afuera –dijo Alice.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte.

–El juego será el martes y tenemos que acoplarnos al lugar, las clases se acabaron para los que no son animadores ni jugadores de fútbol –sonrió.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Estaremos ahí con los jugadores de fútbol? –pregunte de nuevo.

–Aja, Emmett quiere ver a Rose mover el bote –rio Nessie.

Asentí, Nessie me lanzo una blusa a la cara, rio y mire el uniforme en mis manos, no era el nuestro… era el rojo con negro, enarque una ceja.

–El uniforme viejo y fuera de moda se queda –se quejo Alice.

Asentí y me vestí con él, me gustaba el uniforme fuera de moda… camine con mis chicas hasta el campo de futbol rogando que lloviera, pero no sucedió, llegamos al campo y las amigas de Tanya estaban estirándose… o mostrando sus atributos, no supe distinguirlo…

–Vaya, hacen eso frente a los futbolistas, que valor –rio Kate.

– ¡Emmontt! –grito Nessie, riendo, Emmett era parte del equipo de futbol americano y al hacer su camiseta se equivocaron bautizándolo como Emmontt, reí cuando él se acerco.

–Niñas –acaricio mi cabeza como si fuera un perro, gruñí.

–Hey, Emmontt ¿Quieres ver a Rose bailando? –dijo Ness.

–Dios Renesmee, ¿Qué clase de loco crees que soy? –pregunto, 'ofendido'.

–Uno genial –contesto.

–Ah, de acuerdo, quiero verla hacerlo.

–Bella tiene el poder de hacerlo –Ness me señalo, Emmett sonrió como niño, rodé los ojos.

–No.

–Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿Por fis?

Reí.

–Ok Emmontt, veré que puedo hacer.

Alice rio y camino hasta Rose, asintió y se acercaron.

Tanya también lo hizo.

–Bien Swan, muestren lo que tienen –dijo, asentí y ella camino junto a sus chicas hasta las gradas, Alice sonrió, confiada.

Me puse al frente de las chicas, lista para ensayar o lo que sea que teníamos que hacer.

Zafrina encendió la música, como Renesmee había puesto los pasos no tenia de que preocuparme, solo escuche la música desconocida que nunca antes había escuchado.

Lauren sonrió con malicia desde su lugar, había demasiadas personas viéndonos… incluyéndolo a_ él,_ no sabía que hacia aquí ¿Jugaba acaso fútbol?

'_¿Y ella de qué va? siempre está mirando atrás.__  
__Pobre estúpida, todo me quiere copiar.__  
__¿Y ella de qué va? quédatelo qué más da.__  
__Pobre estúpida, él a mí me quiere más.'_

Mire a Renesmee, sorprendida, seguí los pasos y ella también lo hizo, pero frunció el ceño al notar la canción.

Deje de bailar y me acerque a ella.

– ¿Qué canción es esa? –gruñí.

–No tengo idea –contesto.

– ¡Tu pusiste los pasos, Renesmee!

–No sé qué canción es esa, lo juro.

Suspire.

'_Si, ya me enteré que estas saliendo con el__  
__chico que yo dejé__  
__y piensas que a mí me dolerá...'_

Me tense, las demás continuaban bailando pero yo no lo haría.

–Vamos Bella, no es lo que crees –dijo mi hermana, ella también paro de bailar.

– ¡Si es lo que creo! –gruñí de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía Renesmee hacer esto?

– ¡Yo no lo hice!

Las chicas pararon, Alice se acerco corriendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

–Nunca dije que lo hicieras –le replique a mi hermana.

– ¡Te comportas como idiota! –gruño.

Iba a responder, pero me contuve, tenía que calmarme… solo era una canción.

Mire a Lauren, ella me miraba, aparentemente dolida, pero en sus ojos había una tonta chispa de diversión y crueldad, me apresure para apagar la música, sabía que algo malo pasaría.

'_Yo nunca lo amé, él para mí solo fue una  
estupidez. Si, él besa muy bien, pero al final  
qué más da, yo ya lo estrené.'_

Eso era todo, mi cuerpo se giro por si solo hacia Edward, el estaba furioso, yo también, no tenía idea de porque él se enfadaba, prácticamente la tonta era yo, ¿Cierto? Esa canción se basaba más en mí que en Lauren.

Pero eso no impidió que mis piernas corrieran hacia Edward cuando él se giro, furioso y salió del salón, ignore a Renesmee, ignore a Alice, ignore a todos… incluido mi cerebro.

Sabía que no era la que debía rogar, que Edward debía sufrir porque se merecía esto y más, pero no me importo.

Nada me importo.

Corrí hasta él, y lo encontré golpeando su casillero, suspire de alivio.

– ¡Edward! –grite, algo tonto, aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que no huyera.

Pero contrariamente a lo que pensé, el se acerco a mí, rápidamente.

– ¿Es esa tu…? –pregunto.

– ¡No fue lo que…! –dije al mismo tiempo, nos quedamos en silencio y Edward suspiro.

–Habla –gruño.

–No, hazlo tú –dije.

Edward mascullo una maldición y sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Es que ni un caballero te parezco? –reclamo.

–Si, me pareces un caballero, se que lo eres Edward…

– ¡Pero no debe ser así! –Gruño– ¿Esa es tu venganza? ¿Decirles a todos que nunca me amaste y que fui una estupidez?

'_No, no fuiste una estupidez y claro que te ame… pero eso no te importa'_

– ¿Y que, Edward? Tú lo sabes, ellos también.

Sus brazos se abalanzaron sobre mí, mi espalda quedo recargada contra la pared y su rostro demasiado cerca, mis ojos se desviaron a sus labios y vi la pequeña marca que mis dientes dejaron sobre él, me sonroje.

– ¿Qué ganas con eso? –pregunto.

– ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada porque yo no lo hice!

Edward frunció el ceño, la diversión de su mirada desapareció.

–Claro que no –musito.

– ¡Cállate! –chille.

– ¿Disculpa?

–No hables como si no me creyeras, yo no lo hice…

–Te creo –musito.

–Imbécil –susurre.

– ¿No me crees? –pregunto.

–_Si, _te creo –dije con su mismo tono.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

–Yo también puedo mentir –sonreí.

–Pero de ahí a que yo te crea… –sonrió.

–Lo mismo digo –cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, rozando el suyo con mis brazos por la cercanía que teníamos.

Renesmee entro al pasillo, corriendo, nos miro y se sorprendió… de hecho yo también, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

–Eh… –dijo Ness.

El dejo caer las manos a sus lados, liberándome. Me aleje de Edward y Nessie frunció el ceño.

– ¡Eres de la mierda! –le grito a Edward.

– ¿Lo soy?

–Aja, no eres ni el mejor cuñado y si la lastimaste ¡Imbécil!

–Tú no sabes nada –dijo, se dio media vuelta y se alejo, llevándose con el mi tranquilidad.

Deje de respirar para hiperventilar y sentirme asfixiada, necesitaba aire, mucho aire… lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado…

Los brazos de Nessie rodearon, abrazándome con fuerza, note las lagrimas de furia brotar de mis ojos, aunque Nessie pudo pensar que fueron de dolor.

– ¡Lo siento! –gimió.

–Lo odio tanto –masculle.

–No es así –dijo mi hermana.

Gemí.

–No, no lo es –acepte.

– ¡Soy la peor! Yo lo ayude, yo creí que él… seria… bueno… para ti, pero me equivoque –musito.

–Nessie…

–No, lo matare… ¡Lo matare!

Renesmee corrió en la misma dirección en que Edward había huido, me tense, ¿Podría atreverse a matarlo? No, ella era Nessie…

Corrí por los pasillos para buscar a Edward, no podía dejar que Nessie lo golpeara, o asesinara, o… lo que fuera que planeara hacer.

Pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, y caí al suelo.

Jadee, buscando aire, estaba demasiado triste con todo lo que pasaba, aunque no debía ser así, debía ser fuerte, debía ser como las otras chicas, que él no me importara, que nada me importara…

Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo, no abrí los ojos, sus manos quitaron las lágrimas de mis ojos y mejillas, parpadee y observe a Jacob frente a mí.

–Jake… –musite, mi voz se quebró.

–Dios Bella…

Sus brazos me acercaron a su pecho, suspire y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, el nunca podría dejar de ser mi mejor amigo sin importar lo que pasara, siempre lo seria.

–Jake… yo…

–Shh, se que sucede.

–No, no lo sabes… yo no lo sé…

Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello, lo apreté aun mas, mientras sentía que el universo desaparecía Jacob era el único que me ayudaba a creer que aun estaba a salvo.

–Yo si lo sé, te enamoraste de él.

Sorbí la nariz, mierda, ¿De verdad era tan…? Si, era malditamente transparente.

–Lo siento, me arrepiento…

–No, el se arrepentirá –dijo, sus manos trataron de soltar las mías alrededor de su cintura, lo apreté aun mas al comprender sus palabras.

–No, Jake no…

–Tengo que decirle algunas cosas –gruño.

–No, Jake, quédate conmigo…

El se tenso, pero al menos dejo de tratar de liberarse de mi abrazo.

–Eso no es lo mismo para ti que para mí –susurro.

–Lo siento…

Jacob se libero de mi abrazo en un segundo, cuando lo note el estaba frente a mí, recargado en un casillero. Apretó los puños, demostrándome que estaba furioso.

– ¡No puedo hacerlo!

–Por favor –rogué–, no me dejes…

Jacob enfureció aun más, si eso era posible.

–Tú no me necesitas, no, tú lo necesitas a _él._

Gemí, Jacob apretó los puños y los abrió, mientras pensaba y su espalda se tensaba, eso era lo único que podía ver de él.

–Pero yo te quiero aquí, eres mi amigo…

– ¡Sabes que no basta con eso! –gritó.

–Si, si basta.

–No, no es así. Tú no quieres que me quede.

Apreté los puños, Jacob golpeo el casillero.

–Si tanto sabes lo que quiero, vete –grite.

– ¡Mierda! No lo sé, dime qué quieres –grito en respuesta girándose para taladrarme con sus ojos negros del enojo.

–Quédate… –susurre.

–No te gustara si me quedo –gruño.

–Solo quédate…

Jacob asintió, su mandíbula se tenso y suspiro.

–Queda claro que todo es tu culpa –advirtió.

Asentí, solo quería que se quedara, abrí mis brazos para abrazarlo, Jacob sonrió y camino hacia mí, suspire y espere.

Uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura con fuerza, me apretó contra su pecho y su otra mano se enredo en mi cabello detrás de mi cabeza y se acerco a mí, con una determinación que asustaba.

Observe sus ojos oscuros y me tense, sabía lo que haría.

Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, casi con violencia contra mí y se movieron con torpeza sobre los míos.

Me quede congelada y deje de pensar con claridad, todo era confuso y complicado pero solo entendía una cosa.

Jacob me estaba besando.

* * *

**Notaran cierto parecido con un libro llamado Eclipse, pues si, lo leí hace media hora y me ayudo demasiado a inspirarme (: te amo Stephenie Meyer! Menos el beso, pero tenía que pasar O: lo siento Nessie, pero calma, Bella sabe dar golpes en donde no da el sol, mas bien, lo siento Jacob, MUAHAHAHA XDD**

Music: _Supermassive Black Hole _by **MUSE,**_Where is your boy tonight? OR_ _Grand thief autumn_ by **FALL OUT BOY **_Pobre estúpida de _**María Daniela **¬¬ **odio esta canción pero nada me inspiraba y probé hasta el reggaetón, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no, el siguiente es Edward POV & se reconciliaran lo juro.**

**Lo siento, pero este beso ayudara… de verdad ayudara, Bella será una chica mala y Jacob… se dará cuenta de que no son el uno para el otro.**

**Gracias por sus reviews & amenazas, ¡Las amo!**

**Aimee'**


	16. Make bad

**Twilight not is mine.**

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 16- Make bad**

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go_

**Edward POV**

Salí de la escuela casi corriendo, no lo soportaba, no podía verla… tan… _ella… _tan diferente y tan igual.

Sí, porque sabía que ese cambio de look había sido por Alice y en cierto modo lo agradecía y lo odiaba.

Al diablo con todo, a la mierda con todos, si me acercaba un poco más a ella… me olvidaría de todo lo que había pasado.

Y esa maldita idea no me molestaba en absoluto.

– ¡Detente idiota! –gritó Nessie.

Y lo hice, me gire hacia Renesmee, ella estaba enfadada y mucho.

– ¡Eres de la mierda, Edward Cullen!

–Gracias ¿Eso era todo?

–No, por supuesto que no era todo pero en todo el puto día no había visto tu cara, idiota, te mataré, te torturaré, eres de lo peor.

Asentí.

– ¡Tenias que ser un maldito e ir a besuquearte con la idiota de Lauren justo el día de las pruebas para animadora! ¡Eres el peor!

Me recargue en la pared mientras Nessie despotricaba.

– ¡Tenía que ser Lauren! ¡Lauren! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Bella?

Ella trato de que hablara, pero solamente le sostuve la mirada.

– ¿Ah? ¿No te defenderás imbécil?

Fruncí el ceño hacia Renesmee, ella gimió.

– ¡Jódete! –gritó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–Eres el peor, idiota, imbécil, creí que… ¡Creí que eras mi amigo…! Pensé que eras confiable y qué harías feliz a Bella pero no fue así ¡No! Tuviste que destrozarla con tus mierdas de playboy… pen-de-jo.

Apreté los puños.

– ¡Creí que te gustaba! ¡Babeabas por ella y vas y metes tu lengua en la garganta de Lauren! ¡Disfrútalo imbécil! Porque juro que si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana te quedaras sin descendencia.

Su mirada bajo a mi entrepierna, lleve mis manos hasta ahí sin pensarlo.

–Nessie… eres demasiado impulsiva para tener diecisiete años.

–Yo no tengo diecisiete, tengo dieciséis –dijo.

–Bella dijo que tiene diecisiete.

–Ah, sí, lo olvidé…

Asentí lentamente, claro…

– ¡Ah por Dios! –gimió.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte.

–Quise golpearte de la nada, Dios, Bella me mataría si golpeo a sus bebes… así que te acercas a Bella y te corto las…

– ¡Idiota! –grito la voz de Bella, Nessie y yo nos giramos para verla a ella y a Jacob, Jacob estaba frente a Bella, con los brazos extendidos protegiéndose y Bella lo pateaba mientras trataba de detenerla, la escena era divertida… hasta que note la ira homicida en los ojos de Bella.

Nessie corrió hacia ellos, hice lo mismo pero Nessie no logro detener a Bella así que me puse detrás de ella y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, la acerque a mí y la levante del suelo, Bella no dejo de manotear.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo Nessie pateando un poco a Jacob.

–Una mierda.

– ¡Te odio, Jacob Black! –grito Bella, retorciéndose en mis brazos.

Jacob se acerco a nosotros cuando Bella estuvo lo suficientemente inmovilizada como para no golpearlo, la miro con ferocidad y habló:

–Tú no necesitas a nadie más –gruño Jacob.

– ¡Muérete!

Jacob me miro, aleje a Bella un poco de él, estaba de verdad enfadado y no quería que Bella estuviera cerca de él cuando Jacob se ponía así.

Nessie se acerco a Jacob y lo alejo un poco, y todo quedo claro.

Nessie protegía a Jacob y yo a Bella. Jacob estaba furioso, Nessie había dejado de insultarlo para ayudarlo a calmarse. Bella no gritaba, seguía pensativa y… yo… no hacía nada, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Solté a Bella lentamente, sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo y su cuerpo se tenso, como si recién notara que yo estaba ahí.

Sí, yo no debería estar aquí.

Los ojos de Nessie me vieron, luego a Bella y después a Jacob, nadie sabía que decir. La mano de Bella retrocedió un poco hasta mí y se enredo con la mía.

Fue estúpida la sensación de que todo estaba bien porque no era así.

–Esto es complicado –musito Nessie.

–No, no lo es –dijo Bella–, para nada.

–Si, lo es, porque todo es… terrible. Es terrible –repitió, antes de huir corriendo del lugar.

–No… entiendo… –dijo Jacob.

–Nunca lo haces –dije.

–Ve con ella –dijo Bella.

Jacob la miro, pero no como antes, no como cuando la miraba y veías el 'me gustas' en su cara, la veía como… una amiga.

–Lo hare –asintió Jacob.

–Te odio.

El rio antes de correr hacia donde Nessie había desaparecido, Bella se estremeció un poco antes de girarse hacia mí.

Se ruborizo un poco antes de soltar mi mano y miro hacia todos lados, luego hablo.

–Eh, supongo que… gracias por no dejarme asesinarlo…

– ¿Por qué tratabas de asesinarlo?

–Lo merecía.

Sonreí, mire a Bella y sus orbes chocolates también me observaron fijamente.

Y de nuevo me encontraba lejos, si, lejos del extraño lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, en ese momento estábamos ambos solos y en paz…

Apartados del mundo, olvidando las mentiras y los resentimientos que ahora parecían estúpidos.

Sin que me importara nada tome su mano de nuevo, aumentando con eso la sensación de bienestar y esas tonterías.

Mire hacia otro lado y Bella hizo lo mismo, con lentitud solté su mano de nuevo.

–Adiós –dijo.

–Hasta pronto.

Asintió y se giro, camino hacia los salones y luego se giro hacia mí.

La imagine corriendo hasta mí y besándome, para luego ambos hablar y perdonarnos… pero no paso.

–El estacionamiento esta hacia allá –dijo, ruborizándose.

–Claro que sí.

Ella paso a mi lado y se alejo rápidamente, suspire.

Magnifico.

**–*–*–*–*–*–**

Hundido, así me sentía. Día tras día mi vida se volvía más monótona y deprimente. Nada tenía sentido y no debía ser así.

No debía quedarme diariamente en casa, enterrando la cara en las almohadas esperando asfixiarme.

No, debía vivir, ir a fiestas estúpidas, salir con chicas, ver a mis amigos o al menos tratar de que me interesara cualquier tontería.

Pero no era así.

No, tenía que estar aquí todo el día esperando… ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando.

¿Esperaba que Bella viniera a mí y me lo explicara todo? No, había pasado más de una semana y ella no había venido, ni siquiera lo sospechaba…

Los días eran demasiado lentos al verla, saber que estaba cerca y que no podía estar más lejos.

No quería ir a la escuela. Esme me miro mientras me levantaba de la silla y caminaba hasta mi cuarto.

Llegue hasta mi cama, me deje caer sobre ella y gemí.

Mis ojos se cerraron y comencé a tratar de dormir… hasta que sus ojos chocolates inundaron mi mente.

Sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa espontanea, sus labios cerezas, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Se suponía que no tenia porque importarme ahora, porque ella me había mentido pero había algo que me alertaba, tenía que ir hasta Bella…

Pero mi orgullo era mayor, no podía hacer eso… era idiota, estúpido e imprudente.

Era tan como yo.

–Edward ¿Has visto mi iPod? –preguntó Alice entrando a mi habitación.

–No.

–Se que lo deje por aquí…

–No me importa.

–…pues tu lo tenias hace unas semanas y…

– ¡Como si me importará!

– ¡Vete a la mierda! –contestó.

–Mary Alice Cullen –la reprendió Esme, entrando a mi habitación y parpadeando por la poca luz… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había junta en mi cuarto?–, cuida tu lenguaje jovencita.

–Ok, mamá.

–Edward, hijo ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

–Nada.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –Continuó– ¿Necesitas algo?

–Si –contesto Alice por mi–, helado de chocolate, películas románticas como 'Titanic' y pañuelos.

–Púdrete Alice.

–Niños.

–Edward está deprimido, muy deprimido. Se siente emo y quiere estar solo. Dejémoslo o démosle una navaja. Iré por ella.

–Nada de navajas. Ahora ambos se irán a la escuela y no maldecirán de nuevo ¿Entendido?

–Si mamá –dijimos ambos, Alice salió de mi cuarto y yo hice lo mismo, caminamos hasta la puerta y mi hermana duende habló.

–Eres el peor hermano en la historia de la humanidad.

–Y tú eres Alice, un placer.

–Imbécil –gruño.

–Vámonos ahora.

–No, mamá me dio permiso de llevarme mi porshe porque te odio, así que te odiare el resto de mi vida.

Me encogí de hombros y camine hasta el Volvo, entre y conduje sin que me importara si Alice mentía o no.

Llegue a la escuela, después de una semana ya a nadie debería importarle que yo llegara a la escuela sin que mi cabello hubiera sido domado, o al menos un débil intento de ello, ni que mi ropa no combinara o se viera planchada… o que mis ojos denotaran que no había dormido el día pasado.

Pero no era así, aun me vigilaban.

–Hey Edward –me llamo Tanya–, hoy es trece de septiembre.

Asentí.

–Ajá.

Tanya rio.

–No lo sabes ¿Cierto?

– ¿Qué, Tanya?

–Nada. Hoy es día de los niños héroes.

–Ok. Gracias por recordármelo.

Tanya sonrió y me envió un beso con su mano.

–Te veo luego, Eddie.

Se alejo rápidamente, sacudí la cabeza antes de dirigirme a mi primera clase. Cualquiera que fuera.

Después de esas cuatro clases, llego el almuerzo, debía ser un alivio, pero solo era la tortura que me recordaba que la clase de biología la pasaba junto a Bella. Sin tocarla, sin verla, sin acercarme… tortura no era un término lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

Me senté en la mesa donde estaban los 'galanes' de la escuela, o algo así, antes de Bella me sentaba con ellos, ahora era como si Bella no hubiera existido.

O al menos así debería ser.

La conversación de James era… deprimente, pero a Laurent, Mike y los demás no les parecía así.

Deje de escucharlos de cualquier modo, mirando la puerta esperando _su_ llegada.

Y la vi, ella cruzo el salón con elegancia, todos se giraron para verla… tan hermosa y cambiada, con esa ropa que jamás creí que usaría, pero lo hizo.

Su cabello caía con rebeldía por su espalda, llamándome a acariciarlo con mis manos, ella miraba al frente con desdén, sin ver a nadie en la cafetería, camino hasta la mesa central del casino, se sentó en ella y saco su iPod de su mochila y comenzó a escuchar música.

No podía dejar de verla, con esa oscura falda corta que dejaba ver sus blancas piernas, con una blusa azul que dejaba ver la piel de su cremoso cuello aun con la chaqueta de cuero negro puesta, si, deseaba acercarme, eso me desconcertó demasiado.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Imitando a Tanya y a las demás? ¿Qué mierda se ganaba tratando de hacerlo?

Me puse de pie rápidamente, James y Laurent me miraron, frunciendo el ceño, idiotas, como si me importaran.

Estuve a punto de caminar hacia Bella y sacarla de ahí, pero no lo hice, no, me aleje de ahí cuando vi al imbécil de Nahuel acercarse a ella, ese idiota…

Me gire, a centímetros de la puerta, camine directamente hacia ellos, consciente de que estaba actuando sin pensar.

Pero no me importo, por menos le había roto la nariz a Jacob.

Alguien se colgó a mi cintura, impidiéndome caminar sin caer, mire hacia abajo.

– ¡Eddie! ¡Cariño! –sonrió Lauren.

Perfecto.

–Lauren, basta.

– ¿Cómo?

Note las miradas sobre nosotros, suspire antes de jalarla hacia afuera de la cafetería, ella me siguió.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Entiende algo: tú y yo no somos nada.

–Eddie…

–Solo te bese una vez, nunca pedí que fueras mi novia.

Ella cruzo los brazos, tomando una posición defensiva.

–Pues más te vale que lo hagas.

– ¿Disculpa? –pregunte.

–Si, hazlo o todos se enteraran de que tu amada Isabella no es tan santa ¡Te engaño con Nahuel! Deberías estar rogándome porque toda la escuela se enterara.

– ¿Quieres que finja que salimos para que no divulgues nada ni muestres esas fotos?

–Ajá.

– ¿Cómo se que tu también tienes unas?

Ella titubeo.

–Eddie, no soy tan estúpida.

– ¿De qué color era la blusa de Bella en las fotos?

–Ah, negra.

–Adiós –dije.

– ¡Edward! ¡Vuelve! ¡Aun así lo diré!

Sonreí antes de caminar hasta el salón de biología, me senté en mi silla y espere.

El salón se lleno de pronto, Bella fue la última en llegar, como siempre… desde hacía algunos días.

–Hoy es el día, Bella –sonrió Jessica.

– ¡¿Qué?

–El show, la presentación del equipo de futbol…

–Ah, si…

Sonreí, Bella tendría una sorpresa.

La clase paso simple, Bella no me miraba pero fallaba al tratar de ignorarme por completo, no tenía idea de si eso era bueno o no.

La clase termino y camine hasta el gimnasio, entre a los vestidores y encontré a mi hermano desaparecido.

–Cámbiate, ahora –urgió Emmett.

–Ok…

Me puse el uniforme deportivo, si, era parte del equipo, un Running back, al parecer era rápido… así que acepte, Emmett era el Quarterback, predecible… sonreí.

– ¡Camina idiota!

– ¿Ahora también tu me llamas idiota? –le gruñí.

–Es que eres un idiota. Eso es todo. Idiota.

Camine detrás de Emmett, el seguía insultándome, deje de escucharlo de cualquier modo, cruzamos la puerta de los vestidores y mi mirada se movió hacia Bella, quien calentaba con las demás chicas, sonreí.

Me gire hacia mi hermano, el me miraba con una expresión frustrada… suspire. Emmett era el único que no me había preguntado el porqué de mi… separación de Bella y no me gustaba pues el siempre deseaba saber todo.

–Edward…

–Vete al infierno –conteste, no quería decirle nada a nadie, menos a Emmett.

Camine más rápido, alejándome de él.

El entrenador nos llamo y nos puso detrás de las porristas, ellas bailaban y brincaban y esas cosas pero lo único que quería era irme de ahí.

Porque era malditamente insoportable todo, estar con personas, verla feliz sin que yo le importara.

Bueno, tal vez nunca le importe.

El director nombro a todos los jugadores (que eran pocos, no más de quince) y yo fui prácticamente el ultimo pero tampoco fue sorpresa para nadie, yo era un buen deportista y esas cosas, asentí y me fui con los demás chicos.

–Todas gritan, Cullen –dijo James sonriendo con burla, si, algunas gritaban pero no importaba…

–Lo sé –conteste.

Emmett, a mi lado, golpeo mi hombro.

–Mi hermanito es famoso –rió.

–Dime algo que no sepa –bromee.

–Te ves sexy con el uniforme –chillo imitando la voz de Tanya, le gruñí.

–Imbécil.

El director había dicho algo, no lo escuche, pero las porristas se acercaron a nosotros lentamente, bueno, la única lenta era Bella pues las porristas de Tanya corrieron hasta nosotros.

–La capitana junto al Quarterback –dijo Alice, jalando a Bella hasta que ella quedo junto a Emmett… y a mí.

_Maldita duende…_

– ¡Sonrían! –ordeno Ángela Weber con una cámara frente a nosotros, Renesmee se puso en el lado contrario a Bella y paso una de sus manos por mi cintura, hice lo mismo pero por sus hombros y la acerque más a mí.

– ¡Mas juntos! ¡No caben todos! –dijo Ángela.

Renesmee sonrió antes de jalar a Bella y acercarla a mí, ella también paso un brazo por mi cintura y rodee sus pequeños hombros con el mío, acercándola.

Si, era malditamente masoquista al acercarla a mí, tener su cabello cerca de mi mejilla, sentir la suavidad de sus brazos entre mis dedos y saber que no se quedaría ahí.

No, no lo haría, ella era libre, indomable, inquieta y segura… ella no podía quedarse ahí.

Odie eso.

Acerque mi nariz a su cabello, las fresas y zarzamoras inundaron mis sentidos, la mano de Bella se hizo un puño en mi camisa, acercándome aun mas.

Pero no me acerque, me aleje para verla a los ojos… eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sus ojos, sus ojos que me miraron sin ninguna de sus mascaras de indiferencia que acostumbraba usar, no… me miraron con añoranza, tratando de decirme algo que no entendía…

Y entonces el flash me cegó un segundo.

El segundo suficiente para que la máscara de indiferencia volviera a Bella y mi cuerpo se tensara a la defensiva.

Siempre a la defensiva.

Nos soltamos como si el contacto de nuestras pieles quemara… y de hecho así era, corrientes eléctricas nos recorrían, pero no obligándonos a alejarnos.

Trate de alejarme y ella hizo lo mismo, pero Renesmee me lo impidió.

–No de nuevo –rogó.

–No puede ser de otra forma –conteste.

–Ahora –llamo la atención Leah, frente al micrófono, mierda, se suponía que este circo había terminado–, les daremos una sorpresa.

Fruncí el ceño, no había ninguna sorpresa… bueno, era sorpresa, yo no sabía nada.

–Hoy martes trece de septiembre es un día muy importante para dos personas de esta escuela –sonrió Leah.

Nessie, a mi lado, se tenso completamente.

–Esto no puede dejarse pasar, no, no puede ser un cumpleaños incognito hoy es día de fiesta. Isabella Swan, la nueva capitana de nuestras porristas tiene muchas razones para celebrar, desde que gano la competencia en una pelea limpia hasta su nueva conquista, pero la mayor de todas es su cumpleaños 17, oh si, 17.

¿Qué? ¿Diecisiete?

–Parece ser que Isabella Swan es la chica más joven en conseguir el puesto de capitana, pues la antigua capitana contaba con 17 años antes de llegar al poder, pero Isabella no, tenia 16 solamente. Pero este 13 de septiembre celebremos su cumpleaños, ahora si tiene 17 en realidad, ¡Felicidades Isabella Swan!

La vitorearon, sonriéndole y gritando su nombre, Nessie a mi lado estaba congelada, no me gire a ver a Bella.

–Hey, tampoco hay que olvidarnos de su hermana gemela; Renesmee Swan, si, ¡Fiesta doble en casa del jefe Swan! –grito Leah.

Al parecer, en Forks si había secretos.

Leah se alejo del micrófono, sonriente… hasta que Alice corrió hasta allá y tomo el control de la situación.

– ¡Si! Todos deseemos un feliz cumpleaños a Bella y a Nessie y yo, como la mejor planeadora de fiestas arreglare esto: ¡Fiesta en mi casa! Todos invitados, hoy a las siete ¡Felicidades chicas!

–Oh por Dios –escuche un susurro a mis espaldas, era Bella.

–Nadie te creería Bella –dijo Nessie.

–Fue culpa de Leah –musito.

–Si no fuera por ella nadie habría descubierto tu mentira ¿cierto? –pregunte.

Bella sonrió, una sonrisa horrenda y fingida.

–No, claro que no.

– ¿Por qué tantas redes de mentiras? –pregunte.

–No te importa.

Asentí lentamente.

–No, no me importa aunque sea totalmente egoísta obligar a tu hermana a ocultar su cumpleaños.

–Ella no… –dijo Nessie.

–No te incumbe, imbécil.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella –sonreí–, felicidades Nessie –la abrace.

–Gracias –susurro Nessie.

Alice corrió hasta ellas.

–Irán a mi casa, no pueden fallarle a toda la escuela.

Ellas asintieron, Alice sonrió aun más.

La noche seria un total caos, pero al menos eso explicaba el porqué Alice había estado 'limpiando' la casa y comprando mucha comida chatarra, sabía que una fiesta venia.

Y sería un total caos.

**–*–*–*–*–*–**

La casa estaba llena, había chicos y chicas por todos lados y juraba que algunos ni siquiera sabían que se celebraba.

El cumpleaños de Bella… y Nessie.

Eso me impresionaba, si ella había ocultado eso ¿Qué más seria mentira? ¿Su madre se caso de nuevo o ella solo quiso vivir con Charlie? ¿Renesmee era realmente su hermana? Si no fuera así eso explicaría con creces sus diferencias.

Alice me había obligado a bajar, si, me quería de adorno en el sofá y eso mismo estaba haciendo, veía a todos cruzar frente a mí, divirtiéndose y quería hacer lo mismo pero no podía.

Maldita fiesta.

– ¿Divirtiéndote, Edward? –sonrió Leah, la ignore.

Ella tenía un vaso de cerveza en sus manos, rodé los ojos, esta sí que era una fiesta saludable.

Bueno, eso había jurado Alice ante Esme, mi madre solamente cedió porque era cumpleaños de Bella y Renesmee, así que ignoro un poco el castigo de Alice y se unió a la celebración.

Pasivamente, ella se encargaría de traer a papá a casa… si, para que mi padre estuviera, sin el no habría fiesta, como ahora, sin Carlisle la fiesta era más que aburrida.

Algo explotó en un bote de basura frente a la casa, si, aburrido.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda fue eso? –escuche a Alice gritar.

– ¿Ahora me ignoras? –dijo Leah de nuevo.

–No, no lo hago –conteste.

–Pareces aburrido –comento.

–Lo estoy.

–Y solo…

–Tu estas aquí, ¿O no?

–Si, pero ¡Vamos! Esto es una fiesta, necesitas diversión… Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Irina… puedes buscarlas y divertirte _realmente._

–Si, debería hacerlo –asentí.

– ¡Hazlo!

– ¿Puedes llamar a alguna de ellas por mi?

Leah sonrió.

–Si, lo hare, espera aquí.

Se levanto y se tambaleo hacia afuera, me puse de pie y camine hacia la sala ahora pista de baile con luces y música alta.

Muchas parejas bailaban cerca de mí, pero en el tiempo que llevaba aquí no había visto a Bella ni a Nessie, algo ridículo pues era su fiesta o algo así.

–Eh… –dijo un chico en un pequeño escenario, mierda, Alice contrato una banda–, feliz cumpleaños a quienquiera que cumpla años y… ¡diviértanse!

Comenzaron a tocar una versión de 'Strawberry Swing' y… me pareció una buena banda para atreverse a tocar a Coldplay y no hacerme odiarlos.

Solo había algo malo en la canción; me recordaba a Bella también, aunque había pocas cosas que no lo hacían, la sensación agridulce estaba aun en mi estomago.

Me senté cerca de las escaleras mientras escuchaba la canción, cuando termino escuche la voz de mi hermana romper el encanto de la tonada.

– ¡Hey! Las festejadas llegaron _elegantemente tarde _–gruño las palabras, enfadada porque llegaron retrasadas. Por primera vez en la noche (y en un tiempo) sonreí.

Los chicos corearon un feliz cumpleaños corto y luego aplaudieron, entonces a mi hermana se le ocurrió una gran idea.

–Oh, hay que jugar karaoke, primero Bella…

Eso tenía que verlo, camine hasta allá y no me importo que muchos se giraran para verme, solo me importaba ella, la chica ruborizada dentro del vestido rojo con negro, sonreí cuando Alice le paso el micrófono y comenzó a cuchichear con la banda.

Renesmee, quien tenía un vestido naranja que la hacía ver hermosa, le murmuro palabras de aliento al oído, Bella asintió.

–Listo: ahí va la canción para Bella –dijo Alice, entregándole unas hojas blancas, Bella palideció al verlas.

La música comenzó y Bella se quedo quieta en el centro, sin moverse ni un centímetro, pero aun así escuche su voz cantar con timidez.

– 'You change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
and you over think  
always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me…'

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos de pronto, si, estaba enfadada. Sus puños se cerraron en torno al micrófono y soltó las hojas, comenzó a moverse hacia los lados, en sintonía con el ritmo.

– 'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down  
you're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
We kiss we make up'

'_Si las miradas fueran puñales…'_ Bella me habría asesinado hace mucho. Si, supongo que merecía lo de la canción, pero era divertido ver a Bella cantando la canción con todo el sentimiento que podía, o era eso o me habría golpeado con un bate.

Nessie me sonrió desde el frente, ella sabía que la canción era para mí… y también los demás del lugar, sonreí, al menos Bella me dedicaba algo.

– 'Someone calls the doctor  
Got a case of love bi polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
And I can't get off this ride...'

Bella parecía desesperada por decirme todo lo de la canción, se movía al ritmo de la música pero también respiraba con dificultad, sin duda teníamos que hablar.

Camine entre los chicos hacia el frente, ellos se alejaron, dejándome pasar, Bella no lo noto pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

– 'You change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes…

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're… out, ¡No! ¡No Edward! ¡Suéltame! –Renesmee rió mientras tomaba a Bella de la cintura y la cargaba estilo novia, ella golpeo mi pecho tratando de que la soltara, no lo hice.

–¡Si! ¡Eso Edward! –grito Nessie.

– ¡Bájame ahora! ¡Bájame! –gruño Bella.

–No linda, tu y yo vamos a hablar –conteste, Bella se ruborizo pero no dejo de golpear, salimos de la casa por la parte trasera y me dirigí por el camino de la piscina.

– ¡No! Porque estoy harta de ti, estoy harta de que cuando quieras ser bipolar lo seas y que cuando quieras ser lindo también lo seas, porque es malditamente confuso eso ¡Déjame Edward! Es idiota que tu si puedas obligarme a hablar contigo y que cuando yo quiero hablar tu no me dejes, te detesto.

– ¿Si? Y yo estoy harto de que seas impulsiva y torpe a la vez, de que a veces parezca que no te importa tu hermana porque tu hermana si vale la pena para ser una hermana, estoy harto de que nunca te dieras cuenta de que le gustabas a Jacob hasta que el imbécil te beso y…

– ¿Qué? –gimió, la baje, los arboles rodeaban la casa y las luces desde dentro llegaban a nosotros, la piscina brillaba un poco a la luz de la luna.

–Si, te beso el pendejo –gruñí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Tu trataste de matarlo de nuevo, pero además el ya no te ve con esa cara de idiota que… –sacudí la cabeza–, además el me lo dijo.

– ¿El…?

–Si, ¿Le creíste la mierda de que se cayo de la moto? No, el es estúpido pero no se caería de ahí.

–Lo golpeaste –aseguro.

–Si.

– ¿Por qué? –se cruzo de brazos.

–Porque… –mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué?- ¿Quisieras que lo dejara sin…?

–No, eso no ¿Por qué golpeas a Jacob? Si yo fuera tu, golpearía a los que siguieran a Lauren, en fin, no somos nada…

Interrumpí su frase, tome su hombro y la acerque, Bella se congelo de nuevo.

– ¿No somos nada? –pregunte, acerque mi rostro al suyo, ella no se alejo– ¿No lo somos?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se alejo, de nuevo el enfado volvió a ella.

– ¡No! ¡No somos nada! Y eso es totalmente tu culpa, pero deja de ser imbécil, deja de…

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque a mí, ella gimió y puso sus manos en mi pecho, suspire.

–Feliz cumpleaños –susurre.

–Idiota –musito.

Bella se libero y corrió hacia adentro de la casa, hice lo mismo, ella estaba sentada donde yo había estado segundos antes, sonreí de nuevo antes de sentarme con ella.

–Me gusta esta banda –dijo.

–Es buena –asentí.

– ¿Vamos? –pregunto.

Asentí de nuevo y caminamos acercándonos, nos detuvimos a unos metros del escenario y coreamos algunas canciones, era extraño, más de cinco minutos sin pelear, genial.

Y entonces… Jasper llego.

En su camino para felicitar a Bella su pie se enredo con un cable, el mismo cable de una de las lámparas que aluzaban a la banda y esta cayo hacia adelante, sobre Bella, golpeando su cabeza y rompiéndose en pedazos en el suelo.

Ayude a Bella a levantarse, se había cortado en el brazo, le gruñí a Jasper, el se disculpo y me ayudo a llevarla al hospital, Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Jasper atrás.

–Lo siento… –musito.

–No importa –asintió Bella, quien no se había quejado, me gire hacia ella y note en su ceño fruncido que le dolía, ella me miro.

– ¡Mirada en la carretera! –gimió.

Asentí, sonriendo, Bella rio también.

–Bella… ¿Puedo ver? –pregunto Jasper.

–No.

– ¿Por favor?

–No.

– ¿Por favor?

–Mierda Jasper, mierda, deja de juntarte con Alice, ¿Estás haciendo un puchero?

Reí, Jasper carraspeo.

–No, no lo hago.

–Lo siento, te pierdes tu fiesta –me disculpe.

–No, gracias por sacarme de ahí –rio Bella y luego hizo una mueca, se había lastimado.

Me estacione en la entrada y le lance las llaves a Jasper, baje junto a Bella y la lleve hasta el consultorio de Carlisle.

Su secretaria -una chica tal vez de la edad de Rosalie con el cabello rojizo-, me sonrió.

–Hola Edward –batió las pestañas, reprimí un suspiro de fastidio, puse a Bella frente a mí y rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

– ¿Está Carlisle?

–Si, adelante, tu mamá esta… espera –llamo por el intercomunicador, intercambio palabras con papá y entramos.

–Edward… Bella –saludo papá, mamá nos sonrió desde el escritorio.

–Hola –saludo Bella.

– ¿Qué sucedió Bella? –dijo papá, viendo su brazo, Bella gimió y intento cubrir su gesto.

–Estábamos en la fiesta y se le cayó una lámpara encima –dije.

Mis padres ocultaron risas, si, sonaba algo tonto, Bella se ruborizo.

Carlisle decidió suturar pues la herida era profunda, me senté junto a Bella y tome su mano mientras mi padre trabajaba; la anestesió, retiro los cristales que habían entrado y al final le puso una venda para cubrir la herida, le receto analgésicos y mis padres decidieron irse con nosotros a casa.

Bella me sonrió, la ayude a levantarse y caminamos junto a ellos, le envié un mensaje a Jasper y el nos espero afuera, me senté con Bella en la parte de atrás del Volvo y Jasper condujo camino a casa.

Era tarde, las once tal vez… Bella se recostó contra mi hombro y se quedo dormida, sonreí y la acerque a mí aun mas, no tenía esperanzas de que esto se repitiera seguido.

–No te entiendo –dijo Jasper, se estaciono frente a la casa entre el mar de autos y pude notar que la fiesta aun no terminaba.

–No lo intentes, yo tampoco me entiendo a mi mismo –musite.

–Tu la quieres… no entiendo.

–Jasper, no todo es tan simple –musite.

El asintió, sus ojos viajaron hacia la casa y volvieron a mí.

–Lo sé.

Abrí la puerta y baje, con cuidado tome a Bella entre mis brazos y camine hacia la casa, tal vez podría llevarla hasta mi habitación…

– ¿Está bien? –pregunto Alice, corriendo hasta nosotros con Renesmee detrás de ella.

–Si, está dormida –conteste, Alice me miro de forma extraña, luego vio a Jasper.

–Eres un tonto, arruinaste su fiesta –lo regaño.

–Lo siento –contesto Jasper.

Alice sonrió, hey, nunca era tan fácil disculparte con ella, humm…

–Corre Jazz, si no Emmett no te dejara pastel –dijo mi hermana tomando su mano, ambos corrieron hacia adentro, Renesmee sonrió.

–Vamos a la pick up –dijo, asentí.

– ¿Y las llaves? –pregunte.

–Uh –musito Nessie, busco en su vestido y luego recordó: –, las tiene Alice, ya vengo.

Asentí, Nessie corrió hacia adentro, Bella se removió un poco entre mis brazos.

– ¿Edward? –preguntó.

–Si, soy yo –conteste, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, se incorporo y vio alrededor, la ayude a ponerse de pie.

–Vámonos –dijo Renesmee corriendo, mas apresurada que antes.

–Si, adiós Edward –dijo Bella, se acerco y de pronto se detuvo, alejándose.

Supe la razón, yo también iba a besarla, no lo había hecho desde hacia unas semanas, sus labios rosados me parecieron más apetecibles que nunca.

– ¡Ahora! –ordenó Nessie.

Ambas subieron a la pick up, las vi alejarse en su cacharro y reprimí un suspiro.

– ¡Mierda! –grito alguien detrás de mí, Jacob.

Corrió hasta donde yo estaba y gimió.

– ¿Se fueron? –pregunto.

–Si, la fiesta acabo.

–Mierda –musito, jalo su cabello entre sus manos y gimió de nuevo.

– ¿Ahora qué hiciste? –pregunte.

– ¿No me golpearas esta vez?

–Ya veré.

Jacob suspiro con frustración.

–Me gusta Nessie.

'_¡Aleluya!'_ Pensé, oh si, al fin, dulce venganza, Jacob sufría por amor, Nessie… ella debía saberlo.

–Díselo.

–Cállate imbécil, no puedo.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Ella me odia, bese a su hermana, no me quiere cerca de ella, ella me odia, bese a su hermana…

–Cállate, bien, ah, no puedes hacer nada, ella te odia y morirás triste y solo y enamorado, fin.

–Idiota –gruño.

– ¡Edward! –grito Alice.

–Me largo –dije.

Jacob asintió, camine hacia dentro de la casa, buscando a Alice.

Fue difícil, aun había demasiadas personas en la casa, el auto de mamá y papá se estaciono al frente de la casa, suspire antes de buscar a Alice arriba.

Y mi hermana estaba en mi habitación, las luces estaban encendidas, ella buscaba en mi armario.

–Edward… –musito Alice, tambaleándose por mi habitación, estaba ebria, sonreí al pensar que mis padres la regañarían, tome su vaso de cerveza que estaba en mi escritorio y lo tome.

–Hmm.

– ¿Dónde deje mi iPod?

–Yo no lo sé.

–Idiota.

–Alice vete –gruñí.

–No… esta fiesta es aburrida, el chico de la banda esta besándose con alguien, nunca lo traeré de nuevo. Emmett se comió mi pastel y Jasper se perdió, Rosalie bailaba y alguien se cree DJ, ¿Oyes eso? Es música de mierda.

Asentí, camine hacia el baño y busque el iPod de Alice ahí, yo lo había visto… pero ¿Dónde?

– ¡Lo encontré! –anunció.

¡Ah sí! Lo había dejado en mi escritorio, entre las partituras junto a… mier-da.

–Edward… –musito.

Camine hasta mi habitación de nuevo, ahí estaba Alice, tenía entre sus manos _las _fotos. Sí, eso arruinaba mi día.

–Dámelas –ordené.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Gruñí y camine hacia ella, Alice se alejo de mi.

– ¡¿Qué es esto? –gruño.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Estás ciega? ¿Qué no las ves? Son fotografías.

–Si, las veo imbécil. Juro que si te atreves a decir que esta es la razón de que tu y Bella terminaran además de que besaste a la estúpida de Lauren, te golpeare.

–Dámelas.

Alice abrió la boca, sorprendida, bien, prácticamente había dicho que si.

– ¡Imbécil! Bella jamás se atrevería a engañarte.

– ¿Acaso no puedes ver las fotos?

–Si, estúpido maldito, las veo, pero Bella no podría…

–Lo hizo.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Te dejo por Nahuel? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ella te lo restregó en la cara? ¿Qué ganaría Bella con ello?

Alice había hecho externas todas mis preguntas, así que solo gruñí.

–Dámelas.

– ¡Tienen que hablar!

–No es tu asunto.

–Si, es mi asunto, idiota. Tú la quieres, creo que la amas y has sido un maldito emo y cada qué vez a Bella se que lo único que quieres es ir y abrazarla, pero tu maldito orgullo no te deja, te conozco –Alice suspiro con frustración–, así que deja de ser un idiota egoísta y ve a donde Bella o pateare tu estúpido trasero.

–No tengo que…

– ¡Tienes que!

No, no tenía porque hacerlo. Ella lo había hecho, Bella me había mentido, no había duda.

Tenía que ser orgulloso, conservar mi honor y odiarla, ella era la mentirosa del lugar.

No iría a ningún lugar, no lo haría.

–Orgullo, orgullo –musite.

Eso no me detuvo hasta que estuve en el Volvo, conduciendo hasta _su _casa. El orgullo no era suficiente.

Deje el auto lejos de la vista de la casa del jefe Swan, cruce los arbustos al lado de la casa de Bella y llegue hasta la ventana debajo de su cuarto.

Observe con una sonrisa el árbol que subía con elegancia hasta las tejas de la blanca casa, ni siquiera lo pensé, comencé a escalarlo.

Y ahí estaba yo, colgado en la rama de su ventana, era idiota, imbécil e imprudente, pero no me importaba.

Y después llego un dilema hasta mí cabeza _¿Qué si Bella no abría la ventana? ¿Y si no me dejaba entrar y llamaba a su padre? _Debía odiarme, debía…

Yo mismo me odiaba.

Pero aun así, toque a su ventana, escuche un estruendo pequeño, pero era normal si alguien tocaba a tu ventana la cual estaba en la planta alta…

Mierda _¿Y si iba por Charlie?_

Las cortinas se movieron con lentitud y la vi, con su cabello café revuelto y su pijama puesta, Bella me miro sorprendida y luego grito un poco.

– ¡¿Cómo…? –abrió la ventana.

– ¿Puedo… entrar?

Bella asintió y se alejo de la ventana, salte de la rama y entre a su habitación con el menor ruido posible, me puse de pie mientras pensaba que decir y que hacer ahora que creía saber la verdad pero perdí la concentración.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y Bella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, mis brazos se movieron instintivamente hacia ella, acercándola más aun si era posible.

Por un momento el… dolor que me había acompañado esos días sin alejarse ningún segundo desapareció, deje de sentirme incompleto y supe exactamente la razón de eso.

Y no me molesto.

–Lo siento… –susurro, tratando de alejarse.

Pero no la deje hacerlo.

–No, lo siento yo…

Sus ojos cafés chocolate me miraron, algo húmedos con lágrimas.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

La solté y busque en mi chaqueta las fotografías, Bella espero, tranquila.

Las tome y las lance sobre su cama, estas se extendieron en la misma y Bella se quedo sin aliento.

– ¡No puede _ser! _–Musito y luego sus ojos se toparon con los míos–, son falsas, bueno, no pero_ no_ es lo que parece… –balbuceo–, no es… ah, mierda, no Edward…

Paso sus manos por sus cabellos, frustrada, reí.

– ¡Esto no tiene nada de gracioso! –gruñó.

Me acerque a ella de nuevo, mis manos acunaron su rostro, limpie las pocas lagrimas que se habían desbordado.

–No es lo que parece… lo juro Edward… no lo es, no, Nahuel no…

Suspire y junte sus labios con los míos un segundo, el suficiente para que Bella dejara de balbucear tonterías. Bella se estremeció en mis brazos, no pude evitar sonreír.

Ella se alejo, sus ojos me miraron, buscando una respuesta.

–Te creo.

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, la había extrañado, me volvía loco.

Y ahora fue su turno de besarme, correspondí pues sabía que la tormenta aun no se había alejado.

* * *

**Ah, juntos de nuevo, sus amenazas funcionaron (: ahh las amo por eso ^^**

**Pero… como dijo mi Edward, la tormenta aun no se ha alejado :/ haha, hoy me siento Dora la Exploradora así que ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo? (tiempo para que contestes con un Review mientras yo veo hacia ningún punto en particular) a mí también me gusto, mi parte favorita fue cuando Edward va a donde Bella y se sube por la ventana, amo cuando hace eso, porque… conmigo no podría, tengo como nueve mil perros XD y además mi ventana no se puede abrir y que te metas por eso de la tela para que ningún mosquito me coma y eso S: haha ok no… ya no quiero ser Dora /:**

**Las amo y amo sus reviews, gracias! (:**

**Aimee'**


	17. Bad, bad, bad

**. Twilight is not mine .**

* * *

**~Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Chapter 17- Bad, bad, bad**

_Good girls go bad__  
__(Bad, bad, bad)__  
__Good girls go bad_

**Bella POV**

Embriagada. Así me sentía. Edward me besaba, sus labios sabían tan malditamente bien, mejor que nada que haya probado nunca, eran adictivos, deseaba más…

Pero aun teníamos que hablar, teníamos que aclarar las cosas, no podíamos quedarnos callados, no, no lo haríamos otra vez…

El robo mi aliento, no podía continuar respirando pero aun así quería seguir besándolo, apreté sus hombros y en lugar de alejarlo, lo acerque aun mas hasta mi.

No supe cómo, ni cuando, pero ambos estábamos sobre mi cama, Edward estaba sobre mi pero sin que yo tuviera que soportar ningún gramo de su peso, sin embargo sentía la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, me encanto.

Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, Edward delineo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso y fue en ese momento cuando perdí el control.

Con un gemido, me lance sobre Edward, jale desesperadamente su camisa y la saque, deleitándome con la vista de su pecho perfecto, delinee el contorno de sus músculos con mis dedos, Edward gimió.

–Bella… –musito, jamás antes había amado mi nombre, pero sonaba más que perfecto.

Si, ya no me importaba hablar ni ninguna otra cosa, solo podía sentir algo retorciéndose en mi vientre y el calor extenderse por mi cuerpo con rapidez.

Necesitaba a Edward, ahora.

–Edward…

El se alejo lo suficiente como para que lograra ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos de deseo puro. Yo no contaba con nada de autocontrol, Edward tampoco parecía tenerlo, así que me lance de nuevo hasta sus labios.

No tenía tiempo de avergonzarme, solamente lo aleje lo suficiente para tratar de quitarme mi blusa, el se detuvo, como si acabara de notar lo que estábamos haciendo. Un segundo estaba sobre mí y al siguiente estaba del otro lado de mi habitación ¿Cómo? Yo no tenía ni idea.

–Santa mierda –gimió.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con rapidez a causa de su respiración errática, sus orbes esmeraldas seguían oscuras, apretó los puños y gruño.

Era tan sexy.

–Edward…

–No, Bella no tientes a mi autocontrol.

Eso me enfado ¿Yo? ¿_Tentarlo_?

– ¡Idiota! Yo no soy la que se metió por tu ventana y… –Edward camino hacia mí, rápidamente, de pronto ya estaba jalándome hacia el– ¡¿Qué mierda?

Sus labios cubrieron los míos, estúpido maldito bipolar…

–Eres tan sexy enfadada –susurro.

–Imbécil, te alejas de nuevo y no vuelvas…

–Soy débil –musito.

Escuche un golpe, algo debió caerse, jale a Edward y ambos caímos sobre la cama, de nuevo, mi almohada cayo al suelo y el sonido se escucho de nuevo.

Me acomode en la cama, jalando a Edward para estar más cómodos y no caer…

El estúpido sonido de nuevo se hizo presente, me enfade.

– ¿Qué es eso? –gruñí, Edward sonrió.

Y entonces lo note: alguien tocaba a mi ventana de nuevo.

Edward dejo de besarme y el silencio reino, entonces tocaron a la ventana, era obvio.

– ¿Trajiste a alguien? –pregunte.

Pero el no contesto, salto de la cama, enfadado, corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y… se relajo.

–Pendejo ¿Qué quieres?

–Nessie… no me deja entrar… ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era Jacob, entro a la habitación y sacudió las hojas de su cabello.

–Cállate imbécil, Charlie esta abajo.

Ah mierda, Charlie, me levante aun confundida, Jacob enarco una ceja.

– ¿Qué no se supone que se odiaban? –pregunto. Y eso señores, eso era tacto, marca Jacob Black.

–Se supone…

El rio, ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué no tenía algo más interesante que hacer?

–Ah, claro, gracias por unírtenos Jacob ¿Quieres te o chocolate? Estamos a punto de discutir los problemas ambientales –dije.

Jacob enarco una ceja.

– ¿Los problemas de calentamiento?

Me ruborice, Jacob y yo… no éramos los mismos, no después de que trate de… dejarlo sin descendencia, era su culpa total, por besarme y después de eso gritarme: 'Tú solo lo quieres a él', y eso fue idiota.

Bueno, no tan idiota, pero se suponía que odiaba a Edward, no era sensato gritarme verdades con tanto enfado en mi cuerpo.

–Quisiera soda, ni el té ni el chocolate son buenos para mí –dijo, sentándose en mi cama.

–Ah, lo siento, no tenemos soda –conteste.

–Entonces chocolate.

–Se acabo.

– ¿Y el té?

–Nunca existió.

–Que mala anfitriona eres, Bella Swan.

–Discutamos también los asesinatos adolescentes, crímenes dominados por la furia reprimida –dije mirando a Edward.

–Claro… solo venia de paso, adiós –dijo y se levanto, salió por la puerta, Edward rio, yo no lo hice.

Camine hasta él y cerré la ventana con fuerza, quite el cabello de mi rostro y observe con visión objetiva la situación.

Edward estaba en mi habitación, había traído con el fotos mías y de Nahuel, sabia de cuando eran, pero no entendía ni quien ni porque las había tomado, el decía creerme y eso me gustaba.

Si tan solo fuera cierto.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

Y ahí estaba, su ceño fruncido, sus labios en una línea recta, porque el aun preocupado se veía sexy y yo era una adolescente muy hormonal en esos momentos.

–Lo mismo digo: ¿Qué sucede contigo Edward?

El frunció el ceño mas, si eso era posible, gruñí y me acerque a él.

–Tenemos que hablar ahora.

–Claro que si –aceptó–, las fotos…

–No, tenemos que hacer esto bien, tu y yo seremos novios y para eso necesitamos confiar en nosotros, podernos decir todo, todo, no desconfiar ni tener temores tontos y…

Me calle, porque era probable que el no quisiera que siguiéramos siendo novios, no lo sabía…

Acaricie la pulsera de cristal sin pensarlo, Edward siguió el movimiento con rapidez.

–Yo quiero –dijo.

–No parece que quieras.

–Bella, si quiero ¿Por qué dices que no parece que quiero?

–Porque no confías en mí, viniste confiando en mí y besándome, pero en cuanto tocaron a la ventana supusiste que era Nahuel, por eso te enfadaste. Si Nahuel hubiera entrado por ahí jamás me habrías dado oportunidad de explicártelo y eso no es confianza.

El abrió la boca para contestar, luego gruño.

–No es verdad.

–Te conozco Edward Cullen, creo que demasiado.

–Harás esta conversación demasiado larga.

– ¡Tiene que ser larga!

–Si, pero no hoy, el día de tu cumpleaños a la una de la madrugada, porque es martes y mañana tenemos clases, además –me jalo hacia el–, estas muy tensa.

–Te comportas como imbécil, sabes que _tenemos _que hablar y si no quieres hacerlo puedes salir por la puerta… o ventana.

Con un suspiro Edward camino hasta mi cama y se recostó en ella, mi colchón parecía pequeño ahora que lo veía así, sus zapatos quedaban afuera de la cama.

–Está bien, hablemos.

Asentí.

– ¿Quién te dio las fotos? –pregunte con voz temblorosa.

Edward palmeo el espacio a su lado, camine hasta ahí y me recosté, el rodeo mi cintura con su brazo acercándome aun mas, suspire y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de que no quedara ni un centímetro libre entre nosotros.

–Te enfadaras.

–No –negué–, no lo hare. Yo soy la que pide confianza, así que, aceptare todo.

–Lauren.

Me arrepentí de jurar no enfadarme, suspire ¡Lauren!

– ¿Y qué te dijo? –mi voz sonó temblorosa, sentía la furia revolverse en mi estomago con violencia, trague en seco.

–Que me engañabas con Nahuel.

Mis dientes rechinaron, Edward parecía muy calmado.

– ¿Y le creíste?

–Si, le creí.

– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No lo sé.

– ¡Dime una razón para creerle a Lauren!

–Las fotos fueron suficientes, a cualquiera podría atraerle Nahuel y al parecer a ti…

– ¡Edward! Te dije que te quería, a ti, no a Nahuel.

–Las personas cambian de parecer –musito.

– ¿No crees que yo te lo habría dicho?

–No lo sé Bella, no lo sé…

– ¡Deberías saberlo!

–Si, debería pero no lo sé, tú me haces idiota, tú me haces hacer cosas estúpidas, estas demasiado… demasiado tiempo en mi mente, solo pienso en ti, solo en ti Bella…

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado, oculte una sonrisa.

– ¿Solo en mi?

–Si, cada maldito segundo, desde que la maldita de Lauren me dio las fotos no podía dejar de pensar en ti, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu sonrisa… fue tan idiota, habría sido capaz de ocultar las fotos para que te quedaras a mi lado pero nos viste y las cosas se salieron de control, te alejaste y supe que no querías que me acercara.

–Te equivocaste –susurre.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero yo quiero que esto funcione, quiero hacerlo bien, quiero estar contigo.

–Y lo estarás…

Edward se incorporo, caí sobre la cama, el parecía decidido, me ayudo a hincarme también y tomo mis manos.

–Bella Swan, quiero que seas mi novia, porque me encantas tu, toda tu, amo tu piel –acaricio mi mejilla, me ruborice–, siempre suave y dulce como el terciopelo, amo tu cabello que siempre huele a fresas, amo tus labios cerezas que siempre me… me hacen desear besarlos, amo tus mejillas siempre rojas, amo tus ojos, cafés, cafés chocolate, tan claros y expresivos, siempre se que pasa por tu cabeza cuando los veo, amo que estés conmigo y amo tu extraño control sobre mi… lo amo.

Abrí la boca, tenía que decir algo, sus ojos verdes toparon con los míos, deje de respirar.

–Te amo –dijo.

Y eso cayó como un balde de agua fría en mi cuerpo, como una bola de demolición impactando contra un muro, no había imagen lo suficientemente violenta como para representar mi impresión.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –musite.

–Solo lo sé, te amo.

Cerré los ojos.

–Dilo de nuevo.

–Te amo.

–Otra vez.

–Te amo.

–Una vez más…

–Te amo –dijo, sentí sus labios contra los míos y con un suspiro lo bese de nuevo, era perfecto… tan perfecto… _demasiado _perfecto.

–Mierda –musite.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

–Es… es que estoy dormida, todo es una mierda, esto ya había pasado, si, ya había pasado, ¿Por qué me torturas en mis sueños?

– ¿Crees que esto es una pesadilla? –pregunto.

–Si, bueno no, en una pesadilla Jacob estaría sin camisa como hace rato pero si tú no estuvieras aquí lo sería completamente, era un buen sueño, pareces real.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no soy real?

–Porque tu estas con Lauren, ella me lo dijo –hice una mueca–, porque son las dos de la madrugada y porque dijiste que me amas.

– ¿Es difícil creerlo?

–No, pero tú debes tardarte en saberlo, ¿Entiendes? Las chicas se enteran primero y eso, ahora puedes saberlo porque yo también lo sé, bueno, si es que quieres saberlo.

– ¿Sabes Bella? Creo que necesitas dormir, estas delirando.

–No, no quiero dormir o despertar, te irás lo sé –dije, aferrándome a su camisa, Edward me miro, el Edward de mis sueños era hermoso, tan real, sus ojos refulgían con fuerza, haciéndolo peligrosamente atractivo.

–Estaré aquí –juro.

–Eres un Edward imaginario muy convincente.

–No soy imaginario.

–No, si fueras imaginario tendrías menos ropa, pero no importa, debes alejarte, dolerá cuando te vayas.

–No me iré, no estás soñando, soy real, estoy aquí y te amo.

–Dilo de nuevo –musite.

–Te demostrare que soy real.

Se acerco, sus labios besaron los míos, si, parecía real, pero mis sueños también lo parecían y despertar era lo peor de todo.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, el gimió.

Lo acerque más si era posible, Edward recorrió mi labio inferior con su lengua, con un suspiro le permití el acceso a mi boca, entonces todo se congelo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –gruño la voz de Charlie.

Y… para mi mala o buena o cualquier cosa de suerte que tuviera, no estaba dormida y mucho menos soñando.

– ¡Ah, papá! –grito Renesmee.

– ¡Jacob! –grito Charlie.

– ¡Charlie! –grito Jacob.

Reí, Edward no. Tal vez de verdad yo tenía sueño, pues era capaz de ver lo divertido e hilarante de la situación, sin pensar en que Charlie podía venir a mi habitación también.

Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon, estaba preocupado. Si estuviera en otras situaciones o mas cuerda habría pensado en burlarme y decir: '_Ha ha, a Edward le asusta Charlie' _pero no lo hice, porque a mí también me asustaba.

El se alejo y busco su camisa en el suelo, me dolía pensar que estaba a punto de irse, me sentía mejor cuando él estaba aquí.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡Renesmee! ¡Ponte ahora mismo tu blusa! –grito Charlie.

Edward abrochaba sus zapatos cuando lo vi de nuevo ¿Cuándo se los había quitado? Ni idea.

– ¡Charlie, no es lo que crees! –dijo Jacob.

Edward se acerco a la ventana, salte de mi cama hacia él, rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

–Lo acepto, eres real, en mis sueños Charlie jamás aparecería.

–Ni en los míos –acepto.

Me aleje para dedicarle una sonrisa, pero no lo logre, sus labios cubrieron los míos, diciéndome en silencio que no deseaba irse, de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Charlie, al menos aun no se preocupaba por mí.

–Te amo –dijo.

Y antes de que me dejara decir algo, cruzo mi ventana, lo observe bajar el árbol con agilidad antes de darme cuenta de que el vacio había vuelto, la sensación de vacío, soledad y abandono que había sentido los días sin Edward, la desesperación y tristeza estaban, pues aun no estábamos lo suficientemente bien como para sentirme tranquila.

Lo quería conmigo de vuelta.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, sonreí, Edward me amaba… me amaba de verdad.

– ¡Edward! –lo llame, con cuidado de no gritar demasiado.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Observe sus ojos verdes relampaguear un poco con la luz de la luna, sonreí de nuevo, era verdad, el me amaba, el había sentido lo mismo que yo cada instante que estuvimos separados, porque había sido insoportable ver en sus ojos que le dolía cada vez que mis ojos se topaban en la escuela con ellos, me dolía pero lo ignoraba.

Porque era mejor ignorar a mi corazón rompiéndose si él no lo quería que dárselo y que él lo rompiera completamente, pero ahora sabia que Edward si lo quería, Edward me había dado su corazón.

Edward me amaba.

–Tú me amas –asegure.

–Si, lo hago.

–Te amo –dije, y sonó endemoniadamente romántico, demasiado, me sentí parte de un capitulo perdido de Romeo y Julieta, donde en alguna otra parte de Verona había otra pareja de amantes perdidos declarándose su amor en un balcón a la luz de la luna.

Pero no era así, yo estaba en mi ventana y Edward estaba al pie del árbol de Charlie, no era tan divertido de ese modo con mi padre gritándole a Nessie y a Jake.

Su sonrisa fue grande, demasiado, lo suficiente como para que mi sueño regresara.

– ¿Me amas? –pregunto.

–Si, le amo mi apuesto caballero, a pesar de todas las circunstancias mi amor esta aquí –toque mi pecho–, y es verdadero.

–Así que… usted cree que soy apuesto, damisela –enarco una ceja.

–Por supuesto.

–Yo también le amo, más que a mi propia vida.

Un suspiro nació en mi pecho, pero luche por enterrarlo, sería demasiado.

– ¿Y que a su espejo? –pregunte.

–Humm, buena pregunta.

–Tonto, deja de seguirme la corriente, eres demasiado bueno para interpretar a Romeo.

–No me gustaría hacerlo, no… demasiado tonto, aunque creo que es buen papel para mí, ahora soy demasiado impulsivo, idiota y voluble…

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¡Hey! Basta, recuerda que Romeo es mi prometido aun.

–No si puedo evitarlo, tú me amas a mí.

–Presumido –gruñí.

El viento soplo con fuerza, si, pero era divertido pelear con Edward aunque muriera de frio, me abrace a mí misma.

–No puedo evitarlo…

–Yo puedo ir y callarte –sonreí.

–Bella, no me tientes a subir –sonrió también, mi puerta se movió. Charlie estaba detrás de ella.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella abre! –wow, ahora me llamaba Isabella, rodé los ojos.

–Te amo –me despedí.

–Te amo –gesticulo con la boca, sonreí antes de correr hasta la puerta, me asegure de parecer desubicada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte, sin decir nada mas mi padre entro a mi habitación, gruñí y me lance a mi cama.

Tape mi cuerpo con las cobijas mientras Charlie abría mi armario, que estupidez.

Mi padre se giro hacia mí, iracundo, me imagine de nuevo la tontería de las princesas, yo, una damisela torpe y frágil con un padre violento que venía a vigilar mis movimientos a media noche. Sonreí.

– ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, papá! ¡No veas debajo de la cama! ¡Edward no quiere que lo descubras!

Charlie gruño, no quería bromas pero yo si me sentía bromista.

–No lo quiero aquí –dijo.

Si, Charlie no sabía lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo no que nos habíamos separado un poco… no, no sabía nada, había pasado esos últimos días molestándolo con el tema de Edward, porque aunque doliera, era divertido ver a mi padre explotar, me sentía toda una adolescente problemática.

–Es mi novio, puede venir cuando quiera.

–Es mi casa y el no entrara.

–Puedo verlo en su casa.

– ¡Estas castigada!

– ¡Me tienes presa! No todo es como la comisaria.

Algo se movió en mi puerta.

– ¡Quédate ahí, Jacob!

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunte.

Charlie se estremeció, Nessie entro en mi habitación, enfadada.

– ¡Charlie! ¡Charlie es un tirano!

– ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunte a mi padre.

– ¡¿Yo?

–Dios Bella, Charlie es malvado –dijo mi hermana, sollozando y caminando hasta mí.

– ¡Papá! –lo regañe.

–Isabella, ella y Jacob estaban besándose y tu hermana no tenía blusa.

Evite parecer sorprendida, pero ¡Wow! Ni idea de que mi hermanita y Jacob… wow, pensé que aun se odiaban.

–Papá…

– ¡El es mi novio, papá!

Charlie se quedo mudo, yo también ¿Novio?

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde hace tiempo –mintió, pero Charlie no se dio cuenta.

– ¿Y eso te justifica? ¿Yo dejo a Bella besarse con Edward en su cama?

¿Por qué demonios tenía que usarme como ejemplo? Nessie sonrió con malicia, me ruborice.

–Que tu sepas… –musito.

– ¿Qué significa eso, señorita?

– ¡Papá! ¡Basta! Llamare a mamá en este momento, ella si se alegrara de que Jacob sea mi novio, a diferencia de ti, que me regañas. Es mi primer novio, gracias por notarlo.

–Si, es tu primer novio y los encontré…

–Si, se como _nos encontraste_, pero apuesto a que tú hiciste cosas peores con mamá.

Tape mis oídos con rapidez, Jacob gimió desde mi puerta.

– ¡Cállate Renesmee! –Grite– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Necesitare terapia!

–Isabella, cuida tu lengua.

– ¡Papá! Actúas como una monja, tengo sueño así que si quieren llevarse su reunión a otro lugar…

–Yo no actúo como ninguna monja, Isabella, vamos Renesmee, alguien tiene que llamar a Billy.

Salieron de mi habitación pero aun así podía escuchar los reniegos de Renesmee.

Me estire en mi cama y suspire, las fotos se hicieron notar al moverme, suspire antes de tomarlas con lentitud, me asustaban.

Recordaba ese día, pero no tenía ni idea de porque las habían tomado, era demasiado estúpido, nadie estaba detrás de mi tomando fotos, seria notorio, Nahuel trabajaba para alguien.

Eso sonaba tan mafioso.

Las voces de Charlie y Nessie se escuchaban como un suave susurro, que me ayudo perfectamente como una nana, no tarde demasiado en quedarme dormida.

…

Esa mañana estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa,

A pesar de que esa mañana Renesmee y Charlie no se hablaban ni se miraban quería asegurarme de que todo lo de ayer fue real y me refería a _todo._

Tenía que ir a ese lugar y verlo, verlo a él, tenía que ver su sonrisa y escucharlo decir que me amaba, solo así todo tendría sentido.

Me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón oscuro y unas botas, me puse una blusa gris y una chamarra, el frio de ese día parecía ser un problema con mi ánimo, busque mis guantes y mi bufanda y Nessie llego.

–Vamos Bella, quiero irme de aquí –musito.

Asentí, mientras acomodaba la bufanda y la seguía.

–Adiós papá –me despedí.

–Suerte –dijo, ah, nunca me volvería a despedir de él, ahora yo era la hija buena, ¿Qué problema tenia? Yo si parecía la hija buena ¿O no?

Me mire, bueno, parecía una chica… con un padre, ah diablos.

– ¿Tengo que comenzar a usar ropa rosada para que Charlie crea que soy buena hija?

–No –dijo Renesmee–, eres buena hija y no te gusta el color rosa.

Asentí.

–Ah, gracias por no dejarme entrar en pánico.

Nessie rio, entrando a la pick up.

–Cuando quieras hermanita, no hay problema con eso.

Reí, el silencio lleno la camioneta hasta que hable unos metros lejos de la casa.

– ¿Llamaras a mamá? –pregunte.

–Solo si Charlie sigue necio, estoy segura de que es capaz de llamarlo el solo para que mamá se enfade también.

–Sabes que si es capaz, Charlie quiere tener la razón.

– ¡Es injusto! Tú y Edward estaban ahí, ¿Por qué fue a mi puerta directamente?

–Tu cuarto esta frente al suyo, era obvio.

–No, no lo era Bella ¿Qué mierda hace un padre despierto a las dos de la mañana?

–Hacerte sufrir. No entiendo tu problema, fue tu culpa, existen los seguros de las puertas Nessie.

Llegamos a la escuela rápidamente, después de todo aun algunos voltearon a ver mi entrada triunfal a la escuela. Genial.

Busque el Volvo plateado con desesperación, no lo encontré.

–Ahí esta –dijo Nessie, señalando la esquina mas apartada del estacionamiento, reprimí un suspiro de alivio y también mi hiperventilación.

–Ah.

– ¿Eso es todo? No pareces enamorada Bella.

–No, pero trato de ser civilizada ¡Mira ahí esta Jacob!

Nessie se ruborizo y rio, di un gritito y ella también lo hizo, era divertido actuar como niña con mi hermanita, estacione la pick-up y baje de ella riendo.

–Ah Ness, camina, sabes que tengo clases a la primera hora.

–Estoy nerviosa.

–Solo es Jacob, calma.

–No, no por mí, por ti…

– ¿Ah? –pregunte.

Mi pregunta fue interrumpida, golpee contra algo, solo yo no me fijaba en el camino.

–Oh, Bella –dijo Nahuel, choque con él.

–Lo siento –musite, retrocediendo.

– ¿Qué tal, Bella? Oye, yo no te desee feliz cumpleaños.

–Uh, no lo digas –musite, quería alejarme pero Nahuel me cortaba el paso.

– ¿Por qué no?

–No me gusta que me recuerden lo vieja que estoy, Nahuel. Adiós.

–No quería molestarte –dijo.

–No me moleste, tengo que irme.

–Bella… por favor.

–Nahuel, déjala ya –hablo Renesmee.

–Nessie, buenos días a ti también.

–Si como sea –dijo mi hermana–, adiós.

Nos alejamos de Nahuel, no confiaba en él, no, no confiaba en muchas personas de este lugar.

Jacob llego hasta nosotras, bueno, hasta Nessie, su mirada se mezclo con la de mi hermana y sus ojos brillaron, pero Nessie sabía manejar eso así que ahora ella desvió la mirada, ruborizándose al ver la mía.

–Buscare a Alice –anuncie.

– ¿Desde cuándo Edward se llama Alice?

–Desde nunca –reí.

Si, era agradable reír. Reír sin que fuera forzado, reír porque si, el día era lindo y brillante a pesar de que estaba nublado.

Camine hacia la entrada de la escuela, buscándolo desesperadamente. Cruce los pasillos y me rendí, así que camine hasta mi casillero.

Abrí la puerta y de ella cayo un papel pequeño, sonreí antes de levantarlo.

'Oh, amor mío, deseo que me honres con tu presencia sentándote junto a mí en el almuerzo, te he extrañado y no me separare de ti si puedo evitarlo. Usare mis contactos medievales para lograrlo. Te amo.  
Edward'

Reí, contactos medievales. Deje los libros en el locker y lo cerré, me gire para ir a mi primera clase pero Edward estaba ahí.

Me sobresalte.

–Oh, creí que te vería hasta el almuerzo.

–Si –sonrió acercándose, mi espalda se recargo contra los casilleros–, pero también te dije que usaría mis contactos medievales.

– ¿Con medievales debo entender que te refieres a nuestros maestros?

–Eh, no… pero ahora que lo dices…

Reí.

–Genial Edward, pero vamos, tengo clase de literatura con Sir Mason, no sé cuál es tu primera clase y…

–Si, use mis encantos para que me cambiaran de clase así que ahora estaré contigo en literatura.

– ¡Eso es genial! –Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome– pero espera… define 'use mis encantos'.

Rio acercándose aun más, mire hacia el suelo mientras me ruborizaba.

– ¿Esto es una escena de celos?

–No… no lo es… tienes que esforzarte más para lograr que mis celos… –deje de hablar cuando sus labios besaron mi oído.

–Mmm seguro –musito.

Sus labios tocaron los míos y sonreí antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

El timbre de las clases sonó, Edward rio y se alejo.

–Vamos a clase –musito.

Abrí los ojos y vi su enorme sonrisa, tomo mi mano y enredo nuestros dedos, mire alrededor y note miradas perplejas, si… notaron el cambio.

Me moví y trate de desaparecer un poco, Edward lo noto y paso su brazo por mis hombros, al menos eso me calmo.

–Bella… –susurro.

–Todo es extraño, Edward.

–Y créeme que la locura aun no comienza –sonrió.

Golpee su hombro.

–No estás ayudando, Cullen.

El me sonrió, disculpándose, rodé los ojos mientras entrabamos al salón, juntos. Eso provoco una exclamación colectiva, mordí mi labio de nuevo.

Eric, el chico que se sentaba a mi lado y me había hablado durante mi primer día de clases miro a Edward de manera extraña, apartando la mirada cuando Edward lo noto.

¿Cuántos problemas más habría en esta escuela aparentemente pequeña?

La clase de historia, trigonometría y español fueron simples, al parecer Edward tenía mucho encanto, misteriosamente mis compañeros cedían su lugar a Edward sin quejarse, al menos no frente a mí.

Jessica nos espió descaradamente, trate de ignorarla pero fue prácticamente imposible, sus ojos salían de sus orbitas cuando Edward me seguía a cada clase y entraba junto a mí a las dos que ella y yo compartíamos, sí, yo también lo consideraba de verdad algo exagerado pero no me molestaba que él estuviera cerca, me hacía sentir mejor…

Caminamos juntos hasta la cafetería, tenía hambre así que tome un trozo de pizza y un refresco, Edward camino junto a mí y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de todos.

El se sentó frente a mí, sonriendo.

No lo soporte y tome sus manos por sobre la mesa, Edward rio.

–Dijiste que me sentaría junto a ti, estas siendo tonto –me queje.

–No, no es así –sonrió de nuevo.

–Claro que…

– ¡Bella! –dijo mi hiperactiva amiga, sonreí cuando todos llegaron, si, me refería a _todos. _Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett y Renesmee y Jacob. Un gran grupo.

–De nada –dijo Alice sonriendo, me ruborice y sonreí.

–Gracias Alice –musite.

–Bella, basta, no fue nada –fulmino con la mirada a Edward, el se tenso.

–Alice, ok, entiendo –suspire.

– ¿He de entender que nunca nos dirán que sucede? –dijo Emmett.

–Aja –sonrió Alice.

–Ah, no quería saberlo –frunció el ceño. Todos rieron, Emmett era tan infantil.

–Por eso no lo diré, Emmett –le sonreí.

–Claro que no, pero ahora todos somos felices, ¿Verdad? Nadie odia a nadie –dijo Rose.

–No, nadie odia a nadie –acepto Edward.

–Además ustedes se ven mejores así que peleados, se quieren demasiado como para hacerlo –dijo Ness.

–Lo sé, Edward no puede vivir sin mi –bromee.

–No, no puedo –aceptó.

Sonreí, pero el aun estaba demasiado lejos de mí, fruncí el ceño.

–Ah, ven aquí –musite.

–No, no lo hare.

Fruncí el ceño, Jasper estaba cerca de mí, reí.

–Ven aquí, Jazzy –le tendí mis brazos.

El se tenso, reí antes de abrazarlo, Jasper Hale, mi amigo el silencioso, bueno, silencioso, tranquilo, chico sin problemas… etc, etc.

Jasper rio antes de despeinarme, Alice gruño y dijo algo acerca de mi peinado.

–Ya, suficiente –dijo Edward–, vamos a clase de biología.

Me levante y Edward rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, sonreí antes de caminar junto a él hacia el laboratorio.

– ¿Eso fue una escena de celos? –me burle.

–No, no odio a Jasper… solo quiero que se aleje, pero no lo fue.

–Eso no tiene sentido, Edward, eres un tonto.

Su mano tomo la mía y la paso por su cintura, reí contra su pecho y él me apretó contra sí.

– ¿Por qué soy un tonto?

–Porque yo te amo a ti.

Él lo pensó, pasamos la puerta del laboratorio y caminamos hacia nuestros lugares.

–Cierto.

Me senté en mi silla y Edward en la suya, se acerco un poco a mí y tomo mi mano de nuevo.

–Escuche que el equipo escolar jugara esta semana –dije.

–Si, te lo dije esta mañana.

–Lo sé –me ruborice–, pero no me dijiste cuando.

–Sera el viernes Bella, iras a apoyarme ¿Cierto?

–Sabes que si, a ti y al resto del equipo –hice una mueca.

– ¿Dejaras lo de las porristas? –pregunto.

Suspire y recargue mi cabeza en mis manos, Edward acaricio mi cabello, tratando de reconfortarme.

– ¿Podría? No, no puedo, Tanya quedaría con el poder y nadie quiere eso, no puedo Edward… no puedo. Además no es tan malo, paso tiempo con Rose y Nessie, Alice es feliz, eso es lo que importa.

–Humm, ¿Eres feliz? –pregunto.

Gruñí y lo vi a los ojos, luego los cerré y suspire.

–No demasiado, creo que tal vez algún día lo sea.

–Entonces: ¿Prefieres que ellos sean felices que serlo tú?

–Si, creo, son mis amigas y hermana, si puedo hacerlas felices lo hare.

Edward me beso, sus labios sabían dulces y eran suaves, suspire antes de acercarlo aun más.

–Eres increíble –musito.

–Eres un tonto –reí, Edward despeino mi cabello y gruñí–, ¿Cuál es _su _problema con mi cabello? Déjalo, yo no molesto al tuyo.

–Es extraño que lo lleves suelto, antes no era así, además es suave y… me gusta –sonrió.

–Edward, solo es cabello.

–Si, pero me gusta porque es tuyo.

–Mira –señale el microscopio–, es mío ¿Te gusta?

El rodo los ojos, reí.

–No, es feo.

–Hieres sus sentimientos, eres cruel Edward Cullen.

Reí mientras mis compañeros comenzaban a llenar el salón, unos minutos antes del timbre llego el señor Banner con una televisión y un VHS, Dios, ¿Acaso no conocía los DVD?

Genial, una película en lugar de clase.

El profesor explico el tema y luego apago las luces y el aula quedo en penumbras, la película comenzó con una canción tonta y después a hablar acerca de la mitosis.

Rodé los ojos antes de girarme para susurrarle algo a Edward, pero me detuve en seco.

Sus ojos verdes estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, se veía peligroso y atractivo, mis ojos volaron hasta sus labios, siempre tan apetecibles, luego recordé donde estábamos y gemí.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Antes no pasaba, no, antes podía verlo a la cara sin pensar en lanzarme sobre él y quitarle la camisa.

Mire hacia el frente con rapidez, aferre mis manos a la mesa y no la solté, trate en vano de ver la pantalla y entender algo, pero nada, de lo único que era consiente era de su cuerpo a mi lado y de lo muy bien que se sentiría si lo besaba en esos momentos.

Estaba loca. Me había vuelto loca.

Esos minutos fueron los más tortuosos de mi vida, el profesor encendió las luces cuando el video termino, el timbre sonó segundos después pero lo único que podía ver era la puerta, oh, mi salvación, necesitaba aire en esos momentos. Un tanque de oxigeno estaría bien para mí.

Corrí pero no tenía idea de a dónde ir, entonces Edward me detuvo, su mano rodeo mi muñeca y me obligo a girarme hacia él.

– ¿Qué demo…? –pero no lo deje terminar la frase, no pude, no me importo que estuviéramos afuera del baño de chicas ni que alguien pudiera ver, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo jale hacia mí, en menos de un segundo mis labios estaban moviéndose contra los suyos con frenesí, con pasión…

Sí, eso era lo que me pasaba; deseo y pasión, ahora los conocía y me gustaba.

Vaya que me gustaba.

Edward nos movió a ambos hacia atrás, mire de reojo que nos dirigíamos al baño de chicas, siempre estaba solo así que no habría problema.

Bueno, si, si lo habría, yo no me sentía lo suficientemente responsable como para permitir que mi cerebro mandara, no, no lo estaba.

Jale a Edward hasta que quedo recargado en el lavamanos, lavadero, como se llamara, era lo de menos, y continúe besándolo.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

– ¿Qué es eso? –gruñí, Edward sonrió.

–Creo que tu celular –musito, gemí.

Saque el celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones, era Alice… siempre tan oportuna.

– ¿Qué? –casi grite.

–Gimnasio, ahora –ordeno.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Edward tendrá que entrenar y tú tienes que ver lo nuevo que tiene Tanya para nosotras.

–Alice… ¿Tiene que ser _ahora?_

Ella rio.

–Si, que tú y Edward estén haciendo sus pervertideces no nos importa a mí ni a las chicas y mucho menos al entrenador, así que vengan ahora.

–Ok –suspire.

–Los quiero –dijo antes de colgar.

–Linda canción, unos segundos más y habría bailado para ti –dijo Edward.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Me bailarías 'B_ad romance'_?

–Claro que no –beso mi frente–, bueno… lo pensaría.

Reí y tome su mano, Edward rodo los ojos.

–Alice… ¿No tiene algo más interesante que hacer que interrumpir?

–No, sabes que aun no –sonreí–, pero calma, aun tenemos el resto del día para estar juntos Edward Cullen.

El asintió antes de incorporarse y que camináramos juntos hacia afuera.

–Espera, antes de que lo olvide –dijo, deteniéndome–, tienes que ir conmigo al baile de Halloween.

Gemí, baile…

– ¿Yo por qué?

–Bella, eres mi novia…

–Pero, ni siquiera lo pides, lo ordenas y… yo no bailo Edward…

–Sabes que aunque te niegues te llevare.

– ¿Es una amenaza?

–No, no lo es…

–Sonó como amenaza, si continuas amenazándome no iré al baile contigo –sentencie.

–Entonces aceptaste.

–No.

–Si lo hiciste –musito.

–No.

–Bella… –susurro, cerré los ojos cuando él me giro, mordí mi labio.

–No, Edward…

–Por favor –se acerco, su aliento revolvió el cabello de mi frente, reprimí un estremecimiento–, será divertido.

–No lo será… –musite.

–Si, si lo será Bella…

Sus labios tocaron mi sien suavemente y bajo hasta mi mejilla.

–Por favor… –susurro.

–Tal vez, no lo sé…

Beso suavemente la comisura de mis labios, perdí la concentración y mi respiración se detuvo.

–Quiero ir contigo, vamos Bella… ¿Quieres que te lleve al baile?

Suspire, desde que el hablo yo había perdido la batalla, el sonrió oliendo su inminente victoria.

–Si… –susurre.

El beso mis labios y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándome a su pecho, sonreí y acaricie su cabello -siempre tan desordenado-, Edward rio.

–Gracias.

Si, aun sentía que él había hecho trampa. Pero en un baile, con él y los demás… me divertiría…

Eso esperaba.

* * *

**No mucho que decir, lamento la enorme tardanza pero de verdad, exámenes y esas cosas, no sé cuando tendré el próximo cap, aun tengo exámenes del 5º bimestre así que no puedo prometerles nada, solo que la tormenta para Edward y Bella acabo pero… Bella se volverá algo… hormonal… si, es adolescente, se siente Rockera, déjenla con eso del sex, Edward & rock n' roll, que lo disfrute XD**

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_


End file.
